Yo, ¿en Betty la Fea?
by EsmeRadcliffe
Summary: Un deseo cumplido, toda una aventura por vivir y lo más insólito, se encuentra dentro de su telenovela preferida... Yo, ¿en Betty la Fea?
1. Prólogo

_**DESCLAIMER:** Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La muchacha dejo los audífonos de lado y se sonrío riendo al mirar una de las escenas más divertidas de su novela, se mordió el labio negando. En ese momento escuchó el leve sonido de la música final y prefirió cerrar las pestañas de su ordenador para apagarla, ya era muy tarde, aunque al día siguiente solo tuviera que entregar un pedido de comida en alguna de las oficinas para las que trabajaba. ¿Qué haría ella en el caso de la protagonista? Se tiró en su cama con ese pensamiento en la mente y el sueño la venció sin remedio.

El molesto rayo de sol le llegó a la cara sin previo aviso y arrugó el ceño, abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar el lugar de donde provenía, aunque en su habitación no había manera de que aquello ocurriera. Se giró levemente a fin de que pudiera levantarse y desperezarse de tan largo descanso, se estiró levantando los brazos. Talló sus ojos para así quitar el resto del cansancio que aún mantenía y tras enfocar con claridad, pegó un brinco y se tapó la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Aquella no era su recámara, ¿dónde se encontraba? Se miró el cuerpo encontrando su pijama tan prolijamente puesta, tampoco veía que aquel cuarto fuera para mantenerla cautiva y mucho menos había rastro de que hubiera sido secuestrada.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? — saltó de la cama a toda velocidad, tropezando con un banquillo que no había visto y se sobó las rodillas, murmuró un "idiota". Olvidó por un momento su dolor para acercarse a la ventana, aquel tampoco era su barrio, ¿qué le había pasado?

— Mija, ya levántese, se le hará tarde — la muchacha levantó una ceja con asombro, ¿mija? ¿tarde? ¿tarde para qué? Indudablemente esa no era la voz de su madre, jamás le hablaría de "usted" y en la vida le llamaría "mija". Se miró la muñeca presurosa, aún tenía el escapulario que le había regalado su mamá, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

— Ya voy, mamá — respondió para no levantar sospechas y alguien pudiera entrar, seguía sin saber dónde se hallaba y aquello comenzaba a ser más preocupante. Cuando menos conservaba su voz, ¿y si se trataba de un sueño? Fijó la vista en sus rodillas, el golpe le había dolido y en teoría, en los sueños eso no pasaba.

Observó por un par de minutos la estancia donde se encontraba, la cama seguía siendo la misma donde se había recostado la noche anterior, aunque la habitación era considerablemente más pequeña, tenía un closet que no era el suyo, las ventanas estaban en la posición contraria y sobre su escritorio no encontró la computadora portátil, regalo de su padre, ¿sería un universo paralelo? En su lugar se hallaba una computadora del año del caldo, un inmenso monitor conectado al CPU y disquetes esparcidos en la superficie plana del escritorio. Hacía mil años que no veía uno igual, aunque en su niñez había utilizado esos simpáticos artefactos.

Repasó con ojo crítico el resto de lo que parecía ser su habitación, había un sin fin de cosas que no visualizó. En un momento de lucidez abrió de más los ojos y se lanzó a la cama con total premura, ¿su amado celular donde estaba? Podría vivir con la computadora obsoleta, sin sus videojuegos, incluso sin la televisión, pero su celular era sagrado, recordaba haberlo tenido a su lado después de tirarse a dormir, ¿y si se trataba de una broma de su familia?

Se detuvo sobre la cama tras haber rescatado el celular de entre todas las cobijas y descartó esa idea de inmediato, sus padres podían hacer bromas, pero jamás harían una así. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, ¿acaso estaría en un año diferente? Sin soltar el aparato electrónico de sus manos, se dirigió al closet, esperaba que la ropa fuera más o menos normal, de lo contrario se quedaría en su pijama el resto del día.

Para su deleite había ropa relativamente buena y ¿una falda larga? Miró aquella prenda como si se tratara de un espécimen único, ¿quién en su corta vida se pondría esa cosa? La dejó en su lugar limpiando sus manos en la sudadera de su pijama y rebuscó entre los zapatos. Un par con la punta levemente resaltada, sin plataforma y de un extraño corte se encontraban al fondo del closet, ¿qué rayos hacía eso ahí? Sin cuidado alguno permitió que se cayeran a lo más recóndito.

Evidentemente se encontraba hurgando entre las pertenencias de otra persona, miró con espanto los cajones de la ropa interior, si había un par de prendas que bien podrían ser parte del hábito de una monja, ¿habría algo parecido a una carpa de circo dentro de eso? Abrazó el celular a su pecho, por un momento le prendió para mirar la hora, aunque su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que marcaba una fecha diferente a la que se encontraba hace unas horas.

— Martes, trece de julio de 1999 — leyó con total claridad, recargó su cuerpo en la pared más cercana y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, ¿1999? ¿trece de julio? Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, ¡¿qué rayos hacía en aquella época?! ¿Sería posible viajar en el tiempo? ¿Cómo lo habría logrado? Estaba perdiendo por completo la cabeza. Si el año correspondía a su edad de 6 años, ¿por qué tenía los 23 de su época actual?

La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar a todo volumen con la singular canción "Se dice de mi" de Yolanda Rayo y con aquel ritmo tan tropical, se mordió el labio por quien sabe qué vez consecutiva, ¿qué posibilidades habría de que se encontrara dentro de la historia de Betty la Fea? Sería la única explicación "lógica" para su extraño despertar, el año concordaba a la perfección y la ropa le recordaba al de la novela. Buscó entre el suelo algún espejo que pudiera serle útil.

— Por favor que no sea Betty, por favor que no sea Betty — rogaba incontables veces. Bajo una almohada encontró un pequeño espejito, cerró los ojos por precaución y se colocó de frente el espejo. Contó en su mente hasta tres para dejarse ver. Con el corazón acelerado, comprobó que seguía siendo su misma apariencia, cayó por completo al suelo de la habitación — ¿Seré yo la protagonista? — sacudió la cabeza por un momento, para eso se necesitaba a una mujer fea y ella, definitivamente, no lo era — entonces, sino me parezco en nada a Betty y no estoy donde debería, ¿qué hago yo, en Betty la Fea?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el inicio, espero que les haya agradado y si es así, un review no estaría nada mal, pero si no les ha gustado, un review para hacérmelo saber y no se olviden de compartir :D_


	2. Chapter 1

_**DESCLAIMER:** Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Se miró en el espejo por octava vez en esa mañana, ¿estaría haciendo bien en presentarse a EcoModa por un puesto? A final de cuentas sabía que la empresa tendría a las dos candidatas para las vacantes que estaban ofertando, ¿qué le hacía pensar que pudieran darle un lugar en la empresa? ¿Le quitaría la oportunidad a alguna de las dos?, si algo así sucediera estaría alterando la historia, pero si lograba que las tres entraran, sería todo un milagro, no importaba que la colocaran en otra cueva o en el lugar más recóndito de producción, después de todo necesitaba el dinero. Sería una buena idea, con una hoja de vida como la que tenía, esperaba que alguno de los ejecutivos se interesara en contratarla.

Habían pasado dos días desde su atolondrado despertar en Bogotá, Colombia, en el año de 1999 y en la novela más significativa de todos los tiempos. A pesar de su acento mexicano, porque ella era de las hermosas tierras de Hidalgo, había comenzado a ubicarse dentro de las calles, además de haber descubierto que no tenía a otra madre, para su alivio, sino a una mujer tan encantadora que era dueña de una panadería y además era su arrendadora. Aquel día en que se descubrió en esa casa, le había llamado temprano para alcanzar a desayunar, pues el hijo de la señora devoraba todo a su paso. Se trataba del inigualable Nicolás Mora.

Esmeralda se disculpó casi al momento por haberla llamado "mamá", le comentó que extrañaba sus tierras y la calidez que le brindaba la hacía sentirse en casa. Ella lo aceptó con alegría y Nicolás estaba satisfecho, porque había sido la única mujer que le competía en apetito. A pesar de ser delgada, su hambre era comparable con un barril sin fondo, prácticamente dejarían a la señora Mora sin despensa para el fin de semana. Gracias a esa inusual amistad, Esme había logrado conocer a Betty una semana atrás, aunque no lo recordara, porque después de tremendo susto que le había pegado, habría sido difícil de olvidar.

Fue por ello que la chica se enteró de la vacante en EcoModa, por suerte Betty le había ayudado con la hoja de vida, además era un alivio que no anduviera tan perdida en el mundo empresarial, algo debía encontrar, cuando menos así presenciaría la historia en vivo y a todo color. Se sonrió con aquel pensamiento para así salir de la casa de Doña Eugenia, se vistió con un saco para dama, una blusa azul y se enfundó en un pantalón de mezclilla. Quizá no fuera el mejor atuendo para una entrevista, pero al recordar el modelito que Betty había llevado, se llenó de valor para llegar de una manera más cómoda.

Rió muy leve al recordar las otras prendas que se encontró, éstas eran de la señora y solo las conservaba ahí por no tener más espacio en su closet. Se calzó unas botas largas que cubrió con el resto del pantalón y tomó camino hacia la puerta — Doña Eugenia, ya me voy — expresó la castaña asomándose en la cocina esperando encontrarla, en su lugar se hallaba Nicolás engullendo uno bocadillos — Nico, acompañaré a Betty a la entrevista, con suerte y también me contratan a mí — sujetó su cartera con ambas manos y la cruzó en su cuerpo — ¿Podría decirle a Doña Eugenia que estaré fuera por un rato?

— ¡Ande, ande! — Esmeralda se mordió el labio al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan chillón y simpático — ¡Se me cuida mucho! Que en ningún lugar encontraré a tan buena compañera de alimentos — comenzó a reírse provocando que la muchacha le coreara de buena gana. Se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano y se acercó a la casa de Beatriz para que así tomaran el bus directo a la zona industrial. Aún se acordaba de ello cuando Patico se quedó sin su Mercedez.

— Betty, ¿ya está lista? — le abordó antes de encontrarse y se quedó mirándola después de haber ladeado la cabeza un poco, ¿en verdad se iría con ese atuendo? Todavía conservaba la esperanza de que se le ocurriera ponerse otra cosa, no la camisa roja 20 tallas más grande y el chaleco color baba de perro. Esmeralda se mordió el labio de nuevo y suspiró con resignación, tendría que verla así el resto del día.

— Sí, vamos de una vez, que alguna bonita nos quita el puesto — y con aquella risa tan "especial" se subieron al bus. Llegando a la empresa todo mundo les miraba, la castaña se preguntó si era por Betty o por ella, aunque lo más probable es que ya supieran la respuesta. Siguieron el camino que les llevaría a la sala de juntas, lugar que se moría en conocer por las tantas cosas que ocurrirían en ella, la emoción de Esme era palpable. Al entrar se toparon con la "peliteñida" Fernández, que estudió seis semestres de finanzas en la San Marino.

Aquellos minutos de retraso, habían ocasionado que llegaran al momento de haber cerrado la puerta, sin embargo, Berta se asomó por un momento y les anunció sin problemas. Aguardaron pacientes luego de haber recibido una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Guti Gut, entrando de inmediato al pequeño interrogatorio que ya se tenía más que aprendido.

— ¿Su nombre? — comenzó aquel hombre con una sonrisa dirigida a la peliteñida, quien no dudo en responder con una vocecita de "yo no fui", en seguida fue el turno de Beatriz y por último le tocaba a la otra chica. Esmeralda se recargó sobre su brazo al conocer la perorata que venía, aquí entraba la inteligencia de la fea, para que la bonita quedara en evidencia. Aunque las influencias siempre pesaban más que el conocimiento. Miró encantada sin perderse detalle, una vivencia así era fascinante.

Con cada palabra que Betty mencionaba, todas las personas en esa sala quedaban más impactadas, incluida la mexicana que había olvidado un par de datos. Sería difícil de competir contra una hoja de vida de aquella magnitud, la señorita Galván repasó mentalmente todas las habilidades que poseía y trató de recitarlas del mismo modo en que lo había hecho "vampirín". ¡Que labia se cargaba esa mujer!

— ¿Por qué no le adjuntó foto a su hoja de vida? — la acompañante de la colombiana apretó la boca con fuerza evitando que la pregunta de Gutiérrez le ocasionara una carcajada, era más que obvia la respuesta — Disculpe doctor… — intercedió Esmeralda — no veo en qué pueda afectar una hoja de vida sin foto, es más valiosa la información que contiene — la chica se sonrió con cierta altanería, descolocando por un momento la atmósfera que pretendían ejercer en contra de Betty y a continuación se dedicó a explicar cada punto que había descrito dentro de un par de hojas de papel.

— … manejo perfectamente los sistemas de gestión de la calidad, cadenas de valor, presupuestos, proyectos de inversión, auditorías, contabilidad y por último, he de acentuar que soy de nacionalidad mexicana, vine aquí a fin de ampliar mis conocimientos, además de expresarle que tengo un muy buen sentido del humor — concluyó divertida, al igual que Betty, era dueña de un amplio campo de erudición, no por nada había pasado más de la mitad de su vida estudiando, ¿en qué momento salió a divertirse? Ahora que lo pensaba, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano.

— ¿Por qué están buscando un puesto como secretaria? — Esmeralda salió de su ensoñación luego de haber ignorado las primeras palabras del doctor, ella deseaba un puesto en EcoModa para poder ser una espectadora en aquella historia. Si ya se encontraba ahí, lo mínimo que su deseo podía brindarle era una silla en primera fila con palomitas, refresco y un güero sabroso abrazándola. De nuevo escuchó a Betty en un discurso acerca de sus capacidades a desempeñar como secretaria, tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

Cada pregunta de Guti Gut le parecía más improbable que la anterior, ¿era tan necesario saber el estado civil de una persona para contratarla? Aquellos pensamientos modernistas no tenían lugar en una época pasada. La muchacha enlazó los dedos, estaba lista para interrumpir a Patricia y la explicación de su matrimonio fallido con Mauricio Brightman, además tendría la dicha de declararle la guerra antes de que empezara toda la trama de Betty la fea, porque en serio era fea.

— Bueno yo soy separada, yo estuve casada con Mauricio Brigthman… — aquella era la señal que la ojinegra esperaba, antes de que el encargado del área de Recursos Humanos interviniera, se levantó de improviso produciendo un escándalo con la silla — Disculpe, ex señora Brigthman, la información era suficiente hasta llegar al "separada" su vida privada no es de interés público — recalcó el "separada" a fin de molestarle, aquel juego había comenzado.

El final de la entrevista no sufrió mayores cambios, salvo la mirada matadora que la peliteñida tenía en contra de la mexicana y que Gutiérrez había estado tentado en llamar a la chica extranjera, aunque al final se quedó con quien ya sabemos. El desdén con que se despidió de los ejecutivos, causó cierta gracia en su amiga Betty y ambas salieron de las instalaciones de EcoModa con el ánimo caído por no haberlo conseguido a la primera. La castaña sabía que en el trascurso del día llamarían a su vecina para contratarla, aunque no estaba segura de que ella sufriría la misma suerte.

Tendría que hallar una forma de estar dentro, quizá alguna entrevista privada con el Doctor Armando, se humedeció los labios al pensar que lo tendría enfrente, o tal vez al Doctor Mario, quien no dudaba que estaría encantado de practicar sus habilidades de conquistador con ella, o la mejor opción podría ser Marcela Valencia, los puntos de venta no era su fuerte, pero algo bueno saldría de todo ello. Para la prometida del Doctor Mendoza sería como tener al enemigo en su propia oficina y Patricia estaría más que dispuesta a sacarla.

Se recargó un momento al lado de Nicolás en la recámara de Betty, sin ser partícipe de la charla que mantenían los dos amigos, hasta el momento en que su hoja de vida era dañada por la foto — Betty, nada tiene que ver la apariencia con el conocimiento — rebuscó en su cartera el aparatejo electrónico que comenzaba a quedarse sin batería, "¡No mueras celular!" gritó su mente. Tendría que ver si la suerte había dejado un cargador dentro del desastre de su habitación.

— Sí, pero las personas feas somos rechazadas de una, bien nos lo dijeron en la universidad, ¿verdad Nicolás? — la castaña se dispuso a escuchar la lista de compañeros de escuela que habían entrado a trabajar desde el instante en que salieron, antes de tomar de las manos del colombiano la revista donde estaba la foto de Armando Mendoza, ¿si así era en una fotito, como se vería en vivo?

— ¡Betty! — exclamó Esmeralda cerrando la revista con fuerza y haciendo saltar al par de esperpentos de la economía — ¿por qué no ha pensado en cambiar su apariencia? — la chica sabía que convencerla sería más difícil que empujar un carro automático en plena subida y apagado, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, quizá podría adelantarse un poquito a Catalina Ángel.

— Porque las mujeres feas nacimos feas, vivimos feas y nos morimos feas — completó su perorata con esa risa que podía sacar una carcajada a cualquiera, le miró negando con diversión y prefirió esperar un tiempo más para proponérselo. Lo haría cuando ella quisiera cambiar su look. Se encogió de hombros para después regresarles la revista.

— Piénselo Betty, yo puedo ayudarle — se sonrió encantadoramente y se dispuso a escucharles discutir sobre el artículo de EcoModa. En cualquier momento vería a Nicolás saltar de alegría al mirar a Patricia, la supuesta mujer de sus sueños, aún no sabía si intervenir en esa relación podría afectar por completo el desarrollo de la historia, pero no quería que sus dos amigos sufrieran por la misma causa: un mal de amor.

* * *

 _Comenzamos con el primer capítulo, aquí ya sabemos que Esmeralda es un personaje de mi completa autoría que lo he introducido en el mundo de Betty para mi comodidad, pero espero que les sea agradable, sobre todo por como se empezará a desarrollar el resto de la historia, así que ya lo saben regálenme review, pero sobre todo no se olviden de compartir :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_**DESCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Éste capítulo va dedicado a todos los integrantes del grupo "BettyFans" de WhatsApp, por ser quienes han logrado que continúe con ésta historia que nos ha unido más allá de las fronteras._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Como buena predicadora y fan número uno de la novela, la chica pronosticó lo que era inevitable, Betty fue contratada por EcoModa gracias a Armando, su hoja de vida era excepcionalmente buena y, se encontraba dentro del conocimiento general, que "vampirín" se asentó en la cueva dentro de la oficina del presidente. ¡Qué suerte! Para sorpresa de Esmeralda, el mismo día en que citaron a su amiga en la empresa, la chica también había sido localizada para asistir, quizá su nacionalidad tuvo algo que ver o un personaje experto en la conquista, lo que le hacía morder su labio, fue la mentira sobre ser la asistente de presidencia que Beatriz había mencionado a su padre.

Aunque si la chica lo mencionaba, seguramente la colombiana no tendría permitido ir por aquel puesto y eso, es algo que no se podía permitir. Indudablemente la hoja de vida que la ojinegra había presentado se convirtió en su boleto directo para vivir la historia de Betty la fea con todo lo que conlleva. Aunque el trabajo que debía realizar se dividía en dos áreas de la empresa, Puntos de Venta y Vicepresidencia Comercial. Realizar una labor con quien ideó la conquista de Betty y quien deseaba destruir a Betty, no era nada sencillo, sobre todo a su corta edad. Terminaría con unas ojeras más marcadas que las de un mapache.

Uno de los problemas más grandes que hubo para su contratación, fue el lugar que ocuparía, si ya habían hecho todo un milagro con dejar al "monstrete" en aquel hueco, ella habría sufrido la misma suerte, de no haber sido que tanto Marcela como el Dr. Calderón estaban complacidos con sus capacidades. La muchacha levantó una ceja sorprendida, recordaba que en aquella escena solo se encontraban Marcela, Armando y Don Roberto, lo propio sería elegir la oficina de ella, entrar con Mario le tendría en un constante dolor de cabeza. De cualquier modo la decisión final fue tomada por el presidente de EcoModa.

Regresando a la casa de Betty y después del arreglo al que se tuvo que llegar para que Don Gérmenes vendiera su carro, los tres esperpentos se dispusieron a ir a dar la vuelta, mientras tanto la castaña se imaginaba al Dr. Calderón presumiéndole a su mejor amigo la nueva adquisición que trabajaría para él y la mujer fea que Armando tendría como secretaria de presidencia. Esmeralda miró el capul con pena y escuchó con gracia las palabras de Betty, esa mujer no solo necesitaba vestirse bien, sino toda una reconstrucción.

— Creo que primero vas a tener que comprarte la ropita, antes de pensar en tu primer pago para ello — interrumpió la chica sin reparos, si en verdad quería que dejaran de hablar de ella, el cambio debía ser radical.

— Si apenas tengo plata para las fotos que tengo que llevar, menos me va a alcanzar para comprarme ropa — esa mujer podía ser muy dura cuando se lo proponía, ya la vería muerta de amor por su jefe.

— Deja que yo te preste, cuando menos para cambiarte el peinado.

— ¿De qué me va a servir un peinado nuevo, si me sigo vistiendo igual?

— Para que te dejes de ver igual, un cambio a la vez, Betty.

Y como era de esperarse, no le hizo el mayor caso y prosiguió con el plan de usar su mejor atuendo para presentarse ese día a trabajar, su, ahora, inseparable, caminaba junto a ella en el andén. La torpeza de Beatriz era inigualable, aunque le apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas, ya habría la oportunidad de que ella se diera su lugar, pero en lo que eso sucedía, la señorita Galván estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de hacerle su trabajo más ameno.

Su primera acción fue impedir que se acercara al escritorio que se encontraba afuera de la sala de juntas y en el sitio colocó una diminuta tachuela que tenía el nombre de Patico pintado con plumón. Si de algo estaba segura, es que las humillaciones le caerían de lleno en el tinte de la peliteñida, miró de reojo el espacio vacío de Sandra y Mariana, no había testigos en la escena del crimen.

— Que daría yo por estar en su lugar, Betty — se peinó el cabello bajo un gesto inconsciente y le sonrió divertida.

— Pero tú vas a trabajar con Doña Marcela y el Dr. Calderón, lo que deben pagarte es más de lo que yo voy a recibir — se rió acomodándose las gafas y mirando la puerta donde Armando Mendoza hacía acto de presencia.

— Mi amor, ¿cómo vas?, qué rico verte — Esmeralda se quedó embobada con aquel hombre tan gallardo y elegante, esa voz era mucho más atractiva en persona que lo que escuchaba en los videos, de no haber sido porque su prometida lo estaba besando en aquel momento, la chica seguramente le habría respondido con una tontería — Patricia… — llamó a la espalda de las nuevas empleadas — puedes ordenar tus cosas en ese escritorio. Señoritas, síganme a presidencia, ahí les explicaré el lugar que fue acondicionado para ustedes.

— Sí, señor — respondieron al unísono antes de seguirlo hasta la oficina, al fin tendría el placer de ver aquel lugar tan sagrado y estar a nada de la cueva del "moscorrofio". De haber tenido el celular en aquel momento, habría tomado un millón de fotos, era lamentable que su cargador no estuviera entre la jungla de su habitación. Un grito desesperado de la persona de limpieza la regresó a la realidad con una taquicardia impresionante, la pobre araña seguro habría salido corriendo de solo escucharla. Siguió a Betty y Armando dentro del que fue un mini almacén y dejó que conversaran sobre una red privada, archivo muerto y algo de un escritorio.

— Señorita… señorita — plantada con un árbol, la muchacha recordaba que en esa misma oficina, Armando había obligado a su asistente a besarle y por la puerta había aparecido Catalina. Una mano sobre su hombro le sacó de aquellos pensamientos y se disculpó, esperando el momento en que le explicara cuál sería su lugar de trabajo. Para alivio de ella y desgracia del rompecorazones de EcoModa, su escritorio estaba instalado en la oficina de Marcela. Tendría el chisme de primera mano, ni Berta tendría un privilegio como ese.

Para su deleite, Patricia había estado gritando como una loca para averiguar quién le había hecho tal broma y su primer tarea de aquella mañana era estar pendiente de las llamadas, porque su nueva jefa iría a recorrer los almacenes, cuando menos tendría un momento a solas para adecuarse al lugar, cosa que no había sucedido en México, para su primer día de trabajo en su antiguo empleo, tuvo que quedarse parada unas horas afuera de la tienda para repartir volantes, porque el dueño andaba "quien sabe dónde" y necesitaba hablar con ella, cuando menos ahí estaría abrigada en una oficina.

Aquella noche sabía que su amiga tendría que quedarse por orden de Don Armando, por lo que la ojinegra no dudó en acompañarla, alguno de los gabinetes de archivo muerto podría servirle como asiento. Además no estaría sola y la chica no se regresaría como San Fernando, un ratito a pie y otro andando, por olvidar el camino de regreso a la casa de Nicolás. Por otro lado, era para advertirla de Doña Marcela, pues si mal no recordaba, en aquel momento estaría animando a la Fernández para deshacerse de ella.

— Betty, ¿será que puedo quedarme un rato? — Se asomó por la puerta de la cueva, la miró revisar unos documentos y asintió con un intento de sonrisa — Así nos regresamos juntas, aún me pierdo en las calles de Bogotá, ¿qué tal el primer día?

— De muerte, no le caigo bien a la otra secretaria y escuché a los padres de Don Armando hablar de mí — había olvidado aquello, Doña Margarita se refirió a ella de una manera poco agradable y Don Roberto no dejó de burlarse de su hijo por tal decisión.

— Créeme que no son las únicas personas que lo hacen, he de decirte que mi jefa no está conforme contigo, sé que estará planeando algo con esa peliteñida para obligarte a renunciar — había revelado más información de la necesaria, pero solo de ese modo la mantendría al tanto de lo que ocurriría.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Usted como sabe eso? — Esmeralda se mordió el labio, no podía decirle que conocía su historia al derecho y el revés, además de ilógico, sonaría muy tonto.

— Doña Marcela no tiene mucho cuidado con lo que habla frente a mí, sé que Patricia es su mejor amiga y está dispuesta a vigilar a su prometido por encima de todo, piensa que serás un impedimento, así que quiero pedirte que tu lealtad esté con Don Armando, confía en lo que te digo — sonrió de la manera más suave de la que fue capaz y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga, si podía evitarle una parte del infierno que viviría, lo haría sin pensárselo.

— Yo no quiero tener problemas con ella, ni con Don Armando.

— Con ella siempre vas a tener problemas, es una celosa compulsiva que se va a casar con alguien en quien no confía, buscará la manera de saber los pasos de su novio a través de ti o de otra persona — el teléfono le hizo pegar un brinco de susto, ¡era el segundo en el día! Miró a Betty apresurarse en responder y después regresar a rebuscar unas cosas en el saco del Dr. Mendoza.

— Tengo que llevar esto al Taller de Don Hugo — le mostró la billetera — ¿sabe dónde está? — le preguntó esperanzada. Conocía EcoModa como si se tratara de su casa, la tomó del brazo y salieron de la oficina rumbo al agujero de Hugo Lombardi, aquel podría ser un encuentro de ututui. Sobre todo porque habría un par de modelos a medio vestir, sin embargo, tendría que evitar que Betty casi se matara al caer de la pasarela.

— ¿Y Betty? — se preguntó al no sentirla a su lado ¿en qué momento se había ido? La castaña miró a todos lados esperando verla, sería difícil de ignorar, pero si no se hallaba ahí. Se golpeó levemente en la frente, después de haber abierto los ojos como si de un fantasma se tratara y salió corriendo del taller, ¿dónde se metió?

— ¡Niña! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Flu flu, voló! — Don Hugo había detenido su carrera en la entrada del show room — No puede salir por ahí, los compradores están afuera y usted se me va ahorita mismo, mosquito de aparador — la empujó con esos ademanes suyos, propios de una persona como él, a una puerta por la que saldría a las escaleras. La castaña le enseñó la lengua antes de ir en busca de su amiga.

— ¡Betty! ¡Betty! — esas escaleras tendrían un acceso directo al área de producción, seguramente ese fue el pasaje que utilizó la colombiana cuando Michel había llegado a verla y las del cuartel ni se inmutaron de su salida. ¿Aún se encontraba ahí abajo? — ¡Beatriz! — se detuvo tratando de que su mente le diera todos los detalles que necesitaba, se revolvió el cabello angustiada, debía encontrarla antes de que apareciera frente a los reflectores.

Mala había sido su suerte al llegar de vuelta al taller un segundo después de que "vampirín" hiciera de las suyas, jadeante por el recorrido, la voz la tenía entrecortada y ni su "¡Betty, no!" logró que esa chica no fuera a dar al suelo. Abriéndose camino saltó de la pasarela para llevársela lo antes posible, ya después tendría tiempo de calmar a Don Armando y abogar por su puesto, por lo mientras tendría toda la noche para "estrangular al moco".

Al llegar a casa de la señorita Pinzón, Esmeralda no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a escuchar el discurso de Don Hérmes, casi estaba escuchando a su papá las pocas veces que había salido a buscar empleo. Afortunadamente habían llegado a la hora de la comida y la castaña se hallaba esperando su platito lleno, Doña Julia comenzaba a preocuparse por la despensa, entre ella y Nicolás dejarían a ambas familias en problemas alimenticios; una vez que hubo devorado el relleno, se despidió alegremente con la promesa de pasar por Betty a primera hora de la mañana para irse a EcoModa, ya le tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Después de haber ejercido todo su poder de convencimiento en aquella mujer, Esmeralda había logrado que le acompañara con el odontólogo, era hora de deshacerse de los braquets, después de todo, ella sería quien cubriera la totalidad del tratamiento. La chica saltaba de felicidad por haberlo conseguido, un paso menos en su reconstrucción. El argumento que utilizó fue del desfile de la noche anterior y a menos que quisiera volver a pasar aquel ridículo, no encontraría poder humano que obligara a su vecina a desistir.

— Luego de tu excepcional apertura en el evento, no creo que Don Armando se encuentre muy feliz, estoy segura de que está considerando dejar a la peliteñida en tu lugar — le comentó mientras hojeaba una revista del consultorio y Betty mantenía la boca abierta para la extracción — Y aunque no me creas, sé que podemos sacar toda la belleza que hay en ti.

A su llegada a EcoModa, Sir Freddy Contreras no había podido resistirse en jugarles una broma a las empleadas nuevas, aunque la ojinegra estaba consciente de que se trataba de un juego, no puedo evitar seguirle la corriente. Ese hombre era bastante divertido, aunque para gusto de la extranjera, a veces podía ser demasiado latoso, nada que no pudiera tolerarse. Esme miraba a su amiga llevarse los dedos a la boca constantemente, suponía que el estar sin esos cachivaches era una sensación nueva.

— Anda a defender tu puesto, que es probable que mi jefa ya esté por aquí — con un gesto de la mano, se dirigió a la oficina de Doña Marcela, no sin antes toparse con su otro jefe, Mario Calderón.

— Señorita Galván, ¿cómo le va? — sonrió de una manera que podría considerarse seductora y la muchacha solo atinó a suspirar, ofreciendo una mirada neutral — ¿No gusta pasar a mi oficina? Tenemos trabajo atrasado y usted me ha dejado muy abandonado.

— Disculpe doctor, aunque esté también bajo su mando, es el presidente quien me puede autorizar trasladarme para su oficina, a final de cuentas, fue él quien me mandó con Doña Marcela — simuló una caricia en la mejilla de su interlocutor y siguió el camino por el pasillo. En algún momento podría sacárselo de encima, mientras tanto tendría que evadirlo tantas veces fuera necesario.

Estaba segura de que faltaba muy poco para que Betty se viera inmiscuida en un problema a causa de Carina Larso, una de las amantes de su jefe. De alguna manera tendría que cubrir a esa chica o Marcela terminaría pidiendo su cabeza sin pensarlo. Llegando a la oficina, descubrió con alegría que no se encontraba ahí, lo que le daría tiempo de llegar a recepción e interceptar la visita. Una de dos, o lograba que Betty saliera ilesa o sería ella quien terminaría dejando EcoModa tan rápido como entró.

Aguardó como estatua en una de las sillas al lado de la puerta principal, tendría que estar atenta o se le escaparía, Aura María quizá podría apoyarle, pero no estaba segura de ello, pues apenas era de nuevo ingreso y las del cuartel no eran muy amistosas que digamos. Desvió la mirada hacia donde aparecería y se dispuso a hacerle un recorrido por la empresa antes de que algo malo ocurriera. Si estaba en lo correcto, esa señorita pertenecía al grupo de las peligrosas.

— Vengo a ver a Armando Mendoza, soy Carina Larso — la muchacha se levantó de golpe con aquella voz de mando, le miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y se acercó con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Esperaba que no se hubiera escuchado su nombre en toda la empresa.

— Por supuesto señorita, acompáñeme, con gusto le guío hasta él — dio un par de pasos hasta la recepcionista — Aura María, podría apoyarme en realizar una llamada a presidencia, esta señorita tiene una cita con el Dr. Armando y quiero anunciarla personalmente.

Sabía que era un cuento muy tonto y aquel miembro del cuartel solía ser curioso, pero no había otra manera en que se comunicara con Betty y advertirle de la situación, una vez que estuviera enterada, era probable que tuviera que buscar una excusa para sacar a Marcela de la oficina de Armando y así conseguir que la viera en otro lugar, sin revelar su nombre.

— ¿Presidencia?

— ¡Betty! Aquí hay una señorita que desea ver a su jefe, pero me temo que usted tendría que venir a recepción para que pueda conducirla, además de comentarle al Dr. Mendoza si es que puede recibirla — para su satisfacción, el haber exagerado un par de palabras en la llamada, su amiga había logrado deducir que las cosas no andaban bien. Minutos después ya la tenía en las puertas del ascensor.

— ¿Me permite un momento, señorita? La secretaria del doctor nos ha llegado con noticias — antes de que hubiera alguna protesta, apartó a Betty un par de metros para explicarle la situación a grandes rasgos, después tendría tiempo de contarle como es que estaba al tanto de toda esa información — Si Doña Marcela ve a ésta mujer por aquí, mata a su prometido, tenemos que sacarla o lograr que mi jefa no la vea bajo ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos la peliteñida.

— ¿Cree que pueda llevarla a la parte de producción? Podría inventar que es una persona que estábamos esperando y no quiso esperar a que Don Armando bajara, sino que se interesó en mirar la planta para poder cerrar un negocio — propuso "vampirín", se preguntaba cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes, pero en éste caso contaba con la ayuda de una persona que se sabía la historia como la clave de su celular.

— ¡Perfecto! Aunque ahora no sé qué le diré cuando no me vea en su oficina — se revolvió un momento el cabello y cada una tomó su rumbo, Esmeralda regresó la atención hacia aquella mujer — Perdone señorita, pero el doctor está en reunión y manda decir que no puede atenderla en éste instante, sin embargo, si gusta esperarle, puedo conducirla por la planta productiva, estoy segura de que allí se encontrará con usted.

Bajo un par de negativas y miradas impertinentes de Aura María, la morena la condujo donde se hacía realidad la magia del diseñador, contaba con que Betty manejara las cosas con cautela. Si bajaba ella, tendría la posibilidad de regresar a su puesto sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Esperaba que Carina Larso no fuera tan pesada como recordaba en la novela, porque si quería seguir como amante de Armando, tendría que cambiar la estrategia.

Su alma respiró tranquila cuando estuvo firmemente convencida de que el plan les había resultado, quizá con un par de altercados, pero sin heridos. Para la castaña aquello significaba una victoria más sobre la Fernández, en su mente el marcador llevaba la siguiente puntuación: Betty, 2, Patricia, 0. El Dr. Mendoza logró sacar de la empresa a la chica desde el punto donde las amigas lo tenían previsto, confiaba en que nadie más de la compañía lo hubiera notado.

Hasta el momento estaban a salvo, pero a partir de aquella ocasión, Betty se había vuelto la incondicional de su jefe, mientras que a ella solo podían mandarle miradas de desconfianza. Si seguía con ello era probable que la misma Marcela pidiera el cambio de oficina para su ayudante. A la hora del almuerzo le preguntaría a la amiga colombiana sobre su nueva condición sin braquets. Aquel paso era el primero del cambio que estaba dispuesta a otorgarle. No necesitaba a una Catalina Ángel para cumplir sus metas, pero estaba segura de que esa mujer no dejaría de ser un apoyo primordial para la hija de Doña Julia.

* * *

 _Seguimos avanzando con la historia de Betty y cada vez hay más por descubrir, confío en que cada capítulo sea de su agrado, así que no olviden regalarme algún review y compartir :D_


	4. Chapter 3

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Capítulo dedicado a_ _Andrea, Sarita y Grecia, en honor a su cumpleaños y por pertenecer a la familia de BettyFans._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Para suerte de la mujer con las gafas más grandes del planeta, el Dr. Armando le había dado el resto de la tarde libre, ¡además le había acariciado la barbilla!, dejando a su amiga extranjera bajo el acecho de Marcela y Patricia. Llevaba un par de días trabajando y se había vuelto enemiga de aquel par en menos de una semana, ¡todo un récord en la vida laboral de la castaña! En su anterior ocupación, se ganó de enemigas a la encargada de recursos humanos y a la esposa del dueño, hasta ese momento seguía buscando la razón, dudaba fervientemente que se hubiera tratado de su corta edad o la falta de experiencia.

Esmeralda se preguntaba cómo era que su jefa había conseguido semejante puesto, si en el corto tiempo que tenía con ella no estaba en la oficina, solo se le había parado un momento para recoger la cartera y ordenarle que se hiciera cargo de los puntos de venta, además de realizar unas llamadas a Palm Beach a fin de verificar algunos datos. El resto del día se llenó de papeles y la mirada inquisidora de Mariana no le estaba cayendo bien, el que leyera las cartas o una bruja como le decían algunas veces, quizá no fuera de gran ayuda, pues si algún día pensaba en leerle los naipes, podría darse cuenta que sabía más de lo que debería.

Tomó "cinco minutos de relajación" como ella le llamaba al corto tiempo donde reflexionaba sobre la vida y sus pormenores, para dejar que su mente divagara sobre lo que sucedería en lo sucesivo de la historia. Su amiga ya no tenía los horrendos braquets, por lo que se dejaría ver el principio de la nueva Betty, quizá en su casa ya le habrían cuestionado sobre aquel cambio y Nicolás probablemente la estaría mirando como bicho raro. Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿aquel chico tan simpático nunca habría pensado en ser más agradable a la vista?

Si en verdad gustaba de la Fernández, podría haber utilizado un método diferente al de aparentar ser quien no era, ese hombre era la ternura andando y se pasó la novela sin que alguna mujer se fijara en su alma, no en la chequera. Decidió olvidarse un rato de los esperpentos de sus amigos y prefirió terminar con el trabajo lo antes posible, a final de cuentas el apetito no la dejaba pensar, quizá esa era la oportunidad para que el cuartel la prospectara para formar parte del club.

Arribó a la casa de Beatriz antes de llegar donde los Mora, quiso asegurarse de que sus amigos no estuvieran a punto de hacer una bobada, aunque muriera de sueño, ella se quedaría ahí. Confiaba en que podría ahorrarle el trago amargo de la salida con Román, aquel vecino que no había dejado de molestarle desde que llegó al barrio. Si convencía a Nicolás de quedarse con ellas, los tres podrían tomar camino a un lugar por ahí para pasar el rato.

— Betty, ya estoy aquí, no es necesario que me reportes con la policía — le comentó de buena gana y una leve risa, su primera vez sola había sido todo un éxito.

— No sea boba, hablo con Román — expresó cubriendo el micrófono del teléfono —ésta noche me invito a salir un amigo de él — la castaña miraba a "vampirín" con una ceja levantada, ¿después de todo lo que le habían hecho, todavía pretendía ir?

— Don Gérmenes no creo que te vaya a dar permiso — saltó sobre la cama dejando sus cosas botadas en algún lugar del suelo y se acomodó al lado de su vecino — pero si llega a ceder, yo te acompaño, no me da confianza ese tipo — se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho para que no hubiera manera de contradecirla.

Betty ya había salido de la habitación antes de que la chica hiciera aquella pregunta, estaba decidida a conseguir el permiso para salir, la ojinegra apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, confiaba en que Doña Julia no hiciera nada para que su amiga saliera, pero estaba equivocada, pues en ese momento había entrado acompañada de su hija.

— ¡Esme, mija! — la muchacha se escondió en el hombro de Nicolás al saber lo que venía, lo había convencido de permanecer con ellas hasta que se enteraran de la respuesta y Betty seguramente se había salido con la suya.

— Dígame, Doña Julia — le miró por debajo del brazo de su amigo y sonrió de lado — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Es qué la niña quiere salir con ese muchacho, Román, pero Don Hérmes solo se lo permitirá si usted le acompaña — ahí estaba lo que trataba de evitar, se desperezó dejando el brazo de su amigo a un lado y se levantó de la cama sin esfuerzo, miró a la mujer asintiendo.

— De acuerdo, dígale a Betty que la espero para arreglarnos — le miró dibujar una sonrisa en su cara y salir de la habitación — ¿Nick, quisieras acompañarnos?

— ¡No, no, no! Mi mamá debe estar preocupada, usted sabe — se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y prácticamente salió huyendo de su vista — Le diré que ésta noche se queda con Betty — la chica intentó detenerlo al tiempo que su amiga entraba al dormitorio.

Media hora después, ambas mujeres esperaban juiciosas en la sala de la casa de Beatriz, la castaña había buscado en la cocina algo para comer y mientras aguardaban por el susodicho, Esme no dejaba de engullir unas arepas con tal de mantenerse despierta.

— Betty… — bebió un poco de chocolate para poder hablar con claridad y se sonrió con diversión — Román no vendrá, toma el teléfono y haz que estás hablando con él, di que nos espera afuera — dejó su plato y taza a un lado del mueble, acercándose al aparato para tomarlo — así nosotras podremos irnos de rumba por ahí.

— ¡No! Si mi papá se entera, nos mata — detuvo con terror las intenciones de su amiga — además me dijo que si vendrían, solo que no le comenté que nos acompañarías.

— Estoy segura de que ese sujeto solo te estaba alentando, he visto cómo te tratan — la sujetó de los hombros mirándola — no puedo creer que hayas caído en su juego, pero no pienso desaprovechar el tiempo que nos tomó arreglarnos, como para que nos quedemos aquí vistiendo santos — se alejó lo suficiente para tomar el teléfono y hablar en voz alta — Sí, Román, ya salimos, nos vemos afuera.

En dos segundos tomó ambas bolsas y tiró de la mano de "vampirín", saliendo de la casa a trompicones y corriendo lo más rápido que las piernas de Betty podían hacerlo. Le ayudó a esconderse detrás de alguna de las casas cercanas, mientras miraba con cautela a Don Hérmes en la puerta y los brazos como jarras. Para la extranjera siempre era mejor pedir perdón, que pedir permiso y con ello en mente, se llevó a su amiga a que pasara una buena noche, después de todo, ese mismo día el Dr. Armando estaría reconciliándose con la fiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Esmeralda se descubrió interrumpiendo la llamada de la colombiana con la ilustre "peliteñida" Fernández, porque después de su escapada de anoche y el regaño del papá de su vecina, no estaba de humor como para aguantarle un numerito a la impuntualidad de esa mujer. Debía desquitarse con alguien y no se le ocurría otra persona que no fuera quien después de seis semestres de finanzas en la San Marino, todavía no aprendía a tratar bien a la gente.

— ¡Patricia! — se apresuró a responder al teléfono — si va donde el médico, espero fervientemente que le manden operar el cerebro, que aquí nadie está para seguir sus órdenes, ahora nos vemos — colgó el auricular sin esperar una respuesta y se despidió de su amiga con un leve gesto, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, si la peliteñida se quejaba, ella es quien tendría problemas, no Betty.

Revisando unos papeles en la oficina de Marcela Valencia, la ojinegra asintió ante el comentario de su jefa para presentarse en la junta que estaba por suscitarse y en cuanto la vio salir, alzó una ceja con presunción. Llevándose algunos documentos con la información de los almacenes y los números tan escandalosamente altos de ventas, además del informe que debía entregar a presidencia, se fijó su camino directo al cruce donde interceptaría a Patricia.

Con toda la intención de hacerle pasar un mal día, Esmeralda "no se dio cuenta por donde andaba" enredándose con los pies de aquella mujer, logrando que ambas fueran a dar al suelo como si de una avalancha se tratase.

— ¡No sea estúpida, fíjese por donde va! — exclamó la amiga de "Emperatriz" fingiendo furia en su voz, recogiendo rápidamente los papeles antes de que pudieran leerlos, e incorporándose mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Los abrazó a su pecho mientras las del cuartel se asomaban por encima de su escritorio, estaba preparada para recibir el contrataque.

— ¡Usted que solo trata de mortificarme! — la señaló con un dedo acusador, esperando que alguno de los espectadores le ayudara a levantarse — le voy a decir a Marcela que me respondiste muy mal el teléfono, además de haber hecho que cayera y mira… — chasqueó los dedos con fuerza apretando los labios — se me va "así".

— Pues si no se levanta… — imitó aquel mohín poniéndole los dedos enfrente — "así", quien se va a ir, será otra, estos documentos debía entregárselos a mí jefa — dio media vuelta con indignación para perderse de vista al estar de vuelta en la oficina. Después de la junta, Doña Marcela la estaría asaltando con mil preguntas sobre el incidente en los corredores de la empresa.

Lamentablemente aquella falta le había provocado que no se le permitiera salir a almorzar, dejado a su amiga sola y de camino al "Corrientazo", esperaba tener que evitarle el mal rato con las del cuartel. Pasado el almuerzo, llevó el informe a la cueva de Betty, aprovechando el momento para hacerle un poco de compañía y responder a la llamada a su casa que haría. Como la noche anterior ellas habían salido, Nicolás estaría sano y salvo en la comodidad de del sillón de Doña Julia, además de conversar un rato con su amigo, mantendría la vigilancia en Patico, su deber era hacerle la vida imposible.

— ¡Listo, Betty! — arrimó la silla sobrante a un lado del diminuto escritorio de la chica — ¿puedo quedarme?

— Si el Dr. Gutiérrez no nos llama la atención, no creo que haya problema — le sonrió con aquella risa tan particular y miró a la castaña tomar el teléfono en cuanto escuchó que su vecino se encontraba en casa.

— Doña Julia, ¿cómo le va? ¿podría pasarme a Nicolás, por favor? — aguardó lo suficiente mientras miraba a todas aquellas personas que debían pasarle un informe a Betty, antes de continuar con su plática — Hola, Nick, ¿Cómo estás? — un gesto de alegría se asomó por sus labios, le había extrañado durante toda la velada.

— Muy bien, Esme, feliz de escucharle, necesitamos alimentar nuestra amistad — escuchó mencionar al otro lado del teléfono y negó con diversión, le venía a recordar la comida, cuando ella no había podido salir a almorzar — Pero le advierto que mi estómago se está preparando para el siguiente encuentro — una sonora risa se hizo escuchar en aquel pequeño cubículo.

La chica se cubrió la boca con fuerza, tratando de ahogar las arcadas que le estaba provocando aquella hilaridad, además de haber recibido una mirada asesina de su amiga. Se despegó el aparato del cuerpo para recobrar el aire perdido y "el moscorrofio" se lo arrebató a fin de que pudiera seguir platicando con su madre, la castaña se levantó con dificultad y caminó un par de pasos dentro de la oficina.

— … sí, mamá, hoy me demoro… — Esmeralda abrió de más los ojos y se giró al momento a la puerta de la cueva, ahí se encontraba la peliteñida, la malicia en su mirada le provocó un leve escalofrío. Lo que había estado tratando de evitar, estaba pasando enfrente de sus narices, esa mujer se encontraba escuchando cada palabra del plan de Betty, aunque hubiera tratado de esconderse, ahora solo debía evitar que tomara el informe para la junta.

Con las tripas gruñéndole por la falta de alimentos consumidos en el resto del día, sus manos eran una vergüenza, casi había terminado con sus uñas, escondiéndolas bajo su chaqueta la muchacha fue a internarse en el agujero de su amiga Beatriz, a fin de apurarla y que ya tomaran el camino a casa, deseaba comer más que nada en el mundo.

— Betty, ya son las 11 y me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿es que no ves cómo me empieza la tembladera? — a modo de juego comenzó a retorcerse después de haberse recargado en la puerta — Me voy a desmayar — colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente imitando la acción, se sonrió al escuchar la exótica risa de la mujer.

— No exagere, aquí ya terminé, vámonos de una vez, que se nos pasa el último bus y nos toca coger taxi — teniendo el ánimo renovado, la castaña abrió de golpe la puerta olvidando por completo que en aquel momento Doña Marcela y el Dr. Armando estarían a punto de tomar la oficina como su habitación personal.

— Epa, apuremos el paso — tomó el brazo de la colombiana huyendo de la escena del crimen y bajo las miradas atentas de sus jefes. Cuando menos se habían ahorrado el bochorno de verles en aquellas circunstancias, aunque en la mente de la mexicana solo se encontrara la camisa abierta del presidente de EcoModa. Se mordió el labio el resto del camino imaginando mil y un cosas poco decentes.

Llegada el alba, Esme se preguntó cien veces el por qué se había ofrecido a vestir a Betty para verse mejor, ahora la insistencia de la puerta le recordaba que con la tragadera de anoche solo quería seguir en cama durmiendo, sabía que las 6:30 de la mañana era una pésima hora para empezar el día. Se le escuchó un aletargado "pase" antes de volver a enredarse entre las cobijas.

— Betty, espérame un momento que ya me levanto — con un sonoro suspiro se descubrió de las mantas para desperezarse, levantándose mientras acomodaba el tirante de su pijama y quedó paralizada al dirigir la mirada hacia su puerta, instintivamente se hizo bolita a un lado de la cama — ¡Nicolás! Creí que eras Betty, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

— Es que usted digo "pase" y yo pasé — se asomó por encima del colchón con una ceja levantada, murmuró un "idiota" antes de que un ligero sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas al comprobar que los ojos de aquel hombre se mantenían sobre ella — Betty la está esperando aquí afuera y parece que está a punto de irse, por eso vine a buscarla.

Como un rayo salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la acogedora casa de los Mora, olvidándose de la transparencia de su ropa para dormir, esa mujer no iba a escapársele ya que había cedido a un cambio, aunque no se imaginara la magnitud del mismo. De vuelta a la pieza que le arrendaban, Esmeralda ignoró olímpicamente la mirada inquisitiva que le mandaba su amigo, cerrando con seguro en cuanto se vio a salvo en su refugio.

— Te voy a dar la mejor ropa que tengo en mi armario, quien debe quedar bien frente a los ejecutivos eres tú, no yo — comenzó a explicar al momento en que se hundía entre el mar de ropa de su closet, un elegante traje sastre azul marino reinó sus manos, miró a la señorita pinzón con alegría — éste es el perfecto, por primera vez te van a ver en pantalón y apura el paso que se nos hace tarde.

La duda en la muchacha se vio reflejada al acariciar suavemente la tela del conjunto — Pero se ve bien en mujeres bonitas, me parece que estoy mucho mejor con éste que traigo — el ropaje de funeral al que era acreedora provocó una mueca de disgusto en su vecina.

— Mira Betty, estamos en un proceso de cambio y hasta ahora no sabías que tenías una sonrisa encantadora, por lo que si accediste a mi ayuda para hoy, entonces la vas a tener y no acepto negativas, así que empieza a desvestirte que aún me tengo que arreglar yo — sentenció firmemente — y no te llevarás esos zapatos, con suerte y calzamos el mismo número.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban de camino a la empresa, si bien no había logrado arreglarle el cabello, cuando menos ya estaba vestida de una forma diferente, sin embargo, estaba segura de que mañana la encontraría vistiendo los mismos harapos que de costumbre.

— ¡Ya quieres dejar eso! — explotó de repente la mexicana al mirar que su compañera subía y bajaba el saco del traje con insistencia, además de arreglarse y desarreglarse la camisa de tirantes que le hacía juego al conjunto — Te vez bien, darás una buena impresión, ahora deja de preocuparte por eso y enfócate en no descuidar tus informes, yo sé lo que te digo.

A la entrada de la empresa, miró con gracia a Wilson, pues debajo de esas gafas negras, había notado sus ojos sobre ellas, ahora su amiga ya no estaba tan fea como en la foto de su gafete. Quizá con ese atuendo el Dr. Valencia no estaría tan molesto de verse atropellado por la torpeza de "vampirín" — Betty, ¿no crees que deberías llevarte las carpetas antes de empezar a imprimir?, así ahorras tiempo — "y Patricia no se queda con el crédito de tu trabajo", murmuró mientras le acompañaba a las bodegas.

— Yo te ayudo a llevarlos a la sala de juntas, y por nada del mundo se los muestres a nadie — advirtió mientras aguardaban en presidencia, aún no se encontraban todos los accionistas.

— ¿Por qué no se los puedo enseñar a nadie, si el trabajo lo hice yo? — interrumpió la vigilancia que había plantado la morena en la puerta y abrazó las carpetas a su pecho de manera protectora, Esmeralda deslizó el portón dejándoles ver y sonrió ante los comensales antes de comenzar a repartirlas.

— Porque te las iban a robar — le comentó por lo bajo después de que la primer carpeta cayera en manos de Don Roberto, la mirada exterminante de Patricia le hacía ver que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en sus planes y eso era precisamente la razón de su existencia en EcoModa — Con permiso, doctores — acercándose a Armando con toda naturalidad, se atrevió a susurrarle un par de palabras al oído — Doctor, Betty trabajó hasta tarde en ese informe, estoy segura de que le será muy útil.

Luego de su entrada triunfal, regresó juiciosamente a su lugar de trabajo en la oficina de Marcela Valencia. En algún punto del transcurso de la junta, la peliteñida se encontró en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos sobre la cadera y el ceño desfigurado, le hizo entender que lo pasaría "bombi" y sin que nadie les interrumpiera. La castaña dejó la "Divina Comedia" sobre el escritorio antes de plantársele enfrente.

— ¡Desgraciada! — aquella palabra tan característica de esa mujer, ahora resonaba en los oídos de la menor con fuerza — Usted sabía que ese informe era mío y me lo quitó, pero no se lo voy a permitir — sin haberlo esperado y con las defensas abajo, Patricia levantó la mano en contra de Esmeralda, dejándola con la mejilla roja por el golpe. Con total lentitud, la ojinegra regresó el rostro a su posición original mientras su expresión era de completa serenidad. Cerró sus dedos formando un puño con la mano derecha y le regresó la agresión en la quijada, mirando con sorna como es que se desvanecía a sus pies.

— Pues ya me lo permitió — saltó el cuerpo de la mujer para dirigirse a los sanitarios.

* * *

 _Agrégenla a favoritos para recibir en la comodidad de su correo electrónico, las notificaciones de actualización, además de dejarme un comentario para saber que les ha gustado :D_


	5. Chapter 4

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Éste capítulo contiene las incoherencias más grandes que mi alocada mente pudo resbalar hacia mis dedos y de ahí convertirlo en lo que van a leer, así que espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Minutos después y dispuesta que no la despidieran, Esmeralda alertó a Marcela sobre el "incidente", omitiendo por completo que ella había sido la causante del desmayo de la peliteñida, si todo salía como lo pensaba, atribuirían aquel desvanecimiento a una mala alimentación y por tanto, nadie más sabría lo sucedido a menos que Patricia se dispusiera a hablar, aunque la "preocupación" que presentó al salir corriendo de la oficina e ir por un poco de agua al baño para despertarla, bien podrían sacarla del apuro.

Con una sonrisa nada disimulada, la castaña se encontró a Beatriz tan radiante como cuando Michell llegó a verla y sabía cuál era la razón. Había obtenido la victoria frente a la junta directiva, reafirmando su lugar como secretaria de presidencia y una profesionista altamente capacitada para llegar más alto. Le guiñó un ojo traviesamente y se la llevó de ahí antes de que le aclarara sobre lo que había sucedido con la mejor amiga de su jefa.

— Betty, no puedes andar por ahí preguntando sobre la salud de las personas — le miró con los brazos cruzados y notando la confusión que le habían provocado sus palabras — sobre todo cuando yo fui la culpable de su desmayo — se mordió el labio con fuerza, el haberlo confesado a su amiga la convertía automáticamente en cómplice, se adelantó antes de que ella le interrumpiera — pero en mi defensa, debo decirte que tenía razón, Patricia planeaba quedarse con el informe que entregaste a la junta.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que se desmayara? — de todas las argumentaciones que esperaba recibir, incluso un regaño más fuerte del que su mamá le daría, aquella era pregunta que no veía venir, ladeó la cabeza desconcertada, la "suave" risa de su acompañante le devolvió de su estupor.

— Yo… yo le di un golpe — sonrió con nerviosismo y apretó contra sí la cartera donde se hallaban todas sus cosas — un golpe en la mandíbula, no creí que le daría tan fuerte, simplemente se desvaneció, cuando despierte no tardará en acusarme — soltó un sonoro suspiro, lo poco que había logrado conseguir dentro de la empresa se veía comprometido por su impulsividad, hasta ahora no había notado la magnitud del problema en el que estaba metida.

— El Dr. Armando no permitirá que te despidan, eres una persona clave en los puntos de venta y la vicepresidenca Comercial, además estuvo muy complacido con tu astucia al entrar a la sala de juntas — comentó recordando lo que aquel hombre le había expresado tan pronto la reunión hubo finalizado, además de no haberse tragado el cuento donde Esmeralda había encontrado desmayada a Patricia en la puerta de la oficina, aquel golpe había sido contundente.

— Probablemente se vea obligado a sancionarme por la riña, lo aceptaré con gusto si con ello conservo mi empleo — se atrevió a replicar la castaña, un intransigente pensamiento se coló en el breve entusiasmo que comenzaba a sentir, para devolverla a un estado taciturno. De perder su trabajo no tendría otro lugar al cual ir, su deseo la había llevado a aquella novela, esperando desde el primer día que el director gritara "corte" con fuerza y todos regresaran a casa, pero aquello no había pasado y sin proponerlo, detuvo sus pasos antes de que el hambre las encaminara al "Corrientazo".

¿Habría una manera en que regresara con los suyos? Detuvo la línea de su mente incontables veces cuando estaba cenando en la tranquilidad del comedor con los Mora, riendo a carcajada limpia con las ocurrencias de Nicolás y sintiéndose satisfecha por ser parte de la plantilla de trabajo en EcoModa, sin embargo, aquella no era su época, no era su país, no era su vida. ¿Sería acaso obra de un sueño profundo tras algún accidente o su mente estaría envuelta en la locura total?

— Tranquila, todo se arreglará— una mano sobre el hombro le sacó de sus cavilaciones y asintió después de haber ignorado cada palabra que Betty expresaba, agitó levemente la cabeza y miró al cartel reunido en un par de mesas. Se le escuchó un débil "gracias" antes de que el cuchicheo de las secretarias le llegara a los oídos. Las estaban invitando a sentarse. Mejoró su expresión al acomodarse junto a Berta, mientras que Betty lo hacía al lado de Mariana.

— Entonces se presentan de nuevo, para que las ubiquen a ellas — anunció Inesita mientras el almuerzo comenzaba a ser repartido, se cubrió el estómago con una de sus manos para silenciarlo — Cuéntenles el trabajo que desempeñan, empiece Sandra — la animó con un suave toque en el brazo, aquella sería la bienvenida oficial al cuartel.

— Yo soy Sandra Patiño, secretaria de vicepresidencia comercial, o sea del Dr. Mario Calderón — la muchacha asintió mirándole, algunas veces había tenido que ir a solicitarle información.

—… y soltera irremediable… — completó "pechuguín" con gracia, Esmeralda no pudo reprimir una ligera risa antes de recibir la entrada de su comida — es que no encuentra un hombre de su talla — se escuchó un parloteo general antes de que procediera a presentarse — Ustedes ya me conocen, yo soy Aura María Fuentes, la recepcionista y tengo un niño de siete años — se acomodó sobre la silla para mirar a ambas chicas y engullir un pedazo de pan — pero eso sí, no me pregunten por el papá, porque yo soy soltera.

— Pero anda buscándole papá al muchachito todos los fines de semana — ésta vez fue el turno de Sofía de hacer su entrada, la ojinegra miraba con diversión como es que cada una echaba de cabeza a la otra — Yo soy Sofía de Rodríguez, la secretaria del Dr. Olarte el vicepresidente financiero de la empresa.

— Sofía de Rodríguez, ja, ja — ahora se trataba de la inconfundible Mariana, Esmeralda no había dejado de vaciar su plato, Berta le miró con una sonrisa mordaz — Ya quítese el apellido de casada, que hace rato se lo cancelaron — pronunció con la ironía a flor de piel — ella es Sofía López, ex de Rodríguez.

— Sigo siendo, legalmente, la esposa del gusano ese, ¿me oyó? — la seriedad con que reprendió a Mariana le hizo tomar uno de los bollos de la canasta — es que a mi nadie me ha quitado el apellido, además la que vive con él es la… — ocurrió una pausa donde la chica dejó de masticar — moza, ¿sí? Yo sigo siendo la esposa legal y además los muchachitos que tengo también son de él — concluyó con la mano del "chismógrafo" en el hombro.

— Imagínense que un día — comenzó ésta vez Sandra — se fue para el supermercado y descuidó al marido un momentico y… — realizó un par de ruidos extraños provocando que la chica casi se atragantara y continuó — le quitaron el marido — comenzaron las risas del resto del cuartel, acompañadas de las dos nuevas integrantes — una de esas noventa, sesenta, noventa, mostradora de galletas, de 24 años.

— ¿Noventa, sesenta, noventa? — irrumpió Sofía una vez más, Esmeralda ya había comenzado con su segundo plato y el chisme comenzaba a ponerse bueno — pues esa garra debe ser diez, diez, cinco y lo de 24 años, vamos a ver si es cierto — comenzó con molestia la mujer — además ninguna de ustedes la conoce.

— ¡Ay, Sofía! Como usted no nos la presenta.

— ¡Ay! No me hagas reír, que me arrugo.

Continuaron las presentaciones por un rato más, antes de que se llevaran el plato vacío de la morena, Mariana había tenido cierto reproche en su voz por solo ser la secretaria de Doña Marcela, pues el resto del trabajo lo realizaba la chica extranjera. Quien se asustó un poco cuando Berta mencionó lo de las cartas, no sabía lo que aquellas tarjetas podrían revelarle acerca de su extraña procedencia.

Dejó que siguieran conversando antes de que obtuviera su participación en las presentaciones, no era ningún secreto que ella era parte de dos departamentos de EcoModa y por tanto, blanco perfecto para la "jirafa solterona" y "la perla negra". Por fin eran parte del Cuartel de las Feas, bautizado por "La oruga" de Hugo Lombardi, como la mexicana había propuesto referirse a ese hombre.

La mención de Mireya, la ex secretaria de Don Armando pasó a segundo término, para involucrarse en el tema de la presidencia de la compañía, aquellos detalles no los recordaba, a pesar de haber visto la novela más de cinco veces, dejó de picar los panecillos que tenía al frente y participar activamente en aquel debate. Siempre se había preguntado si Don Roberto quería más a Daniel que a su propio hijo.

— Por cierto, ¿alguien se enteró de lo que sucedió con la peliteñida esa? — anunció Berta con la mirada fija en la castaña, debía contarles si es que deseaba que la cubrieran. Frente a ella una Betty con la sonrisa más burlesca que podría imaginar, la estaba obligando a sincerarse.

— ¡No! Qué estrés, yo solo me di cuenta cuando se dirigió a la oficina de mi jefa, estaba hecha una furia y después la vi salir a usted, Esme — Mariana se recargó sobre su mano, una mirada más que se situaba sobre ella.

— Estoy segura de que esa tiene algo o Don Hugo y Doña Marcela no la invitarían a almorzar todos los días — Sandra movió los hombros con desdén y rió leve al comprobar que esa excusa es la misma que esperaba le ayudase. Después de haber soltado un suspiro, decidió confesarse.

— Fue mi culpa, le di un golpe y la muy boba se cayó a mis pies — al instante hubo comentarios por doquier, los reproches de Inesita fueron los que aniquilaron el borlote del resto del cuartel.

— ¡Dios mío, niña! ¿Es que no pensó en las consecuencias? — la verdad es que no había pensado en nada cuando todo ocurrió, pero se mordió el labio mientras clavaba la mirada en el mantel de la mesa, de un momento a otro se había vuelto muy interesante — Esa muchacha podría delatarla y su trabajo estaría en juego.

— Si es que despierta — mencionó por lo bajo la chica, recibiendo la aprobación de las secretarias, pero de nuevo había sido callada por aquella mujer.

— No diga tonterías, será mejor que usted misma vaya a decir lo que sucedió y que sea lo que Dios quiera — reprendió con la mirada seria, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se revolvió el cabello con una de sus manos. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hundirse por los improperios de la peliteñida, buscaría el apoyo del presidente, aunque tuviera que mudarse a la oficina del Dr. Calderón si eso fuera necesario.

— ¡Muchachas! Se nos está haciendo tarde — advirtió Mariana para devolver el dinamismo al ambiente, Esme soltó un suspiro de alivio y apresuró el paso al salir, no sin antes haber sido abordada por Berta, quien aún esperaba los detalles del round entre ella y Patricia. Aquella sería la tarde más larga de toda su vida.

Se mantuvo con la frente recostada sobre el escritorio por un largo rato, sería la primera vez que se presentaría ante el presidente de la empresa, con una circunstancia como esa y sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello, Patricia había logrado despertar luego de unas cuantas horas inconsciente y no pudo hilar dos palabras sin que su nombre saliera a relucir de todo el drama. Se le solicitó que ella aguardara en la oficina de Marcela, antes de ser llamada por la secretaria de la misma. Ese era su fin.

En aquel momento se encontraba frente al hombre que le había hecho sentir mil y un emociones cuando había comenzado la mentira con su amiga, pero ese instante la congeló a tal grado de haber creído que un "petrificus totalus" le fue lanzado. La vista fija en ella le provocaba una tembladera impresionante, intentó tragar un poco de saliva para comprobar que su garganta aún funcionaba.

— ¿Señorita, es verdad que tuvo una discusión con Patricia? — había comenzado el interrogatorio.

— Sí señor, pero yo…

— ¿También es cierto que usted le dio un golpe?

— Bueno… sí.

— Tome una galleta.

— Tome… ¿qué?

— Y siéntese — tras oír aquello, miró la silla en la que se hallaba recargada con las manos y procedió a acomodarse, no había notado la caja abierta de galletas, ¿por qué se le había pasado aquel detalle? Levantó una ceja al recordar que aquello era porque estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por creer que tendría que utilizar una cajita de cartón para llevarse sus pocas pertenencias.

— Don Armando, no lo comprendo — habló con la extrañeza plasmada en su voz — sé que no debí haber reaccionado así con Patricia y tendría que ser sancionada por mis actos.

— Y sancionada será, no se preocupe por ello — completó con una sonrisa tan encantadora, que de no haber sido porque su puesto aún se encontraba en juego, seguramente le habría saltado ahí mismo — pero no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de felicitarla por haberla puesto en su lugar, de cualquier forma me habría gustado ser un espectador, tiene la mano pesada.

Devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo, que claramente había visto salir mientras subía tan tranquilamente con una mano despidiéndose, la castaña salió rebosando de la felicidad y cantando a todo pulmón uno de los éxitos más grandes de "Queen". Por todos lados se le escuchaba entonar "We are the champions, my friend", aún bajo la mirada desconfiada de Marcela Valencia y los desplantes de Patricia.

Tal cual lo pensó a la hora del almuerzo, su nuevo sitio de trabajo sería la oficina de Mario Calderón, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, por lo menos estaría bajo el cuidado de éste o tal vez el acecho, pero alejada de la peliteñida, además de tener que sobrevivir sin una semana de sueldo, ahora le debía una comida más a su querido amigo Nicolás y necesitaría de fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse y tener el dinero suficiente para el bus.

Para su total alivio, ya no habría la competencia entre Patico y Betty, dejándola trabajando buena parte de la tarde en el plan de negocios que le fue solicitado por Armando, deteniéndose por ligeros ajustes en las proyecciones y algunos desfases de los presupuestos presentados, además de posibles propuestas de negocio que la castaña complementó para un trabajo mejor elaborado.

Al haber estado estudiando por tanto tiempo y aprovechado para analizar ciertas cuestiones de EcoModa, aunque fuera por mero pasatiempo, su mente ya estaba preparada para soltar las propuestas. Después de todo, ser de una época más moderna le ayudaría a cuidar el puesto que todavía conservaba por obra y gracia del presidente, aunque no podría evitar el endeudamiento, esos puntos podrían darle mayor solidez a las metas del Dr. Mendoza.

Para el momento en que debía presentarlo a Daniel Valencia, la mexicana animó a Betty para que no se sintiera nerviosa, ya que era quien mejor conocía lo que tantos números representaban y por lo tanto, Armando la estaría eligiendo para apoyarle en la junta, obteniendo un reconocimiento todavía mayor al que se le dio en la reunión pasada. La castaña se sentía aliviada de poder serle útil a su amiga.

— Deberías confiar en mí, Betty, vivirás más — argumentó de manera juguetona un par de días después de aquellos éxitos, para su desgracia, la chica había regresado a su look primitivo, olvidándose por completo de los pequeños pasos que ya había dado, era una fortuna que el odontólogo le había dicho que no necesitaba más los braquets o ya los estaría usando de nuevo.

Las muchachas del cuartel no dejaron de comportarse amables con ellas, compartiendo parte de su almuerzo con Esmeralda, aunque ya estuviera por acabarse la semana de castigo, todavía le parecía una exageración el dejarla sin sueldo por todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, un par de ocasiones descubrió que el Dr. Mario tenía cajones secretos en donde se podían ver restos de emparedados y algunos completos. Nadie notaría que faltaban ahí.

El viernes por la tarde cumplía condena y después de guardar documentos importantes, la chica se dispuso a buscar al cuartel para que juntas se perdieran un rato en el "Corrientazo" comenzaba a agradarle la comida de ese lugar, ahora ya sabía la razón por la que Berta no dejaba pasar alguno de los platillos especiales y en ocasiones, llegaba a repetir. Aquella mujer ya tendría compañera de apetito, al igual que Nick.

Recordarlo le dibujó una sonrisa amplia en la boca, ese hombre era demasiado juguetón con ella y aunque no dejaba de asaltarla con preguntas sobre su "verdadero amor" no había dejado de hablarle cuando le contó lo del golpe, esperó algún reproche de su parte, quizá que no le dirigiera la palabra por un largo rato, incluso que le pidiera dejar la habitación que le arrendaba Doña Eugenia por haber herido a la futura madre de sus hijos.

Y al igual que su travesía con Betty, jamás de los jamases se esperó que Nicolás se presentara preocupado por su integridad física, ni que se ofreciera voluntario para vigilar su sueño por el resto de la noche y mucho menos que recorriera medio Bogotá en busca de una venda para cubrirle la mano con hielo. Tantas atenciones le habían abrumado y su sola cercanía le produjo escalofríos, en algún momento de su vida descubriría el por qué.

El taconeo de los zapatos de las secretarias la devolvió al pasillo donde acostumbraban a reunirse, para así poder ir a degustar ese Sancocho que Don Fabían le había prometido el día anterior. A ese punto no sabía quién era la más emocionada, si ella por deleitar su paladar con un platillo regionario o Berta con sus ansias de seguir llenando más tallas de los aparadores.

— Muy bien chicas, aquí traigo las cartas, hoy los astros tienen mucho que decirnos — una mueca de desconcierto reinaba el rostro de la ojinegra, ¡lo había olvidado! Aunque con tanto en la cabeza no esperaba que se acordara de cada detalle dentro de la novela, seguía siendo una simple mortal, con deseos mortales de agasajarse a Don Armando, pero no por ello iba a aceptar que le leyeran las cartas. Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay… ya me equivoqué, necesito escuchar un poco de Freddie Mercury.

* * *

 _Si han llegado hasta aquí, es por que se han leído todo el cap xD a mi no pueden engañarme (?) bueno a veces, pero el punto es que confío en que les siga agradando la historia, como verán, al intervenir en casi cada paso de la historia, ésta va tomando un rumbo distinto al que conocemos de la novela, así que espero un par de comentarios de su parte o no seguiré subiendo caps._


	6. Chapter 5

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Lamento mucho la demora de éste cap, pero sufrí un pequeño bloqueo en su desarrollo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo con una parte más de Betty._

 _Dedicado a mis amigos del grupo de WA, que sin ellos, no habría podido salir de mi asedio._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

— Nicolás, ¿podrías dejar de pedir todo lo del menú? — le arrebató la carta bajo la mirada afligida de su amigo, le sacó la lengua para después señalar lo que el chico comería esa noche — cuando sea rica y poderosa, podrás comer lo que quieras, pero como soy pobre y de familia numerosa, vas a tener que conformarte con el Sancocho, una arepa de maíz pelao, tu jugo de mora y unos piononos.

— Pero Esme, eso no va a llenar éste estómago — acusó mientras se restregaba la mano en vientre — necesito comer bien para dormir como bebé — tomó uno de los cubiertos de la mesa para entretenerse con él — además, fue parte de la apuesta que hicimos — levantó las cejas juguetonamente.

— ¡Perdóname! Pero yo no fui la que entró a tu recámara para verte en paños menores — le señaló con el dedo índice antes de colocarlo sobre el pecho del colombiano, retirándose al momento en cuanto el hombre tuvo los platos de comida enfrente — aparte esa apuesta ya la tenías ganada antes de proponérmela, no sé por qué acepté — se cubrió la cara con las manos al recargarse en la mesa, Nicolás había empezado a comer.

— ¡Me acusa injustamente! — bebió de su jugo mirándola — ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa mujer de verdad me lanzaría su copa encima? — engulló el contenido de su plato con entusiasmo.

— Y que me terminaría derramando el resto de la botella a mí, ¿por qué le dijiste que había sido yo? — se cruzó de brazos sobre el mantel, recordando la noche en que ambos habían salido a un bar a petición de su amigo, ahí terminaron apostando que el chico no podría hablarle a una mujer sin que ésta le vertiera su bebida en la cabeza y que ella tendría que coquetearle al sujeto de al lado para conseguir una copa gratis.

Grande fue su decepción cuando el hombre se excusó al decirle que estaba casado y su mujer estaría por ahí mientras él esperaba y Nicolás fuera "atacado" por esa mujer, ¿quién en su sano juicio le negaría un trago a la chica? No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez, pero su orgullo de mujer se encontraba herido y más al saber que el esperpento de su amigo ganó la apuesta.

— Más te vale que me colabores con el pago, me lo debes por aquella intromisión — comentó a su avispado inseparable, le miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— Estoy en bancarrota y una apuesta la paga quien pierde — comió con todo el gozo del mundo sus piononos, logrando resaltar la ceja levantada de su acompañante — es una argucia, pelusa — aquel sobrenombre le recordó a una de las películas más recientes que había visto antes de caer en esa época tan pasada y lejos de la tecnología que tanto extrañaba.

— ¡Pelusa tu…! — decidió no completar la frase por respeto a Doña Eugenia, ella no tenía la culpa de su hijo fuera así de insufrible — Tonto, apúrate que aún debemos llegar a tu casa y mañana debo trabajar — presentó el vaso frente a la extranjera a modo de brindis y se lo bebió entre risas de satisfacción.

—

— ¡Dios mío! Si sigo comiendo esto, me va a dar un subidón de azúcar — suspiró la castaña al medio día, después de haber ingerido la mayoría de los dulces que se encontraban en su bolsa, culpaba a Nicolás de haberle convencido de salir la noche anterior para cumplir el pago de la apuesta, aquella mañana solo pudo darse una ducha rápida, vestirse y salir corriendo como ladrón en banco. Evidentemente se olvidó de desayunar.

Con uno de los dulces en la boca, se dispuso a elaborar el informe que Armando necesitaría sobre los puntos de venta que la vicepresidencia Comercial, había estado prospectando desde hace unas semanas. Por otro lado, pensaba en la manera de hacerle saber a su amiga que aquel no era el momento para ampliar la planta productiva y que era demasiado arriesgado bajar la calidad de la materia prima.

Se hallaba tan inmersa en su lectura del documento, que no se dio cuenta de la intromisión del personaje que más lata le estaba dando, el Dr. Calderón le puso una pequeña florecita en la hoja, logrando que levantara la vista y la fijara en sus ojos. Le miró dibujar una sonrisa en su boca, para así tomar asiento en el escritorio frente al computador.

— Una flor, para otra flor — levantó una ceja extrañada, era evidente que aquel hombre solo esperaba pasar una noche loca con la chica, para después seguir en su mismo estilo de vida. Esmeralda rodó los ojos y siguió con su lectura, engullendo un dulce más, si ahí tenía a la Fernández quien cumpliría sus caprichos con un par de billetes enfrente, ese hombre no podía esperar que su "asistente" actuara de la misma forma.

— Doctor, he estado revisando las cotizaciones para los puntos de venta que Doña Marcela nos entregó y pienso que la empresa no tiene la capacidad financiera para adquirirlos, además de que se está proponiendo extender la planta productiva, sería preferible redirigir el dinero en esa zona — remarcó con una crayola los puntos específicos para el presupuesto total de la compra de los inmuebles, incluyendo el de Palm Beach.

— Eso debo comentarlo con Armando, los estudios de mercadeo que hicimos arrojan que es una buena inversión — aclaró el colombiano al momento de pedir que le entregara el oficio, le miró con atención mientras lo leía y la muchacha se extrañó de encontrar al sujeto atractivo, no de la forma en que admiraba al Dr. Armando, sino de aquellos gestos que podrían cautivar a cualquier mujer, ahora entendía cómo es que Patricia quedó prendada de él o quizá de su chequera, pero no podía negarse a los atributos que poseía.

— Son doscientos cuarenta mil dólares, con remodelación, mercancía y lanzamientos, comprarlos significaría un adeudo mayor con los bancos — argumentó completando los números faltantes en la hoja, remarcándolos con el color rojo de su crayola — de adquirirlos, se tendría que sacrificar el ajuste en el área de producción, así como el personal nuevo.

La mexicana trataba por todos los medios el evitar que la empresa cayera en un endeudamiento tan atroz como el que sabía que sucedería, aunque sin ello, EcoModa no caería en manos de Betty y aquello era fundamental para su relación con el presidente. Estaba completamente segura de que su propuesta sería rechazada, con la ayuda de "vampirín", Armando se sentía intocable, sobre todo porque ahora ella era su mano derecha.

—

Aquel día se sintió extrañamente tranquila, la ausencia de su jefe la tenía en completa paz, era un alivio que tanto él como el Dr. Mendoza hubieran ido a su competencia de equitación, aunque no se explicaba que anduvieran tan tranquilos con los problemas que estaba atravesando la empresa. Convencer a Betty que la mantuviera al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, fue lo más sencillo que había logrado hacer.

Al tener en su poder todos los asuntos de Mario, la castaña debía estar pendiente de cada uno de ellos, ser su asistente no era tan malo como lo hubiera imaginado, pero esa mañana Sandra llegó con el reporte de unos clientes y los contratos que el ejecutivo debía revisar y firmar. Musitó un "gracias" mientras salía disparada a la oficina de Betty, sabía de buena fuente que tendría los mismos problemas que ella.

— ¡Beatriz! ¿Sabes si el Dr. Calderón está en el campeonato? — se mordió el labio conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

— Sí, el Dr. Armando también está ahí y debo localizarlo, hay problemas graves — la miró comenzar a tomar papeles y entre ellos se hallaba el pagaré — ¿sabe si Doña Marcela está con él?

— Seguramente, pero no te lo va a pasar, debemos llevarles esto cuanto antes — la colombiana asintió saliendo de su cueva, rápidamente le entregó los contratos para después explicarle lo que debía hacerse con cada uno y la detuvo luego de reparar en el atuendo de la mujer — Vas a tener que cambiarte antes de ir así, algo habrá en bodegas.

— No hay tiempo de eso, así estoy bien, se los entrego y me regreso con Freddy — argumentó con total firmeza y tratando de zafarse de la barrera que su amiga le estaba poniendo para detenerla, Frunció el ceño con molestia al ver que no conseguía librarse de ella.

— Yo sé lo que te digo, tenemos media hora de ventaja y Freddy maneja rápido, si no quieres ir a bodega, te presto mi ropa — suplicó con una mirada, era un alivio que ese día se llevara un pantalón de mezclilla, botas largas negras, una blusa completamente roja y la gabardina a juego con su calzado — Yo me quedo con… lo que sea que traigas puesto, luego me lo devuelves y Betty, si te invitan a almorzar, pide al mesero que te ayude.

— Está bien — suspiró derrotada para dejarse vestir por su amiga, minutos después ambas bajaban por el ascensor directas a la recepción, la castaña no dejaba de sentirse ridícula con aquellas prendas — ¡Aura María!, ¿dónde está Freddy? — levantó una ceja, ¿en verdad no lo había visto a un lado del elevador?

— Ahí mija, está en sesión de retoque — mostró una sonrisa coqueta — se está preparando para irse — le guiñó un ojo sorpresivamente y después se giró hacia el hombre que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo, por un instante Esmeralda sintió la mirada de "pechiguín" sobre ella, antes de desviarla hacia Betty. Era muy obvio que se habían cambiado de ropa.

— ¡Freddy! Necesito que vaya ya mismo al club, donde está Don Armando y le entregue éste maletín…

— ¡Ey, ey, ey! — levantó la mano el sujeto, deteniendo la perorata de la Pinzón — Despacio, despacio, ¿usted quiere que yo le lleve ese maletín a Don Armando? Y así ¿Cómo en donde lo encuentro?

— No sé, está en un campeonato, pero como sea tiene que hacerle llegar éste maletín.

— ¿Cómo? Oiga Betty, ¿usted pretende que yo me meta en pleno evento a entregarle ese maletín a Don Armando? ¡Está loca!

— ¡Freddy Steward Contreras! — cortó de una la castaña, quien se estaba cansando de las excusas del pelicobrizo — O la lleva ya mismo o me da las llaves de la moto que la llevo yo — extendió la mano esperando por su decisión, no estaban para perder el tiempo y el mensajero no se las ponía fácil.

— Calma, niña, calma — guardó el espejo en su saco, junto al peine que le acompañaba y con un pasito de baile, le tomó la mano con gentileza — que yo me encargo de llevar a vuestra amiga, hacia su destino — aquella galantería logró suavizar el gestó de la mexicana y ambos no tardaron en salir a toda máquina hacia el club.

— Solo espero que lleguen cuanto antes — soltó al aire, cubriéndose el rostro con los dedos, una voz a su espalda la devolvió de su letargo.

— Tranquila mija, que Freddy es muy bueno con sus entregas — se sonrió de nuevo como su tuviera las mejillas entumecidas de tanto hacerlo — Oiga Esme, ¿por qué está usted con la ropa de Betty?

— ¡Por idiota! — dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra que cubría el escritorio de la recepción y habló desde esa posición — ¿no tendrá algo más decente que pueda prestarme? — alzó los ojos con esperanza.

— Convocaré a un 911, las muchachas sabrán que hacer — rápidamente tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a las extensiones de todas las secretarias del cuartel, esperaba que entre todas pudieran hacerlo por tan deplorable look — Vaya a la sala de juntas, que ahí la están esperando.

— ¿No viene, Aura María? — señaló el camino hacia el ascensor para que subiera con ella, pero se mordió la lengua al verla negar.

— No tengo a nadie que me cubra aquí, pero en cuanto pueda, yo subo — un poco más animada, la ojinegra tomó su camino directo a los sanitarios de la segunda planta, ahí se encontraría con el cuartel. A paso firme, decidió ignorar la mirada inquisitiva que Patricia mantenía sobre ella, quizá aún no le perdonaba por haberla golpeado, pero ella no tendría que controlar su enojo, si esa mujer aprendiera a manejar su idiotez.

Al llegar a los aseos se mojó la cara un poco para bajar la adrenalina del momento, las manos le hormigueaban por el nerviosismo, aunque confiaba en la inteligencia de su amiga, estaba segura de que haría una tontería tan pronto entrara al restaurante. Cuando menos su atuendo ya no daba pena, aunque su peinado siguiera siendo el mismo, quizá con un poco más de tiempo podría convencerla de cambiar completamente.

Comenzó a oír voces en la entrada de los sanitarios, por lo que aguardó paciente a que la caballería llegara en su rescate, pues aquel día estaba en tela de juicio su buen gusto para vestir. En cuanto el cuartel se hizo presente, la miraron como si de una atracción de circo se tratase, ver a esa chica con la ropa de Betty, no era un espectáculo que se diera todos los días.

— Vamos muchachas, así acabamos pronto — con aquella orden de Inesita, el resto del cuartel dejó en los lavamanos varios modelos de las bodegas, cada una con varias prendas para elegir, sería como ir de compras, pero sin haber salido del trabajo.

— Venga, Esme y quítese esos harapos, la vamos a convertir en Cenicienta — Mariana le miró sonriente esperando que le pasara prenda por prenda de aquel conjunto, la reprobación de todas le animó a desprenderse por completo de ellas.

— Mija, ¿es que Betty la obligó a ponerse su ropa? — una risa general no se hizo esperar con aquel chiste de Berta, si supieran que había sido al revés, no tardarían en lloverle las preguntas, esas mujeres podían ser muy chismosas.

— O es que quiso bajarle al tinieblo — ésta vez, la castaña se unió al jolgorio que estaban armando en el baño, pues la sola idea de pensar que Nicolás Mora le atraía de una forma romántica, se la hacía completamente imposible. A pesar de que conocerlo mucho mejor que cualquiera, aparte de Betty, sabía que ese hombre era pura ternura y corazón, ¿de verdad se le hacía imposible sentir algo por él?

Esa pregunta le quedó rondando en la cabeza por un largo rato, dejando que las chicas comenzaran a hacer su magia y quedara mejor de lo que había llegado ese día. Con suerte y la colombiana consideraría seriamente el cambiar su guardarropa, así callaría al Dr. Calderón respecto a sus opiniones.

Tras varios minutos de ardua labor, Esmeralda se miró en el espejo con un look completamente renovado, pues se trataba de un conjunto de la colección anterior y le entallaba a la perfección. La falda corta le daba mayor longitud a sus piernas y el saco estilizaba su esbelto cuerpo, el color era lo que más le encantaba, pues el rojo de cada hilo, se encontraba de manera impecable entre cada costura.

Si antes llamaba la atención de Mario, con esa ropa el tigre estaría dispuesto a saltar sobre ella y devorarla. El pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Antes de poder darle el visto bueno, Sandra le llevó un calzado parecido al que se había utilizado en el lanzamiento, sin perder tiempo, la ojinegra se los colocó, sonriendo en el proceso al saber que podía ajustarlos.

— Creo que éste ha sido uno de los mejores diseños que Hugo Lombardi haya podido traer a la realidad, es divino — giró un par de veces sobre sí misma y alentó a todo el cuartel para que se unieran en un abrazo — y me gusta cómo queda.

— Sólo cuídese de que Don Hugo no la mire pasearse con ese atuendo por ahí, es el mismo que utilizó la modelo en el desfile — las miradas sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar, algo tendría que inventarse si deseaba conservarlo, después de todo, las muchachas se habían esmerado por ayudarle con su problema.

— No se preocupe Inesita, siempre puedo decir que entré a hurtadillas a su taller y lo tomé prestado sin permiso — sonrió ampliamente, agradeciendo a cada una por su esfuerzo y prometiendo que se reunirían para el almuerzo en un rato más. Era momento de regresar a su oficina y verificar que los contratos ya hubieran sido revisados, de lo contrario las cosas se estarían atrasando aún más.

Dejándose llevar por la emoción de su nueva apariencia, caminó muy lentamente y por delante de la peliteñida, esperando ver la molestia en sus ojos, pues no todos estaban en sus problemas financieros o sabían cómo distribuir su sueldo. Le sacó la lengua a espaldas de Doña Marcela y siguió su camino hasta la oficina del vicepresidente comercial, donde esperó a que su amiga hiciera su acto de presencia.

Realizó un par de llamadas a su jefe, confirmando lo que ya sabía, los contratos estaban revisados y listos para firmarse, igual que Beatriz viajaba con Don Armando y que en un par de horas estaría en la oficina. Mantuvo su puerta abierta a fin de que pudiera darse cuenta cuando "vampirín" saliera por las puertas del ascensor y abordarla antes que el resto de las secretarias, pues no quería arruinarle su nombramiento por el impulso de esas mujeres.

Casi tropezándose con lo que se hallaba a su paso, tomó a su amiga del brazo y caminó junto a ella rumbo a su cueva, u oficina como comúnmente le llamaba, para que le platicara su experiencia a lo largo del pasillo y una parte dentro de ese hueco. Tal vez así evitaría que alguien más se enterara de tan agradable noticia y Betty tuviera un par de meses más en la completa armonía de su trabajo.

— Seguí el consejo que me dio, el mesero fue muy amable, por un momento creí que todo me saldría mal, pero pronto recuperé fuerzas para estar en esa reunión sin equivocarme — puntualizó alegremente, antes de detenerse en seco y mirar la vestimenta de su acompañante — y ¿mi ropa? — ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, ese gesto era de la castaña, se lo estaba robando.

— Oye, no me mires así, debe estar en algún lugar de ésta gran empresa — utilizó sus manos para representar la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo y se mordió la lengua — además ese no es mi estilo, debía verme como yo, ya que tú te quedaste con mi atuendo preferido.

— Pero si usted me lo ofreció, por mí me habría ido con lo que traía — se cruzó de brazos con el maletín en una de las manos y prosiguió con su camino.

— De haber ido así, no te habrían ascendido a asistente — dio la estocada final para una sorprendida Betty, dejó que tomara asiento detrás de su escritorio y sintió la mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — la pregunta estaba cargada de miedo y reproche, pero en su defensa, siempre podría decir que se lo contó un pajarito.

— Es obvio, eres más eficiente que Patricia, te ha dado más responsabilidad que uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa y con éste nivel de entrega a tu trabajo, tendría que ser un ciego para no hacerlo — se dejó caer en la silla restante de la oficina y sonrió victoriosa, las ventajas de ser una experta en la mentira.

Poco a poco fue relatándole como había sucedido, hasta que el Dr. Mendoza se apareció por ahí y a pesar de haber desatendido la mirada lasciva que le había mandado, casi corrió a su oficina. Un punto más en favor de Betty, sacó una pequeña libretita de su cartera donde iba anotando cada travesura que le jugaba a la peliteñida y las veces en que el "moscorrofio" había ganado.

Ahora su marcador ostentaba un grandioso "5" en favor de Betty, contra un terrorífico "1" por parte de Patricia, aquel numerito se debía a la acusación del golpe que le propinó algunos meses atrás y los que faltaban.

* * *

 _Confío en que esto vaya tomando mejor forma, ya no me he apegado tanto a lo que sucede en la novela y he adherido algunas cosas de mi loca mente xD así que espero les haya agradado y déjenme un comentario para saber que satisfice sus expectativas._


	7. Chapter 6

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con una entrega más de Betty la Fea y espero que sea de su agrado, éste es un capítulo especial desde el punto de vista de Armando Mendoza, siendo éste para compensar mi retraso en todo éste tiempo que no actualicé._

 _Por otro lado, quisiera agradecerle a **Ushio Kurenai** por su review, fue muy agradable leerte mientras desarrollaba éste capi, sobre todo el saber que te ha gustado, espero que tú versión de Betty haya sido menos catastrófica que la original xD una pregunta, ¿te gustaría pertenecer a un grupo de Fans de Betty?_

 _Ya sin extenderme tanto y esperando que cubra sus expectativas, les dejo con la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo especial (6)**

 **POV. Armando Mendoza**

Cuando era muy pequeño, no hubo momento en que no viera a mi padre, Roberto Mendoza, trabajar arduamente para mantener a su familia, su actitud tan positiva nos contagiaba a mi hermana y a mí, al grado de esperar con ansias la mayoría de edad, a fin de que juntos pudiéramos apoyarle en EcoModa. Alguna vez me platicaron que fue mi mamá quien tuvo la idea de incursionar en el mundo de la ropa femenina, a fin de que la empresa se convirtiera en lo que es hoy.

Julio Valencia, el mejor amigo de mi padre y socio, mantenía a la vanguardia el crecimiento de la compañía, obteniendo el apoyo de Margarita Sáenz, y Susana Linero*, de lo contrario a ésta petición, mi padre y el Dr. Valencia habrían seguido al mando de un buen grupo de sastres. Siendo ellas quienes dieron el realce a nuestra amada EcoModa, trayendo telas y diseños que revolucionarían por completo el concepto de moda en Bogotá.

Hacia el año 1980*, se habían lanzado dos colecciones al mando de Margarita y Susana, cada vez comenzaba a tener mayores clientes y su capacidad productiva en aumento con el pasar de los meses, tras 16 años en el mercado, EcoModa recibió un posicionamiento alto por sobre el resto de los negocios dedicados al mismo giro y ello, hinchaba de orgullo el pecho de los dos socios.

Tras la habitual convivencia que existía entre las dos familias, Camila y yo conocimos a los hijos de los señores Valencia, Daniel, Marcela y María Beatriz, cada uno con personalidades tan similares y distintas a la vez, pues Daniel no podía ver que su "amigo" Armando, obtuviera mejores cosas que él, siendo éste el nacimiento de la rivalidad entre ese hombre y su servidor.

Con Marcela las cosas se daban con mayor naturalidad, mi hermana Camila estaba encantada de que sus padres las dejaran jugar juntas, desde pequeña se le veía el entusiasmo por entrar a la empresa y ayudar, del mismo modo en el que yo lo hacía. María Beatriz era excluida de mi línea de pensamientos, pues el desinterés que mostraba por el negocio que le daba de comer, me tenía irritado con su sola presencia.

— Papá, quiero estudiar Ingeniería Industrial — le comenté a mi papá un par de años después, me miró con el ceño fruncido y el reproche reflejado en sus ojos, quizá no esperaba que deseara una carrera así, mi intención siempre había sido entrar a EcoModa y que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de su hijo, sin embargo, el accidente que habían tenido Julio y Susana Valencia, lo volvieron sobreprotector con los hijos de ellos.

— ¿Quieres estudiarla por ti o por competir con Daniel? — la pregunta me descolocó por completo, me acomodé los lentes y di un paso hacia atrás, había sido un revés a mis expectativas.

— Papá, por Dios, es por mí, quiero ayudarle en EcoModa, deseo ser alguien importante para la empresa — comencé a explicarle con el corazón latiéndome desbocado, me impresionaba que no creyera en mis palabras.

— Hijo, ya eres importante en la empresa, así que ésta rivalidad que tienes con Daniel, me parece absurda — unió sus manos por la yema de los dedos y me miró del mismo modo en que se ve a un sentenciado; guardé silencio al comprobar que no habría manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Di media vuelta y mis pies me llevaron a la habitación que tenía en la casa de mis padres, Camila entró luego de un rato con una taza de café en las manos, ¿cuánto tiempo me había quedado encerrado? Acomodándome sobre la cama le sonreí con cierta tristeza, desde lo ocurrido en el trágico día, mi padre tan solo pensaba en Daniel como el hijo perfecto que yo no había podido ser.

— Armando, ¿por qué no bajaste a cenar? — la miré sentarse junto a mí y solté un suspiro quitándome las gafas — Las cosas no van bien con papá, ¿verdad? — cuestionó bebiendo un poco de su café, a lo que solo pude asentir.

— Piensa que todo lo que hago es para competir con Daniel, no entiendo cómo puede estar de su lado, si quien tiene el apellido Mendoza, soy yo — me crucé de brazos mientras apretaba los labios — no sé si me dejará estudiar Ingeniería Industrial, con ello podría evaluar la calidad en EcoModa — comencé a explicarle a mi hermana a fin de que pudiera entenderme.

— Dale tiempo, hermanito, o pídele a mamá que te apoye, ella nunca te ha negado nada — me besó la frente antes de retirarse a su habitación, sus palabras eran muy ciertas y podría convencer a mi papá, si es que mi mamá estaba de acuerdo conmigo. En la mañana tendría que hacer lo posible para que eso sucediese.

Habiendo ganado el apoyo de mi padre para comenzar a estudiar la ingeniería que había elegido, me dispuse a ser siempre el mejor de la clase, cumpliendo al pie de la letra con los proyectos en la universidad. A pesar de ello, siempre encontraba el momento de salir con mujeres y amigos, en ésta época de mi vida conocí a Mario Calderón, aunque él estudiaba Ingeniería en Comercio Internacional.

— ¿Qué hubo, hermano? — me saludó aquel día mientras nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la facultad — ¿qué planes tenemos para ésta noche? — propuso frotando las manos entre sí, casi todos los días me hacía la misma pregunta y muy pocas veces recibía una respuesta diferente.

— ¿Qué tal, Calderón? — le sonreí con sorna y palmeé su espalda con fuerza, negé tomando el rumbo directo al salón de clases — Usted sabe que salir a caza no es mi prioridad ahora, nos vienen los exámenes finales y es preciso refrescar el conocimiento — reí con diversión al mirar sus gestos de fastidio, si bien él era un fiestero en potencia, yo igual podría llegar a serlo, siempre y cuando no interfiriera con mi desempeño académico.

— Venga, hombre, falta una semana y hoy es viernes, hay que disfrutar los pocos momentos libres que nos quedan antes de salir a las calles para ser devorados por los jefes — respondió a mi negativa esperando convencerme, me ajusté las gafas sin ceder a sus intenciones. Miré mi reloj, faltaban un par de minutos para mi primera clase y me alejé de mi amigo.

— Usted será devorado por los jefes, yo cuento con un lugar privilegiado en EcoModa — presumí con toda la intención de desalentarlo, después habría tiempo de salir a celebrar — Ciao, ciao, Calderón — con un leve movimiento de la mano me despedí de él, antes de entrar corriendo a mi aula. Le sonreí a una chica a mi lado y guiñándole el ojo, esperé a que el profesor comenzara con el tema del día.

Las semanas pasaron a su propio ritmo y con ello, mí ansiada graduación como Ingeniero Industrial, mi hermana llegó a abrazarme como solo ella sabía hacerlo, de mi madre recibí un beso en la mejilla y mi papá solo atinó a felicitarme con un apretón de manos. Quizá esa sería la mayor muestra de afecto que recibiría de su parte; ninguno de los Valencia se encontraba presente en aquel acontecimiento.

Tan pronto me fue posible, acudí al extranjero para continuar con mi preparación como Ingeniero. Mi travesía por el extranjero ayudó a que mi padre considerara mis capacidades por sobre las de Daniel Valencia, quien no deseaba quedarse en la empresa a pesar de saber sobre su manejo, sin embargo, de inmediato ocupé el puesto de vicepresidente ejecutivo, ese había sido uno de mis más grandes logros.

Al poco tiempo, Marcela y yo comenzamos una relación sentimental, la atracción que surgió entre nosotros luego de mi regreso a Bogotá, resultó casi electrizante y nuestro primer beso nos lo dimos en la casa de mis padres. La alegría en el rostro de mi madre no se comparaba con nada y esperaba encontrar mi felicidad con aquella mujer, después de todo, una unión como la nuestra podría beneficiar a EcoModa.

Como todo un feliz enamorado, me duró la felicidad con mi novia hasta que cumplimos un año de estar juntos, cada vez hacía más caso a las invitaciones de mi inseparable amigo, Mario Calderón, quién estaba al tanto de mi relación con Marcela y en ningún momento lo vi convencido de mi decisión. Más de una vez y sin tragos encima, no dejaba de repetirme que debía recuperar mi libertad.

— Hermano, ¿cómo es que soporta estar amarrado a una sola mujer? — brindó conmigo en la barra de uno de los tantos bares que solemos frecuentar, me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta, me había propuesto serle fiel a la Valencia, aunque en ella no encontraba una razón para guardarle tal respeto. Terminando mi trago con premura, me dispuse a buscar en otras mujeres lo que me faltaba en ella.

Meses después llegó a mí la noticia que me mantendría más preocupado que nunca, mi hermana estaba embarazada y mis padres deseaban sacarla del país para ocultar su "error". Aquel día me fui de la empresa lo más pronto que me fue posible y acudí al llamado de Camila, quien se encontraba desesperada y al borde de un ataque. Inmediatamente la protegí con mis brazos de las palabras hirientes que le profesaban.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Cami? — le pregunté una vez que pude llevármela de la casa y refugiarla en mi departamento, limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos, sonriéndole con ternura, a pesar de las circunstancias, iba a convertirme en tío y aquella era una dicha que me llenaba en pecho de calidez. Dejé que se desahogara en mi hombro y continué acariciándole la espalda con ternura.

— Armando, yo no quiero separarme de Rafael y de nuestro hijo, ayúdame a convencer a mis padres, él me ama y yo también lo amo, nos merecemos ser felices — tomó mi mano con fuerza y mirándome con tristeza, sabía que no podría conseguir mucho, pero siempre haría lo posible por proteger a mi hermana. Con un asentimiento de mi parte, la dejé quedarse conmigo las noches siguientes mientras hacía cualquier cosa con tal de convencer a nuestros padres sobre la decisión de Camila.

Lamentablemente, Don Roberto Mendoza solo miraba a través de los ojos de Daniel, siendo él quien lo convenciera de mandar a Camila a Suiza, donde tendría a su hijo y así estaría alejada del padre de la criatura. Sin poderlo contener, fui a buscarlo para poder descargar sobre él, toda la rabia que me había estado guardando con el pasar de los años, me respondió casi del mismo modo y aun así no pude evitar que mi hermana se fuera.

La vi partir con el alma destrozada, llenando mis ojos de pesar. Cada uno de mis esfuerzos por retenerla, fueron opacados por un par de palabras de la persona que menos tenía derecho a opinar sobra la familia Mendoza. Su mirada afligida me siguió hasta que abordó el avión, en cuanto desapareció de mi vista, huí del aeropuerto sin dirigirles la mirada a mis padres, aquella tarde Camila se había ido y ellos no fueron capaces de escucharla.

Alejándome cada vez más de mis progenitores y en constante discusión con la persona que más debía apoyarme, me dejé llevar por los ofrecimientos de Mario para "gozar" de la vida y algún tiempo después, fui descubierto en mis infidelidades por una llamada indiscreta de alguna de las modelos de Hugo, el diseñador de la empresa; Marcela se puso como una fiera y aunque me perdonó, se volvió más paranoica de lo que ya era.

Un par de años más tarde y a petición de mi padre, entre Daniel y yo se disputó la presidencia de EcoModa, la propuesta que presentó me parecía demasiado razonable para llevarla a cabo, pero mi orgullo me ganó y arriesgué mi cabeza por un objetivo más grande. De ser elegido, ya encontraría la manera de llevarla a cabo, lo importante era superar al mayor de los Valencia.

Gracias al apoyo que obtuve de Marcela a la hora de la votación, me fue posible llegar a la presidencia de mi amada empresa y me fije ser el mejor presidente que haya tenido EcoModa, decidiendo también, que le propondría matrimonio a la mujer que había sido mi novia por tres largos años. Mi hora de sentar cabeza había llegado y trataría de cumplir cada una de mis metas costara lo que costara.

* * *

 _Si han llegado hasta aquí, es que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capi completo, así que espero un mensajito de su parte para que me comenten que les pareció, esto ha sido completamente mi punto de vista, si es muy parecido a lo que RCN pensó para la historia de nuestro querido Armando, es mera coincidencia, una vez aclarado el punto, puedo esperar sus tomatazos y cartas bomba en la comodidad de mi computadora xD_

 _Ciao, ciao._


	8. Chapter 7

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Me reporto nuevamente, aunque no sé si todavía haya gente leyéndome, pero voy a llevar a Betty hasta el final! Así que me complace dejar un nuevo capítulo por aquí, a la espera de que sea disfrutado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Tras haber salido victoriosa al evitar el casi despido del cuartel, Esmeralda estuvo el resto de la tarde en la oficina que compartía con su jefe, aunque en ningún momento pudo librarse de la galantería de éste en cuanto la vio con el traje. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar responderle como se merecía, pero estaba segura de que no aguantaría mucho. De nueva cuenta sería presa de sus coqueteos y una idea brillante le pasó por la cabeza.

Al llegar la hora en que debía retirarse a descansar, llevó a cabo la primera fase de su plan. Recogió sus cosas asegurándose que nada se le quedara y abrió la puerta de la oficina, manteniéndola así para que la peliteñida se fijara en su persona, con una voz inusualmente melosa, se despidió del siempre seductor Mario Calderón.

— Hasta mañana, doctor — le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y se acercó a él de una manera muy sugerente para besarle la mejilla. Tomó el camino que la conduciría a la oficina de presidencia y bajo la mirada de reproche de la Fernández, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, además de su nombre.

— Esmeralda, espere, ¿no quiere que la lleve a su casa? — ofreció el hombre, quien recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de su asistente, giró sobre sus talones y le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más superficial, no sin antes acortar la distancia que les separaba, dejándolos frente al escritorio de Patsy Pats — Es algo tarde y pienso que es mejor que un caballero como yo, la acompañe.

— Se lo agradezco tanto, doctor, pero no puedo dejar a Betty, quizá en otra ocasión — rechazó la propuesta sutilmente y ésta vez le besó cerca de los labios, antes de perderse en los sanitarios. Tres segundos después se le apareció la rubia desteñida completamente enfadada y bajo esa pose de "dueña del mundo" que comenzaba a desesperar a la castaña.

— Óigame, ¿qué está haciendo con Mario? Él es mi hombre y usted no tiene derecho a meterse con un ejecutivo de ésta empresa — la encaró mirándola de arriba abajo y abrió aún más la boca si es que se podía, le había descubierto el traje de la colección pasada.

— Entonces tú si tienes derecho a meterte con un Ejecutivo, no creí que esa cláusula estuviera en tu contrato, además, en ningún lado tiene tatuado tu nombre, ¿o sí, Patico? Probablemente no lo he revisado bien — argumentó a modo de broma y con la sonrisa más ancha que nunca, volvió hacia su reflejo en el espejo y la peliteñida tiró de su brazo para volver a gritonearle.

— ¡Deeesgraaciadaa! Le voy a decir a Marcela que no solo se está acostando con Mario, también que roba las prendas de la bodega, porque yo no recuerdo que Huguito se le haya prestado — movió los hombros como si hubiera algo que la estuviera molestando y Esmeralda solo levantó una ceja.

— Ahora comprendo que no solo eres tonta, también eres estúpida — enlazó sus dedos sobre el vientre — dile a doña Marcela todo lo que quieras, mi jefe me va a proteger y si tengo ésta ropa, es porque la compré, yo sí sé cómo invertir mi dinero — se le acercó arrugando parte del sastre que llevaba la mujer entre sus manos y frunció el entrecejo al mirarla con enojo — y sí me vuelves a tocar, te enseñaré como debes amar a Dios en tierra ajena.

La empujó con el hombro después de soltarla, para poder llegar donde su amiga Betty, una sonrisa cínica adornaba su bello rostro y la sola idea de molestar a esa mujer con sus múltiples bromas, le llenaba de completa satisfacción. Ahora no solo protegería a Beatriz, sino que dedicaría parte de su tiempo en regresarle una a una las burlas que destinaba a "vampirín".

—

— ¡Maquillar el balance! Beatriz, ¿sabes lo que eso representa para ti y la empresa? — la castaña caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación de su amiga, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado hacer ese movimiento dentro de los informes. Aunque sabía que de todos modos lo realizaría, no encontraba la manera de estarse acordando de cada paso que daba el esperpento de mujer, quien le hacía ademanes para que guardara silencio.

— Es necesario, las ventas no fueron buenas y el Dr. Armando no llegará a las metas que propuso, he revisado las proyecciones y habría que ajustar los costos — se defendió con sus más aguerridos argumentos de financiera, sin embargo, Esmeralda no solo se estudió los balances, sino que entró en detalles de los recursos productivos, publicitarios, capitales humanos y stocks de almacén. No por nada se había graduado con honores.

— Betty, EcoModa puede alcanzar esos números, pero necesita cambiar la estrategia — la miró acomodarse en su computador, al tiempo en que la chica tomaba el resto de la información para usar la cama de su amiga como otro escritorio — lo único que va a lograr con todo esto, es que la empresa se endeude hasta el cuello.

— No diga eso, yo confío en el Dr. Armando y le ayudaré en todo cuanto me necesite — rodó los ojos con fastidio, cortando la línea de su razonamiento para continuar con el trabajo pausado desde la oficina; tal vez debía haber aceptado la propuesta del Dr. Calderón, así habrían llegado a tiempo para empezar cuanto antes. En aquel momento, Nicolás entraba bonachón al cuarto, saludando como de costumbre.

— ¡Hola, hola! — sonrió recargándose en el marco de la puerta — Pelusa… — el muchacho dejó su boca abierta al mirar el traje nuevo que vestía su vecina de cuarto, aunque ya la había visto con ropa igual de ajustada, aquel individuo aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de la chica —… mi mamá está preocupada porque casi no la ha visto en la casa — se mordió el labio conmovida, tendría que compensarle todas las atenciones a Doña Eugenia.

— Gracias Nick — se abalanzó sobre él para poder abrazarlo y sentir la calidez de su cercanía — en cuanto Betty me dé un respiro, dile que estaré encantada de ser su aprendiz en el arte de la panadería — acarició suavemente la mejilla de su compañero y regresó a la información sobre la cama. Nicolás parecía más asombrado que de costumbre y en cuanto se recuperó, volvió el cuerpo hacia su amiga de toda la vida.

— Betty, ya me tiene aquí, ¿para qué me necesitaba? — arrimó una silla al lado del computador de "vampirín". La ojinegra se adelantó a la explicación sobre la situación de la empresa y lo que deberían terminar antes de mañana al medio día, entre tres probablemente terminarían más rápido.

—

Con calculadora en mano y cerca de las dos de la mañana, Betty hacía cálculos y anotaciones en los informes de los demás departamentos, Esmeralda escribía a toda velocidad los datos que le eran proporcionados, de algún modo se las arreglaba para tener los dedos más rápidos del oeste. Nicolás ayudaba en el resto de los documentos, logrando que cada uno de ellos cuadrara a la perfección y libre de errores, por otro lado, la extranjera se mantenía firme en las estrategias que tanto le estaban rondando en la mente.

— ¡Betty! — le vio levantar la vista de las cifras para fijarse en ella — deja de darme el avión y atiende a lo que te dije, EcoModa tiene la capacidad de ampliar su mercado, no solo dirigirse a la clase alta, también a la clase media, los centros comerciales son los puntos de venta ideales para complementar los desajustes que se han tenido los meses anteriores…—

— El doctor no aprobará esas tácticas, todo debe estar sustentado en los estudios de mercado que tú y el Dr. Calderón realizan, dudo mucho que él quiera entrar a analizar a la clase media — interrumpió la "fea" desviando sus ojos de vuelta a los informes y la morena continuó traspasando datos.

— No sé quién es más idiota, Betty, el Dr. Armando por pedirte maquillar el balance, tú por hacerlo o nosotros por seguirte — replicó luego de un bostezo, empujó suavemente a Nicolás que comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre su hombro, la chica estaba por entumirse por doceava vez en esa noche. Con el fin de amenizar un poquito la convivencia entre tanto número, comenzó a cantar con voz queda "Amor Prohibido" de Selena.

— _Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy, espero ese momento en que escuche tu voz_ — le guiñó un ojo a su amigo a modo de juego y le notó sonrojarse, siguió con la letra un poco más fuerte, sonriéndole a Betty, quien se desperezó un momento de su improvisado escritorio — _y cuando al fin estemos juntos los dos…_ —

— _Qué importa qué dirán tu padre y tu mamá, aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero_ — una sorprendida castaña amplió su sonrisa al escuchar al ratón experto en finanzas que tenía por amiga, no recordaba que ella tuviera ese tipo de humor y menos las ganas de hacer el ridículo por un rato — _Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles…_ —

— _Porque somos de distintas sociedades_ — ese fue el turno del único chico de la estancia, lo que causó una risa por parte de las dos mujeres que tanto afecto le tenían, ninguna de las dos se imaginó que él supiera la letra de aquella canción y nunca se les pasó la cabeza que se animaría a continuarla, las siguientes horas la pasaron cantando y riendo por los espantosos falsetes que cada uno realizaba.

— Son más de las cuatro de la mañana — Esmeralda miró su reloj de pulso con la fuerza sobrenatural de mantenerse despierta, aplicó cambios en los documentos e intercambió el disquete para tener más de una copia de la información, si su dormida mente no le fallaba, en esa junta le dañarían el computador a Betty, aunque esperaba que ella pusiera en su lugar al presidente la compañía. Lo merecía después de tanto grito que daba.

— Y hemos terminado — tomó el disquete en sus manos y lo presentó como un trofeo, por fin podría irse a la cama — si me duermo en la oficina, voy a tener que inventarme una muy buena excusa, de lo contrario nos terminarán corriendo a ti y a mí — guardó la copia en su cartera para poder ir a recostarse a un lado de Nicolás, quien ya estaba en su quinto sueño desde hace rato.

—

Mantuvo la cabeza recargada sobre el escritorio mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos, el desvelo de la noche anterior la tenía completamente exhausta y a causa de ello, esa mañana habían llegado tarde a EcoModa. Tan pronto estuvo en el refugio de la oficina del Dr. Calderón, soltó su cartera para acomodarse en aquella posición, esperaba que nadie entrara a interrumpirla o tendrían que demandarla por intento de homicidio.

Por otro lado, Betty se encontraba tranquila en la seguridad de su cueva, esperando el instante en que el presidente le pidiera el balance maquillado, cuando la peliteñida se acercó a la oficina para comentarle de la información que el Dr. Olarte pensaba sería importante para el balance que entregaría en la junta directiva. Sin Esmeralda cuidándola, la colombiana caía demasiado fácil en los engaños de esa gente.

Unas voces resonando en la puerta contigua, lograron que la castaña abriera sus ojos, Marcela, Don Hugo y los Doctores Mendoza y Calderón, se encontraban conversando acerca de lo que sucedía dentro de la empresa y la muchacha estaba de acuerdo con el diseñador. Bajar la calidad de las prendas significaba un desconcierto y enojo por parte de los consumidores.

Dejándose llevar por el sueño que la invadía, esperó que los brazos de Morfeo volvieran a acunarla. Unas manos sobre sus hombros la sacaron de su ensoñación, levantó la vista asustada y se encontró con los ojos de Armando Mendoza sobre ella, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Su deseo no se había cumplido y ahora estaba esperando el regaño que bien merecido tenía, ¿ahora que se inventaba para justificarse?

— Doctor, disculpe, no creí que alguien más entraría aquí — se levantó presurosa y apartando la silla de su camino, así tendría más espacio entre ese hombre y el escritorio a su espalda.

— No se preocupe, quería venir a verla — le sonrió de aquella manera tan encantadora que solo sucedía cuando estaba con el "moscorrofio", aunque no pudo ocultar su asombro, ¿desde cuándo se había percatado de su existencia? — Supe que usted colaboró en el trabajo que le mandé a Beatriz — el temor la invadió, ¿estaba ahí para despedirla?

— Perdone, sé que ella no debía decirme nada, pero no podía dejarla trabajando sola — el corazón se le aceleró a un punto insospechado — fui yo la que la obligó a decirme lo que pretendía hacer, no era mi intención que usted también estuviera al tanto — comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, colocando las manos en el filo del mueble para detenerse.

— Tranquilícese, no estoy aquí para reprenderla y mucho menos despedirla — como un acto insólito, que la chica interpretó como camaradería, sintió los suaves dedos de su jefe acariciándole la mejilla, provocando que Esmeralda se tensara bajo ese toque, casi podía escuchar la singular tonada de la novela, que solo se utilizaba para las situaciones más bizarras dentro de la historia.

— En… entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? — se aclaró la garganta sin quitarle la vista de encima, la distancia que le separaba de él empezaba a reducirse, aquellas manos fuertes que solo había tenido el placer de contemplar en la pantalla de su computadora, ahora las tenía sosteniendo su rostro como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Armando continuó acerándosele y la chica no dudó en cerrar los ojos.

— Esmeralda — le escuchó murmurar muy cerca de sus labios, se sonrió sin poder evitarlo — Esmeralda — repitió con la voz aterciopelada, la muchacha creía estar en el paraíso — Esmeralda — con gran lentitud fue abriendo los ojos y lo que encontró frente a ella, le hizo pegar un salto de susto, su perfecto sueño había sido cortado y toda su humanidad se vio recibida por el suelo junto a la mirada preocupada de una mujer con las gafas más espantosas sobre la tierra.

— ¡Betty! — con toda dificultad logró incorporarse, sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, antes de reparar en las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de los ojos de su amiga — ¿qué sucedió? — de inmediato la vio refugiarse en sus brazos y la mexicana rodeó a su amiga esperando por una explicación.

— El computador… yo no lo dañé — levantó una ceja tratando de regresar a la historia, ¿el computador dañado? — la junta directiva ya está reunida y no tengo el balance — ¿junta directiva? Estaba tardando demasiado en procesar toda la información, se separó de la economista hilando cada punto y se irguió luego de haber captado el mensaje, ya había sucedido el bloqueo de la computadora y ella se quedó dormida.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?! Vamos con el técnico — rápidamente tomó camino a la puerta de la oficina y se detuvo un momento — ya la llevaron allá, ¿verdad? — la vio asentir, pero seguía en su mismo sitio con la vista clavada en ella, soltó un suspiro y colocó sus manos sobre la cadera — ¿Qué pasa ahora, Betty?

— ¿Esme, usted hizo una copia de ese balance ayer, no es cierto? — consultó a su amiga, dejándola pensativa y con la mente trabajando lo más rápido que el sueño le permitía, se mordió el interior del labio y se lanzó sobre la bolsa en el suelo.

— Tú igual tenías una copia, ¿dónde quedó? — inquirió rebuscando entre el mar de cachivaches que cargaba, dejó caer el resto de su maquillaje en el suelo, ¿lo habría olvidado en la casa de Betty?

— Se dañó cuando el computador se apagó, intenté rescatarlo, pero la única manera de hacerlo es abriendo el CPU — la castaña levanto la mirada y con el temor en su rostro, se dirigió a la azabache.

— Pues tienes suerte, mi joven padawan — sacó el pequeño pedazo de plástico y metal de entre las hojas de su inseparable libro — te imprimo aquí las copias que necesites, así mientras tú estás en la junta, yo voy donde el técnico, espero que no le hayas dado tus claves.

La vio tensarse, logrando que la mexicana dejara caer los hombros, golpeó levemente su frente y se apresuró a darle la información que necesitaba. Una vez que la vio irse, retomó el camino hacia el ascensor de alguna manera debía impedir que ese hombre obtuviera lo que estaba buscando. Se apareció por el departamento de sistemas, cuando la jirafa solterona golpeaba a ingeniero, ¿en qué momento había sucedido todo eso?

Atropelladamente, las muchachas del cartel comenzaron a explicarle lo que había pasado con ese hombre, entregándole unas copias donde podía leerse "Balance Real", ¿no habían dejado ese informe en el computador de su casa? Lo leyó detenidamente, aquel era el resultado verídico sobre la situación de la empresa, lo abrazó contra su pecho y les pidió que la acompañaran en manada hasta presidencia, junto al computador de su amiga.

—

Horas después del incidente, tanto el ingeniero Ortiz, como el Dr. Olarte, fueron despedidos de sus puestos, dejando a la empresa bajo un sentimiento de pesadumbre y pena por los dos individuos, dado que su trayectoria en la empresa era de muchos años de servicio, sin embargo, la noticia más relevante de la tarde fue que la fea mayor había sido ratificada como asistente de presidencia y además tomaría las funciones de la vicepresidencia financiera.

Ser la guardiana de esa mujer la estaba acabando, no recordaba que fueran tantos problemas los que le causarían y ahora que los estaba viviendo en carne propia, no podía concebir la forma en que ella hubiera tenido la energía de soportar tanto maltrato. Al volver del almuerzo que tan merecido se tenían, regresó a la comodidad de su oficina, tallándose los ojos con pesadez en un intento de mantenerse despierta.

Aguardó varios minutos sin que su jefe se hubiera asomado si quiera en aquel lugar y la curiosidad le jugó en su contra, ¿no podía dejar de meterse en problemas? Negó sonriendo de lado y recordando un par de líneas que leyó en alguno de sus libros: Yo no busco problemas, los problemas, normalmente, me encuentran a mí. Con esas palabras en mente, se acercó hasta la puerta de presidencia.

Oyó cada uno de los puntos que tendrían un ajuste dentro de la empresa y se recargó sobre la madera sin poder creer que en verdad caerían en el endeudamiento de EcoModa, ¿es que Betty no había confiado en sus argumentos? A pesar de estarlo escuchando y que la castaña conocía la fórmula para evitarlo, no se creía capaz de romper con el curso de la historia, al menos no en esa magnitud.

Su presencia dentro de la novela ya era una completa variación, pero una cosa era ayudar a Betty a sufrir lo menos posible y otra muy distinta cambiar por completo el desarrollo de su aventura. Por otro lado, estaba disfrutando enormemente el poder desquitarse de la peliteñida, lo que no había podido hacer con sus compañeras de universidad, lo estaba logrando con esa mujer.

El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse la devolvió a la realidad y a toda velocidad, con un par de golpes en el camino, se situó en su lugar de trabajo antes de que el Dr. Calderón acudiera en su encuentro. Recibiéndolo con una sonrisa encantadora, simuló el dolor que le causó una de las sillas en la sala de juntas, casi se apresuró a mover los labios para que el sujeto no la mirara extrañado.

— Fue un día muy movido, ¿no creé, doctor? — acomodó los papeles que "revisaba" entre sus manos y así empezar a guardarlos en las carpetas, aquel hombre recogió su maletín antes de dirigirse a su asistente.

— Así fue, Esmeralda, es un alivio que ya estemos libre de ello — sin pensárselo, Mario le besó la mejilla del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho el día anterior, no esperaba tener una reacción como la que tuvo y es que su rostro se encendió con violencia de un color rojo.

— Estoy de acuerdo — se mordió el labio, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras el portillo y soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Terminó de guardar sus cosas para poder irse con toda tranquilidad. De inmediato se dirigió a la presidencia, para encontrarse con Sofía, Bertha y Betty convocando a un 911, se acercó indiscretamente a sus amigas.

— Chicas, ¿a qué se debe la emergencia ahora? — sujetó su cartera desviando la mirada entre las tres mujeres.

— Betty necesita nuestra ayuda, va a acompañar a Don Armando a un coctel y debe verse presentable — alzó las cejas con sorpresa, un detalle más que se fue a la caja del olvido.

— En ese caso, debemos hacer la magia pronto — la castaña tomó el teléfono de Bertha y terminó de hacer las llamadas, unos minutos después, todo el cartel estaba reunido en la sala de juntas.

— Bien, muchachas, Betica está por regresar, fue por sus cosas y como no confío en el gusto que tiene para vestir, es mejor que nosotras elijamos lo que va a usar, además de ver si podemos arreglarle un poco el peinado — aseguró Esmeralda tan pronto Inesita entró al baño con un traje sastre del mismo tono que el suyo, aunque el anterior era de pantalón, frotó las manos entre sí recibiendo el apoyo del resto de las mujeres.

— Es qué me voy a desvestir acá, ¿enfrente de todas? — "vampirín comenzó a reírse de su chiste y la mexicana no dudó en hacerse de sus gafas.

— Fresca mija, que ninguna de nosotras va a contar lo que vio aquí — Aura María intentó calmarla con un comentario bien atinado, aunque la "fea" no dudo en responderle de nuevo. A petición de la señorita Galván y en contra de los deseos de su vecina, el capul sufrió un pequeño cambio, sin llegar a cortarlo, simplemente mejor peinado y casi inexistente en el rostro de la mujer.

— Betty, vas a tener que quitarte esas medias y deja de mirarme con esos ojos, que prometo llevarme toda tu ropa a la casa — levantó la mano a modo de juramento y con el tiempo encima, la obligó a deshacerse de ellas — Una cosa más, te presto mis aretes, son de oro, más pequeños y discretos que los que traes, te da un mejor estilo — le guiñó el ojo y procedió a hacer el cambio. Se sentía tan satisfecha con el resultado, hasta que su némesis se apareció por el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ustedes que están haciendo? — la mirada asesina de Sandra no se hizo esperar y la peliteñida no dudó en jugar con su cabello para ignorarla.

— Betty se está arreglando para salir — alzó el hombro para esquivarla, haciéndose poco a poco a un lado para unirse al resto del cuartel.

— ¡Ah! Betty se está arreglando — recorrió con los ojos a la pobre mujer, Esmeralda estaba esperando el momento en que comenzara con sus insultos.

— Sí, tiene un coctel con Don Armando — Sofía arremetió con fastidio y cierta satisfacción en la voz.

— Sí, ella.

— Y ¿esa ropa? No será de la empresa

— Sí, es de bodega, ¿por qué? — Inesita no se dejó amedrentar, respondiendo en el acto.

— ¿Tiene algún problema? ¿quiere que llamemos a Don Armando? — la mexicana tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no burlarse de la Fernández.

— ¿Es que acaso le parece que no está bien vestida para un coctel? — aquel fue el turno de Bertha, esa pobre mujer era una de las principales víctimas de la pelitelida por su peso. Se sonrió al recordar cómo es que la hacía escarmentar.

— No, no, no, ella sí está bien vestida — Patricia se fijó en su reflejo del espejo y miró despectivamente a la señora de Gonzáles — en cambio usted — hizo un mojín de burla antes de volver a mover su cabello con altantería — ¿Usted como es que se llama? Bertha, Beerthaa — concluyó su mofa de tal modo en que la denigraba con solo pronunciar su nombre.

Sin poder detenerse, la señorita Galván le arrebató el celular antes de que hiciera la supuesta llamada, colocándoselo en el oído y desatendiendo a los reclamos que la rubia desteñida le daba. Evidentemente no estaba realizando ninguna llamada, así que utilizaría su mismo guión para dejarla en ridículo.

— ¡Cathy! Hola, te hablo desde el teléfono de Patricia, tú sabes que es tan divina conmigo — comenzó con la voz más chillona de lo normal, tratando de imitar a Patsy Pats — sí, ya salgo para el "Le Noir", mira que me dejé el celular en el coche y me estoy dando una retocadita — le guiñó el ojo a modo de burla y huyendo de ella para evitar que le quitara el aparato — dile al Embajador que vaya pidiendo por mí, ya sabe lo que me gusta.

— ¡Devuélvamelo! ¡Le exijo que me lo regrese! — con un nuevo intento para hacerse de su celular, la castaña se lo dejó caer en las manos como si un papel desechable se tratara — ¡Deeesgraciadaaa!

— ¿Qué? Si te lo pedía prestado, no lo ibas a hacer, además… — simuló estarse quitando una pelusa de la blusa — Cathy estará encantada de que nos reunamos con el embajador, digo, por algo te estás arreglando — comenzó a guardar las cosas de su amiga dentro de la cartera que ella llevaba, se relamió los labios para después imitar sus movimientos y dirigirse al cuartel — ¡Listo! Estoy perfecta, ¿no les parece, muchachas?

La vio salir rumiando en su contra y llevándose lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, el cuartel se soltó a reír a carcajada limpia, encabezadas por una castaña a la que le comenzaba a faltar el aire por la risa. Por un momento se dobló sobre el lavabo sujetándose el pecho y parte del estómago, respiró varias veces en un intento de aliviar el dolor, estaba segura de que ello no era a causa del jolgorio que provocó.

— Esme, mija, ¿se encuentra bien? — Inesita dejó a un lado la caja donde llevaba los zapatos que usaría Betty y la sostuvo con suavidad, apretó los dientes antes de asentir y les sonrió a sus amigas.

— Sí, Inesita, no se preocupe, reí tanto que me estaba quedando sin aire — miró con alivio como es que el resto de las chicas se calmaron, sobre todo Beatriz, no podía permitir que por un mal, ella tuviera que declinar de la invitación que le estaba ofreciendo Don Armando — Bueno, una vez aclarada la situación, poderos iros en paz, la misa ha terminado.

Luego de haber recibido el visto bueno de su jefe, Betty se fue tranquilamente con su amado, mientras que el resto del cuartel tomó camino a sus respectivos hogares, entre ellas, la castaña que aún sentía la molestia en la boca del estómago, con algo de suerte podría atribuirlo a un descuido de su alimentación, pero eso ya lo dejaría para otro momento, aquella noche le propondría una nueva apuesta a su inseparable amigo Nicolás.

* * *

 _Les he atrapado, sé que terminaron de leer el cap o se saltaron hasta el final xD pero lo importante es que ésta vez escribí un poco más que de costumbre, estoy tan orgullosa de mi :') por lo que confío en empezar a hacer los capítulos más largos a partir de ahora._

 _Espero un mensajito o lo que quieran dejar en ésta encantadora historia._

 _Les amo! Ciao, ciao!_


	9. Chapter 8

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _A pesar del tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, espero fervientemente que les siga entreteniendo leerlo, como a mi escribirlo ^^ sin más por el momento, les dejo con el cap._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Esmeralda corría tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, miraba hacia atrás constantemente mientras seguía el camino por las calles de Bogotá; levantó la vista para encontrarse con una calle conocida y aceleró el paso cuando pudo divisar la esquina que le separaba de la casa de Beatriz. Debía llegar cuanto antes, en aquel momento no podía darse el lujo de flaquear y lanzar todo su esfuerzo por la borda. Ganaría la apuesta a como diera lugar.

Se sonrió con suficiencia cuando tocó la puerta de Doña Eugenia y dio un par de brincos como celebración, respiró profundo para recuperarse de tan larga carrera. Varios minutos después, que le parecieron horas, se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de la vivienda y a la espera de que su amigo lento apareciera, bebió un poco de su botella de agua cuando el hombre dio señales de vida.

La muchacha lo alcanzó a mitad de la calle y se propuso animarlo para que llegara hasta el final — ¡Vamos, Nicolás! Que esas piernas aún pueden dar para más — trotaba a su lado como si de una entrenadora se tratase y le prestó su botella para que se hidratara — ¡No te detengas! — Aceleró el paso para esperarlo en la puerta y que con su mano tocara la madera de la misma.

— ¡Bien! — repitió sus saltitos anteriores y lo miró con alegría — Fue divertido, ¿no lo crees? Nada como una buena carrera a la luz de la luna — palmeó su espalda cuando éste intentaba recuperar el aire por el esfuerzo físico, se mordió el aire para evitar soltar una risotada.

— Usted… usted lo dirá — llevó una de sus manos al pecho, para erguirse frente a la chica y mostrar su rostro completamente rojo — pero yo no soy hombre de éstos males — acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y volvió a beber del agua — lo mío son los números, el dinero, las finanzas, usted sabe — metió las llaves dentro de la cerradura, para que ambos pudieran refugiarse del sereno. Esmeralda estaba como niña con juguete nuevo.

— Sí, lo sé muy bien, Nick y por ello también estoy consciente de tu inteligencia, por lo que espero y puedas deducir, lo que tu derrota significa — le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al refrigerador y buscar algo para cenar, después del ejercicio, siempre le daba hambre.

— Yo no voy a poder, Esme, es que… — levantó la vista de la fruta que había encontrado y levantó una ceja mirándolo; Nicolás se dejó caer en la silla del comedor mientras escudriñaba en lo más recóndito de su mente por una excusa. Suspiró derrotado.

— ¡Nada! Una apuesta la paga quien pierde, es una treta, tesoro — le mandó un beso como recordatorio de sus encuentros anteriores — además te estaré haciendo un favor, si quieres conquistar a Patsy Pats, debes demostrar que eres un hombre que resiste todo — se encogió de hombros una vez que tomara unas moras para engullirlas como aperitivo.

— ¿Patricia? ¿Patricia Fernández? ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? — se levantó como un resorte, quitándole un par de moras y con mejor humor del que aparentaba, escuchar a su amada siempre le renovaba las energías.

— No conozco otra Patricia Fernández y créeme, ella no me diría otra palabra que no fuera "Deesgraciadaaa" — imitó la voz de la peliteñida con asombroso parecido — Iré a buscar a Betty, me tiene que devolver mis aretes, ya vengo — manchó la mejilla de su vecino de cuarto con las moras y tomó camino de vuelta a las calles de Bogotá. Probablemente Don Hermes estaría a la espera de su hija.

Anduvo a paso lento y jovial, recordando algunas canciones que aún no habían sido transmitidas en radio, cuando el auto del Dr. Mendoza se detuvo frente a la casa de su amiga, los miró con interés para irse acercando con el mayor sigilo posible. Aplaudió mentalmente cuando notó que Beatriz aún mantenía la pinta con la que salió de la oficina y se apresuró en llegar a su lado el momento que bajó del deportivo.

— Bésalo — murmuró muy cerca de la mujer para verla saltar por el susto, la castaña se despidió del Don Armando y la animó para que juntas entraran al recinto — Habría sido un beso muy intenso — murmuró luego de que el papá de Betty le regañara por haber llegado tan tarde, recibiendo una mirada cargada de reproche.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas? — explotó de repente al hallarse en la comodidad de su habitación, provocando que su vecina se sobresaltara. Dejó su cartera sobre el escritorio junto a las carpetas con información.

— Porque te morías por hacerlo, se te notaba — la miró con inocencia y se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de recibir otro reproche — sin embargo, no estoy aquí para hablar de tus amores con tu jefe, sino para pedirte la devolución de mis aretes — se acomodó sobre la cama — aunque si prefieres contarme todo lo relacionado con el Dr. Armando, lo acepto — una sonrisa ancha se asomó en sus labios, emulando a un personaje Disney que diseñaba trajes para superhéroes.

Luego de que sus intentos por sonsacarle algo de información fueran frustrados, salió de ahí con los aretes y sin ninguna historia entretenida que le diera una idea sobre el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la relación con el presidente de EcoModa; después de todo, primero tendría que entregarle la empresa para que empezara con aquel juego de seducción, esperaba ser más útil en esa situación.

—

La señorita Galván había mirado con cierto reproche a su amiga, pues apenas daban un paso a su transformación, cuando la mujer se regresaba a su antiguo atuendo, aquello exasperaba a la mexicana. Tomando su camino para llegar a EcoModa, las muchachas se encontraron con el financiero, entre él y su vecina de cuarto llevaban una conversación que podría rayar en lo ridículo.

— Si dejaras de ser tan tragón, tu madre podría seguir manteniéndote, porque cuando menos yo le pago renta por el cuarto y tú continuas viviendo gratis — espetó la castaña sin remordimientos, pues ese hombre era una aspiradora en potencia — ¿No es más fácil iniciar tu propio negocio?

— ¿Con qué dinero, pelusa? ¿Con qué dinero? — argumentó sin dejar de seguirlas por el camino hacia la parada del bus — Mejor vaya usted a EcoModa y les da mi hoja de vida, sin foto, eso sí — la muchacha rodó los ojos mientras Betty tomaba los documentos que su amigo le daba y esperaban el transporte.

— No le prometo nada, Nicolás, aunque en la empresa no hay vicepresidente financiero — propuso la colombiana sin despegar la vista de la calle, ya iban retrasadas y su amigo no hacía más que entretenerlas.

— A ver si no se espantan al verte — Esmeralda le mandó un beso al joven en cuanto ambas subieron al bus directo a la zona industrial, en la puerta la castaña no dejaba de despedirse hasta que se perdieron al dar vuelta en una esquina. Se colgó la cartera sobre el hombro para evitar perderla y miró por la ventana el resto del trayecto.

Tan perdida estaba en lo que su mente le decía, que no había notado el momento en que su amiga le tocó del hombro para bajar del colectivo. Una nueva sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la ojinegra en cuanto estuvieron dentro del edificio donde se diseñaba, confeccionaba y presentaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la moda en la empresa. Se detuvo unos pasos antes de que subieran al ascensor.

— Creo que hoy será un día muy productivo, ¿no crees? — rebuscó dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón una paleta, el estómago comenzaba rugirle, aunque hubiera desayunado al poco rato. Sonrió con diversión hacia Freddy, quien se estaba despidiendo de ellas al momento de perderse tras las puertas — El Dr. Armando está encantado con tu trabajo y cuando lo tengas cerca, lo besas.

— No diga eso — la miró ponerse de mil colores; la morena se mordió los labios aguantando la carcajada y siguió devorando su paleta — Don Armando sale corriendo de la oficina, antes de que llegue a besarlo — comenzó a reírse de aquella manera tan peculiar y su amiga no dudo en seguirle.

— Yo lo detengo, no te preocupes — argumentó una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cabina y tomaron camino a sus respectivos sitios de trabajo. Esmeralda se alegró de que en la oficina no estuviera su jefe, aunque es probable que anduviera en presidencia con uno de los sueños más locos de la Galván, el Dr. Armando. Soltó un suspiro al aire y comenzó con su trabajo después de haber dejado sus cosas en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—

— Hasta luego, doctores — la ojinegra miró coquetamente a ambos ejecutivos, antes de ir en busca de su inseparable cardo, pues ya era lo bastante tarde como para que siguiera metida en su cueva. Detuvo su andar cuando miró la puerta de la sala de juntas abierta y no dudó en entrar de improviso — ¡Betty! ¿Nos vamos?

El sobresalto de la mujer la hizo pensar que no esperaba que nadie más fuera a visitarla esa noche y algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre las mesas, se vieron esparcidos en todo el suelo. De inmediato se propuso a ayudarla, el shock de la colombiana no la había hecho reaccionar del todo.

— Discúlpeme, no me la esperaba — se sonrió un poco, antes de encubrir cada uno de los documentos que iba recogiendo, la castaña levantó una ceja, pero le restó importancia al poco rato, deseaba más que nunca regresar a casa y acompañar a Nicolás con la cena — Solo termino de levantar acá y nos vamos, ¿le parece? — se llevó las carpetas retirándose hacia su cueva.

— Claro y no te tardes, que no me gustaría hacerle compañía a Wilson el resto de la noche — bromeó con su singular alegría y minutos después se encontraba saliendo de la empresa, cogiendo el bus que les llevaría directo a su destino. Entrando con las llaves de Betty, la música del año de la canica llegó a sus oídos y no había ni terminado de llegar, cuando su vecino de cuarto hizo acto de presencia en la casa de los Pinzón.

— ¿Y cómo siguen las cosas de mi papá? — preguntó su amiga con muy poco ánimo y sin despegarle la vista a su padre, si su mente no le fallaba, estarían por cerrar la empresa donde trabajaba.

— Mal, está tan deprimido — se encogió de hombros una vez que Don Hermes se levantara de su silla y encarara a los recién llegados, a leguas se veía la inestabilidad de su andar.

— Óigame Nicolax, he estado pensando que entre nosotros podemos montar un buen negocio, ya ve — se entusiasmó con la idea y los miraba con cierta alegría, aunque fuera producto del aguardiente — La semana próxima, seguramente voy a ser un desempleado más, así que me tengo que poner las pilas para ver qué es lo que voy a hacer y lo mejor sería, montarlo aquí en mi propia casa.

— Qué pena con usted, Don Hermes, pero es que ya me comprometí con EcoModa, prioridad número uno, EcoModa — alzó la mano derecha para hacer la referencia sobre lo que decía y desvió la vista hacia la pelinegra, quien le rehuía la mirada.

— Don Hermes, ¿no ha pensado en invertir en la bolsa? — intervino la extranjera antes de que le cortara las alas a su pobre amigo, después tendrían tiempo de aclararle la situación, sobre todo Beatriz. Asintió emocionado para comenzar a hablar de altas y bajas de las monedas internacionales, cuando menos con ello se entretendría por un rato.

Siguió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la Pinzón, donde escuchó el principio de la conversación más burda de la historia — Don Armando me preguntó si usted tenía experiencia y yo no le iba a decir que usted gerenciaba la panadería de su mamá, así que le dije la verdad — Nicolás se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

— Pero, ¿le dejó mi hoja de vida? ¿tengo alguna posibilidad? — la muchacha negó fervientemente con la cabeza, dejando a la castaña como una espectadora más. Se mordió el labio disfrutando de la discusión, pronto llegaría el momento donde tendría que cubrirse la boca para aguantar la carcajada.

— Es que usted no se puede aparecer allá en EcoModa, Nicolás — la mirada incrédula del sujeto era todo un enigma y su amiga continuó con la explicación — es que yo les dije a mis compañeras de trabajo que usted era mi amor platónico — y sí, aquél era el momento. Ahí es donde repararon en su existencia y Nicolás buscó la mirada de Esmeralda para comprobar el dato; ésta no dudó en asentir, pues había estado presente cuando se le salió.

— Betty, Betty tráigame un aguardiente de su papá, que esto me agarró por sorpresa — una risa estridente de ambas mujeres, dejaron más pálido al pobre chico. — Nicolás, deje le explico — comenzó de nuevo la colombiana, siendo interrumpida sin vacilación — No, no, no, nada tiene que explicarme, es que usted y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, tenemos cierta proximidad.

— No seas idiota, Nick, aunque lo veo un poquito difícil — se cruzó de brazos la Galván, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas participar en ello — no es por lo que estás pensando, Betty solo quiso cubrir su amor por Don Armando, contigo — recibió una mirada de alarma por parte de la aludida y continuó con su perorata — además, es más probable que tú seas mi amor platónico, que el de ella — se soltó a reír a modo de complemento por su anterior emoción, ese par eran inigualables.

— No sea boba, yo no estoy enamorada de Don Armando, siento mucho aprecio por él — se defendió con las mejillas encendidas, la sonrisa de la muchacha no podía quebrarse aunque lo intentara.

— Claro y yo soy la esposa de Brad Pitt, así que dejemos de negar lo evidente.

— ¿Usted está enamorada de mí? — cuestionó esperanzado de que la mexicana estuviera diciendo la verdad. La ojinegra movió los dedos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? — sabía que estaba cometiendo una falacia en toda la expresión de la palabra con aquella pregunta, pero era lo menos que le importaba, ¿de dónde había sacado eso? — Por favor, Nicolás, era solo un ejemplo, vivimos casi juntos, de no ser por la puerta que cierro a cal y canto, amanecerías conmigo cada mañana.

—

Bajó las escaleras con la mente en el negocio que Beatriz estaba por aceptar, dejando en claro todos los detalles a los que estaría sujeta, no podía acusarla de tal cosa, pues si ella estuviera en la misma posición, lo haría sin pensarlo. Su familia también era lo más importante, aunque no estuviera segura de lo que sería de ellos en su actual condición; cerró sus pensamientos por ese camino y los centró en sus amigos — Nicolás, si quieres adelántate, ya te alcanzo, mañana te levantaré temprano — besó su mejilla para acompañar a Don Hermes en su sala.

— Don Hermes, Don Hermes — lo llamó repetidas veces hasta que la enfocó, acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, le sonrió suavemente.

— ¡Ah! Mija, ¿qué hace acá? Ya debería estar con Nicolax, mañana tiene que ir a trabajar — rió muy leve tomando el resto de su aguardiente.

— Es verdad, pero solo quería asegurarme de que usted estuviera bien, no es fácil trabajar tantos años y que de la nada se acabe todo ello — la atención del hombre se centró en ella y una mirada triste se asomó en sus facciones

— No se preocupe, mija, que sigo teniendo dos manos y dos pies para mantener a mí familia — colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la mujer y le sonrió con sencillez.

— Tiene toda la razón — se despidió con un beso apresurado y salió corriendo a la casa de los Mora, ya era lo suficientemente tarde, como para andar en la calle a esas horas. Pronto se vio en el refugio de esas paredes y mil cosas no dejaban de maquinarse en su cabeza, aquella sería una noche muy larga.

—

— Doctor, ¿cómo le va? — levantó la mirada de la documentación en que se hallaba concentrada y levantó una ceja en cuanto lo vio — Me atrevo a asegurar que su noche fue lo suficientemente buena, como para impedirle cambiar de atuendo — rió por lo bajo, antes de que las manos de Mario se encontraran sobre los papeles que la chica revisaba, no dudó en observarle.

— ¿Es que su noche no sufrió la misma suerte que la mía? — le regaló una mirada seductora sin separarse ni un ápice de su asistente — Yo podría encargarme de eso.

— Prefiero que cada quien siga teniendo sus noches por separado — huyó de la cercanía de su jefe y le presentó un par de papeles para que se detuviera de su acecho — Doctor, según los análisis que hemos estado realizando, el punto de ventas de la calle Worth en Palm Beach, podría ser uno de los más grandes de EcoModa, siempre y cuando cumpla con las metas esperadas.

— Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos, es por eso que Armando, Marcela y yo vamos a viajar para allá después de la colección — se encogió de hombros para comenzar a buscar entre sus pertenencias, una camisa y corbata, acordes.

— Es que no me ha entendido, el punto es cumplir con la calidad que esa zona requiere y al escuchar a Don Hugo quejarse de las telas 70 – 30, me atrevo a sugerirle que las exportaciones de la próxima colección, se adecúen a los estándares de Palm Beach — se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, una vez que lo vio con la intención de cambiarse frente a ella y lo último que necesitaba era que se aprovechara de esa situación.

— Tranquila mujer, ya me terminé de vestir y además esos parámetros ya están cubiertos, no hay de qué preocuparse — sonrió encantadoramente, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la mexicana — Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego — en cuanto salió de la oficina, Esmeralda soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ese hombre ponía a prueba todas sus defensas.

— Eso espero, doctor. Eso espero.

—

— ¡Ay! Aura María, desembuche, díganos quien es su novio — Mariana mencinó muy animada, cuando la hora del almuerzo se presentó para las secretarias de la empresa y una muy sonriente "pechuguín" se enlazó del brazo de Inesita.

— Sí, cuente, ¿se la va a llevar a vivir al departamento con niño y todo? — Bertha no pudo evitar inquietarse ante un nuevo chisme y compartió con la mexicana sus galletas.

— ¿Y es que ahora la cosa si es en serio?

— ¿Usted si le dijo a sus papás que la volada valió la pena? Para que no la vayan a echar de la casa en lo que el tipo empieza a responder por usted.

— ¿Cómo así, mijas? ¿Ustedes de qué están hablando?

— ¡Ay! Inesita, me conseguí un novio rico — gritó Aura María con la excitación que le provocaba hablar del tema — y éstas piensan que ya me va a empezar a mantener y ¡No! — se volvió la muy digna al voltear a ver al cuartel — y no les voy a decir el nombre, porque hasta que no esté todo bien seguro, no les digo.

— ¡Aura María! — se apresuró a llamarla Esmeralda, el auto de Patricia estaba por pasar enfrente de ellas, con Doña Marcela y Don Hugo — primero deberías fijarte en la calle antes de casi matarte a ti y a Inesita — el sonido de los frenos y la bocina del coche se escucharon demasiado cerca para su gusto y apresuró los pasos hasta llegar al lado de la mujer mayor.

— ¡Ay, pero éstas bestias!

— ¡Quítense de ahí!

— ¡Qué tal, bola de feas suicidas! Después las coge uno y nos cae la sociedad protectora de animales.

— Déjalas en paz, Hugo.

— ¡Cuando menos sabemos que no vendrán por nosotras, oruguita! — respondió la Galván con molestia, siendo detenida por Mariana y Beatriz, por otro lado, Sandra se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, pero Aura María e Inesita le sostenían de los brazos — ¡Tú y Patsy Pats serán los especímenes más codiciados, pero por los circos!

— ¡Ya basta, muchachas! Usted, Esme, no debió responderles así, ¿no ve que ese par le hará la vida imposible?

— No más de lo que ya lo hacen, pero vamos a ver quién puede más — le guiñó un ojo — lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que el novio de Aura María debe tener un super carro, convertible y de un rojo brillante — exageró con ademanes mientras cruzaba de un andén al otro y miró con diversión que los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

— Hable, mija, hable — animó Bertha luego de engullir el resto de sus galletas — ¿es que usted ya lo vio?

— No, no, no, su… su coche es de otro color — intentó justificarse moviendo las manos con ansiedad.

— Creo que lo conozco muy bien, chicas — abrazó a la recepcionista de EcoModa por los hombros — ¿no lo crees, Aura María? Además, es un millonario empedernido que probablemente se saque de pobre.

— No, para nada, yo creo usted se está confundiendo — aseguró dejando por terminado ese tema y de inmediato se arrimó a Betty — Lo que yo pienso es que la única que realmente puede conseguir harto billete, es aquí la doctora.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— No nos digamos mentiras, Betty, que usted es la más preparada y la más pepa de todas, y ahí con su nadadito de perro y su miradita de mosquita muerta, está avanzando. Ya tiene al presidente aquí, comiendo de su mano.

— Bueno, ¿y qué gana con eso? Ni siquiera le suben el sueldo o ¿fue que ya le subieron el sueldo? ¿ah?

— No, todavía no.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Cómo así? Usted tiene que hablar de esto con Don Armando, porque acuérdese, él es muy destalomado y si usted no le nombra esto, él ni siquiera va a caer en cuenta

— Y al fin y al cabo así le suban el sueldo, no es que sea mucho, así que no se va a llenar de plata, mire usted nunca va a ser la millonaria que nosotras necesitamos.

— Lo que necesitamos es un triplepapito como Don Armando — sonrió ampliamente la morena — o tener mejores finanzas, de lo contrario terminaremos como Patsy Pats, debiendo hasta lo que traemos puesto.

— Pero yo que tengo a mis dos muchachitos, el desgraciado de su padre no me gira la mensualidad y con mi sueldo de secretaria no me alcanza — se cruzó de brazos Sofía.

— Bueno, bueno, niñitas, dejemos de hablar tonterías, vámonos, vámonos — apuró Inesita — porque aquí lo único cierto, es que tenemos que llegar a las 2 de la tarde, porque si no, nos echan, entonces el sueño, se va a convertir en pesadilla — y con las risas de todo el cuartel, llegaron sanas y salvas al "Corrientazo".

* * *

 _Bueno! Confío en que al llegar aquí, es porque se han leído el capítulo completo y no solo se saltaron hasta acá xD a éste punto de la historia, ya va a comenzar lo verdaderamente interesante de la historia y es la creación de TerraModa, además del plan entre Mario y Armando para enamorar a Betty, así que espero no decepcionarles y les agradecería mucho que me dejen un comentario._

Ciao, ciao!


	10. Chapter 9

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Dedico éste capítulo a mi querido amigo Andrés, que pertenece al grupo de Betty fans y a quien espero se recupere muy pronto de su accidente 3_

 _Aquí es donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse co_ _mplicadas para Armando y su empresa, pues ya sabemos el endeudamiento que va a tener y la empresa alterna que se creó para esos fines. Solo espero que las modificaciones que le hice, no sean de su desagrado._

 _Cabe aclarar que donde empiezan una escritura en "cursiva" así como ésta, se trata de un recuerdo, con eso dicho, pongámonos a leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

— Tan divino, tan divino — se sonrió Beatriz.

— ¿Quién es divino? — se asomó por la puerta de la sala de juntas hacia la oficina del presidente de la empresa, se mordió el labio para evitar soltar una risotada al ver que la colombiana pegaba un salto — ¡Ya sé! Tu novio el Dr. Mendoza — le guiñó un ojo acompañándola hasta su cueva.

— No diga eso, donde la escuche Doña Marcela, me mata a mí y de paso a usted — rió de aquella manera tan graciosa y la castaña no dudó en dejarse caer en una de las sillas de esa oficina.

— No más de lo que hubieran querido hacerlo contigo, si se enteraban de la comisión por un tercero, además yo tengo "powers"*, las probabilidades de que algo me pase, son nulas — colocó dos dedos sobre sus sienes con una mueca graciosa en los labios y cerró los ojos — Sé de buena fuente, que estás por abrir una empresa alterna — abrió un ojo para mirarla y sonrió ampliamente cuando notó su cara de incredulidad.

— Qué cosas dice, es mejor que regresemos a trabajar — apresuró a deshacerse de la chica, aunque dudaba fervientemente que tuviera "powers" era muy probable que hubiera escuchado todo desde la sala de juntas.

— Sabes Betty, mis "powers" rifan — se levantó graciosamente de donde se hallaba sentada y se detuvo en la puerta del ex almacén — pero tranquila, que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo — movió las manos con aquella distinción de la que era poseedora y regresó a su oficina a través del pasaje por el que había entrado.

Acomodándose en la oficina que compartía con el Dr. Calderón, se enfrascó de inmediato en los informes referentes a ciertos puntos de venta que los ejecutivos estarían visitando después de la colección, se mordió insistentemente el labio subrayando las cláusulas que no terminaba de comprender. Era más que evidente el hecho de que el presidente de la compañía quisiera asegurar la empresa con una persona de confianza, aunque ello implicara comenzar con el juego de seducción.

Cerca de las 7 de la noche, la muchacha se apresuró a llenar los bordes de aquellos contratos con sus anotaciones, ofrecer cierta calidad y no llegar a cumplirla, provocaría el rompimiento del convenio y por tanto, la indemnización a los clientes. Desde hace una hora, había notado la mirada insistente de su jefe y cuando fue la hora de irse, colocó sus informes delante de aquel hombre.

— ¿Hemos terminado ya? — preguntó Mario con esa sonrisa sugestiva, que invitaba a cualquier mujer a pecar con él, Esmeralda se sonrió con cierta picardía y asintió sin despegar la vista de las orbes chocolates del galán.

— Así es, doctor, ¿no cree que debería revisarlos? — apuntó de la manera más suave posible, además de señalar con la punta de un bolígrafo, cada una de las anotaciones que se encontraban al margen de la hoja.

— No quisiera desperdiciar mi tiempo para revisar, con trabajo de la oficina — se levantó de su asiento acercándose a donde la mexicana mantenía firmemente sus manos, la castaña tuvo que levantar levemente la mirada, pues así podía apreciar con mayor detenimiento, la altura a la que era acreedor. Se relamió los labios coquetamente.

— En ese caso, es muy posible que su novia desee que utilice en ella, ese tiempo para revisar — se sintió culpable de haber roto con el encanto del momento, aunque se concentró en no soltar la carcajada o se evidenciaría — aunque no tengo claro a cuál de las dos verá ésta noche — alejó su cuerpo de la tentación y giró la perilla de la puerta — estoy segura de que Patricia o Aura María, no tendrían inconveniente en compartirlo.

— Espere, espere, usted no se puede ir así y no decirme como se enteró de eso — detuvo la manija al estirar su brazo, aún había un escritorio de por medio, que le impedía moverse sin que tuviera que echar una carrera para evitar que su asistente saliera de la oficina — ¿No me diga que Aura María se lo contó? ¿Ya lo sabe todo el cuartel?

La preocupación se notaba a leguas en su semblante, Esmeralda no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir un poquito, después de todo, Patricia se encargaría de ello más adelante — Doctor, Aura María es demasiado discreta con sus pretendientes, pero es muy habladora, lo único que se reserva es el nombre, por otro lado… — dejó en paz la puerta, para volver a su posición original — le recomiendo que no juegue con ella, suficiente ha tenido con conservar éste empleo, como para que usted le pinte el mundo de colores y luego no le cumpla.

Aseveró de la manera más delicada, reduciendo la distancia hacia los apetecibles labios de su jefe y se detuvo a un par de centímetros de él — ¿Le quedó claro, doctor? — lo miró asentir y después la vista hacia su boca, a la espera de que la chica terminara lo que había empezado, sin embargo, tan pronto como empezó, terminó. La Galván ya había dejado la oficina y en ella, a un Mario muy desconcertado.

Con la satisfacción de haber ganado una batalla, se dirigió al escritorio de la peliteñida, esperando el momento en que ella le hablara desdeñosamente, como era su costumbre — ¿Qué tal, Patsy Pats? — agitó su cabello del mismo modo en que esa mujer lo hacía y se pasó de largo hasta presidencia — ¡Betty! — abrió sin pedir permiso y paró en seco en cuanto vio al Dr. Mendoza en su silla.

— ¡Que cruz con usted! ¡Tremendo susto que me dio! — lo vio acomodar algunos cachivaches de su escritorio y la muchacha solo atinó a sonreír con inocencia, debió suponer que ese hombre seguiría por la empresa a tales horas.

— Perdóneme, creí que se había marchado, si quiere me espero aquí afuera — dio media vuelta y por segunda vez en el día, sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas, pero ésta vez con la encantadora voz del presidente.

— No, entre, entre… — se frotó el puente de la nariz — Betty está en su oficina, si gusta, puede esperarla ahí dentro — señaló la puerta con benevolencia, la morena le lanzó un beso antes de perderse en la bodega.

— Tienes razón, Beatriz, es divino — dejó que su ensoñación creciera como la marea, bajo la mirada atenta de la economista.

—

La muchacha dudaba en comentarle a la colombiana sobre el verdadero origen del capital social que conformaría a la nueva empresa y hasta ese momento no se había puesto a analizar la situación como era debido. Si se la planteaba de una manera objetiva, esos dólares eran propiedad de Betty, sin embargo, al devolver el dinero a la cuenta de EcoModa, pasaban a ser la compañía. ¿Quién era el dueño?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esa vacilación de la que había sido presa, se mordió el interior del labio en un intento de infundirse dolor, recordando al momento cuál era su misión y el porqué de sus acciones. Retomó la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus amigos y alzó las cejas con interés, la palabra "bolsa" provocó que se le iluminaran los ojos.

— Nicolás, si esto es tan bueno como usted dice, no solamente va a tener plata para invertir, sino para usted — la emoción que irradiaba el Mora, era latente y evidente, parecía a punto de hiperventilar.

— ¿Cómo así, Betty? ¿Cómo así? — caminó de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña habitación; la castaña no titubeó en tomar las cifras que aún mantenía Betty en sus manos, para poder darle una leída rápida a toda la información.

— Nicolás, necesito que me ayude a armar la empresa, como no va a ser solamente de papel, sino que va a tener un movimiento de capital… — comenzó con más ánimo del que recordaba y es que los números no podían mentirle — yo quiero que usted se encargue de eso, además podría fijarle un sueldo.

— En ese caso… — cortó la mexicana sin pena ni gloria, levantó la mirada de los documentos y se sonrió de lado — vamos a tener que fijarle un sueldo; porque la empresa va a tener que dejar de ser Unipersonal, quiero aportar plata al capital inicial, supongo que el Dr. Mendoza no estará en desacuerdo.

— Pero el Dr. Armando me pidió a mí que armara esa empresa con su plata — fue secundada por Nicolás, que aún no salía de su estupor al tener ya un trabajo.

— No tiene nada de malo que yo haga algo con mi plata o voy a tener que robarte a Nicolás, para poder constituir mi propia empresa — se cruzó de brazos, estaba decidida a no ceder y como sabía muy bien el final que tendría TerraModa, confiaba en que ésta podría permanecer en el mercado bajo su dirección.

— Voy a tener que consultarlo con el Dr. Armando — estaba segura de que en ese momento, la pelinegra estaba deseando correrla de su casa y dejar de hablarle hasta que se le pasara la rabia.

— Chicas, chicas, no peleen, hay suficiente Nicolás para las dos — ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos con desafío, una para mantener su promesa y la otra para obligarla a transigir.

— Me temo, que solo alcanzarás para una, por eso deseo participar en todo esto que el Dr. Mendoza está planeando, conozco cuales fueron sus restricciones y las condiciones en las que te lo pidió, Betty… — suavizó la mirada a la vez que relajó sus hombros — pero creo que dos socias con un único administrador, podría ser una mejor opción para la empresa.

Ésta vez se unió a su súplica, el alto amigo de las vecinas, estaba atento a lo que inquilina pedía y no le parecía tan descabellado, así la responsabilidad no caía sobre los hombros de la Pinzón, sino que se repartía entre ellas, aunque no fuera a partes iguales. Si la suma que la muchacha aportaba era suficiente para invertir, no habría necesidad de mover todo el capital, a fin de que los riesgos fueran mínimos.

— Venga Betty, es una buena idea, verá… — se apresuró a comentar el hombre — el capital que ingrese Esme a la empresa, podría ser el que empezáramos a mover en la bolsa, manteniendo la plata de su jefe bajo ese seguro, así no perderíamos la totalidad, en caso de que suceda — rió muy leve, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en la mujer.

— Además, si se requiere, lo que yo voy a aportar, podría tomarse como el máximo en pérdidas de las operaciones que Nicolás realice, así es mi dinero el que está en juego y evitamos que la empresa dé giros inesperados — dejándose caer en el borde de la cama, la morena aguardó el momento en que su amiga diera el veredicto, algo bueno tendría que salir de esa pequeña discusión.

—

— ¡Lo logré! — no dejó de saltar en su habitación de aquí para allá, como si se tratase de un liebrenado cangurín**. La emoción en sus ojos era latente y el muchacho alto de lentes con quien compartía pasillo, se asomó por la puerta de Esmeralda, donde lo que vio, lo dejó impresionado; una "mujer adulta" estaba sobre la cama, brincando como una niña a la que sus padres le hubieran regalado el juguete que tanto esperaba.

— Que va, de no haber sido por mí, estaría discutiendo con ella todavía — se rió sin recato alguno aquel esperpento de la naturaleza.

— Nicolás, de no haber sido por ti, solo me habría tardado un poquito más — le enseñó la lengua a modo de juego, su amigo ya estaba sentado en alguna parte del suelo desordenado, mientras la chica seguía con su ánimo.

— Toda la semana, de ser necesario — volvió a reírse, ésta vez con más fuerza y a fin de seguirle el juego, tomó uno de los zapatos que se encontraba cerca, para lanzarlo sobre la mexicana, quien perdió el equilibrio en uno de sus saltos.

— ¡Bestia! — le gritó desde el piso mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, pero distinta a la reacción que el Mora presentía, solo miró la agilidad con la que subió de nuevo a la cama y se arrojó sobre él al saberlo desprevenido. Ésta vez el golpe se escuchó más fuerte, pero a causa de la cabeza de Nicolás — De no ser por mí, no estarías mejorando tu condición física, un trancazo como éste te habría matado semanas atrás.

El silencio del que se hizo presa la estancia, la llevó a sonreír con mayor gozo, pues adoraba poner nervioso a su compañero y más si era por causa suya — además, no podías dejar de interceder por mí — dio un suave toque a la nariz del hombre, antes de incorporarse sobre sus rodillas — admítelo, te soy irresistible — le guiñó un ojo con diversión.

Besó delicadamente su mejilla, ayudándolo a levantarse de aquel desastre que tenía por habitación — Ni en sus mejores sueños, Esme, mi corazón es de Patrica Fernández — logró reaccionar tan pronto recuperó el habla. La muchacha rodó los ojos y negó mirándolo.

— Patsy Pats, alias la "peliteñida", secretaria de presidencia que no sabe de tu existencia, ¡perfecto! — le regresó el zapatazo con una de sus botas — Anda ya a dormir, que mañana continuaremos con tu resistencia y probablemente vayamos por un cambio de lentes, los que tienes no te dejan ver — el pobre chico salió huyendo de aquel lugar, aunque su recámara se encontrara a solo metro y medio de la de ella.

—

Algunos días después y con la aprobación de Armando Mendoza, acerca de la proyección que estaban realizando para TerraModa, se encontraban en la Cámara de Comercio, esperando por su turno para dar de alta la empresa. Se mordió el labio recordando la serie de improperios que le fueron proferidos por ese hombre, tan prono se hubo enterado de su participación en la creación de la compañía alterna. Los gritos aún resonaban en sus oídos.

 _— ¡Beatriz! No fui lo suficientemente claro al decirle que debía mantener en secreto lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿ah? — se levantó de golpe del escritorio, azotando las manos sobre la firme madera, logrando que en el acto brincaran las dos mujeres que se hayan frente a él._

 _— ¿Puede callarse? El resto de la empresa va a enterarse de esto y lo que menos quiere, es que haya más gente involucrada — le rebatió la morena con valentía, sin despegarle los ojos de encima._

 _— ¡Está bien! Está bien — tomó la pelotita que siempre descansaba sobre su escritorio, para aliviarse del estrés que le estaba provocando esa chica mexicana, si decidía darle el acceso a la empresa de inversiones que estaba constituyendo con su mano derecha, no solo le estaría entregando EcoModa a Betty, sino también a la asistente de su mejor amigo y Vicepresidente Comercial. La situación comenzaba a salírsele de las manos._

 _— Doctor, le juro que yo no le conté nada — una tímida cuatro – ojos hundió la cabeza entre las manos, evitando mirar a su jefe, de no haber sido por la intromisión de su amiga, solo tendrían que firmar un par de autorizaciones para llegar al banco y pedir la apertura de cuenta, más la transacción del dinero._

 _— En eso tiene razón — apuntó la joven pelinegra — si su oficina no estuviera tan cerca de la del Dr. Calderón, sería imposible saber lo que sucede en presidencia. Debe controlar el tono de su voz, así como llegó a mí, puede llegar a cualquiera — un muy atento Mario asintió sin haber hablado en lo absoluto desde que les fue confesado aquel "cambio" de planes._

 _— ¿Cómo puede pedirme que acepte su inclusión como socia en una empresa que va a iniciarse con MI dinero — se acercó más de lo que hubiera deseado a aquella mujer, desde que había llegado a trabajar en aquel lugar, había tenido más problemas de los que se hubiera esperado en una sola persona — O es que pretende llenarse los bolsillos con algo que no le pertenece?_

 _— Si está tratando de insultarme, prefiero que me lo diga de frente, su dinero estará completamente a salvo, el capital que aportaré, es completamente MIO — enfatizó esa última palabra para hacerse oír — la empresa es de inversiones, ¿no es cierto? Es posible que haya operaciones en la bolsa que puedan fallar y su plata estaría en riesgo, es lo que quiero evitar, donando mi capital para los fines de prueba y error._

 _Debía reconocer que esa mujer sabía delo que estaba hablando y si no la paraba en ese momento, terminaría transigiendo a las peticiones de su empleada. Si era tan brillante, ¿por qué continuaba como asistente en EcoModa? La pasión con que defendía su ideología la estaría al completo éxito en ese momento, sobre todo con las ideas revolucionaras que estaba intentando introducir a su empresa de moda._

 _Fue alejado de la joven gracias a Calderón, quien no dudo en pedirle que se tranquilizara con palabras bajas que no llegaron a los oídos de las damas, la Galván miró de reojo a Betty; de haber podido, sabría que ella se hubiera hecho un ovillo a los pies del Dr. Mendoza, pues no estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes. Se sintió culpable por un momento al causarle aquello, pero no estaba dispuesta a que TerraModa estuviera destinada a desaparecer._

 _Los minutos se le hicieron eternos y tras mantener los ojos cerrados por lo que podrían haber sido horas, un pequeño "clic" la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Si estaban por jugar con el corazón de Betty para sus fines de mantenerla de su lado, probablemente ella también sería blanco de alguno de los dos caballeros que conversaban a sus espaldas. Se golpeó la frente por su estupidez._

— Aquí tiene su ticket y sus papeles, buena suerte — las palabras del dependiente que les atendió, la regresó del planeta Armandolandia, dando por sentado el registro de TerraModa y la definición de los socios, además de incluir a Nicolás como único administrador. Era el momento de llegar al banco de Montreal.

— Oiga Esme, ¿es verdad que tiene el capital para sumarlo al de Inversiones TerraModa? — una ceja levantada fue toda su explicación, Nicolás prefirió callarse para poder recibir la respuesta, tan pronto su vecina decidiera terminarse su paleta.

— Déjela en paz, Nicolás, seguro sigue espantada por lo que el Dr. Armando le dijo — trató de aliviar la tensión que estaba por crearse y rió muy poco.

— Cuente, cuente, Betty, que si no me quedo sin instructora personal — acompañó la risa como si la otra chica no estuviera presente, los siguió por el andén mientras pensaba en lo que les iba a decir.

— Lo que pasa, es que ayer el Dr. Armando le prohibió que estuviera por ahí alardeando de la empresa y sobre todo, que no estuviera botando el dinero, ¡como si no la conociera! — ambos amigos siguieron riéndose el camino que les separaba de la carretera que debían cruzar, la muchacha recordaba muy bien esa parte — además de decir que mantendría vigilada su cuenta por si había una suma de dinero excesiva, y por si fuera poco, le prohibió comprarse un teléfono celular.

— ¿Qué? — la mirada sorprendida del chico con gafas iba de una a la otra — pero ¿cómo? Es su socia, ¿es que usted no la defendió?

— Para ese punto, Betty estaba más espantada que yo, pero si he de ser sincera, no entiendo cómo es que el muy idiota puede confiar ciegamente en ella y no en mi — dejó el palito de la paleta en un cesto de basura cercano y se apresuró a continuar — respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí tengo el dinero suficiente para darles unos diez mil dólares, y no me miren así, que por algo la panadería de Doña Eugenia tiene mejores ventas.

Cada fin de semana, Esmeralda trabajaba con la madre de Nicolás en su panadería y al tener sus amplios conocimientos en la administración, le propuso ser inversionista también, no por nada podía consumir todo el pan que le viniera en gana. Cada mes le inyectaba dinero y de no haber sido por eso, la panadería no estaría por abrir una sucursal muy cerca e EcoModa.

— Creí que por ser economista, te interesaría ayudar a tu mamá con ese negocio para hacerlo crecer, con tu inteligencia habrías podido convencer a cualquier inversionista — se encogió de hombros.

— Se está quedando con el negocio de mi mamá — acusó con el pánico irradiándole por los poros.

— No seas idiota, la dueña sigue siendo Doña Eugenia, mi participación es de un 20 %, si pusieras más atención a lo que dice tu madre, sabrías que te ofreció hacerte cargo de las finanzas, también que me condonó la renta del cuarto, además que me da clases de panadería, que por cierto el pan me sale de ututuy — apreció después de imitar los ademanes del diseñador Hugo Lombardi — pero en vez de eso, prefieres embobarte con la foto de Patricia.

La castaña no supo si eso último lo estaba diciendo para defender el trabajo de la mamá de su amigo o porque en lo más profundo de su ser, le causaba rabia que defendiera a esa mujer a capa y espada, siendo que ésta era la avaricia encarnada. De dos pasos acortó el camino que les faltaba para entrar al banco Montreal; dejando a unos amigos muy sorprendidos, pero a un Nicolás demasiado afligido, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

— Por favor, sus firmas en cada una de éstas hojas — el presidente del banco se encontraba encantado de que su mejor empleada hubiera regresado, pero sobre todo para iniciar un negocio que tenía muy buena pinta — esto es para registrar las firmas, así les dará mayor amplitud en todo lo relacionado a la entrada y salida del dinero.

— Doctor, abusando de su amabilidad, deseo hacerle una pregunta — Esmeralda prefirió adelantarse mientras sus dos acompañantes rellenaban los papeles que faltaban — ¿Cree que para Inversiones TerraModa, el tener dos socias da mayor seguridad al manejo de la plata? — quería tener la respuesta de una fuente más confiable que la suya y entrelazó sus dedos aguardando.

— No solo da seguridad en ese aspecto, señorita, también a la hora de buscar clientes que deseen buscar sus servicios como inversores — una ancha sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en las finas facciones de la mexicana — verá, del modo en que ustedes constituyeron ésta empresa, provoca que el campo de trabajo de Inversiones TerraModa sea demasiado amplio para que un único dueño sea el responsable, una sociedad se vuelve más atractiva cuando se está hablando de una suma de dinero que supera los cien mil dólares.

Aquella explicación fue suficiente para ella, pues de ese modo podía proteger aquel ente y dar lo mejor de sí para mantenerla viva, a pesar de que todo el plan para enamorar a Betty estaba por llevarse a cabo, esperaba que con su intromisión en los planes originales, pudiera quedarse laborando para TerraModa, pues su estancia en la empresa de moda, podría peligrar en el momento que se supiera toda la verdad.

Luego de ofrecer su asesoría para que su ex empleada pudiera tener un mejor desempeño en su negocio y con ello en mente, el trío de traspasantes se fueron satisfechos del lugar. Antes de que ambas chicas pudieran tomar el transporte que las llevaría hasta el trabajo, Nicolás le pidió a su compañera de cuarto que hablara con él, pues estaba claro, que ella seguía molesta.

— Esme, ¿puede perdonarme? Por un momento creí que estaba tratando de engañar a mi mamá y yo… — de nuevo estaba echándolo todo a perder, soltó un suspiro resignado.

— Nicolás, no pensé que tuvieras un concepto tan atroz de mí, estaba segura que tenía tu entera confianza, Doña Eugenia está convencida de ello y por eso me atreví a hacerlo, porque no iba a dejar que perdiera su negocio sin haber luchado antes — dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de su interlocutor — sin embargo, tendrás que pedirme más que una disculpa para que pueda perdonarte.

— Esme, se nos va el bus — apuró la mujer del capul, pues éste se encontraba a pocos minutos de arribar.

— Pídame lo que usted quiera — casi se arrodilló frente a la muchacha.

— No será nada que no puedas complacer, así que lo dejo a tu consideración — subió al colectivo detrás de Betty, dejando al economista con la mente revuelta.

—

— ¿Es que ustedes si tiene el chaleco anti-balas? — con el desconcierto de las recién llegadas, Sofía se apresuró a seguir contando el chisme — las van a asesinar — bajo esas palabras de amenaza, Esmeralda dejó que su amiga entrara primero.

— ¡Betty! — se escuchó con solo abrir la puerta y la castaña la cerró de inmediato, quedando de frente a sus compañeras de trabajo. No era un buen momento para infringir en la oficina del presidente.

— Hoy es el lanzamiento de la colección, ¿verdad? — el asentimiento de varias cabezas a su alrededor, la hicieron soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo; giró el rostro al encontrarse con una mujer conocida, no porque la hubiera saludado antes, sino que la presencia de Catalina Ángel era inconfundible.

— Buenos días — saludó cortésmente y con aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo, el resto de la gente le respondió del mismo modo, antes de que se perdiera tras las puertas de presidencia.

— Ya imagino como habrá llegado el Dr. Mendoza, es la primera bajo su mando y es natural que espere buenos resultados — se mordió el labio insistentemente.

— Ciertamente, pero nosotras no tenemos vela en el entierro, ya sabe que Don Hugo siempre nos prohíbe entrar a las presentaciones — Sofía seguía disgustada por las privaciones que tenían los empleados, a excepción de la peliteñida.

Segundos después, una Betty muy apurada salía directo al Show Room, parecía ser una sobreviviente del mal genio de su jefe y la mexicana, junto a Bertha, Sofía y Freedy, la habían seguido por unos pasos, escuchando las indicaciones que debía llevar. Un Hugo Lombardi bajó de su pasarela con un ánimo y con su característico "tssss", obligó al resto de la gente a hacerse a un lado.

Freedy pidió la ayuda de Sofía y Bertha para que le desprendieran de su persona todo lo relacionado con la mensajería de la empresa y haciendo hincapié de su gallarda figura, procedió a realizar la broma que llevaría al cuartel a divertirse en grande — ¡Buenas! ¡Buenas! ¿Dónde está Hugo Lombardi? — se presentó con las modelos.

— Estamos tomando un resesua, porque Hugo ya viene — se acercó curiosa una de esas mujeres de perfecto cuerpo.

— ¡Ah! Ya entiendo — mostrándose levemente molesto, subió por las escaleras de la pasarela — está tomando un resesua y ésta noche tenemos lanzamiento y el señorito se da el lujo de tomarse un resesua y no me tiene la coreografía lista, ¡Qué bonito! — exageró sus ademanes, para gusto del cuartel, quienes se hallaban escondidas mientras observaban con gracia.

— ¿Saben qué? Me cansé, me cansé — sacó un pequeño juguete de su saco, para continuar con su mentirilla — vamos a cancelar esto, ¡Bertha! — llamó fijando su vista en la entrada del showroom.

— ¿Sí, doctor? — el resto de las mujeres tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

— Cancéleme el evento de ésta noche — se escuchó un "Sí, señor" por parte de la secretaria de personal y de inmediato se dirigió a Sofía, se veía que estaba disfrutando de aquello — ¡Sofía! Redácteme la renuncia de Lombardi, ¡Betty! Por favor, dígale al presidente de ésta empresa, que cancelé éste evento y que estoy absolutamente furico, ¡Esmeralda! ¿Qué va a hacer ésta noche? — levantó las cejas con coquetería.

— Descuide doctor, al momento tendrá lo que pidió sobre su escritorio — se sonrió siguiendo el juego lo mejor que podía.

— ¿Pero quién es usted? — fue la pregunta general de las modelos, que se arremolinaban a su alrededor como palomitas en busca de comida, las miradas expectantes y desconcertada de Freddy, las hizo retroceder.

— A ver, ¿ustedes no saben quién soy yo? ¿ no saben quién soy yo? — ante la negativa del grupo de mujeres, fue el acabose de su paciencia — Se cancela definitivamente esto.

Todo iba perfecto con el transcurso del juego, hasta que un grito estridente se oyó desde el pasillo, Hugo miraba con rabia al mensajero de EcoModa. Si bien la broma había llegado a su fin, Freddy continuaba dentro de su papel, un poco más acobardado que cuando lo inició. Bajó como perrito regañado y de inmediato Armando lo tomó de la oreja, del mismo modo en que se reprende a un niño con sus travesuras.

— ¿Por qué me hace esto? No se ha dado cuenta que yo no estoy para chistes, hoy — lo soltó con poca delicadeza y lo enfrentó deteniendo sus pasos frente al empleado — Hágame un favor, ¿si ve a las señoras que están acá atrás? — señaló a sus espaldas, donde se hallaban Catalina Ángel y la cantante que entraría al final del evento — Mírelas con respeto, quiero que las colabore en todo.

Siguió dando instrucciones con el temperamento elevando, que terminó pidiendo uno de los tecitos que Hugo llegaba a consumir, todo fuera con tal de que se aliviara de aquel dolor de cabeza. Antes de lo esperado, se estaba haciendo muy tarde y con ello, la llegada de la gente que presenciaría la presentación de la nueva colección, aumentando el nerviosismo de Armando.

Esmeralda colgó el teléfono de la oficina del Dr. Mario, para escuchar la invitación en honor a su amiga Betty, integrante del cuartel que quedaría al frente de la compañía, cuando el presidente saliera de viaje al día siguiente con su prometida y mejor amigo. Aceptó inmediatamente, para tomar camino a la sala de juntas del cuartel, sonrió divertida al ver que la mayoría ya estaban ahí.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Ya están listas? — acudió a su encentro frente al espejo, buscando en su cartera algo de maquillaje, deseaba retocarse un poquito.

— Buenas noches — entró una muy sonriente Beatriz, con un estilo despreocupado, que la hacía verse más inarmónica de lo que ya era, una bulla a medio volumen la recibió con alegría, se oyó con claridad un "Buenas noches, señora presidenta" y le acompañó un "Doctora" de Sofía y Bertha, respectivamente.

Continuó la charla por un rato, alegando el sitio al cual acudir y si las secretarias que necesitaban permiso, ya lo habían pedido, era un alivio que más de la mitad pudieran tener la entera libertad de elegir sobre ellas mismas. Aura María se unió al jolgorio, de buena gana, pero apurando el momento y regresar a su sitio de trabajo, la gente aún no terminaba de llegar.

Al punto se presentaron Doña Marcela y la peliteñida, quien con su aire de suficiencia, no perdió oportunidad de criticar lo más mínimo del resto de las secretarias — ¿Se están arreglando? No estarán pensando colarse en el cóctel, ¿no? — comenzó entre risas y con el fin de burlarse. Marcela la secundo casi de inmediato.

— Miren, quiero que les quede algo muy en claro, éste cóctel es para invitados, no para empleadas de ésta empresa — mandó una mirada matadora, de la que habría podido intimidar, de no ser por el carácter explosivo de una de las trabajadoras.

— Discúlpeme, Doña Marcela, pero espero que les quede algo muy en claro, mis amigas y yo nos estamos arreglando para ir a otro sitio, de antemano sabemos que no somos bienvenidas en un evento como el que se está dando fuera de éstas paredes — comenzó con los ojos clavados en Patricia — así que espero se reserven sus comentarios y nos dejen terminar en paz, que a final de cuentas, nosotras llegamos primero.

— Vamos a que nos maquillen los estilistas de las modelos, permiso — se retiraron del lugar muy dignas después de haber sido calladas por una "simple" empleada, no les era muy grato. Sandra salió en su defensa, aún con las ganas de asesinar a la peliteñida y no la culpaba, ella misma se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

Sin haberlo previsto, al salir de la seguridad de los sanitarios, se desbocó un problema ensordecedor, que dejaría a EcoModa en muy malas circunstancias, pues el diseñador se había dado cuenta del cambio de las prendas y como un ultimátum, expuso que aquel desfile quedaría cancelado. Éste era el inicio de la peor época que atravesaría la prestigiosa empresa de moda.

* * *

 _Éste es, sin duda alguna, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero seguir añadiendo muchas palabras más en los siguientes, por lo que me emociona el momento de publicar cuando miro un cap así de intenso y extenso xD_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, TerraModa ya está en el mercado y dentro de poco empezará a operar, pero lo que me tiene un tanto preocupada es, ¿Creen que la insistencia de Esme por ser parte de la empresa haya sido su mejor decisión? Si tienen la respuesta, espero con ansias sus reviews._

 _Ahora sé que encontrarán un par de "*" escondidos por ahí, así que les quiero hacer mención de donde los he obtenido._

 _* : "Tengo powers" es una expresión que aparece en la película, "La leyenda de las momias de Guanajuato", es dicha por uno de los personajes y pertenece a los estudios Ánima, si no la han visto, se las recomiendo, amo en secreto a Leo San Juan, pero no se lo digan. ¡Shhh!_

 _** : El "liebrenado cangurín" es de Disney, para los que no lo ubiquen, es un corto que está en la película de Los Increíbles y esa criaturita es demasiado graciosa como para no reírse con ella, así que recuerden que a lo alto ustedes pueden volar, alzando la pata, dan un gran pisotón y brincando van, más más van a brincar, brincando podrán el cielo tocar..._

 _En fin, pueden buscarlo en YouTube. Ciao, ciao._


	11. Chapter 10

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Me parece que casi he tardado un mes en actualizar por acá, pero les traigo un capítulo que confío cumpla sus expectativas, aquí podrán reconocer muchas partes de las que nos reímos en la novela y que he respetado algunas cosas, aunque otras las he manejado a mi antojo, sin más que decir... ¡a leer!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Una serie de gritos se extendieron hasta la oficina del presidente de EcoModa y una muy entretenida mujer miraba desde la ventana que daba al taller de Hugo Lombardi, sus enromes gafas la obligaban a entreabrir más las cortinas. Esmeralda se acercó con sigilo y le tocó el hombro de manera sorpresiva, era la segunda vez que la asustaba en ese día. Una risa estridente no se hizo esperar.

— Debiste… debiste ver tu… cara — se dejó llevar por la carcajada mientras su amiga se tomaba el pecho, luego de haber tirado un par de retratos del escritorio de su jefe.

— No sea boba, casi me da un infarto y estuve por echarle a perder las fotos a Don Armando — negó rodando los ojos por las ocurrencias de la mexicana y se volvió hacia la ventana; aún con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, la castaña se aproximó donde la economista.

— Tal vez así habrías podido poner unas tuyas — le golpeó con suavidad en las costillas con el codo y retomó la tarea que la pelinegra estaba realizando — En cualquier momento termina en pelea — desde ese ángulo podía apreciar toda la riña con lujo de detalle.

— Usted no se va de acá — se escuchó claramente de Armando Mendoza, utilizando una mano para empujar a su diseñador de vuelta a las modelos — Nadie se mueve de acá, ¿me entendió? Nadie se mueve de acá — ésta vez el grito fue mucho más elevado de lo que recordaba y la Galván se mordió el labio insistentemente, estaba a nada de atreverse a intervenir.

— ¡Éste desfile se hace, porque YO lo ordeno! — aquel énfasis en esa palabra, dejaba en claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder a los caprichos de la oruguita y su mirada de ira intimidaba a cualquiera, quizá ese era uno de los momentos más atemorizantes que hubiera presenciado en la novela — ¡YO pago esto! Así que me respeta, usted señor, estaba encargado de diseñar, ya lo hizo muy bien, ahora el desfile sale tal como está. ¿Entendieron todos?

Las modelos asintieron sin saber cómo reaccionar mientras Marcela animaba a su prometido a soltar al hombre, quien no dudó en ponerse a la defensiva, pues su imagen estaba en juego por la nueva colección. La muchacha tomó a Betty por los hombros y se la llevó a su cueva, ya era suficiente con haber escuchado semejantes amenazas, como para que las descubrieran a ellas en la "escena del crimen".

Cerró detrás de sí, notando el semblante preocupado de su amiga — Betty, ¿ya ves por qué te dije que se ampliara el mercado? Esas telas son una porquería, se van a deshacer las prendas — respiró profundo esperando por su contestación.

— Yo sé, yo sé, pero el Dr. Armando confiaba en esas reducciones para alcanzar las metas que se propuso y yo lo ayudé — comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la diminuta estancia, el estrés lo tenía a flor de piel.

— Porque te lo ordenó, pero puedes apostar lo que quieras a que éste desfile sigue su curso y tú seguirás siendo la incondicional de Don Armando, así que tú tranquila y yo nerviosa — le sonrió con sinceridad. En aquel momento era seguro que el presidente estuviera buscando alternativas para llevarlo a cabo mientras Marcela y Patricia iban en busca de Lombardi. Aunque estaba contenta de no interferir en la trama, su naturaleza le pedía a gritos que interviniera lo más que pudiera.

— ¡Maldita sea! — un nuevo bramido la sacó de sus cinco minutos "Milky Way", ambas mujeres se asomaron por la entrada del almacén, para encontrar a un Armando hecho furia y buscando como desesperado su pelotita anti estrés — ¿Dónde está mi pelota?

— Ya se la busco doctor — la voz de Betty la hizo pegar un brinco, aunque lo que pudo notar, fue que el hombre también había recibido un susto, ¿cómo se le ocurre salir así, que tal si mataba a un cristiano? Esmeralda se decidió a salir de la cueva y sentarse frente al Mendoza.

— ¿Desea que le traigamos algo? Aparte de su pelota — se adelantó a responderle antes de que se le ocurriera insultarla de igual forma — está demasiado estresado como para pensar con claridad — Beatriz continuaba hurgando en todos los rincones, hasta dar con ella y extenderla a su jefe — aunque tampoco es buena idea que se quede encerrado hasta que empiece el desfile, sería contraproducente.

— ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Dejar que la loca se salga con la suya y rogarle para que haga el desfile? — apretó con demasiada fuerza la pelota, a su lado, Betty permanecía expectante y por el otro, Esmeralda deseaba decirle a la cara todo lo que pensaba de su trabajo.

— ¿Lo dejamos solo? — preguntó la colombiana con timidez, ninguna de las dos sabía en qué momento reaccionaría mal el hombre.

— Sí, no… ¿pueden acompañarme un rato? Por favor — después de aquella respiración profunda, sorprendió a sus interlocutoras con aquel cambio de humor, asintieron como toda respuesta — Estoy metido en un problema muy grave, es un lío, ¿se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó?

— Si se refiere al hecho de que estuviera a punto de ahorcar a Don Hugo, llamarlo travesti, insultar su trabajo y sobre todo, haberle cambiado las telas de la colección… me temo que no, doctor — se mordió el labio esperando la reprimenda que bien se merecía, pero en vez de eso, escuchó la suave risa de Armando, acompañada de la estrafalaria de Betty.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿qué opinan? — pasó la pelotita de una mano a otra; quizá ese era uno de los momentos de Beatriz con mayor significado, de haber podido, habría salido disparada por la puerta para dejarles en plena privacidad, así su amiga podría fantaseas con su eterno amor todo lo que quisiera. Por el contrario, estaba en medio de esos personajes.

— Que usted tiene razón, doctor, el desfile debe hacerse con las prendas definitivas — le defendió "vampirín" luego de recargarse en la puerta de entrada, ahora se encontraban bajo llave.

— Ojalá me sirva de algo tener la razón — dejó que su peso se recargara en el respaldo de la silla, para que a los pocos minutos se escuchara la resistencia de la puerta a abrirse. Había alguien detrás de ella que esperaba entrar y estaba segura de conocer la respuesta — ¿Es que no escuchó? Abra la puerta.

— Sí, doctor… ¿quién es? — se escuchó la retumbante voz de la asistente, para que una enojada le respondiera del otro lado. — Marcela Valencia.

— Ábrame esa puerta, porque esa mujer la tumba y tráigame un whisky, ¿me oyó? — asintió presurosa, para encontrarse con la fémina de frente y con un semblante bastante molesto.

— ¿Por qué estaban encerrados? — frunció el ceño mirando el trío con desconfianza, la castaña se levantó con altanería y se dirigió a la salida junto a Betty.

— Es que intentábamos seducir al Dr. Mendoza, pero no se dejó — le guiñó un ojo, para salir lo más pronto posible de la instancia, no quería morir tan joven.

—

El cuartel por entero estaba apretujado en el taxi y en cuanto Aura María, indicó la dirección, el hombre rodó los ojos como si de un suplicio se tardara, ya vería como se pondría el problema una vez que hubieran llegado. El viaje tardó menos de lo que pensó y las tragedias del día continuaban su curso, Sandra se había dispuesto a pagar la carrera, pero aquel ser se había opuesto rotundamente al precio que le ofrecían por haberlas llevado a todas. Esmeralda se interpuso entre los dos.

— Caballero, disculpe a mis amigas, han tenido un día demasiado duro y las invité aquí para que se les bajara la rabia — le sonrió con coquetería, estaba consciente de que no se negaría a su propuesta — Sé que éramos muchas en el cochecito, pero no dudo que usted es un hombre que comprende a las mujeres — se atrevió a acercarse un poco más al tipo y dejar que sus dedos acariciaran su mejilla — ¿será posible que acepte de ésta mexicana los diez mil pesos de la carrera? Créame que usted será mi primera opción cuando necesite un viaje en taxi.

Al taxista se le subieron los colores al rostro y tomó el dinero sin rechistar, la ojinegra le mandó un beso en cuanto giró su cabeza al espejo retrovisor. En un ratito se habían ahorrado cinco mil pesos para poder seguir en la rumba, ¡qué buena era! — ¡Ay mija! Usted si sabe cómo manejar a los hombres, a ese tipo lo tenía comiendo de su mano — Aura María estaba más que emocionada y el resto del cuartel se refería a ella como una deidad, tampoco era para tanto.

— No chicas, no manejo a los hombres y no les voy a enseñar cómo se hace, Inesita me respalda — de inmediato se ubicó detrás de ella para sujetarla de los hombros — solo hice una buena acción, nos merecíamos algo bueno dentro de todos los problemas que surgieron en la empresa — se encogió de hombros y siguieron a la entrada de aquel pub.

—… ¿El teléfono?¿para qué papá? — Betty se encontraba discutiendo sobre la localización del sitio, no entendía la actitud de Don Hermes, se acomodó al lado de su amiga para hacerse del teléfono, le guiñó un ojo a la Pinzón — ¿Don Hermes? No, no, usted sabe que Betty conmigo está bien, no necesita el número de teléfono ni la dirección, se la llevo completita en cuanto se ligue a un par de hombres — colgó el teléfono en un golpe seco y se la llevó del brazo.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — la colombiana temblaba de los nervios por lo que esa chica había dicho, no estaban ahí para "ligar" con hombres, sino para celebrar su ascenso — Mi papá nos va a matar en cuanto estemos en casa.

— Primero me mata a mí, deja de preocuparte, si tu papá te conociera como tanto pregona, confiaría en ti plenamente y no andaría investigando cada uno de tus pasos — esperó a que reflexionara sus palabras y se sentó a un lado de Inesita, quien parecía ser la más cuerda de todo el clan. La botella comenzó a pasar de mano en mano y Bertha se alarmó por ello, era cómico verla como una chismosa empedernida, pero respetuosa de su matrimonio, ¿Quién lo diría?

— Yo no bebo — Bertha comenzó mirando la botella

— Yo tampoco bebo — le secundó Inesita

— Yo tampoco — Betty no podía quedarse atrás, una sonrisa media descarada de dibujó en el rostro de la mexicana.

— Yo beberé lo de ellas tres — las señaló con el dedo y se hizo de la botella que estaba en manos de Sofía, era el inicio de una noche muy, muy, muy movida.

—

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo hicieron?! — una Esmeralda en sus plenas facultades mentales, a pesar de los tragos, no por nada en México las fiestas duran mucho, regresaba del sanitario y había encontrado a una Sofía llorando, Inesita consolándola, Betty perdida en algún lugar del restaurante, Sandra, Aura María y Mariana bailaban con unos completos desconocidos. Bertha estaba a nada de sacarse a bailar sola.

— Es que las niñas se encontraron con el ex de Sofía y se abalanzaron sobre él — explicó la mujer mayor con calma, palmeaba la cabeza de la López que no dejaba la botella de lado y la mantenía abrazada a su pecho.

— De ella lo entiendo, pero ¿y esas locas? — señaló el lugar donde se encontraba el trío, de alguna forma logró detener a Bertha al sujetarla de los hombros.

— Vinieron a buscar hombre — soltó un suspiro Inesita y continuaba en la constante lucha de sacarle la botella — Mija, ¿será que puede ir a buscar a Betty? La perdí de vista cuando Efraín salió huyendo de acá junto a su mujer — la castaña abrió de más los ojos y dejó al cuartel con sus problemas, debía encontrar a su amiga, estaba consciente de que ni una mosca podría acercársele, pero tampoco podía dejarla así. Don Hermes la mataría.

— Me voy por un rato y miren lo que pasa, ¡ya metieron la pata! — sorteó a la gente que le impedía el paso sobre la pista de baile, miraba de un lado al otro buscándola sin éxito. Se mordió el labio con demasiada fuerza y se estrelló con la espalda de un hombre, eso no la había visto venir. Esperaba el golpe en su trasero, más éste nunca llegó, los rápidos reflejos de aquel espécimen le habían detenido.

— Discúlpeme — le escuchó hablar por encima de la música, su voz era suave y muy varonil, la Galván sacudió levemente la cabeza y se fijó en el ser que la sujetaba con firmeza — no me di cuenta que estaba atrás de mi — le regaló una sonrisa encantadora y por un momento olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

— Descuida, fue mi culpa, no me fijé por donde andaba — una ligera mirada de sorpresa se escurrió en los ojos del joven, seguramente había notado algo diferente.

— ¿No eres de acá de Colombia?

— No, estoy viviendo un tiempo aquí, pero vengo de México — poco a poco comenzó a estabilizarse su ritmo cardíaco, no solo era por la impresión del golpe, también era la impresión de aquel hombre.

— ¿Un intercambio? — de alguna manera comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro con la chica entre los brazos, ahí llegó el instante de lucidez que estaba esperando.

— Es por trabajo — se mordió el labio con nerviosismo — oye, debo buscar a una amiga, se me perdió hace un momento y debo regresarla sana y salva — intentó zafarse sin llegar a intentarlo de una manera brusca, la detuvo con mayor fuerza.

— Puedo ayudarle a buscarla — notó de inmediato que no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil, respiró profundo antes de responderle, lo que no esperaba es que el habla le fallara y terminara asintiendo como simple contestación. Lo sujetó de la mano para apartarlo de su cintura y tiró de él, en algún momento podría soltarlo sin que lo notara.

— Betty — llamaba incontables veces, había recorrido el lugar más de una vez y no hallaba rastro de vampirín, si no la conociera, estaría segura de que se convirtió en su apodo y salió a la noche en busca de Don Armando. Golpeó su frente intentando pensar, el tirón en la mano le prendió el foco — ¡Eso es!

— ¿Ya la encontró? — creía que ya no se encontraba detrás de ella, caminar por las escaleras le dio un momento para librarse de su "carga" y huyó del sitio para volver a la búsqueda; ni se había inmutado que la tenía tomada de la mano otra vez. Un pequeño brinco fue su respuesta y suspiró.

— Creo saber dónde ésta, pero se trata del sanitario de mujeres — estaba a nada de poder quitárselo de encima, cuando rompió el espacio personal de la mexicana y poder hablarle al oído.

— Las esperaré afuera, tal vez me necesiten — se escuchó un enojado "bien" por parte de la chica y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta indicada, tan grande fue su alivio que ahora no solo había encontrado a Betty, sino a Sofía, Sandra y Mariana.

— Esto es problemático — corrió hacia el esperpento de mujer y la sujetó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo — muchachas, ¿Qué pasó? Las dejé bien en la mesa y ahora están todas aquí en pleno estado de ebriedad — frunció su ceño mientras escuchaba que Beatriz comenzaba a hablar incoherencias.

— Fresca, Esme, que nos avisaron que había 911 con Sofía, tan divino que la estábamos pasando — Sandra se cubrió la mano aguantando las ganas de vomitar, desvió la vista a la señora. Lloraba recargada de una columna y sentada por completo en el suelo — ¿Acaso fui la única que no se emborrachó?

— No, Inesita está bien, Aura María debería estar con ella — ahora fue Mariana, que trataba de parecer más lúcida con su pose de "modelo" y deteniéndose de la puerta — ¿Usted donde andaba?

— Sí, sí, sí, díganos que se levantó a un hombre, para que nos haya valido la pena la celebración — rodó los ojos con impaciencia, debía sacarlas de ahí. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en verdad iba a necesitar la ayuda de ese desconocido. Bertha llegaba a paso lento y con movimientos de pingüino, esperaba que la noche terminara pronto.

—

— Me temo que voy a terminar debiéndote más de lo que pensaba — se sonrió de lado y mantenía entre sus dedos la mano del chico que se había encontrado en el restaurante, apenas sabía nada de él y dejó que su coche se convirtiera en el transporte temporal del cuartel de feas. Inesita fue de ayuda para irlas ubicando en sus respectivos hogares.

— No ha sido nada, con una cita estará saldada su deuda — una pequeña risa le acompañó a la aclaración y Esmeralda lo imitó sin contemplaciones, solo debían llevar a Betty a su casa y ahí podría tomar camino donde los Mora — ¿Aquí a la derecha?

— Sí — una Pinzón muy borracha por fin articuló dos letras sin equivocarse. La pareja que estaba en la parte de enfrente del coche no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

— Sí, es la casa de la esquina — aseguró la Galván. El chico detuvo el auto frente a la dirección y Esmeralda ayudó a la borracha a llegar al portón de su hogar, bien podría tocar el timbre y salir huyendo, pero Don Gérmenes no la dejaría volver a salir con ella y eso era lo que menos le convenía — Betty, es mejor que te pares derecha y camines despacio, no hables a menos que sea necesario y llega directa a dormir. Mañana me lo agradecerás.

— ¿Qué son éstas horas de llegar, jovencitas? — un hombre mayor con un gesto que parecía indicar que estaba molesto, les miraba con recelo y encima del hombro de su hija, había notado el coche y al conductor — ¿Quién las trajo? ¿Ah? ¿Son los "ligues" de hombres que me dijo, señorita?

— Don Hermes, no me eche la culpa solo a mí, aparte es la una de la mañana, así que llegamos temprano, si a eso se refiere — ahogó una risa y prosiguió con el interrogatorio — el caballero es un amigo, fungió como chofer de todas nosotras y nos ha dejado a cada quien en nuestras casas, así que eso está resuelto, además si se hubiera dado cuenta que no es un ligue, sabría que no habríamos llegado hoy — se encogió de hombros con gracia.

— Ande, ande, pues… despídase de su amigo y suban a dormir, que por la mañana deben ir al trabajo — caminó despacio por la entrada, evitando que se notara el estado de la colombina, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse esa noche, necesitaba despedirse de aquel desconocido como era debido.

— Acompañaré a Betty a su habitación, Don Hermes, después mi amigo me llevará donde Nicolás, ya estamos cerca de todos modos — se perdió por las escaleras hasta la puerta indicada y la sentó en la cama — Bueno, has llegado completa, no en buen estado, pero ya estás aquí, ahora ponte la pijama, cierra los ojitos y sueña con Don Armando, quizá no amanezcas con resaca.

Bajó las escaleras a trompicones y se despidió del dueño de la casa — Pasaré por Betty temprano, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, nos vemos Don Gérmenes.

Huyó de la escena del crimen, para llegar a la camioneta. No creía que estaría esperándola aún, ¿es que no tenía que llegar a su casa? — ¿Y tú donde vives, bonita? — mordisqueó el interior de su labio y le miró con suavidad.

— Unas casas adelante, por cierto… Soy Esmeralda, he estado abusando de tu amabilidad desde que chocamos en el bar y en ningún momento escuché tu nombre — se dedicó a admirar el perfil del caballero, le parecía muy atractivo. El muchacho frenó la BMW X5 de importación, apagó el motor y la miró directo a los ojos.

— Me llamo Andrés, mucho gusto, para mí no es ninguna molestia el haber ayudado a una dama en problemas, ahora seguiría sufriendo con sus amigas — sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, con seis borrachas y dos sobrias, el problema se habría hecho más grande — ¿Usted aceptaría una cena conmigo en dos días? — se veía emocionado por la propuesta, aunque ya se lo había mencionado, no creía que fuera tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué dos días? — aventuró la pregunta con el fin de mantener la conversación, su compañía le estaba pareciendo sumamente agradable.

— Porque mañana me permitiré pensar en usted y al siguiente día tendré el placer de verla de nuevo — galán ante todo, humedeció sus labios y se sonrió con dulzura, parecía una copia del Don Armando, solo que sin gritos y sin Marcela Valencia.

— Con esas palabras no puedo negarme, en dos días será. ¿Cómo puedo localizarlo si preciso verlo antes del plazo? — ¿estás loca? Se reprendió internamente, lo acababa de conocer y estaba coqueteándole, no esperaba que hubiera manera de contactarlo, pero cuando menos podría presumir que la salida con las chicas había surtido efecto.

— No se preocupe, sabrá de mi antes de lo que se imagina — le besó muy gentilmente la mejilla y bajó del asiento del piloto para ayudarla a descender de su lado de la camioneta, la acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó a irse una vez que la castaña le hubiera echado llave a la entrada. Un Nicolás algo animado se encontraba cenando en el pequeño comedor, quizá después le contaría su travesía.

Aunque estuviera que esperar, por la mañana corrió cuanto sus piernas le permitieron luego de haberse desvelado, Betty se había ido más temprano y Nicolás le había detenido por más tiempo del que hubiera querido con preguntas innecesarias acerca del hombre que la había llevado anoche donde los Mora. Cuando logró deshacerse de él, las manecillas del reloj estaban por marcar la hora de su entrada, sería la primera vez que llegaría tarde y todo porque el "niño" no pudo reprimir sus celos.

Se rió en cuanto esa palabra le llegó a la cabeza, estaría celoso de no ser el único en recibir atención y la razón de que su sueldo ya no se fuera en las apuestas que cada vez se hacían más recurrentes. Por fortuna faltaba poco para que la semana terminara y pudiera seguir con sus clases de panadería. En un par de semanas tendrían todo listo para inaugurar la sucursal en la calle principal donde se asentaba EcoModa, se sentía contenta con ello y estresada también, Doña Eugenia no podría hacerlo sola y ella debía estar en todos lados.

En la parada del bus se veía una camioneta que denotaba el nivel social de dónde provenía y se asustó al escuchar el sonido de la bocina. Había estado tan atenta al próximo transporte, que ignoró por completo al sujeto que se hallaba dentro del lujoso artefacto. De inmediato salió del BMW y le tendió una pequeña rosa a la chica en cuestión.

— Le dije que sabría de mí antes de lo que esperaba — junto a un buen susto provocado por la impresión, tomó la flor con una sonrisa y lo que pasó a continuación se convirtió en la llegada al trabajo más entretenida que había tenido hasta entonces. Descendió de la camioneta con una gran sonrisa y se despidió de Andrés con un gesto de la mano, no podía distraerse más.

— ¡Linda la hora de llegar, ¿no?! — aquí empezábamos de nuevo, Patricia ondeaba su cabello en dirección a ella para instante le proclamaba una guerra sin cuartel — Como la tontarrona esa es la encargada de la empresa, sus amiguitas se toman atribuciones que no le corresponden, la entrada es a las ocho en punto — señaló a su muñeca en un vano intento de semejar un reloj.

— Eso deberías recordarlo tú, Patico, que has llegado tarde más veces que yo y sigues trabajando aquí, alguien con mayores capacidades está compitiendo por tu puesto — intento ignorarla para llegar donde Beatriz, le debía una explicación del porque la había abandonado. Un tirón en su brazo la regresó a su anterior posición.

— Usted no me va a venir a insultar y ni se le ocurra pedirle ayuda al cuartel ese, que éste problema es entre usted y yo — le plantó un dedo acusador a la altura de los ojos, Esmeralda guardó su flor en la cartera y se la dio a una Bertha que no dejaba de engullir galletas, mientras hacía gestos con las manos para que se acercaran a mirar.

— ¿En verdad crees que me voy a detener a pelear contigo? — observó de reojo que el Dr. Gutiérrez se asomaba de la puerta de su oficina, levantó las manos demostrando que no estaba dispuesta a seguir con la discusión — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que te doy dos minutos para que descargues toda tu ira — puntualizó con la vista en donde si había reloj y contó el tiempo.

— ¡Desgraciada! Abusa del poder que le da la tonta esa, pero yo sé lo que usted está tramando, planea quitarme a mi novio, Mario Calderón es mío y no voy a dejar que una mexicanilla como usted se le meta por los ojos — se había tomado muy en serio lo de descargarse, ahora estaba consciente de la raíz del problema — por algo debió conseguir ese puesto de asistente que no le correspondía. Obligó a Mario a que se lo diera.

— Cómo le apunté con una pistola — sonrió de lado — bueno, se acabó tu tiempo y ya me has dado la respuesta a mis preguntas, debo retirarme, yo sí tengo trabajo — se giró con la intención de recuperar su bolsa e irse a refugiar a la oficina lo más pronto posible. Unas manos en los hombros se ciñeron a su blusa para dañarla, esa peliteñida era demasiado impulsiva para su gusto.

— ¡Señoritas! ¿Ocurre algún problema? — la mini barrea de secretarias que estaba formada por el cuartel, abrió paso a Saúl, Patricia estaba con las manos en la masa y la castaña se encontraba de espaldas, era evidente quién tenía la culpa.

— Creo que una imagen dice más que mil palabras, Dr. Gutiérrez, la señora Fernández estará encantada de darle su versión — la secretaria de presidencia la soltó como su le hubiera dado toques y la chica jaló la blusa para que se acomodara a su cuerpo nuevamente, así dejaría de tener a la vista más piel de la normal.

— Nosotras vimos lo que sucedió, doctor — comenzó Sofía — Así es doctor, Patricia Fernández empezó la discusión — Bertha la secundó como era común y ésta vez se le sumó Marian — Sí doctor, éstos ojos de negra le pueden contar lo que pasó — subieron la voz las personas que pudieron presenciar la "pelea" con el fin de ayudar a Esmeralda — To my office, señora Fernández — si esa gente esperaba un buen castigo para la mujer, probablemente debían cambiar de santo para rezarle.

—

Una semana después, alguien dentro del cuartel estaba desesperada por el abuso de poder que ejercía Beatriz en la empresa, más específicamente con Patricia, aunque esa mujer no era un pan de Dios, tampoco podían aprovecharse de la situación. Confiando en su buen juicio y si han puesto atención a las secretarias de EcoModa, sabrían de antemano que no se trataba de ninguna que ejerciera ese puesto, sino del de asistente de Vicepresidencia Comercial. Ciertamente Esmeralda no podía permitir tales abusos.

— Betty, no sé si te has dado cuenta que las muchachas se están colgando de ti para hacerle la vida imposible a la peliteñida — la enfrentó ese día en la mañana, al irrumpir en su oficina, dejándose caer en la única silla que tenía disponible.

— No sé de qué me habla — ocultó la culpa entre unos papeles que se encontraba revisando y la castaña azotó la mano en el escritorio llevándose los documentos en el trayecto.

— No sé de qué me habla — la imitó con molestia —, no intentes hacerte la tonta, cada vez están llegando más tarde de almorzar y se toman la libertad de decir que las "autorizaste" — hizo las comillas en el aire sin dejar de mirarla — además de que la cargan de trabajo, al igual que tú — recibió una mirada de desconcierto y levantó una ceja — sí me he dado cuenta de lo que haces. Todo lo que le mandas, son cosas que puedes realizar.

— ¿Me está diciendo que defiende a Patricia? — se levantó la colombiana sin dejarse amedrentar.

— Defiendo lo que es justo y aunque me quiero vengar de esa sinvergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme, el abuso que están ejerciendo les puede traer problemas, sobre todo porque es amiga de Doña Marcela y en consecuencia, todo llega a oídos de Don Armando — la dejó con ese pensamiento en la mente y se regresó a la oficina del Dr. Calderón.

Aunque los pronósticos de las ventas no demoraban en demostrar lo que todo mundo había especulado, no deseaba lidiar con las constantes riñas de esas mujeres y mucho menos con las indirectas que le mandaba la peliteñida. Trabajar con Mario, no era lo mismo que acostarse con Mario, era toda una pesadilla.

—

Observaba su concentración en la pantalla del computador, no había encontrado a una persona que fuera tan centralizada en alguna actividad, solo en éste caso era una sola actividad. Inversiones en la bolsa. Una enfermedad provocada por las extrañas combinaciones de comida que tanto le presentaba Nicolás, le había hecho enfermar y en ese momento estaba en casa y al lado de su amigo mientras miraba las operaciones.

— ¿Cada día soy más rica? — se burló con una taza de té en las manos, los ojos rojos y llorosos por el dolor de estómago que ese ser le provocó — Bueno, no hablaba en serio, pero estuve pensando en la manera que me pagarías lo que me debes — bebió con toda tranquilidad, los cuidados de Doña Julia y Doña Eugenia le estaban ayudando a recuperarse.

— Solo espero que no sea éste sábado, pelusa, tengo planes — tecleó unas fórmulas en el programa de la bolsa y se giró a mirarla, una carcajada volvió a salir de su boca, era la tercera de la mañana.

— ¿Planes? ¿Con quién? — levantó una ceja extrañada — ¿Román de nuevo? ¿O quieres ir a probar suerte como el nuevo gerente general de Inversiones TerraModa? — utilizó una de sus manos para exagerar la pregunta, ese hombre ya había mandado imprimir cientos de tarjetas con el nombre de la empresa y su cargo en ella. Quizá podría deslumbrar a alguien como Patricia, una persona un pelín más inteligente lo tiraría de a loco.

— Usted no entiende, ese puesto me eleva ante la sociedad, con el dinero que estamos ganando puedo comprarme acciones en el club — soltó esa risa de nuevo y garabateó unos números en sus gráficos — Pronto me verá salir con una de esas modelos que tanto abundan en EcoModa o casado con Patricia — le dio un suave golpe en la sien con la goma del lápiz que estaba utilizando.

— Modelos que solo buscarán tu billetera o los ceros de tu cuenta bancaria — acomodó su cobija en los hombros, subiendo los pies al asiento de la silla — como Patricia Fernández, a la que no le voy a dar tu tarjeta cuando regrese a trabajar, recuerda que eres el novio de Betty — completó la oración antes de que se le ocurriera hacer semejante estupidez.

— Rompe mi corazón, Esme. Patricia es la mujer de mi vida y usted no me ayuda a conquistarla — guardó las tarjetas en su bolsillo para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, engulló una de las empanadas que iban destinadas a la mexicana.

— Lo que menos haría, sería romper tu corazón, así que deja de darme el avión y hazme caso, éste sábado vamos a ir a los almacenes a comprarte ropa nueva y hacerte un cambio de look — terminó de hablar, no por estar enferma la hacía una inútil, parecía que su mente trabajaba más rápido — sin excusas ni pretextos, "Pídame lo que usted quiera" fue lo que escuché en esa parada y ahora me cumples.

— Pero… ¿usted cree que pueda hacer algo por mí? Sólo míreme, no luzco como un gerente general — bajó la mirada derrotado, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que para eso lo tenía corriendo casi todas las noches? Era demasiada lentitud como para aguantarla.

— Déjalo en mis manos, llevaré a un experto que te enseñará todo lo que debes saber — le guiñó un ojo antes de beber el resto de su té y volver a la habitación de Betty, necesitaba descansar un ratoCerró los ojos para conciliar la calma. Misma que no llegó por el sonido del teléfono, rodó los ojos con fastidio y escuchó las pisadas de Nicolás subir por la escalera, iba directo a la misma habitación.

— Está bien, ésta bien, en un momento se la llevo — colgó abriendo la puerta sin cuidado alguno y la observó tendida en el colchón — pelusa, Betty nos necesita, hay que llevarle la chequera y los sellos, igual la van a necesitar a usted — una ceja levantada fue toda su contestación, no pensaba levantarse de su almohada.

— Y ¿para qué me necesita? ¿Es que ya voy a poder disponer de mis utilidades? — se cubrió con la manta más arriba de la cabeza, su refugió duró lo que un estornudo y pronto se vio descubierta por completo. Su manta estaba en el suelo del cuarto — Qué salvaje… ya me voy a levantar, así que vete para que me vista y ahorita te doy lo que buscas.

— Apure, apure, que quiero ir a ver a mi amor — cerró la puerta de nueva cuenta y la muchacha se levantó como un muerto viviente, tomó una ducha que le daría un mejor aspecto y se arregló para salir. En sus manos tenía la chequera y los sellos, se los mostró antes de que los guardara en la cartera y se dirigieron a la parada.

— ¿Usted sabe para qué quiere esas cosas el Dr. Mendoza? — Nicolás recibió una mirada de incredulidad.

— No sé si lo habrás notado, querido, pero Betty con quien habló, fue contigo. A mí solo me diste el recado, por lo que espero que hayas deducido que si tú no sabes, menos yo — levantó la mano para que se detuviera el bus y lo abordaron con prontitud. A esa hora del día era maravilloso viajar, los transportes públicos estaban vacíos, por lo que podía aspirar a un buen asiento que no estuviera rompiéndose.

— Yo solo preguntaba — se sentó al lado de la ventana para no tener que mirarla

— Pues no hagas preguntas estúpidas — se cruzó de brazos al otro lado de bus, igual quería sentarse en una ventana e ignorarlo. Todo el camino no se voltearon a ver en ningún momento y comenzaba a aburrirse, cuando al girar en una de las esquinas pudo divisar el afamado edificio — Aquí bajo, señor, le regalo al economista — descendió del bus casi corriendo, aunque sujetándose el estómago por el dolor, ahora sabía que esa vez en el baño solo se trataba de una exagerada alimentación.

— Espere, me llevan — saltó del mini escalón del transporte, sin morir en el intento, para poder alcanzar a la castaña. Ésta se encontraba riendo a carcajada limpia y sin disimulo, era increíble que se hubiera quedado dormido en el trayecto — Eso no fue gracioso, quién sabe dónde me habría llevado ese tipo, sabía que me odiaba — lucía furioso, pero una pequeña sonrisa se escondía en su boca.

— Te odio tanto que voy a tener que dejarte aquí abajo, aunque le diré a Betty que venga para que la veas — le dio las cosas por las que tuvieron que moverse de la seguridad de la casa y se dispuso a subir por su amiga; en el ascensor no hacía más que pensar en lo que ocurriría en ese momento entre TerraModa y EcoModa, las deudas que iría adquiriendo Don Armando se volverían impagables en un plazo muy cercano.

— ¿Usted que hace aquí? — se escuchó a su espalda — ¿No es que estaba muy enferma? — Patricia adoptó esa pose de "modelo" que resultaba demasiado exagerada y solo volteó a verla con indiferencia.

— Es que me enteré que el Dr. Calderón ya había regresado de su viaje y como tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes, pues necesito llevármelo a trabajar a la oficina — le guiñó un ojo a lo descarado y apuró su andar a presidencia. Sabía que la estaban esperando y deseaba estar presente cuando todo el plan comenzara a llevarse a cabo, pronto estaría al acecho de uno de esos personajes para mantener a EcoModa a salvo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el cap, sabemos que aquí empezará a ver mayor actividad entre las empresas, para que no resulte extraño el embargo, se habrán dado cuenta de un nuevo personaje, pues ese chico va a ayudar a que las cosas sigan su curso y dejen de haber tantas modificaciones de mi parte xD_

 _Por lo tanto necesito saber si les agrada o no jaja así veré que hago con él más adelante, de cualquier modo le necesito por un rato para que el plan de Mario tenga aún más sentido, ya lo verán_

 _Espero sus reviews. Ciao, ciao!_


	12. Chapter 11

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Bueno, quizá me atrasé por un par de días en la actualización el cap, pero es que no es tan sencillo. Por otro lado estuve saliendo varias veces del estado donde vivo, para cumplir con unos requisitos del que será mi trabajo, así que he andado movida de un lado al otro, sin embargo, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, pero antes de ponernos a leer, voy a responder a los reviews que me dejaron *-*_

 _ **Mikashimota Z:** Créeme que morí de risa cuando escribí esa parte Betty, Armando y Esme. Casi estaba ahí mientras dirigía la escena y miraba las caras de incredulidad xD por otro lado, espero no decepcionarte con éste cap, pues aún no veremos a Armando vestido de Drag Queen u.u_

 _ **An:** Hola! Espero tener más reviews tuyos por aquí, para que así sigas leyendo más de ésta historia /o/ Saludos._

 _ **Ceci:** Que bueno tenerte por acá :3 igual espero un comentario después de leer el cap, como no sé a cuál de los dos comentarios debo responder, lo haré a ambos xD me parece que es grandioso el que te sientas parte de la historia y más si el personaje de Esme cumple ese papel, puedo asegurar que la mayoría de quienes leen ésta historia desearían estar ahí para vivir lo mismo que ella. Seguirás viendo como se va dando el romance entre los personajes, aunque a lo que yo veo, las cosas van tomando un rumbo distinto al que había pensado, ya veremos como se desarrolla al final jeje._

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura y nos vemos al final del cap!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Soltó un suspiro que podría haberse escuchado hasta producción, aún no se hallaba en condiciones de trabajar como era debido y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de presidencia para empezar con aquel juego. A su espalda Bertha y Sofía no dejaban de mirarla y seguramente se preguntaban el porqué de su presencia, todavía contaba con unos días para su completa recuperación, lo que no tenían en mente, es que estaban por iniciar las transacciones que involucrarían a TerraModa y EcoModa.

Acercó los nudillos a la madera del pórtico y se escuchó el suave golpe de éstos al impactar contra la superficie; entre sus dedos mantenía asegurada su cartera, sitio donde reposaban la chequera y los sellos de su empresa de inversiones. El sonido de una tabla deslizándose le llamó la atención y pegó un brinco por el susto, Betty se encontraba frente a ella con ese atuendo condenadamente feo y escandalosamente rojo.

— Que bueno que llega — le impidió el paso a la oficina, cerrándola detrás de su cuerpo, la castaña levantó una ceja — ¿Se vino usted sola? — ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, antes de enfocarse en lo importante — ¿Trae la chequera y el sello? — murmuró por lo bajo, notando los ansiosos ojos de la chismosa del cuartel.

— Me encuentro muy bien, Betty, agradezco tu interés — abrió la cartera dejando ver los objetos en cuestión — y no, Nicolás me acompañó, está abajo esperando por ti.

— Ya bajo, pasemos primero con Don Armando — le siguió por el camino que bien conocía y miró a los hombres más guapos de la empresa, les sonrió disimuladamente. La colombiana se apresuró a cerrar de nueva cuenta y entregarle al Dr. Mendoza lo que había requerido — Qué gusto verlos, ésta oficina siempre es más bonita con ustedes en ella, mi corazón se alegra.

Esmeralda se sentó a un lado de Mario, ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo y escuchó un "¿Cómo le va?" muy suave, su jefe no desistía ni un poco — Discúlpeme por haberla hecho venir hasta acá y más por el estado convaleciente en el que se encuentra — pudo distinguir el intercambio de miradas que surgió entre los dos hombres — ¿cuándo regresa a trabajar?

El castaño de bonitos ojos captó la atención de su asistente, dejando que Armando acomodara sus ideas y planeara la forma de contarles el plan que estaban construyendo. Beatriz pidió permiso para bajar a ver al esperpento de economista y la Galván se quedó a solas con aquellos caballeros, una pequeña charla había nacido entre los invasores de presidencia.

— Tenía entendido que en México la comida está muy condimentada, se me hace extraño que usted haya caído con las delicias de Colombia — Calderón entrelazó sus dedos a la altura del estómago y subió el tobillo sobre la rodilla, parecía demasiado entretenido con la historia de su empleada, que con los problemas de la empresa — Una mala combinación y exceso de ejercicio puede hacer caer a cualquiera — sonrió Esmeralda luego de responderle.

— Me da gusto que vaya mejorando, pero centrémonos en el punto, ¿quieren? — el azabache iba a comenzar con su explicación, cuando "vampirín" hizo su aparición. La mexicana estaba segura que habría despachado a Nicolás y pronto se enterarían del uso que le darían a la chequera — Perdón, doctor, pero ¿para qué las necesita? — señaló al escritorio bajo el escrutinio de los otros comensales — Las necesito porque su empresa le hará un préstamo a mi empresa, pero vaya a almorzar tranquila, ¿no gusta acompañarla?

Se dirigió a una de las empleadas que más problemas le estaba causando, esperando que aceptara, aún debía resolver ciertos problemas con su mejor amigo. La postura de la castaña cambió a una retadora y se acomodó en la silla mirándole — Me temo que voy a tener que quedarme, por si no lo recuerda, mi estómago está sufriendo por comer — le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

— Hombre, que descortés, acaba de llegar y ya nos la está corriendo — un ademán del Mendoza obligó a Mario a levantarse de su asiento, los tres miraron a Betty entrar y salir de su cueva para salir tras el cuartel. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar a la espalda de la morena y tomó la pelotita del presidente, comenzó a jugar con ella mientras distintas palabras llegaban a sus oídos: préstamo, dólares, salvar, embargo, ventas. Sabía que todo estaba relacionado con el mal funcionamiento de la empresa.

— Caballeros, si planeaban discutir sin ser escuchados, están haciendo un muy mal trabajo — ambos accionistas se acercaron a Esmeralda y volvieron a tomar sus lugares, la miraron con preocupación — Honestamente, la sala de juntas sirve muy bien para circunstancias como éstas, no lo hagan tan indiscretamente — aplastó de más la pelotita dejando que saliera volando de sus manos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchó? — un preocupado Armando la miraba como si estuviera a punto de dispararle, aunque teóricamente, tal vez fuera cierto.

— Lo suficiente, los tres sabemos lo que planea hacer, porque no mejor me lo explica con lujo de detalle — ambos adultos sudaban frío por la perspicacia de la joven. Para la ojinegra era un deleite saber todo lo que sucedería, poner en situaciones incómodas a los personajes se le estaba volviendo uno de sus mayores placeres y estaba segura que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

—

Las luces del andén ya habían sido encendidas hace horas, y una mexicana no dejaba de escribir en el computador, a un lado tenía una taza de humeante chocolate y unos panecillos del negocio de Doña Eugenia. Hacía días, desde que empezó el tratamiento para aliviar su dolor de estómago, que su estrategia de ventas para la panadería estaba completada, el sábado, justo el día en que había prometido cambiar el look de Nicolás, era la apertura de la sucursal.

Sabía que el hombre era muy despistado, pero no a ese grado, su madre no dejaba de comentárselo para que estuviera presente y de ello se encargaría la nueva inquilina, sin embargo, en ese instante trabajaba en la estrategia de ventas que EcoModa necesitaría. El Dr. Calderón no le hubiera mencionado nada al respecto de no haber sido por su insistencia, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía, se negaría a tomar en cuenta sus anotaciones.

De cualquier modo estaba a la expectativa, aunque no podía interrumpir los planes de conquista de Don Armando, esperaba poder hacer algo para no dejar a la empresa en tan malos términos. Después de todo, también sería responsabilidad de ella al haber aceptado las condiciones — ¿Aún sigue aquí? — se sobresaltó por la intromisión y se talló los ojos para espantar el cansancio.

— Sí, Doña Julia, esperaba que Betty ya hubiera regresado y me quedé trabajando, aunque aún no me dejarán volver todavía tengo un par de días para recuperarme — le sonrió con claros signos de sueño en sus ojos, la mujer se le acercó y le colocó una manta sobre los hombros. Esmeralda la miró con agradecimiento.

— Debería dormir un poco, está enferma, mija y mi Betty me dijo que ella aún tardaba en regresar — como si se tratase de una frágil muñeca, la Solano le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama de su hija, apagando el monitor de la computadora y cerrándole la puerta silenciosamente. La mexicana no logró resistirse a la comodidad de las almohadas y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Aquella mañana Doña Eugenia le explicaba con tal devoción la elaboración de sus más famosos panes, Esmeralda intentaba replicar cada receta con el fin de ser quien ayudara a la mujer en sus pedidos. El personal se estudiaba los pequeños y prácticos diagramas que la ojinegra había elaborado para ellos, pues ahora el negocio les daba la plata suficiente para instruir a sus nuevos empleados.

Un golpe a la mesa de trabajo provocó una pequeña risa general, pues la harina se encontraba esparcida por todo el rostro de la morena — Cuidado, mija, que la masa no reacciona cuando la preparas con rencor — la madre de Nicolás miraba con atención la forma de actuar de su pupila y socia, ahora se le veía de un mejor humor y, al parecer de la joven, cada producto tenía un mejor sabor.

— No es rencor, solo me distraje un momento — fijó la vista en sus manos que se hallaban entre la masa y la mesa, si no despegaba las palmas a tiempo, podría echar a perder la preparación, pero su mente la mantenía lejos de los buñuelos. El chirrido de la puerta de la planta era lo suficientemente escandaloso como para ignorar la presencia de alguien al entrar y aunque el personaje fuera conocido por todos, había una persona que no se concentraba en el trabajo.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —levantó la mirada como un resorte, frente a ella estaba un hombre vestido con el traje típico de un panadero y la cofia se ajustaba perfectamente a la forma de su cabeza. La sonrisa del caballero le aceleró el pulso — No se angustie, la masa está por llegar a la perfección, creo que la ha mantenido en la temperatura adecuada.

Logró reaccionar luego de que le fuera retirada la mezcla de las manos, era el momento de utilizar el rodillo — ¿Andrés? No creí que también fueras aprendiz de Doña Eugenia — ambos jóvenes desviaron la vista a la mujer mayor, quien daba instrucciones a un par de empleados que sostenían las charolas frente al horno industrial.

— No lo era, entré para poder pasar más tiempo usted — le guiño un ojo para después volver a los siguientes pasos de los buñuelos, observó la maestría con la que parecía desenvolverse en aquel ambiente y se le figuraba demasiado extraño para la verdadera profesión del hombre. Él se dedicaba a incursionar en la bolsa, al igual que la empresa de la que era socia la castaña.

La diferencia era que Andrés no solo practicaba el mismo oficio que su padre, sino que solo había construido una empresa de importación automotriz, por ello la camioneta del año con la que tuvieron la suerte de conocerse. Estaba por responderle, cuando un Nicolás muy decidido y con un sombrero de chef, tomaba lugar en la misma mesa de trabajo de la que antes era dueña una sola artesana.

— Mora — saludó el moreno sin dejar de mirar su masa para buñuelos — Rovira — regresó el cuatro ojos en cuanto estuvieron uno muy cerca del otro. Esmeralda les miraba sin entender.

— Chicos, vamos a hacer pan en paz, ¿de acuerdo? — asintieron sin replicar, lo cual le extrañó aún más y sobre todo por el hecho de ver a su amigo vestido de panadero y con la disposición de ayudar. ¿Qué había pasado con su trabajo en la bolsa? — Emmm, ¿Nick? Alguien se está encargando de las inversiones, ¿cierto?

— Seguro Esme, la empresa nos ha dado para tener una flota de inversores — rió muy leve, algo no andaba bien con aquel panorama. No recordaba el momento en que los hubiera presentado, mucho menos que Nicolás estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo o usara unos lentes más favorecedores. Por otro lado, no esperaba que un empresario de renombre como Andrés, accediera a instruirse en clases como esas para acompañarla y sobre todo, ¿qué hacían esos dos hombres ahí?

— Deberíamos asociarnos Esme, así su empresa tendría más presencia en el mercado — Andrés intervino antes que la castaña y Nicolás comenzó a preparar pan de queso.

— Creo que solos podemos hacerlo mejor — argumentó el economista al mezclar los huevos con la harina.

— Aumentarían su cartera de clientes y sus inversores tendrían mejor instrucción — ahora la cosa se había vuelto un campo de batalla.

— Los inversores los capacito yo, no veo la manera en que su empresa pueda mejorar nuestro desempeño.

— La compañía ha diseñado nuevos softwares para mejorar las operaciones en la bolsa, es único en el país.

— No hemos tenido queja alguna de nuestro método de trabajo.

— Les estoy ofreciendo una alternativa para incrementar las utilidades.

— Estamos rechazando esa alternativa, Rovira.

— Eso es algo que debe decidir la dueña, Mora.

— Esme, ¿qué es lo que decide? — la pregunta llegó al mismo tiempo de ambos hombres, éstos se miraron con sorpresa y al momento se retaron con solo haberse volteado a ver. Rodearon la mesa a fin de sujetarla cada uno por un brazo y seguir lanzándose improperios indignos de las personas maduras que aparentaban ser — Decida Esme, ¿con cuál se queda?

— ¿Rovira o Mora? ¿Rovira o Mora? ¿Rovira o Mora? — se levantó de la cama con el llamado de Doña Julia, parecía haber revivido luego de siglos en coma. Miró a su alrededor encontrando la habitación de Betty, y a una madre preocupada, de inmediato le tomó la temperatura con los dedos sobre la frente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, mija? No dejaba de balbucear cosas cuando vine a despertarla — se sentó a un lado de la chica y en sus ojos solo podía encontrar preocupación, Julia Solano actuaba también como su madre.

— Descuide, debe ser que la infección ya está cediendo — le sonrió para tranquilizarla, su mente se encendió al notar que no había rastros de su amiga — ¿Betty no ha regresado? — se mordió el labio dispuesta a levantarse y dejar la recámara más limpia que su plato al terminar de comer.

— No llegó en toda la noche.

—

Esperaba pacientemente en la parada del bus la llegada de Beatriz, antes de haber ido a su encuentro, Esmeralda tenía en mente la idea de que esa había sido la noche infernal en la oficina, todo porque no fue capaz de mirar por la puerta de su cueva. Aunque no sabía la hora en que llegaría, por lo menos estaba a tiempo, un Nicolás muy malhumorado caminaba en su dirección.

— Anoche no llegó a la casa — se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que paseaba la mirada por cualquier lado menos ella — ¿Es que ya no piensa volver? — frunció el entrecejo ignorando las insistentes orbes de su vecina de cuarto.

— Trabajo con Doña Eugenia, es evidente que volveré — giró el rostro buscando el transporte que escupiría a su amiga — y anoche estuve en casa de Betty, Doña Julia puede comprobar mi coartada.

— ¿Por qué no me llamó? Pude haber ido por usted y llevarla a la casa — persistía el financiero, la castaña soltó un suspiro para encararlo.

— Me quedé dormida trabajando, el Dr. Calderón estaba haciendo una nueva estrategia de ventas y me ofrecí a ayudarle — relajó un poco su postura y se talló los ojos — y ya sé que aún tengo días de permiso, pero las cosas en la empresa no van bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? — separó los labios para responderle a su pregunta cuando las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, el transporte casi la arrolla y en ese momento era sujetada por un Nicolás con los reflejos que ninguno de los dos sabía que tenía. La Pinzón apareció con el cansancio saliéndole por los poros.

Miró a ambos lados encontrando a los amigos en una posición algo extraña a su parecer, Esmeralda sujetaba con fuerza las solapas de la chaqueta de Nicolás y éste la mantenía abrazada de la cintura con firmeza — ¿Qué andaban haciendo, niños? — se soltó a reír con su característica sinfonía y la chica se soltó como si le estuviera quemando la piel.

— No seas absurda, estuve a punto de morir y ésta cosa que llamas amigo, le dio valor a su tiempo al quitarme del camino — se plantó a un lado de la colombiana, aquella sería una tarde muy larga, sobre todo en manos de Nicolás. Debía presentarse con la madre del sujeto para ordenan la próxima apertura de la sucursal; así tendría que mandar sus notas por mensajería.

—

Un par de días después de haber visto el colapso de Don Armando y de EcoModa, tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie de madera que soportaba su peso, hacía más de quince minutos que esperaba por los dos hombres y ninguno se dignaba en llegar. Andrés había prometido que estaría en la tienda antes que ella y Nicolás seguía dudando de los experimentos de su amiga. Ese sábado tendrían que moverse rápido si no querían llegar tarde a la inauguración.

Una pequeña rosa apareció frente a ella, siendo sostenida por los gentiles dedos de un economista que trataba de expresar su arrepentimiento por la espera — Discúlpeme, pelusa, no me decidía si venir o no.

— Así que pretendías dejarme plantada, Patricia no te perdonaría por esto — sonrió de lado con gracia, así lo pondría de buen humor. Unos segundos después, se hizo presente una docena de rosas que le impedían la vista del Mora y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la bella sonrisa de Andrés.

— Perdón por la demora, mi papá me entretuvo con unos estados de cuenta antes de salir — con un suave "Descuida" tomó el ramo, guardando entre las flores la que le había regalado su amigo, de inmediato empezó el duelo de miradas entre los caballeros, Esmeralda se aclaró la garganta para hacer las presentaciones.

— Nicolás, él es Andrés Rovira… — se le notaba la indecisión del hombre por levantar la mano y ofrecerla a su oponente — Andrés, él es Nicolás Mora. Ustedes están aquí porque yo se los pedí y porque hoy es un día muy especial como para dejar que éste tipo — tomó de los hombros a Nicolás — vaya con ésta facha a la inauguración de la panadería de su madre. Por ello necesito tu ayuda — le sonrió al moreno.

— Si se trata de hacerle un favor, no tengo ningún inconveniente — Rovira se enderezó de su postura y miró al amigo de Esmeralda con cierto interés. Nicolás le regresó el amago con desconfianza.

— ¿Me va a dejar en manos de él? — señaló sin recato, el resto de la gente comenzaba a fijarse en ellos. La muchacha rodó los ojos, sujetó las flores en su pecho y se adentró en el almacén.

— Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer y más vale que se comporten, necesito que vayan a ésta dirección antes de las tres, a menos que deseen perderse la foto de inauguración y las muestras gratis que se van a repartir — les entregó una tarjeta con los datos que requerían — por el dinero no se preocupen, todo va a cuenta de TerraModa.

Se dispuso a revisar las cuentas mucho antes de que les diera aquella liberta, sabía de muy buena fuente los dos préstamos estaban hechos y la Prenda sobre establecimiento Comercial estaba debidamente requisitada, tan solo faltaba registrarla para que tuviera validez. Seguramente ya no tardarían en comenzar con sus planes y eso la mantenía cada vez más nerviosa.

Sin perder tiempo, regresó a la casa que durante tanto tiempo la había aguantado y tendría que hacerlo por mucho tiempo más, todavía quedaban cosas pendientes que la mantenían cautiva en aquella historia. Compró un florero en el camino y tras haber acomodado las flores para que lucieran en la sala, guardó el atuendo que usaría aquella tarde para el evento, mientras tanto debía permanecer cómoda hasta la hora de apertura.

Guardó todo cuánto necesitaría y salió disparada a la sucursal, se topó con dos empleados que continuaban amasando algunos de los postres que habían decidido implementar, la alta gama de productos que Esmeralda se decidió a hacer parte de la producción, le estaban dejando muy buenos frutos y gracias a ello, su capital en TerraModa comenzaba a aumentar y por tanto, la participación en las acciones.

Atrás del aparador, podía apreciar el perfecto trabajo desempeñado para darle una vista digna de una inauguración, afuera del establecimiento se visualizaban las personas que estaban esperando por el inicio del evento. Se detuvo un instante a mirar el gran espacio que habían adquirido para acondicionarlo hace más de seis meses atrás, en ese momento era una bodega inservible y ahora era uno de los mayores puntos de venta, pues estaba equipada con servicio de cafetería, almacenes de materia prima, hornos industriales y el espacio suficiente para mesas de trabajo.

Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y sobre todo se encontraba plenamente feliz de haberlo conseguido para Doña Eugenia, ella más que nadie se merecía todo ello por haberla acogido en su hogar — Es perfecto — murmuró enlazando sus dedos, una mano en su hombro la regresó de su ensoñación.

— Usted lo hizo, Esme, mi panadería se estaba cayendo y usted me ayudó a que ahora sea esto — Doña Eugenia tenía un bonito conjunto que le favorecía enormemente, hace unos días, cuando su dolor de estómago era más que evidente, se la llevó de compras para poder darle un mejor guardarropa y aquel era el resultado. Un vestido de acuerdo a sus años y un peinado más sofisticado, además de haberle comprado unos mejores lentes.

— Ha sido gracias a usted, yo solo maximicé lo que ya estaba — la abrazó con total suavidad y un gesto de asombro por parte de la mujer le llegó a los oídos, se despegó de ella para fijar la vista a donde miraba y lo vio, la dejó con la boca abierta, literalmente. Frente a uno de los exhibidores, podía contemplar el resultado de varias horas de arduo trabajo. Nicolás lucía enfundado en un traje azul ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabello tenía un corte más moderno y en su rostro no encontró signos de los anteojos.

Por otro lado, sabía de muy buena fuente que Andrés era muy diestro en el arte de la moda, pero verlo en una copla perfecta con el economista, era todo un arte. Doña Eugenia se acercó a su hijo para mirarlo de cerca y sonreír por el resultado, con esa vestimenta, no solo lucía como un gerente general, sino como un hombre seguro y confiable en todos los aspectos. Esmeralda abrazó a Andrés y le habló al oído — Gracias, has hecho un excelente trabajo.

— Todo sea por usted, mi hermosa, su amigo es otro hombre, suerte que se dejó hacer — rió por lo bajo causándole un par de escalofríos a la castaña, le besó la mejilla y fue turno de cambiar de brazos. Se abalanzó sobre Nicolás, quien recibió gustoso el gesto y sonrió de una manera que la muchacha no conocía.

— Te vez bien sin esos lentes, supongo que Patricia estará encantada de salir contigo en éstas condiciones — se mordió el labio luego de haberlo mencionado, le desagradaba a sobremanera pero él estaba empecinado en conquistar a la mujer.

— ¿Usted cree? ¿La invitó, cierto? — el entusiasmo que dejaba ver provocó que se separara del hombre más rápido de lo que se imaginaba — Sí, Nicolás, le hice llegar la invitación a todo EcoModa, aunque no sé si la peliteñida vaya a venir.

La hora para comenzar se acercaba peligrosamente y la Galván buscaba la manera de alejarse de su amigo lo más que podía, abrió las puertas del negocio y un fotógrafo les esperaba en la entrada. Andrés se abrazó a Esmeralda, ésta lo hizo a Doña Eugenia y al lado de su madre, estaba Nicolás. Aquella fue la portada de la edición del domingo en el periódico y más porque una figura como Armando Mendoza había hecho acto de presencia.

—

Tenía el estómago repleto con los manjares del "Corrientazo", acababa de salir de un problema de comida y ya estaba metida en ello de nuevo; el viaje en el ascensor la estaba arrullando y miraba con cierta gracia la bolsa de galletas que Bertha no dejaba de engullir, lo mejor es que se trataban de su panadería. Tenía un gran éxito — Bueno, antes de ir a trabajar, hay que ir donde Inesita — Sofía conversaba animadamente con el resto del cuartel, cuando se detuvo casi a la entrada del elevador. Aquella era una señal de alarma.

— ¿Usted qué hace aquí? — preguntó con disgusto, una mujer con las medidas precisas para ser modelo de tallaje, había dejado de leer su revista para levantarse de su asiento y extender la mano hacia la secretaria.

— Doña Sofía, ¿cómo está? — sonrió como si no estuviera enfrente de la ex de su actual pareja — es que yo vine a presentarme a un casting para modelo de tallaje y… — fue interrumpida con la estridencia de la ex de Rodríguez.

— ¡¿Casting?! ¿Para trabajar en ésta empresa?

— Sí, Doña Sofía.

— ¡Pues no! Olvídelo, se larga ya mismo de aquí o la saco con la policía — señaló hacia las puertas del ascensor, Patricia no se hizo esperar en la escena del drama.

— ¿Qué es esa gritería suya? ¡Respete! — movió su cabello como de costumbre y se cruzó de brazos.

— Mire, usted no sea lambona y no sea metida, que la atrevida, es esa sinvergüenza que me quitó a mi marido, ¿ya me oyó? ¡Lárguese! — el cuartel miraba con aprehensión todo lo que sucedía, Esmeralda se acercó a la pitufa y sin esperar alguna respuesta del resto de las presentes, se la llevó directo a su lugar de trabajo, aún con toda la sarna de tonterías que profesaba.

— Usted suélteme, que sino también le toca — amenazaba sin éxito alguno y tras eso cambió de parecer, llevándola a la sala de juntas, mejor conocido como sanitario, para que se calmara la mujer.

— Quisiera que lo intentaras, sabes que yo no me ando por las ramas — le soltó el saco que estaba vistiendo aquel día y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba enloqueciendo — Esa bandida, como tú la llamas, te va a causar muchos problemas si no te controlas, Sofía. Estás cayendo en su juego, ¿para qué crees que vino aquí?

— Para restregarme en la cara los cachos que me puso mi marido — intentó salir de nuevo a enfrentarla, cuando las muchachas le taparon el paso en la entrada, todas estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedía.

— No todo gira en torno a ti, mejor deberías medrar tu actitud, que preocuparte en lo que hagan ese par. Tus hijos solo te tienen a ti, de perder éste trabajo, los estarías condenando a la miseria — aquello pareció calmarla, pues de inmediato dejó de forcejear, miró a la castaña con ojos llorosos y se quedó a moco tendido en el lavabo de la estancia. Era más que evidente que aún le dolía aquel suceso.

Con un gesto invitó al cuartel a que regresara a su puesto de trabajo, ya que Sofía no podía andar por ahí con ese semblante, además debía convencerla de que dejara a Jenny en paz. Nada conseguiría al tratarla de esa manera tan boba. Se acercó a la mujer para darle el consuelo que necesitaba, ahora entendía que no solo estaba ayudando a Beatriz con sus problemas, sino al resto de la empresa.

— Tranquila Sofía, de cualquier modo la van a contratar, te la vas a tener que soportar acá cuantas veces sean necesarias — la invitó a sentarse en el banquito que siempre usaban para las tragedias — Por otro lado, no sé si quieras mi ayuda, sabes que hace poco abrí una sucursal de la panadería y los fines de semana podrías ganarte un poco más al estar por allá.

Le sonrió a modo de aliento, regalándole otro pañuelo para que descargara su pesar y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo — ¿Usted haría eso por mí? — se le notaba la esperanza en la voz y aquello le alegraba — El Efraín no me está pasando la mensualidad completa y con mi sueldo de secretaria no me alcanza para los niños — limpió sus ojos con el pedazo de papel, mirándola expectante.

— No te preocupes por eso, cuentas con el apoyo de todo el cuartel y si decides algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme — le guiñó un ojo. Salió del baño de mujeres esperando que Sofía se calmara por completo, afuera ya estaban redactando el contrato de la mujer y en pocas horas estaría trabajando para EcoModa.

—

Entrada la noche y como era costumbre estaba recibiendo el reporte diario de las operaciones en la bolsa y como el préstamos otorgado a la empresa de moda había salido de su parte en las acciones del negocio. Ahora el dinero que manejaban comenzaba a crecer como si fuera un geiser activo y un trío de esperpentos conversaba sobre las acciones tomadas para mantener EcoModa a flote.

— Bueno y ¿la idea de que iba a montar una oficina y de que su papá lleve la contabilidad? — saltó un Nicolás igual al que se apareció en la inauguración sobre la cama de Betty, acompañando a la Galván quién no dejaba de mirar sus uñas con interés, ambos se ignoraban mutuamente después de lo que había pasado al término del evento.

 _Esmeralda transitaba entre los invitados con gran maestría, pues no se había topado con nadie, al contrario, alcanzaba a las personas que le serían de su interés, incluso el haber conversado con Armando Mendoza sobre lo bien que estaba llevando el negocio. En aquel breve intercambio le explicó que de ese lugar había obtenido el dinero suficiente para TerraModa y con ello seguía aportando a la empresa de inversiones._

 _Tras unos pocos minutos de charla, Andrés la tomó del brazo para realizar un brindis, aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero tampoco se lo negaría, después de todo, él había sido de gran ayuda para la logística. La abrazó por la cintura con cierta posesión y alzó la copa que no había notado se parecía a la que el resto del mundo también portaba._

 _— Quisiera brindar por la persona que hizo realidad un sueño, demostrándonos que la perseverancia es la base de cualquier meta y que debemos ir tras ella sin importar cuál sea el costo — giró un poco el rostro para contemplar a la mujer a su lado y pronunció el nombre como si fuera una caricia — Esmeralda Galván._

 _Se escuchó un "salud" general, en el cual bebieron el contenido de su copa, al término de ese gesto, Rovira no dudó en robarle un beso a la morena, Esmeralda correspondió a la acción sin haberlo pensado e ignorando la foto que había sido tomada, de igual forma los constantes llamados del nuevo Nicolás, que después de haberse separado de aquel hombre, se había desaparecido sin haberle dicho a nadie._

—…porque Don Armando me dio total autonomía para manejar a TerraModa — ahora era la colombiana quien no aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de su amigo, era uno completamente radical y hacía un par de días que lo estaban comentando en la seguridad de aquella alcoba, solo que sin el tercero en cuestión.

 _Beatriz caminaba de un lado a otro al día siguiente de que la fiesta se hubiera realizado, miraba a la mexicana como si de un espécimen extraño se tratara y detuvo el andar luego de que se cansara de dar vueltas en el mismo sitio — ¿Cómo es que lo logró? — fue lo primero que le ocurrió._

 _— Con algo de ayuda, Nicolás solo necesitaba que le dieran un empujoncito, pues tarde o temprano se le ocurriría cambiar su aspecto para impresionar, ahora lo hace sin necesidad de presumir — se encogió de hombros tomando entre sus manos la sudadera de su pijama. No deseaba estar cerca de ese hombre en las próximas 48 horas._

 _— Su amigo, el inversionista, le ayudo con el cambio, ¿no es así? — asintió como toda respuesta, no tenía que seguir dando explicaciones, estaba consciente de que había hecho un bien a ese hombre y aunque ahora estuvieran peleados por una razón que desconocía, no significaba que lo dejara a la deriva — Me alegro por él, creo que ahora se harán realidad sus sueños — rió como solo ella sabía — en cambio yo, sigo igual de fea._

 _— Pues si dejaras que te ayudara, no te estarías lamentando de eso — se encogió de hombros — pero ya llegará tu momento, yo sé lo que te digo — le sonrió recuperando su alegría y se dispuso a entrar bajo las cobijas, el asilo que había pedido aún era una extrañeza para "vampirín"._

—… mi papá se tiene que concentrar únicamente en la contabilidad de TerraModa y donde llegue a saber los manejos de Don Armando, es capaz de sacarme de una oreja de EcoModa — seguía la conversación sin que uno de los integrantes estuviera presente, las cosas en su trabajo eran cada vez más complicadas y si seguían como estaban, lo complicarían aún más, faltaba muy poco para que las cosas comenzaran a tomar otro rumbo.

—

Observó el comportamiento de esa mujer desde la seguridad de su oficina, comenzaba a anotar datos relevantes en su pequeña libreta y sabía de ante mano que las llamadas que hacía iban dirigidas a Daniel Valencia, quien estaba a nada de aparecerse por la empresa y mirar la nueva colección que estaba presentando Hugo Lombardi. Arrastraba el lápiz con prontitud para hacerse de horarios que le ayudarían en un futuro.

Su desquite lo tenía más que presente en contra de esa peliteñida, pues lo que había hecho no podía quedarse así y no había mejor manera de vengarse que haciéndole énfasis en su pobreza. En la inteligencia ella la superaba con una mano en la cintura, pero los contactos y el poder que esa mujer tenía entre los socios era bastante alto. La miró dejar del teléfono y dirigir sus pasos en directo a la sala de juntas del cuartel, si bien no se vengaría ahí, podría empezar a fastidiarla.

— ¿Otra vez en tertulia? — hizo su aparición la reina de la moda, Esmeralda esperaba en la entrada del lugar, esperando a que comenzara con su perorata — Ay no, pues. Definitivamente ya va a tocar que les pasen los escritorios al baño. Aquí encerraditas causan menos problemas que en los corredores.

— Ésta vino a morirse — reaccionó Sandra con su característico indómito y la voz de Betty la calmó en el acto — Sandra, no lo haga. Lo que va a hacer es provocarlas para que las echen — en eso tenía razón la cuatro ojos, después de todo, lo único que hacía bien la peliteñida, era molestar a los demás.

— Sí Sandra, no se rebaje — Bertha adquirió una pos de niña buena, que causó la estridente risa de Patricia, la castaña se recargó en la pared que daba al interior de los sanitarios y miró el espectáculo.

— ¿Qué no se rebaje? Es que ustedes no se pueden rebajar un poquito más, porque donde lo hagan, ya tocan el infierno — Aura María las incitó a que continuaran con lo que estaban a punto de empezar y la señora de González las detuvo extendiendo los brazos frente a ellas.

— No la toquen, no la toquen, que se les desbarata, ¿no ven que es prefabricada? — las risas del cuartel llenaron la estancia y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Esmeralda, faltaba poco para su intervención — ¿Lo ven? Tiene el pelo teñido, está llena de cirugías plásticas y la pobre, tan de malas, que ni el cuero de los zapatos le salió natural — debía reconocer que Bertha tenía un gran sentido del humor.

— Oiga, usted, media res, yo soy cien por ciento natural, así a usted le duela y bueno, si quiero hacerme una cirugía, pues muy fácil, saco mi tarjeta de crédito y me la pago… — con los dedos, hizo un amago al levantarse el cabello y dejarlo caer en forma de cascada, la Galván levantó una ceja.

— ¿Para qué después te estés quejando por los pagos de las tarjetas y pidiendo prestado a todo mundo? Porque tus deudas si son naturales — provocó un susto en Fernández, logrando que se diera la vuelta encontrándosela de frente — al igual que tu falta de cerebro, esos seis semestres de finanzas en la San Marino, solo te enseñaron a conseguir marido y gastar plata — peinó su cabello con los dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

— No me insulte, que yo estuve casada con Mauricio Brigthman y eso es mucho más de lo que usted puede aspirar a encontrar en un hombre.

— Cuando menos yo no soy una compulsa de las compras y ando presumiendo lo que no tengo — levantó un dedo a la altura del hombro de Patricia — porque si yo estuviera casada con un hombre como él, lo último que haría sería perderlo por mi obsesión con el dinero, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme de plata con esto — señaló sus sienes, en clara referencia al negocio de la panadería — y sin deberle a nadie.

Aquel golpe recio como para que saliera pisando fuerte y con el enfado atorado en la garganta. Una sonrisa cínica se apareció en el rostro de Bertha y la risa de Esmeralda no se hizo esperar, en verdad que entre esas dos mujeres la iban a sacar de quicio, pues ambas estaban esperando que cayera en su propio juego y ahora era turno de ella. Fue a buscar la bolsa en que guardaba el vestido que usaba la peliteñida.

— ¿Sabes, Bertha? Entre tú y yo, tenemos que hacerle la vida más imposible de lo que ya es para esa mujer — concordaron ambas mujeres para luego dejarse llevar por la risa que les causaba tal atrevimiento. Negó plenamente divertida y se desperdigaron a sus sitios de trabajo, Beatriz de nuevo había atropellado a Daniel Valencia al salir de la comodidad de esas cuatro paredes.

— Yo que tú, me cuidaba, no dudo que vaya a irrumpir en tu oficina — se alejó de allí directo al sitio donde compartía tiempo con Mario Calderón y se dispuso a preparar una salida para su amiga, aún debía pensarse el qué, pues Daniel era un hombre intimidante y estúpidamente guapo, una combinación peligrosa.

Se armó de valor para sacar a Betty de aquel incómodo momento y escuchó un momento antes de que pudiera irrumpir como lo haría —… cómo tampoco se me olvida y tengo muy presente, las órdenes de Don Armando y si él no me autoriza, perdóneme pero yo no puedo entregarle nada.

Justo ahí, le rezó a Merlín para que salieran bien las cosas — ¡Betty! Necesito que me ayudes con unos documentos — entró estrepitosamente, causando más ruido del que planeaba hacer, ambas miradas se posaron en ella con diferentes significados, una de agradecimiento y la otra de enfado — Disculpe Dr. Valencia, no sabía que estaba aquí, ya lo hacía en el Show Room mirando la nueva colección, eso es a lo que vino, ¿no es así?

— Además tengo que llevarme a Betty, hay unos documentos que deben ser revisados — le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, la cual no daba pie a que le respondiera de mala manera, el hombre tomó su maletín y salió de la cueva sumamente molesto. Esmeralda dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo — y por poquito.

— Menos mal que llegó, estaba a punto de sacarme las cifras de las ventas y Don Armando me habría matado — se dejó caer en su asiento con todo el peso, acomodó la cabeza entre las manos — Las cosas se le están saliendo de control a mi jefe.

— Y apenas comienza — murmuró la castaña — vamos a ver qué sigue en la contienda — la diversión era más que evidente en la cara de la mexicana, tomó camino a la entrada de la oficina de presidencia, donde se escuchaban las voces del Dr. Mendoza y Daniel — ¡Eh, Daniel! ¿Tú qué hacías en mi oficina, Daniel?

— ¿No te lo imaginas?

— ¡No!

— Seduciendo a tu bella asistente, la verdad estaba viendo los problemas de las paredes y los muebles, así ya estoy pensado cómo va a quedar la oficina cuando asuma la presidencia — se recargó en la madera, donde podía escuchar todo perfectamente. Beatriz se acercó a ella con interés.

— No pienses tanto Daniel, porque para el 2050 estarás convertido en un viejo bacán y ésta oficina tendrá un diseño futurista — separó el cuerpo de su chismógrafo y tomó del brazo a la economista, saldrían por la puerta de sala de juntas para mirar el desenlace de la pelea. Moría por ver la cara de Patricia cuando viera a Bertha en su mismo vestido — No preguntes, tú solo sígueme.

— Será mejor que le cuentes a tus empleados quién va a ser el nuevo presidente, porque en septiembre vas a entregarme la presidencia — fue la última palabra de la discusión y frente a Daniel estaba Patricia, a su espalda se hallaba Bertha con el mismo vestido — ¿Son gemelas o compran la ropa en la misma parte? — un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de ambas. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Y usted de dónde sacó ese vestido? — una Patricia muy alarmada miraba con horror a su mal clon.

— Lo compré en una promoción, dos por cincuenta para el diario — caminó animadamente por el pasillo, siendo alcanzada por la peliteñida

— No, eso es mentira. Si usted estaba está mañana con otro vestido, póngaselo cuando antes, porque ese no le luce, parece una payasa, eso no le queda bien… y ese vestido es una falsificación barata de éste vestido — se señaló el atuendo con gran arrogancia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿No me diga? Ahora no va a poder criticarme porque tengo el mismo vestido que usted, tengo su mismo gusto — en lo que continuaban con sus alegatos de un lado y del otro, Esmeralda estaba sin aire por tanta risa que le provocaba. Primero había sido ella con la pobreza de la Fernández y ahora le echaban en cara lo que vestía. Definitivamente aquel día había sido uno de los mejores en EcoModa.

* * *

 _De acuerdo, cada actualización me sorprendo más, pues la hago más larga que la anterior y alguna vez me dijeron que cada vez era mejor, pero eso no lo sabré hasta que me dejen sus comentarios y me animen a llevar ésta historia hasta el final._

 _Hablando del cap, ya estamos poniendo en aprietos a EcoModa y sabemos que ahora tiene más presencia el negocio de Doña Eugenia, siempre se me hizo un desperdicio el que dejaran olvidada esa parte, además de que Nicolás no se interesara por ello. Andrés creo que va tomando más fuerza en lo que vamos de la historia y espero que no me maten por haber hecho lo que hice, todo es por una buena causa._

 _Supongo que para el próximo cap vamos a tener que esperar lo que sucede con Betty y sus amigos, pues es tiempo de sacar a la luz todo lo que sucedió con Armando en todo el tiempo que lo dejé de lado. Así que tendrán mucho de Armando Mendoza para leer y enamorarse más de él._

 _Ciao, ciao!_


	13. Chapter 12

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

 _Ésta ves sí que debo pedir una disculpa, mi última actualización fue hace meses y es que hacer los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Armando es algo complicado, sobre todo porque no quiero desvirtuar al personaje y mantener la esencia de su carácter, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **POV. Armando Mendoza**

La empresa estaba lista para ir recibiendo a la gente que presenciaría la última colección de mi padre, me ajusté la corbata y revisé mi saco para que estuviera impecable, me sonreí ante el espejo del baño de la oficina. Atrás de mi encontré el reflejo de mi padre que me miraba entre sonriente y preocupado — Es hora, hijo. Hugo ya debe estar desesperado por iniciar.

— Ya salgo, papá — tomé un poco de colonia y lo seguí hasta la entrada del elevador, donde todos los invitados estaba haciendo su aparición. Saludé cortésmente a cada uno de ellos, haciendo presentaciones y guiando a otras tantas por el pasillo directo al Show Room. El lugar se estaba llenando rápidamente y aquello me llenaba de satisfacción o al menos así había sido hasta que Daniel Valencia hizo su acto de presencia por el ascensor.

Su extrema arrogancia es lo que provocó que mi vista se fijara en él mucho antes de acercarme a esa parte del pasillo. Lo miré a lo lejos por un rato, decidiéndome en abordarlo. — Armando, no creí encontrarte aquí, pensé que estarías celebrando tu triunfo sobre mí con cualquiera de tus amantes — su inseparable maletín se acercó a mi cuando miraba un par de piernas que se me habían cruzado enfrente. Levanté la mirada encontrando a mi peor pesadilla.

— Creíste mal, Daniel. Mi deber es estar aquí, mirando con gran satisfacción lo que va a quedar en mis manos — le miré desafiante, ahora ya no tenía ningún derecho a sobajarme como siempre intentaba hacerlo — ¿Es que aún te duele que me hayan elegido a mí? — arregló su saco como su tuviera una pelusa invisible, uní mis manos en un gesto de superioridad mientras levantaba el rostro.

— Lo que me duele es que haya caído en tus manos, es el fin de EcoModa — suspiré completamente molesto y tomé una de las copas que repartía alguno de los meseros — Disfruta de la última fiesta de la compañía, Armando. Porque posiblemente sea la última, la próxima reunión será para decretar su entierro y tú, Armando, te vas a encargar de darle sepultura a una de las empresas de moda, más grandes del país y sus treinta y cinco años de trabajo.

Respondí con la misma contundencia a sus insinuaciones, me era exasperante tener que soportarle. Casi de inmediato se nos acercó mi padre, quien esperaba que las discusiones entre nosotros cesaran, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que la única manera en que pudieran terminar, sería con un bonito ramo de gardenias en su ataúd. Dejé que nos tomaran las fotografías pertinentes, junto al anuncio de mi compromiso con Marcela Valencia.

La noche sucedió de una forma extravagante, aunque viniendo de Hugo Lombardi, no podía esperarse de otra cosa, amé el desfile por completo, sobre todo porque las modelos no habían dejado de coquetearme. A la mañana siguiente, aún tenía los nervios descontrolados, pues era el momento de elegir a la persona que sería mi secretaria, pues Carmencita se jubilaba junto con el que había sido su jefe por más de treinta años.

Entré a la oficina de presidencia apretando el pestillo de un bolígrafo con insistencia, a pesar de haber pasado por los mismos lugares durante mucho tiempo, sería la primera vez que lo haría como su presidente. Me detuve en el umbral del sitio para encontrar a varias personas llevándose los objetos personales de mi papá y tras un cuadro que estaban por desaparecer del recinto, encontré al hombre que tanto buscaba.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi oficina? — me dijo, relajé mi semblante y me dispuse a responder.

— Nada, papá, mandé traer mi escritorio y mis cosas para acá. No es que no me gustara el diseño de tu oficina, ni la decoración — me apresuré a añadir luego de ver la cara de incredulidad que me mandaba mi padre — lo que pasa es que no era para una persona de mi edad — apreté la pequeña pelotita que guardaba en mi bolsillo del saco — Tú entiendes.

Me atreví a sonreír en ese momento, lo que menos deseaba es que empezara una nueva discusión y aún había muchas cosas que modificar para que pudiera hacer uso de ella — Papá, tus libros, tus pipas, tus cosas las metimos en unas cajas, estamos esperando, simplemente, que nos digas qué hacer con ellas — lo vi tomar una de sus pipas con cierta nostalgia y relegar la vista hacia mí — Yo… de pronto debí haberte consultado antes esto, ¿no?

Era tan difícil estar frente a él sin que me mirara con reproche, respiré profundo siguiendo con mi pequeño diálogo — Lo que pasa es que tú dijiste que asumiera la presidencia de una vez, que no esperara la junta directiva y eso traté de hacer — comencé a explicarme cuando un gesto de mi padre me detuvo.

— No, no. Está perfecto… no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que… — se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, parecía que pequeñas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y bajó la cabeza para evitar que las siguiera mirando — no es muy fácil ver cómo desaparece el espacio, el lugar donde uno ha pasado los últimos años… — me faltó el aire al encontrar una diminuta sonrisa dirigida a mí — los últimos treinta y cinco años de su vida. Lo vi morderse la boca para evitar sollozar y me acerqué a él.

— ¡Ay, viejo! Yo lo sé — levanté el brazo para rodearlo por encima de los hombros — pero deja de mirar tu oficina así — en verdad que era pésimo tratando de consolar a una persona — te va a entrar la depresión y va a ser peor — en ese momento sabía que estaba metiendo la pata hasta lo más hondo. Afortunadamente la presencia de Gutiérrez logró relajar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse entre mi padre y yo.

De inmediato me acerqué a él para preguntar sobre el paradero de la candidata que estaría en el puesto de Secretaria de Presidencia. — ¿Qué pasó con mi secretaria, tenemos algo? ¿Sirvió alguna de las que usted entrevistó?

— Sí, Don Armando — me respondió muy seguro, le miré con interés para saber la clase de mujer que había elegido para mí — Precisamente es lo que venía a comentarle, ya le tengo su secretaria — esos ojos con la facha de haber hecho una maldad, no estaban agradando en ese momento, me aventuré a seguirle la plática.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es? — como toda respuesta obtuve el currículum de la seleccionada frente a mí, me acerqué despacio al pedazo de papel escuchando un leve "ésta" que se oía demasiado entusiasmado para mi gusto. Le dirigí una mirada severa; cualquier mujer habría sido preferible menos esa — Gutiérrez, ¿usted está loco?

— Di… discúlpeme Doctor, creí que era la mejor opción, la señora Fernández tiene seis semestres en Finanzas y si me disculpa, es muy atractiva — a ese punto de la conversación, parecía constipado el pobre tipo al hablar de la queridísima amiga de mi novia — Además tiene la recomendación de Doña Marcela.

La intervención de mi padre a mis espaldas, me hizo tomar una gran bocanada de aire — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? — intenté mirarle de reojo, pero los lentes no me dejaban ver de aquella manera. — Es Patricia, papá, la amiga de Marcela — me volvió hacia mi allegado — ¿No me trajo más opciones? ¿Fue la única que pre seleccionó?

— Pues tengo más hojas de vida de otras, pero le aseguro algo, Don Armando, ninguna es tan atractiva como ella — rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo, las manías de aquel hombre llegaban a ponerme fuera de mis cabales.

— ¡Ay, Gutiérrez! ¿Yo como hago para que usted me entienda a mí en la vida? ¿Cómo hago? ¿Ah? — en algún momento me crucé de brazos frente al encargado del área de personal — ¿Acaso le pedí una modelo? No — comencé a alzar la voz aún con mi padre en la oficina — ¿Le pedí que me consiguiera a Sharon Stone? No — vi que Saúl comenzaba a encogerse en su sitio mientras me miraba con cierta cautela.

— Solo le pedí que me consiguiera a una secretaria, una persona que hablara dos idiomas, que manejara sistemas, que por lo menos supiera donde diablos está parada, además, yo no le pedí una mujer bonita, le pedí una mujer eficiente y tampoco le pedí una amiga de Marcela — recuperé el aire dejando que mis manos volaran frente a su rostro, quizá con esto podría hacerme entender con aquel sujeto — que estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día, vigilándome.

Le miré severamente — Gutiérrez, ¿se me olvidó decirle algo más? — si no hubiera estado tan molesto por la elección que realizada, me habría podido detener un instante a ver su expresión de extremo pánico. — Le puedo mostrar a quienes más entrevisté, Doctor.

Aquel había sido la propuesta más inteligente que había salido de ese ser humano, me adelanté a apresurarlo, cuanto antes tomara la presidencia en mis manos, mejor me iba a sentir. — ¡Vaya! ¡Corra! Traiga las hojas de vida, pero volando — negué sin poder creerme la inutilidad de Gutiérrez, sabía que se trataba de un hombre con un gran gusto por las mujeres, pero en éste caso le estaba ganando esa extraña cualidad.

— Armando, ¿Qué tiene de malo Patricia? — tomé de mi bolsillo el pequeño lapicero con el que había llegado y comencé a jugar con el botoncillo de la parte superior. Solté un suspiro caminando de un lado a otro una vez que estuve más cerca de él. — Papá, tú sabes cómo es esa mujer, ella no sabe ni qué día es hoy, llegó porque Marcela se lo pidió. Con una recomendación así, Gutiérrez no habría dudado en hacerle su contrato ahora mismo.

Don Roberto separó las manos de aquella forma de estrella con la que siempre se dirigía a mí y me invitó a que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por la empresa, deseaba aprovechar esa oportunidad para hacerse saber la cantidad de mejoras que planeaba hacerla a EcoModa. Caminamos por cada uno de los pasillos, explicando los detalles que estaba pensando para cada área, a un lado, mi padre solo me escuchaba impasible, saludando a la gente que llega a cruzarse en nuestro camino.

Comenté la expansión de los puntos de venta, para expandir nuestro mercado a través del país y la idea de comenzar a exportar; nada me haría sentirme tan satisfecho como lograr que ésta empresa creciera gracias a mi mandato como presidente. Nuestros pasos nos llevaron directamente a producción, donde esperaba poder convencerle de que la expansión en la planta era necesaria para cumplir mis metas. Su única respuesta fue que las máquinas no suplieran la fuerza de trabajo de la gente.

— ¿Doctor? Doctor, aquí le traigo las hojas de vida de las otras entrevistadas — miré hacia abajo encontrando a ese corpulento ser y bajé las escaleras para darle alcance. No deseaba ponerme a leer cada una de las hojas que tenía, el bulto con el que cargaba me era tedioso con solo verlo. Le pedí que me hiciera un resumen de las personas que encontraba calificadas para el puesto.

— Son dos, Doctor, las candidatas más óptimas para ocupar el puesto. Aunque ninguna tiene experiencia como secretaria — seguí mi camino al escuchar ese detalle, le animé a continuar para que terminara de explicarme — Una de ellas ha estado como asistente en el área Internacional del Banco Montreal.

Aquello nos sorprendió a mi padre y a mí, los dos esperamos que nos terminara de dar el resumen de su hoja de vida — … y también colocó al rector y decano del área de economía de la Universidad de Estudios Económicos de Finanzas — apretaba insistentemente la pelotita que controlaba mi temperamento y de inmediato solicité saber su nombre, ella era Beatriz Pinzón Solano. Su hoja de vida era muy extensa en estudios.

— ¿Quién es la otra? — lo vi intercambiar papeles de su gran cumulo de documentos mientras jugaba de mano en mano con el objeto amarillo, quería estar seguro de estar eligiendo a la mujer correcta para el puesto. — Su nombre es Esmeralda Galván, ella es mexicana, estudió Negocios en el Instituto Tecnológico de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey. Domina el inglés y el alemán. Además fue parte del Foro Económico Mundial. Conoce todo tipo de sistemas computacionales y ha trabajado con sistemas de gestión de la calidad, cadenas de valor, presupuestos, proyectos de inversión, auditorías y contabilidad.

¿Para qué una extranjera pediría ser parte de EcoModa, si en México no teníamos presencia en el mercado? Ambas mujeres estaban mucho más capacitadas que Patricia para ocupar el puesto, pero aún tenía dudas — ¿Por qué un par de mujeres así, están buscando un lugar como secretaria? — caminaba detrás de mi padre mientras él revisaba las prendas que estaban saliendo de la zona de producción.

— La señorita Pinzón se expresó diciendo que el mercado está muy competido y por eso desea empezar desde abajo, para poder ascender dentro de la empresa — tomó algo de aire mientras trotaba detrás de mí — la señorita Galván dijo que deseaba ampliar sus conocimientos y que EcoModa había sido una de sus principales opciones para laborar luego de haber concluido sus estudios.

— Yo tengo una curiosidad, Gutiérrez, si usted entrevistó a un par de personas con semejantes hojas de vida, ¿por qué terminó eligiendo a Patricia Fernández? ¿Qué? ¿Le mostró las piernas y usted se embruteció? — seguramente esto era obra de Marcela. Debía remediar esa decisión, no interesaba que las mujeres fueran un par de fenómenos de circo, su capacidad era la que sería de utilidad.

Una vez en la oficina se procedió a realizar las llamadas correspondientes, de alguna forma debíamos comprobar que todas esas menciones eran ciertas. Para alegría de mi padre, el confirmar lo que tenían en sus hojas de vida era un buen aliciente para que pudiera deshacerme de Patricia — Bueno, Gutiérrez, cítelas para mañana. Hay que salir de las dudas.

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, arreglaba los botones de mi camisa con total lentitud, cuando unos brazos se prensaron a mi pecho, a mi espalda podía ver a Marcela pegada a mi cuerpo — Buenos días, mi amor — le sonreí desde mi posición, saliendo de su agarre para ir en busca de mi saco, le besé en los labios apresurándome en salir del apartamento.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Es que vas a encontrarte con alguna de tus amantes de camino al trabajo? — me miró cruzándose de brazos y con esa ropita para dormir que a veces lograba descontrolarme. Me volvió hacia ella y la besé de nuevo. Salí sin mirar atrás para llegar lo antes posible a la oficina, cogí el deportivo conduciendo sin parar hasta entrar en el estacionamiento de EcoModa.

Una vez dentro esperé algunos minutos, respiré profundo y dirigí mis pasos hacia la oficina, dentro de las cuatro paredes, solo podía pensar en mí mismo como el nuevo presidente de la empresa. Centrado entre todos mis papeles, escuché la puerta de la oficina abrirse y en ella estaba Marcela con su ceño fruncido y mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara — ¿Qué? — regresé a mi documento para borrar ciertos números que no me cuadraban.

— ¿Por qué mandaste llamar a la otra aspirante? — dejé caer el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla — Sabes que para el puesto de tu secretaria no hay mejor persona que Patricia — reclamó sin atreverse a entrar más allá de la mitad de la oficina, me decidí a levantarme con el fin de llegar donde ella. — Ambos sabemos por qué quieres meterme aquí a Patricia, Marcela.

La vi salir directa a la sala de juntas con paso decidido, levanté una ceja deteniéndome en la entrada para tomar una de las puertas — No acepto que me impongas a Patricia, lo único que quieres es resolverle el problema económico a Patricia y montarme un policía a mí — me señalé con disgusto — alguien que te dé información detallada de cada uno de mis movimientos.

De nuevo tenía que escuchar sus dudas, sus necias insinuaciones; el estar vigilado me caía como un gancho al hígado y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza sin poder creerme que siguiera con el cuento de la fidelidad y el prometido juicioso. El tema de Patricia me estaba cansando junto a las indirectas de mis supuestas amantes. Me dispuse a escuchar sus razones para contratar a su inseparable amiga, hasta que me digné en responderle.

— En eso te equivocas, sí las hay y ya las cité, ¡claro! Ellas no estudiaron seis semestres de finanzas en la San Marino, por el contrario, una se graduó en economía, con tesis laureada, hizo un posgrado en finanzas y habla dos idiomas — cambié de carpeta por la de la chica que en su hoja de vida igual era ejemplar — y la otra, es estudiada en México, concluyó la escuela de negocios, conoce dos idiomas, ha trabajado con sistemas de gestión de calidad, entre muchas otras cosas.

— No, ahora son las mujeres maravilla, en cambio Patricia es alguien de confianza — en mi interior rodé los ojos y respiré profundo. — Vamos a hacer un trato, yo simplemente las cité, quiero hablar con ellas y hacerle unas preguntas, si no me convencen, contratamos a Patricia, ¿estás de acuerdo? — La vi asentir con cierta duda, pues estaba decidida a que fuera su amiga la afortunada en obtener el puesto.

Tomé el teléfono de la sala de juntas para comunicarme con Carmencita, la secretaria de mi papá, ambas muchachas estaban esperando en ser recibidas, miré a Marcela para que evitara hacer comentarios mordaces y le sonreí de lado. La puerta se abrió frente a nosotros y no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto por el susto que me pegó una de esas mujeres; mi novia y yo intercambiamos miradas — Sigan, por favor — tragué saliva deteniendo mis ojos en la morena.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Don Roberto y mi amigo Mario entraron codo a codo en la sala de juntas, parecía que mi insufrible compañero se encontraba muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener una asistente. Antes de siquiera decir nada, la morena frunció el entrecejo dirigiéndose a mi papá — Disculpe, Don Roberto, entiendo que estemos ante el ex presidente de EcoModa, pero eso no le da derecho a dejar a la señorita… — señaló a la mujer fea que se hallaba a su lado — con la mano extendida. Le ofreció un saludo y lo mínimo que debería hacer, es responderle.

Abrí de más los ojos por la osadía de aquella chica, pero me agradó la valentía con que defendía a su amiga, me acomodé en la silla que ocupaba junto a Marcela y la admiré desde mi sitio. Mario babeaba por la chica y mi prometida comenzaba a enfurecer — ¿Es usted la extranjera que participó en el Foro Económico Mundial o la economista que trabajó en el Banco Montreal? — Roberto se detuvo a medio camino mirándola con reproche.

— Depende a cuál de las dos desee entrevistar primero — la respuesta fue matadora para todos los presentes — Además sigo esperando el resultado de la buena educación de un millonario — sus palabras fueron demasiado para mí, así que intervine antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. — Por favor, señoritas, tomen asiento — de inmediato les fue solicitado que nos informaran acerca de lo que estaba en su hoja de vida.

Cada una nos describió, a grandes rasgos, su experiencia, aunque eran impresionantes me preocupaba el conocimiento en el campo de la moda. Me llamó la atención que ambas mujeres estuvieran dispuestas a aprender, no importaba que estuvieran aquí como secretarias. Giré hacia mis compañeros de estancia aguardando por sus opiniones — Y… ¿qué tal? — entrelacé mis dedos entre sí.

— Estoy convencida de la hoja de vida de una de ellas, pero no de su presencia — argumentó Marcela después de que las muchachas estuvieran fuera. — Eso es algo que no está a discusión — tomó aire y apretó los labios. — Sí está a discusión, ninguna de ellas puede ser secretaria de presidencia — ladeé la cabeza sin entenderla, cuando menos una de ellas podía estar en el puesto.

— Me temo que no comparto esa idea, Marcela, dime una razón por la que no podamos elegir a alguna, son mujeres preparadas y eficientes, es exactamente lo que busco.

— No saben nada de moda, Armando. Podrán tener todos los posgrados que quieras, pero sin ese conocimiento, las terminarás echando de la empresa — se me hacía tan ridículo el comentario, que cerré la boca cuando Mario pidió la palabra. — Marce, ¿por qué eres así de dura? Yo pienso que las niñas podrían desempeñar cualquier actividad que se les pida — podía notar desde mi asiento la mirada de lujuria que desprendía Calderón.

La opinión que en verdad me preocupaba, era la de mi papá, pues sabía que estaría apoyando a Marcela por sobre todo. Respiré profundo antes de que los ojos negros de mi novia cayeran sobre mí e intentaran convencerme; hablé con franqueza y firmemente, esos dos ejemplares que aguardaban afuera de éstas cuatro paredes podrían ayudar con la productividad de EcoModa y eso es lo que deseaba que vieran también.

El convenio tomó mayor fuerza cuando Marcela hizo pasar a Patricia, pues quería demostrar que tenía mejor presencia para ocupar el puesto de secretaria de presidencia. No deseaba deshacerme de los dos ejemplares, un poco mal trechos, pero con las capacidades suficientes para colaborarme con mis metas; al final de la junta nos quedamos con las tres mujeres, dos como mis secretarias y la otra como la asistente de Punto de Venta y Vicepresidencia Comercial.

Aún no salía de mi asombro al darme cuenta de Marcela también se estaba planteando la posibilidad de dejar a Patricia dentro de la empresa, pues las dos chicas que estábamos contratando nos estarían ahorrando el sueldo de esa mujer. Lamentablemente no solo quedé fuera de mi presupuesto, sino que tendría que buscar distintas estrategias para llegar al objetivo que me llevó a la presidencia.

Lo que no podía tolerar, es que Mario llegara temprano a mi oficina al siguiente día, para echarme en cara la decisión y dejarme bien claro que él estaría dispuesto a tener un "accidente erótico" con Esmeralda Galván. Después de ese extraño momento con mi mejor amigo, me acerqué a las nuevas empleadas para mostrarles sus lugares de trabajo — Patricia, puedes ordenar tus cosas en ese escritorio. Señoritas, síganme a presidencia, ahí les explicaré el lugar que fue acondicionado para ustedes.

Me aseguré de que ambas me estuvieran siguiendo; al entrar a mi oficina, me dirigí hacia la economista, es lo único que recordaba, y su horrible aspecto — Sé que éste lugar es algo pequeño, pero en canto tengamos una oficina, puede pedir su cambio para allá — le expresé a la mujer más fea que haya visto, entre más escondida la tuviera, menos tendría que verla.

Giré el cuerpo hacia la muchacha que habría deseado como mi secretaria, levanté una ceja al notar que no me estaba poniendo atención, le toqué el hombro para hacerla reaccionar y de inmediato se disculpó conmigo — No se preocupe, ya mismo la llevo a la oficina de Marcela, usted la estará apoyando en los puntos de venta — le sonreí muy leve y la encaminé por el pasillo.

— ¡Hermano! — era Mario Calderón al acecho — ¿Ya vas a dejarme a ésta bella dama en la comodidad de mi oficina? Mira que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado — de inmediato le corté la inspiración y tomé el brazo de la morena. — No, Don Juan, ésta señorita estará trabajando con Marcela y solo cuando sea muy necesario, te apoyará en los proyectos que tengamos en puerta.

Un grito desesperado llegó a mis oídos, la voz inconfundible de Patricia resonaba por todo el pasillo, miré a la mejor amiga de mi prometida mirar su asiento con cierto recelo y tomar un diminuto objeto de él — ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién me hizo una broma de tan mal gusto?! — cada vez estaba levantando más el sonido de su empalagosa voz y comenzaba a desesperarme, en un intento de ignorarla, la señorita Galván se adelantó con un comentario mordaz.

— Eso se llama tachuela, ¡y mira, tiene tu nombre! — curioso de saber si estaba en lo correcto, me apoderé del objeto y claramente tenía pintado el nombre de la Fernández, ¿quién podría tomarse la molestia de hacer algo así? — Patricia — la llamé hablando más fuerte — hágame el favor de dejar de quejarse como una hurraca y comenzar a recibir mis llamadas — le dejé la tachuela en el escritorio y volví a mi anterior intención.

Una vez que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, estaba completamente nervioso y emocionado de que ésta noche se llevara a cabo el último lanzamiento de mi papá, porque eso significaba que la empresa quedaba en mis manos, tan solo esperaba poder estar a la altura de llevarla a la cumbre y taparle la boca a Daniel Valencia, quien estaría encantado de verme en el suelo para caminar sobre mí. No le daría el gusto de que Armando Mendoza tuviera que renunciar a la presidencia de EcoModa.

* * *

 _Bueno! Si están leyendo ésto, es porque aprendieron a hacerlo (?) ok no xD confío en que éste respiro de Armando les haya agradado y me apuraré en hacer los siguientes caps, sé que no tengo justificación por la tardanza, así que mejor les dejo que sigan con sus vidas, en ves de dejarlos leer cientos de pergaminos con excusas B)_

 _Ciao, ciao!_


	14. Chapter 13

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Los únicos personajes de mi autoría son Esmeralda Galván y Andrés Rovira._

 _Una vez aclarado el punto, quiero decir que lamento mucho haber demorado tanto, pero como las respuestas al fic han sido casi nulas, me llevo más tiempo dejando detalles y escribiendo para que sea divertido, emotivo y entetenido. Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el cap /o/_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

— Lo mejor sería montarle un romance — se sonrió Sandra con cierta picardía en la mirada; se escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la puerta principal de EcoModa. — ¿Un romance? ¿Con quién? — Sofía se interesó en las explicaciones de la Patiño, ignorando a la mujer que cerraba la comitiva del cuartel. En aquel momento se abrió el ascensor, dejando ver a un hombre impecablemente vestido y moviéndose al ritmo de música insonora.

— Ay no, muchachas, ¿ustedes no estarán pensando en él? — Aura María se alarmó al momento, mirando a las mujeres con preocupación, además de insistir en morderse el labio inferior.

— Pero si es el indicado, le anda coqueteando todo el tiempo — argumentó Sandra imitando a la "pupuchurra" con demasiada exageración. — No, no, no… — se interpuso la morena dirigiendo sus ojos desde la torre hasta el pitufo — nadie va a utilizar a Freddy para sus oscuros fines — abrió los brazos a modo de barrera cuando el mensajero tomó parte de la conversación.

— ¿Es que mis modestos y sumamente cotizados oídos, han escuchado mi galante nombre en boca de alguna de estas bellezas? — la recepcionista le dio un golpe en el hombro al sujeto, provocando una leve risa de la mexicana. — Usted no sea bobo y respéteme la recepción — "pechuguín" frunció el entrecejo antes de bajar al castaño de la barra del escritorio con muy poca delicadeza.

— Tranquilo, mil amores, que estoy tratando de salvar tu pellejo — argumentó Esmeralda relajando su postura y abrazándose a la cartera — porque aquí el cuartel de secretarias, te quiere meter en aprietos — el susodicho levantó una ceja con interés, antes de que Sofía lo interceptara a mitad de camino. — ¡Freddy!

— ¡¿Qué?! — dio un brinco asustado, miró a la ex de Rodríguez con preocupación. — Descuide, bizcochito, cando termine acá abajo, sube con nosotras que necesitamos hablar con usted — palmeó la mejilla del Contreras. Freddy se sujetó el rostro con premura al escuchar la risa algo macabra de Sofía. — ¿Y cómo para qué me solicitan en la segunda planta?

— Mejor no preguntes, hombre, que de nada va a servir que trate de dejar intacta tu integridad física — negó con vehemencia la Galván antes de tomar camino por el ascensor y regresar a su recinto de trabajo. A su lado estaban Betty e Inesita con la misma cara de desaprobación por las ideas de Sofía y compañía. Más se había tardado en ofrecerle una oportunidad en la panadería, que en lo que esa mujer regresaba a sus ideas.

—

El teléfono de la oficina comenzaba a sonar con bastante insistencia, rodó los ojos sabiendo de quién era la llamada y se levantó de la silla para abrir la puerta, al instante cayó a sus pies una de las secretarias de EcoModa. — Sofía, ¿a qué debo la intromisión? — ladeó la cabeza con gracia, ayudándola a levantarse. — Venga, Esme. Freddy ya nos está esperando en la sala de juntas.

— No voy a ser parte de tu plan, Sofía, de quien deberías preocuparte es del bienestar de tus hijos. El cheque ya hizo su vida por otra parte — la tomó de los hombros — y tú podrías hacer lo mismo, aunque estoy consciente que no vas a querer. Cuando menos voy a supervisar que no hagas alguna tontería — le animó a que tomaran camino rumbo a los sanitarios.

Se notaba el entusiasmo de la mujer por hacerle la vida imposible a la impulsadora; la castaña permanecía impasible desde la entrada de la estancia, mirando con cierto interés las acciones de sus compañeras de trabajo y del incomparable Freddy. Aunque dudaba del poder de convencimiento del cuartel, sabía de muy buena fuente que al Contreras no le era indiferente la modelo, por lo que no dudó en aceptar. — Te aclaro, querido amigo, que estoy aquí dos cuestiones; la primera es para verificar que esas locas no se hubieran propasado contigo y la segunda, es para preguntarte si estás seguro de tu decisión.

— Mi bella dama, mis ojazos azabaches, ¿es que estás celosa? — inquirió el mensajero con coquetería, ganándose un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de la mexicana. — Ni en tus mejores sueños — empezó a reír de buena gana, hasta que una tercera voz a sus espaldas les sacaron de tan agradable momento.

— ¡Pero miren…! ¡La empleada modelo de EcoModa teniendo amoríos con el mensajero! — Patricia se hallaba en la puerta de los sanitarios observando a la pareja de amigos. La presencia de Freddy en aquel sitio no era una novedad, sin embargo, esa mujer buscaba cualquier pretexto para poner en mal a su contrincante.

— Cuando menos reconoces que soy una modelo y que tengo amoríos, sería preocupante si tuviera aires de grandeza y viniera vestida igual a una de mis compañeras de trabajo — se encogió de hombros ignorándola por completo al momento en que comenzó con sus pucheros y salía hecha una furia, giró el cuerpo hacia el único hombre de la estancia, tomando la solapa del traje con suavidad, lo sintió temblar bajo su tacto — Piénsalo cariño, confía en mí — le regaló un beso fantasma antes de abandonar el baño.

—

— ¡Lo único cierto acá, es que me tocó entregarle la presidencia a Daniel! — se escuchó un manotazo, seguido de los gritos del presidente de la compañía, Esmeralda se mordió el labio al comprobar que estaban revisando los costos de la colección que se encontraba en puerta y bajo las pérdidas de la pasada, tan solo les quedaba pedir a alguna entidad mítica engraciada por el consenso popular (1), que les ayudara a alcanzar las metas.

— Pues yo estuve haciendo averiguaciones y me hablaron de un intermediario, es un agente que importa telas, paños e insumos de primera calidad en Bogotá — explicaba el Dr. Calderón, despertando el interés de su amigo y sobre todo de las dos mujeres, aunque una de ellas estuviera enterada del desenlace — y parece que manejan muy buenos precios — se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás del escritorio mientras Armando fruncía en entrecejo con claras dudas.

— ¿Quién es?

— No es precisamente el agente más conocido del mercado — unió los dedos a la altura de su barbilla, pendiente de las palabras del Mendoza. — Mario, que no vaya a ser contrabandista, ¿me entiende? ¡Que no vaya a ser contrabandista! — una pequeña situación se suscitó entre los dos hombres, no acababan de salir de un problema cuando ya se estaban metiendo en otro y no se trataba de una circunstancia cualquiera, sino el futuro de la empresa.

— Yo voy a averiguar y hablamos mañana — se guardó en el bolsillo del saco el listado de los insumos y se marchó de la oficina casi trotando, parecía ser el mesías prometido de alguna profecía o algo parecido. — Bueno, Beatriz, yo creo que dejamos lo de los proveedores para mañana, ¿sí? — pidió que se cancelara la comida que habían ordenado, pues estaban a nada de irse a descansar. Sin pensárselo, Esmeralda abrió las puertas de la sala de juntas, provocando un ligero susto a su jefe.

— Doctor, ¿de verdad cree que habrá un milagro para la cantidad de material que va a utilizar? — le miraba desde la módica distancia que le regalaba el escritorio y la puerta a su espalda, estaba consciente que podría llegar a molestarlo, pero haría el intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

— Es lo único que me queda por ahora, la colección pasada no obtuvo los resultados que esperábamos y como no podemos reducir la calidad de los materiales, habrá que encontrar a mejores proveedores — anunció de la manera más simple que su carácter le permitía, tomó entre los dedos la conocida pelotita para aliviar el estrés que comenzaba a sentir.

— Eso no fue lo que le pregunté, después de todo usted cuenta con el apoyo de TerraModa y ambos sabemos que lo último que necesita, es que haya un embargo contra EcoModa — las manos de Armando azotaron con gran fuerza en la madera que tenía enfrente, ahora sí se encontraba furioso. — ¡¿Cree que no lo sé?! — se levantó como un torbellino acortando los metros que lo separaban de la morena.

— ¡Estoy por entregarle la presidencia a Daniel, solo porque debo mantener los márgenes de utilidad! Mis proyecciones estuvieron herradas desde el principio — caminó de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, la castaña no dudó en responderle como se merecía, ¿quién se creía para tratar de intimidarla de esa forma?

— Y por lo mismo me ofrecí a ayudarle, mi conocimiento no solo es de economía y finanzas, sino en procesos, proyecciones, estándares de calidad e infinidad de cuestiones que usted bien sabe — lo detuvo al tomarlo del saco y jalarlo hacia su persona, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba asentir — ¡¿Entonces por qué no hace uso de ello?! ¿O es que su padre la cautivó con un par de palabras cursis?

El hombre abrió de más los ojos cuando la castaña tocó una hebra demasiado delicada de su vida, separó los labios para protestar — ¡No! Fue Marcela… — Esmeralda lo anunció como si fuera una epifanía — su grato amor por ella es lo que lo obligó a actuar como lo hizo — llevó las manos hacia su pecho, semejando un drama Shakesperiano. Apretó la boca con cierta ironía — ¡O ya sé! ¡Doña Margarita es el centro de toda su atención! Como siempre vio que adoraban a los Valencia, le está tratando de demostrar que usted es mejor que ellos.

— ¡Basta ya! No le voy a permitir que me insulte de esa manera.

— ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que hunda ésta empresa solo por sus caprichitos de niño mimado! Escuche bien mis palabras, Don Armando… nunca permita que nadie lo pisoteé como si no valiera ni un céntimo, es usted muy capaz, pero la rivalidad con Daniel no lo está dejando progresar — levantó el rostro con valentía, clavando sus orbes azabache en los canela de su interlocutor. Escuchó la pequeña puerta de la ex bodega abrirse con cierta cautela; ninguno de los que hallaba al centro de la oficina se permitió apartar la mirada.

Un tímido "¿Nos vamos, Esme?" resonó en la estancia, cortando con la incomodidad que comenzaba a formarse. La Galván abandonó presidencia a paso veloz, yendo por sus pertenencias a la oficina del Dr. Calderón y tomando camino a la salida a pleno trote junto a Beatriz. Se mantuvo callada durante el trayecto a casa, respiraba pausadamente, considerando todo lo que le había gritado a la cara a su jefe; había momentos de la novela en que le desesperaba el proceder de aquel sujeto, y viviéndolo en carne propia más llegaban a fastidiarle las niñerías de éste.

La colombiana había oído cada palabra detrás de la puerta y miraba a ratos a su amiga, ¿había sido capaz de responderle así a Don Armando? La respuesta se encontraba caminando unos pasos detrás de ella; Betty rebuscó entre sus pertenencias las llaves de su hogar, el distintivo "clic" del éxito fue el único sonido que se esparció entre ambas muchachas.

Esmeralda se remordió el labio inferior con insistencia, pues ni aún con los mensajes que Andrés había dejado en la casa de la Pinzón, lograron sacarla de su ensoñación. La gota que derramó el vaso estaba a nada de rellenarlo, justo cuando las miró entrar por la puerta y pasar a saludarles. — Al fin llegan, ya me estaba hartando de tener que ser su mandadero — Nicolás dejó caer un pequeño sobre con un sinfín de recados dirigidos a la morena.

Regresó su vista al computador que utilizaba el comedor entero, esperó por largos minutos que la mujer le respondiera, cuando su mejor amiga tomó la palabra tratando de calmar las cosas entre los dos personajes. Argumentó, despreocupadamente, que la compañía solo era de uso alterno a EcoModa, pues el Dr. Mendoza deseaba ocuparla para fortalecer la empresa de modas. Ante la explicación, Don Hermes parecía bastante satisfecho, aunque tres de los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación tuvieran una información diferente.

La mexicana tomó el paquetito de los mensajes con cierto agrado, pues desde su pelea con el esperpento de economista, Andrés era de las pocas personas que se mantenía animándola y siéndole constante con su apoyo. Leyó uno a uno pasando por alto las miradas insistentes que le enviaba Nicolás, hasta que éste contratacó de nueva cuenta — Mejor dígale a ese sujeto que ésta no es su recepción, tanto recado me distrae de mis ocupaciones.

— Que mala costumbre tienes de interrumpirme mientras te ignoro — lo miró por primera vez en varios días y lo fulminó con la negrura de sus ojos. Se le tensó la mandíbula antes de verlo retroceder con cierto espanto, la computadora profirió el típico tono de apagado — ¡Y no voy a decirle nada, si no lo puedes soportar es tu problema, cuando menos deberías estar agradecido con él por haber logrado que dejaras de parecer un maldito troll!

Huyó de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, encontrándose con Doña Julia en su intento de escape — Perdón por lo de Troll, Doña Julia, nos vemos luego. Buenas noches — se sangró el labio de tanto que lo estaba mordisqueando, pero la actitud de Nicolás la hacía desatinar, lo único que estaba deseando era entrar a la ducha y refrescarse para poder conciliar el sueño.

—

Espiaba la conversación tan amena que estaban llevando las mujeres, se cruzó de brazos por encima de la cabeza de Sofía, cuando comenzaron a marcar unos números, Sandra y Mariana miraban con mayor interés el teléfono que estaba tecleando, una ligera tos a sus espaldas las hizo soltar un grito de susto, Bertha colocó el auricular en el sitio con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. — Hola chicas, ¿es que el cheque todavía no cae?

Se oyó un profundo "Shhh" de las secretarias, antes de que la obligaran a bajar la voz. — Freddy convenció a la impulsadora para que saliera a almorzar con él, queremos que el Efraín los encuentre en el restaurantico que la va a llevar — miró que su interlocutora levantaba una ceja y profirió un chasquido con la lengua antes de entregarle el número telefónico a Bertha. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, siempre había querido hacer una llamada así.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro y arrebató la bocina al momento que el Cheque estaba respondiendo — ¿Efraín Rodríguez? — comenzó con una voz extremadamente sensual, casi podía sentirlo temblar en el otro extremo del aparato. — Sí, ¿con quién hablo? — suavizó el tono que utilizaba, quizá complacido porque una mujer de tan esplendorosa voz lo estuviera localizando.

— Hablas con una mujer que en tus sueños has visto, una mujer que te aprecia a niveles insospechados — soltó un suspiro que erizaría los vellos de la nuca a cualquier hombre y Efraín tragó saliva para poder responderle. — Me gustaría conocer el nombre de la dama — levantó una ceja al comprobar que no se parecía en nada a la conversación que había sostenido con Bertha aquella vez que miraba la novela en su laptop.

— El nombre de la dama no es de importancia, el motivo de mi llamada es para advertirte lo que están haciendo contigo — miró como es que el cuartel la estaba animando a continuar, Sofía parecía demasiado satisfecha con la intromisión y sobre todo con la forma en que estaba instalando la duda. — ¿Cómo así? — el hombre pareció salir de su ensoñación.

— Voy a presentarse a esa… — comenzó como aquella canción que tanto había sonado en la televisión, solo que a modo de verso, les guiñó un ojo a las muchachas — la que dice que te ama, la que daría hasta su vida con tal de hacerte feliz — escuchó claramente cómo es que Efraín se levantaba de su asiento y prefirió continuar — esa mujer que tu amas, está jugando contigo y si quieres comprobarlo, en el restaurante Belini te estará esperando.

Le dictó la dirección sin apresurarse, pues con ello aumentaba las dudas de aquel hombre sobre su mujer, una vez que hubo colgado se acarició los labios suavemente, aún le dolía la herida que se había provocado la noche anterior. — ¡Mija! ¿Es que usted estuvo en clases de actuación, o qué? — la animó Mariana cuando las risas se fueron apagando.

— No realmente, solo tenía muchas ganas de hacer una llamada así, siempre es divertido — se encogió de hombros con gracia. — ¿Entonces… nos va a acompañar? — soltó esperanzada Sofía, después de semejante espectáculo, daba a entender que lo había aprobado. Soltó una pequeña risa, negando.

— Me temo que no, hoy me invitaron a almorzar — sonrió genuinamente, Andrés no tardaría en llegar; miró su reloj de pulso comprobando la hora — Y aunque haya hecho la llamada, no significa que esté de acuerdo, también por eso no deseo acompañarlas, sé que irán a verificar que el cheque llegue, pero se llevarán una sorpresa — antes de que diera un paso, Sandrá la detuvo colocándose enfrente.

— ¿Es que nos va a abandonar por un hombre? — las miradas se colocaron en ella, era peor que encontrarse en una cámara de Gesell (2), asintió dejando que un sonrojo se extendiera por toda su cara — ¿Y por qué no nos lo había contado? — farfulló la giraba molesta, se suponía que eran amigas y ninguna le comentó acerca de sus amoríos.

— Porque van a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, aparte no es nada serio, somos amigos — se abrió camino entre la comitiva que aún la mantenía encerrada — Apreciaría mucho que en los corredores no se supiera nada de esto, mi vida personal es precisamente eso, personal — enfatizó la última palabra. Aún en el ascensor las mujeres no dejaron la preguntadera, hasta que frente a ellas se estacionó una camioneta BMW del año. De él descendía un triplepapito, como lo denominó Aura María al verlo.

Esmeralda rodó los ojos — Chicas, él es Andrés Rovira, Andrés, ellas son las secretarias de EcoModa… — tomó un poco de aire antes de presentarlas a todas — Aura María, Sandra, Mariana, Bertha y Sofía — le sonrió de lado levantando los hombros, sus intentos por mantenerlo escondido no habían sido muy eficientes. Además era un alivio que el Dr. Calderón hubiera dicho que salía de viaje a Nueva York, aunque sabía de antemano que era una total mentira.

 _— Esmeralda, mi bella asistente — la faramalla siempre comenzaba del mismo modo, le miró con curiosidad — Lamento informarle que se va a quedar sin jefe por unos días, voy a cerrar un negocio en el extranjero, espero que no me extrañe — inquirió coquero, ganándose una sonrisa ladina por parte de la morena._

 _— Ya encontraré con qué entretenerme, siempre hay trabajo que hacer — el hombre estaba terminando de arreglar la maleta, tomando camino directo a la puerta de la oficina. — Yo siempre me entretendré pensando en usted, Esme — una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la mexicana, quien negaba cubriéndose la boca._

 _— Y yo lo haré al pensar en el negocio que va a cerrar, esperemos que su destino sea cierto y no solo una pantalla para despistar al enemigo — casi palideció el Dr. Calderón por aquella afirmación. Respiró profundo antes de componerse._

 _— Me ofende con sus insinuaciones, solo quiero verificar que nuestro proveedor sea serio — lo ofreció un beso desde la entrada de sala de juntas, saliendo a paso apresurado, bien sabía que el vuelo estaba a nada de partir._

 _— Sí, seguramente._

—

Terminado el almuerzo, la castaña casi se burla en la cara de Sofía por la hazaña de seguir a Freddy y la metida de pata de Aura María al decirle que no los hallaron en el Belini. Se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar algún comentario mordaz, por lo que fue a refugiarse con su amiga a la cueva, donde sabía que se quedaría con Don Armando, pero sin haber comido nada a causa de los desplantes del presidente de la empresa.

Minutos más tarde le estaría sacando la lengua al Mendoza por haberla echado de la oficina, además de recordarle que le estaba quitando el tiempo a Beatriz y ya tenía suficiente con la firma de los cheques como para andarla soportando. Antes de que pudiera responderle como era debido, era llevada por el brazo hasta el vestíbulo, era una fortuna que la peliteñida no se encontrara en el sitio o estaría mofándose de ella.

Levantó la cabeza con orgullo, ya le enseñaría a ese hombre de lo que era capaz, en cuanto regresaran de sus visitas por los bancos. Se giró sobre los talones directo al escritorio de Sofía, encabezando la fila para recibir su pago, cruzó los brazos a la espera. Detrás de ella se acomodó Jenny, la miró de reojo con cierta simpatía, pues al sitio que Andrés la había llevado, era el mismo que el mensajero eligiera para impresionarla.

Aguardó paciente a que el cheque le fuera entregado a la impulsadora, pues la ex de Rodríguez era de armas tomar y a pesar de sus explicaciones, la mujer seguía actuando como si tuviera cinco años. Apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a nada de guardarse el pago de la modelo entre las señoras. — Hey, hey, hey… — acusó mucho antes de que cumpliera sus intenciones.

— Gracias, Doña Sofía — la nueva amante del cheque se fue tranquilamente del escritorio de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo. La secretaria casi degolla con la mirada a la asistente de Vicepresidencia Comercial. — ¿Usted, por qué hizo eso? ¿Ah?

— Porque sabía que lo que ibas a hacer, ¿Ah? — la imitó sin contemplaciones — ¿Te das cuenta que si le hubieras retenido el cheque, la del problema serías tú? Ya te ofrecí una salida a tus problemas, pero parece que estás más entretenida peleándote con esa mujer, en vez preguntarte la manera en que sacarás a tus hijos adelante — a su espalda escuchó el jadeo impresionado de las muchachas.

— Pero la bandida esa… — el semblante de Sofía cambió radicalmente tras esas palabras, Bertha dejó su bocado a medio masticar mientras Sandra y Mariana la miraban con los ojos entornados, la castaña le interrumpió. — Es la última vez que te detengo en tus acciones, si lo repites, retiraré mi oferta. Sentenció tajantemente para después volver a su trabajo en el rincón del vago, o mejor dicho, del Dr. Calderón. Las cosas comenzarían a ponerse algo pesadas y debía mover bien sus acciones si deseaba volverse socia mayoritaria de TerraModa.

Enterrada entre cientos de documentos, formó una columna lo suficientemente alta como para perderla de vista, pues desde que Mario hubiera dejado la oficina, Esmeralda comenzó la ardua labor de encontrar la información relacionada con los proveedores y echar para atrás las decisiones del presidente de la empresa. Estaba consciente de que el hombre sería lo bastante cuidadoso como para no dejar las evidencias a la mano, pero debía agotar todas sus fuentes si quería ganar la contienda.

En ningún momento escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni los pasos cansados que se hacían notar sobre la alfombra que fungía como uno de los detalles de la empresa, ni los llamados insistentes de su nombre que le taladraron la cabeza después de unos minutos. — Te vas a acabar mi nombre — levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de lentes horrorosos — ¿Qué pasa, Betty?

— Ya es tarde, hay que irnos a descansar… ¿o es que planea quedarse trabajando? — observó los montones de papeles que cubrían el escritorio, aunque si llegaba donde sus papás sin ella, Nicolás no dudaría en traerla a como diera lugar. La colombiana tenía el presentimiento que su amigo se estaba enamorando de la mexicana, pues las preguntas sobre la peliteñida iban disminuyendo gradualmente y se le notaba molesto cuando Andrés se aparecía por las "instalaciones de TerraModa".

— Lo que planeo es tirarle el teatrito a tu jefe — aseguró después de restregarse los ojos con los dedos ahuyentando el cansancio; frente a ella pudo escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa y pesar — ¡¿Qué?! Tú no estás convencida de ese negocio y yo estoy muy segura de que no va a funcionar, entre más rápido se acabe, mejor será para la empresa — reprimió un bostezo sin dejar de estudiar el documento que se hallaba a la altura de su nariz.

— El Dr. Armando tiene fe en esas telas y yo le voy a colaborar — como toda respuesta recibió una ceja alzada por parte de su amiga y el bufido exasperado de la misma — Es arriesgado, porque el proveedor es extranjero, pero ya hemos conseguido el préstamo de la plata y en cuanto tengan el muestrario de la materia prima, Don Armando viajará para cerrar el negocio.

— Eso no es justo, estás enamorada de él y por eso lo defiendes — soltó todo lo que tuviera que ver con el trabajo y se levantó del asiento estirándose, comenzaba a entumecerse y necesitaba despertar cada uno de sus músculos — Venga ya, sabes que tengo razón. Te oigo suspirar por todos los rincones su nombre — le guiñó un ojo yendo al perchero para recoger su cartera. Se fijó que tuviera la copia de las llaves de la casa de Doña Eugenia y le hizo un gesto a la colombiana con la cabeza para que abandonaran la oficina.

Al momento de bajar por el ascensor, el resto de las secretarias las detuvieron a medio camino, pues no dejaban de mencionar al "hembro" de Don Hugo, cada una de ellas esperaba verlo nuevamente y, por lo que había podido captar, Aura María, Sandra y Mariana confiaban en que podían alborotarle la hormona para volverlo hombre otra vez. Esmeralda abrió la boca formando una "O" en el momento justo que el ejemplar aparecía tras las puertas de metal, no solo pensando en el portento de espécimen que se les aparecía, sino en las razones por las que estaba ahí.

Aquella noche debía quedarse en casa de Beatriz, solo así podría apreciar a "Lily" en todo su esplendor, era una lástima que su aparatejo hubiera muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber, porque habría llenado su memoria con la evidencia del disfraz. Mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro durante todo el trayecto, riendo en su mente por la suerte que tendría si también era parte de esa aventura, aunque fuera uno de los momentos especiales de Betty, no podía perderse esa broma ni con todo el oro del mundo.

La puerta del domicilio se abrió con total entusiasmo, hasta que la mexicana y el colombiano se encontraron en el comedor, Esmeralda lo miró con altives mientras que el cuatro ojos la pasó de largo para saludar a su amiga. Betty miró con curiosidad a ambos personajes; ¿llegaría un momento en que ese par al fin se llevara como al principio? Se encogió de hombros de manera imperceptible para los demás ocupantes del recinto y procedió a las despedidas necesarias para ir a dormirse.

— Espera, Betty, hoy me quedo contigo — anunció la castaña al mirarla con una leve sonrisa, giró un poco el cuerpo para encarar a Nicolás y cambió su semblante a uno serio — ¿Podrías decirle a Doña Eugenia que hoy dormiré aquí? Para que no vuelva a haber confusiones — sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos, la mexicana besó en la mejilla al Mora, aunque su corazón se detuvo cuando éste la tomó de la mano antes de que se fuera — Bravo, has mejorado tus reflejos.

Celebraba la mujer cuando un par de brazos cálidos la envolvieron entre ellos — Pelusa, no quiero que sigamos peleados — habló bajito. Nicolás le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Betty, para que esta les dejara conversar con toda tranquilidad, tras una sonrisa cómplice los dejó a ambos a la mitad de las escaleras. Nicolás tomó a Esmeralda de los hombros para separarla levemente de él — Sé que Andrés es su amigo y no evitaré que salga de vez en cuando con el sujeto.

— ¿Me estás condicionando las salidas? — frunció el entrecejo, todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió abrir de nuevo la boca.

— ¿De todo lo que le dije solo entendió eso? — le recriminó con un ligero tono enojado en la voz, alzando los brazos como si estuviera hablando de una gran hazaña.

— ¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, todavía caes con mis palabras? — rió de buena gana para luego saltarle encima y aprisionarlo con sus brazos y piernas, el hombre tuvo que detenerse de la pared para evitar caer y le devolvió el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo. — Te extrañé, pelusa.

 _Rayos._ Nicolás no tendría por qué decirle eso, aunque igual estaba encantada de haber vuelto a la normalidad, todavía pensaba que debía permanecer a cierta distancia. Pronunció un "También yo" lo más bajo que pudo, esperando a que no hubiera sido escuchado por su interlocutor. Se separó de él luego de aclararse la garganta y anunciarle que ya se iría a recostar; aunque Nicolás pareció algo decepcionado por ello, se fue contento de la casa de los Pinzón.

Tan pronto llegó a la habitación, se cambió de ropa por la muda que ya guardaba entre las cosas de su amiga y se acomodó en pequeño catre que había a un lado de la cama, respiró profundo para calmar su alterado corazón y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño la venciera rápidamente. El movimiento repentino que hubo al lado de su espacio para dormir, le hizo abrir los ojos, paseó la mirada por la figura que tomaba prendas de aquí para allá.

— ¿Por qué no le dice a la niña Esme que la lleve? — escuchar su nombre la sacó de su mundo de Morfeo y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— ¡Qué va! Ella está durmiendo, mejor pídame un taxi para que me vaya cuanto antes donde Don Armando.

— Solo tienes que despertarme, Beatriz — la inesperada voz de su amiga la hizo soltar un grito de espanto, la mexicana se levantó como si fuera un muerto y la miró después de limpiar un hilillo de baba que tenía en la comisura de los labios, le sonrió divertida — No eres muy silenciosa, aparte no te van a dejar ir sola, así que vamos por tu amado.

Desperezándose, tomó algo de ropa deportiva y terminó de vestirse en el último escalón de la casa. Recibió las llaves de la mano de Doña Julia mientras ella volvía a la recámara con su esposo, cuando menos así ya lo distraería del escándalo que haría la chatarra que tenía por auto. Una vez arriba del aparatejo, lo encendió sin mayores problemas, se sorprendió de que funcionara tan bien a la primera. Sin pensárselo mucho, dejó que Betty la guiara por las calles de Bogotá.

Al llegar por la dirección que le había dictado por teléfono, ambas mujeres estaban a la expectativa del paradero de su jefe; con la mente todavía dormida, la castaña se había olvidado por completo del actual look del hombre, hasta que éste giró el rostro y salió corriendo tras ellas. — ¡Betty, Betty! Soy yo, Armando.

— ¡Es un atraco!

— ¡No! — se escucharon dos gritos — es el Dr. Mendoza — una estridente risa se escuchó por encima de cualquier otro ruido, olvidando los rastros de sueño que tenía, se dedicó a señalarlo de vez en vez y el enfado de Armando creció de manera considerable. — Betty, ¿no le dije que nadie más podría verme así? ¿Ahora como callo a esa loca? — las risas seguían oyéndose a pesar de que había levantado la voz. — Doctor, ella estaba en mi casa cuando usted me llamó y mi papá no me iba a dejar salir sola a éstas horas — se justificó mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

— Doc… doctor, usted tiene suerte de que yo supiera manejar — se botó de la risa nuevamente, ignorando los constantes reclamos del presidente de EcoModa — debí haber traído una cámara — limpió de sus ojos las pequeñas lagrimitas que le habían provocado las risas.

— ¡Ya córtela acá! Quítese el seguro y déjeme entrar, que en cualquier momento me lleva la policía… vamos para EcoModa — la enorme peluca roja era demasiado pomposa, al momento de intentar entrar al auto tuvo que dejar la cabeza medio de fuera por la ventana, para que pudiera acomodarse. Las carcajadas de la morena se hicieron más fuertes cuando tomó camino a la empresa.

— A sus órdenes, señorita — murmuró Esmeralda a plena risa, dejando que se terminara de carcajear, Armando se hizo pequeño en el asiento, suficiente humillación había tenido con vestirse de ese modo, como para que una de sus empleadas estuviera riéndose en su cara — Disculpe… es que… no me pude resistir.

— Me doy cuenta ¡Ah! Pero ya, termine de reírse para que la gente no la mire como si estuviera alcoholizada — aun con ese comentario de por medio, no cesaron las risas ni los constantes chistes que la mexicana levantaba en contra del pobre sujeto. El camino de ida le resultó por demás divertido; una vez fuera del auto y a las puertas del edificio, las mujeres se separaron para ir en busca del velador. _Creo que me rompí otra uña_ le pareció escuchar de la voz de Armando.

— ¡Betty! ¡Esme! ¡Chicas! ¡Me llevan! — era una suerte que los gritos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerse oír tres calles a la redonda, ambas mujeres se precipitaron en el paradero de "Lily". — Ahí vienen, son mis empleadas... — con la leve distracción, el hombre regresó a las puertas de la empresa, tomando la cartera con ambas manos. La imagen le causó otra risa a la morena. — No es momento para eso, Esmeralda, explíquenles a éstos hombres quién soy yo.

Betty se giró hacia la policía, formando con su cuerpo y el de su compañera, una barrera para proteger al Mendoza, ambas chicas entregaron sus documentos de identificación y también la tarjeta que las acreditaba como empleadas de EcoModa. _Yo también estoy segura_ mordió lo más fuerte que pudo su labio, evitando que la risa le ganara nuevamente después de haber escuchado las afirmaciones de los policías.

 _¡Me veo ridículo!_ Como no tiene una idea, divagó la mente de la asistente de Vicepresidencia Comercial, ahora sí podía soltarse a reír en todo su esplendor, definitivamente el doctor le había hecho la madrugada. Como toda opción, les quedaba llegar a la casa de la Pinzón, donde podría quitarse el disfraz de "Lily" y vestirse decentemente.

Como en la casa lo menos que podía hacerse era ruido, la castaña le pidió al azabache que se desprendiera de la peluca, así como de los tacones y los colguijes que cargaba, escuchó un jadeo de satisfacción cuando se sintió liberado. — Todo listo — levantó el pulgar para que la cuatro ojos procediera a abrir la puerta para dejarlos entrar. A paso lento le indicó a su jefe por donde caminar, a fin de que se hiciera el menor escándalo posible.

— Siga al baño mientras yo le bajo ropa para que se cambie — sugirió Beatriz, el Dr. Armando asintió tomando el camino que lo llevaría hasta su destino, cuando Esmeralda levantó la mano para detenerlos a ambos. — ¿No crees que la ropa de tu papá le quedará muy chica? Mejor voy por un traje de Nicolás, está aquí a cinco minutos, tú solo avísale a Doña Julia que estamos acá.

Cuando hubo sonado el pestillo de la puerta del sanitario, la ojinegra salió corriendo de la propiedad, buscando en el camino las llaves de la vivienda de Doña Eugenia. Se detuvo con un derrape en el umbral y procedió con todo el cuidado del que era capaz. Dejó la puerta emparejada para evitar cerrarla y con zancadas amplias llegó hasta la habitación de su amigo. Las veces que había entrado ahí eran muy pocas y esperaba encontrar la ropa sin demorarse.

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones y giró la cerradura suavemente, asomó la cabeza detrás del portón y caminó entre el desastre de habitación, miró con cierta ternura a su amigo, pero agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y tomar el traje. Lo ubicó colgado en la parte trasera del pórtico donde había entrado y salió tan rápido como entró. Hizo una parada técnica en el cuarto que ocupaba ella para llevar un desmaquillante, era obvio que Betty no tendría, así que le ahorraría las molestias de ponerse a buscar.

Corrió de vuelta a la casa de la Pinzón, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos y soltó una pequeña risilla, cuando se le apareció el hombre frente a ella. — ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No haga eso, casi me da un infarto… — lo miró ceñuda — aquí está el traje, probablemente le quede ajustado, igual un desmaquillante, para que se quite el pegote de la cara — con el cosmético en la mano le hizo el ademán de señalarse el rostro. Armando asintió volviéndose al baño.

— ¡Betty! — Llamó sin levantar la voz — ¡Betty! — la susodicha se asomó por las escaleras luego de haber estado conversando con su mamá, con la mano le pidió que se reuniera con ella — Betty, ya le di el traje a Don Armando y también un desmaquillante, ahora debemos evitar que tu papá se despierte o, en dado caso, que se le ocurra bajar.

— No se preocupe de eso, que mi mamá se regresó con él a la habitación y dejó todo apagado, solo hay que ser muy silenciosas, porque usted va a tener que llevarlo a su apartamento, recuerde que no tiene los papeles, se los dejó en la empresa — ladeó la cabeza mirándola como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. — ¿Yo? ¿No es más fácil que llamemos un taxi? — transcurrió menos de medio minuto cuando la castaña le respondió — ¡Argh! Vale, yo lo llevo.

Las amigas esperaron pacientes a que Armando se vestiera de manera decente, para su sorpresa, el traje le había entallado magistralmente, Esmeralda lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y de regreso. Se relamió los labios. Beatriz se adelantó para proponerle el hecho de que la Galván lo llevara hasta su apartamento, quien intentó rechazarlo, pero tomar un taxi a esa hora no solo era peligroso, sino que tampoco llevaba dinero consigo. Terminó aceptando con algo de trabajo.

Montados en el auto, tomaron rumbo al departamento de su jefe, aunque Beatriz estaba ansiosa por acompañarlos, argumentó que era preferible quedarse en casa para evitar levantar sospechas, después de todo, Esme podría regresar el coche y después irse donde Doña Eugenia. El hombre soltó un suspiro mirando por la ventana. — Gracias — fue lo único que pronunció por los siguientes minutos, antes de volverse hacia su empleada.

— Disculpe las molestias que le causé, es que no quería que me vieran así y luego me bloquearon el carro — Esmeralda le restó importancia al asunto con un leve movimiento de la mano. — No se preocupe, ha sido una aventura divertida, después de todo, las cosas salieron bien y estamos por llegar a su departamento, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Lo miró sonreír sinceramente y poner los dedos sobre el hombro de la mexicana — ¿Cuando llegó a Colombia, nunca se esperó que tuviera que rescatar a su jefe vestido de Drag Queen y en medio de la nada? — ambos acompañantes rieron de buena gana por el comentario, obteniendo un "Para nada" por parte de ella. Las bromas de la chica amenizaron el trayecto hasta su destino; Armando nunca habría pensado que se divertiría tanto con otra persona que no fuera su mejor amigo, quizá estaba juzgando mal a la mujer.

— Sano y salvo, Don Armando — estacionó fuera del edificio que correspondía al del colombiano — ahora hágale saber a Doña Marcela que está a nada de llegar, porque no sabemos qué tan fiera esté hecha en éstos momentos — le guiñó un ojo y besó su mejilla para despedirlo. Armando le correspondió el gesto del mismo modo y bajó del coche tomando su propio rumbo. — Una cosa más Doctor, la sospechas que tiene sobre Patsy Pats, son ciertas.

Por un momento creyó que el cerebro se le había puesto en piloto automático, pues no obtuvo reacción alguna hasta que ella hubiera avanzado en el coche y lo mirara por el espejo retrovisor. Entrada la madrugada entregó el coche en las mejores condiciones que pudo, volviendo a su habitación con muy poca luz y casi matándose en el trayecto, el desorden sí que era asesino.

—

Por la mañana recibió de las manos de su jefe el traje que había tomado sin permiso del ropero de Nicolás, aunque estaba segura que no lo extrañaría, todo el día estaba metido en la computadora viendo subir y bajar las acciones en la bolsa. Cuando menos estaba más entretenido que ella en la oficina, aunque se extrañó de verla en su habitación, el hombre parecía demasiado contento como para reprocharle.

Tras sonreírle con agradecimiento y pasar a un lado de la prometida del presidente, se llevó las prendas con total cuidado, después de todo no era suyo y aquello despertaría la curiosidad de las secretarias. Les restó importancia al momento en que se enteró que Don Armando viajaría a "New York" en un par de horas; rodó los ojos con fastidio, sabía de muy buena fuente que aquel negocio sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

Tomó el ascensor para esperarle en la recepción, cuando le vio bajar y dar indicaciones por doquier, lo siguió hasta la puerta del taxi cuestionándole sus decisiones, el Mendoza parecía demasiado seguro de la elección y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir un negocio tan bueno, se escuchó un "Bajo su responsabilidad" por parte de la mexicana y le dejó ir. Tras ella se apareció Freddy mientras sonaba las llaves del coche del doctor.

— Mi morena, morenita mía — comenzó cantando y dejando que sus pasos lo llevaran alrededor de la muchacha sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Por qué estás rodeándome? ¿Es que eras buitre o qué? — se cruzó de brazos con molestia. — ¡Fierecilla la niña! Deseaba invitarla a recoger el coche de Don Armando, pero como veo que está de mal humor… — dio un aplauso y giró sobre sí mismo — ¡Sé que me perderás!

El castaño se fue con la melodía a plena voz, dejando a Esmeralda a la entra de EcoModa. — Más te vale mirar por donde vas, lo vas a necesitar — le gritó una vez que lo vio bastante alejado, tan solo levantó una mano para confirmar la recepción del mensaje y siguió con su camino.

Regresó a la oficina de presidencia para encontrarse con una Beatriz bastante angustiada y caminando en círculos por la mini bodega, levantó una ceja con interés y tocó la puerta para llamar su atención. Betty levantó la mirada encontrándose con su amiga y compañera de fechorías. — Patricia está averiguando sobre los proveedores, ten mucho cuidado. Le soltó sin previo aviso, la miró abrir la boca para responderle cuando el teléfono en su escritorio comenzó a sonar.

Sonrió de lado al comprobar que se trataba de Armando, se ubicó a un lado de la mujer para poder escuchar toda la conversación, la extrañeza de su compañera le sacó una leve risilla. — ¿Marcela ha preguntado por mí? — las cosas serían más fáciles si los teléfonos tuvieran altavoz. — Aún no, Don Armando, pero seguro lo hará. Le sugiero que en cuanto termine con los proveedores, se regrese a Colombia — se oyó un carraspeo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Por qué? — un golpe sordo y comenzaron los gritos — ¡¿Es que no ha podido mantener la boca cerrada, Esmeralda?! — casi podía imaginarlo levantado de su asiento y con el teléfono en la mano, se le antojó divertido. La serie de improperios que le siguieron solo provocaron la risa de la mexicana, se mordió la lengua aguardando a que terminara.

Casi veinte minutos después, que podría haber aprovechado para molestar a Patricia, todavía estaba pegada al aparato oyendo cada reclamo salido de la boca de su jefe. — ¡Don Armando! ¿Se quiere callar? Ya me dolió la oreja, aparte le estoy haciendo un favor. Así que no la vaya a regar y echarle bronca a Doña Marcela.

Sin previo aviso colgó el teléfono, sabía que era una mala costumbre, pero lograba tener el control de la situación sin que la otra parte explotara de repente, aunque Don Armando era la excepción a la regla. Bajo la mirada de reproche de Beatriz, Esmeralda tomó camino hacia las puertas de EcoModa, quizá pudiera evitar que el zonzo de Freddy hiciera alguna tontería por andar coqueteando.

A través de la ventanilla del coche, podía notar a un Freddy muy confiado y con un par de gafas de sol, se cruzó de brazos al mirarlo detener sus ojos sobre la modelo de tallaje que salía en ese momento de la empresa. — ¡Freddy, cuidado! — le gritó a poca distancia del poste que iba a exceso de velocidad. Frenó de repente el hombre, golpeándose la frente con el volante, cuando menos el auto estaba intacto.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el susodicho abandonó el coche sobándose el área afectada y acercándose a su compañera de trabajo. — Mira, niña, tremendo moratazo que me ha dejado, ¿ah? — ajustó la corbata que completaba su elegante traje y una risa se hizo escuchar sobre los ruidos del tránsito. La zona golpeada se hallaba completamente roja, dándole un aire de lo más simpático.

— Venga, Freddy, que no fue culpa mía, de no haberlo hecho, ahora estarías firmando tu sentencia de muerte — se sujetó el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle por la risa que le había provocado — Estuviste a nada de chocar el auto.

A su espalda se acercó un hombre que la boina roja y traje negro, fiel a sus gafas oscuras y a la manía de siempre tener algo de comer en la mano. Wilson miraba asombrado los diminutos centímetros que separaban la defensa de la madera. — Hermano, le acaban de salvar la vida.

* * *

 _Quizá hayan notado un par de númerillos escondidos por ahí, así que les dejo las razones de ello_

 _(1) Entidad mítica engraciada por el consenso popular: Ésta es una línea que obtuve al leer un fic de Jimmy Neutrón, no recuerdo el nombre, pero el crédito de esa idea es para el autor. Gracias! /o/_

 _(2) Cámara de Gesell: es una espacio acondicionado que permite la observación de personas, comúnmente utilizado en la mercadotecnia para delimitar el mercado meta y que permitirá desarrollar estudios cualitativos_

 _Ya que hemos sido ilustrados con éstos puntos, es necesario decir que me divertí escribiendo sobre Armando como Drag Queen, aunque ya estamos a nada de que Mario y Armando hundan la empresa a lo más profundo, donde veremos que comenzará el juego de seducción con Betty y, en éste caso, también con Esmeralda. Confío en que no la esté regando mucho xD pero es lo que sale de mi loca mente._

 _Ciao, ciao!_


	15. Chapter 14

**_DESCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Los únicos personajes de mi autoría son Esmeralda Galván y Andrés Rovira._

 _¡Hola! Espero que aún haya gente que desee leer algo de Beatriz Pinzón, pues traigo el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia. Debo aceptar que me he tardado más de la cuenta, así que les entrego un cap relativamente más largo de lo normal y me quedo a la expectativa de que lo disfruten al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo /o/_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

La Galván casi podía escuchar la cancioncita que sonaba cuando pasaba alguna tontería en la empresa, le guiñó un ojo y regresó sobre sus pasos. — De nada — mandó un beso al hombre que aún estaba pasmado por lo sucedido. Aunque la idea de detener el suicidio de Freddy había sido una gran acción, Beatriz no tardó en salir de la oficina y cerciorarse que el coche estuviera en perfectas condiciones

La dejó con Aura María para que ambas pudieran enterarse de la historia completa, de esa forma podría atrapar a Patricia esculcando en las pertenencias de su amiga y no se había equivocado. De espaldas a la puerta, la peliteñida revisaba documentos y cuando pretendía escabullirse de la escena del crimen, la miró reaccionar del mismo modo que en la pantalla de su laptop. Los brazos cruzados de Esmeralda la tornaron nerviosa al instante.

— ¿Por qué no me avisó que estaba ahí? — la histeria de la mujer solo logró confirmar lo que ya sabía — ¡Casi me mata del susto! — se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar el pulso acelerado que seguramente tenía. — Porque soy yo quien debería estar haciendo el interrogatorio, aparte Betty me mandó a recogerle unos papeles, aunque dudo que hubieras estado buscando los mismos que yo.

Le sonrió de aquella manera en que podía leerse todo el cinismo del que era capaz; provocando aún más enfado de la Fernández. — Vine por un informe, pero veo que no está — al igual que en los videos de su computadora, impidió el paso a la intrusa retándola con la mirada. — Aquí no es el mejor sitio para encontrar un informe y mucho menos si éste contiene la información de los proveedores de Nueva York — se encogió de hombros ante la sorpresa de la entaconada.

— Es una lástima que Daniel no pueda tener más detalles — pasó por un lado de la figura acercándose al escritorio, era evidente que no tenía nada que buscar allí, pero la máscara le serviría para quedarse en el sitio hasta que llegara la asistente de presidencia; persona que estaba demorando demasiado en subir. — Yo no sé de qué me está hablando usted — usó el cabello como lo acostumbraba, frente a ella se estaba destapando la peliteñida que recordaba de sus tardes de ocio con un bote de _nutella_ al lado.

— Estamos hablando de la excusa que pretendes darme para andar pululando por aquí — le cortó el paso mirándola de manera retadora y levantó una ceja — ¿Puedo preguntarle a Doña Marcela el informe que necesita para que se lo lleves? — golpeó su hombro con la rubia tomando el intercomunicador de la oficina y realizar la llamada tal como lo había realizado su amiga.

Al instante, Patricia le arrebató el aparato de las manos para colgarlo en su sitio, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de la morena — ¡Ande! ¡Llame pues! Arme todo un drama de lo que pasó, como no se sabe otra.

Anunció de la manera más altanera que pudo para poder zafarse del aprieto en que estaba metida, sin embargo, no solo logró obtener una mirada matadora por parte de la Galván, sino también un juramento que escandalizaría a cualquier devoto de la religión. Enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, evitó que se lanzara sobre ella cual comadreja sobre su víctima. Patricia se dio la vuelta ondeando su larga cabellera y riendo orgullosa de haber dejado sin palabras a su eterna contendiente.

Temblando de rabia, se sostuvo del borde del escritorio para intentar calmar los instintos asesinos que comenzaban a llenarle la cabeza, a buena hora se apareció Beatriz con cara de preocupación e incertidumbre, seguramente topándose con la peliteñida en el camino y sonriendo con la característica arrogancia que no solo se mostraba a través de la pantalla. Con un golpe sordo en la madera, ocasionó el sobresalto de "vampirín" quien de inmediato cuestionó el comportamiento de su amiga.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — se agachó a un lado del mueble para recoger un par de bolígrafos que habían salido volando por el arranque de la castaña. Esmeralda se sostuvo la mano con cierta tribulación, cuando menos el ardor la estaba haciendo reaccionar. — Discúlpame, ¿qué… qué me decías? — comentó entrecortadamente y con la intención de buscar el desquite.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la sostuvo de los hombros del mismo modo en que ella lo hubiera hecho semanas atrás. Clavando el reflejo de sus lentes en las orbes de la mexicana para buscar algún indicio de que se estuviera equivocando de sus deducciones — Por la mirada que tiene, me atrevo a pensar que Patricia tiene algo que ver en esto.

— Y no te equivocas, la estúpida esa, no solo entró aquí a buscar el nombre de los proveedores, sino también me ha insultado… — de nuevo apretó la mandíbula con rencor — pero de ésta no se salva. Forcejeó un momento con la Pinzón para poder enfrentar a la Fernández sin tregua alguna, Betty se apresuró a detenerla para evitar que hiciera alguna locura y continuó con el interrogatorio.

Esmeralda soltó un suspiro antes de dejar que su lengua dijera todo en contra de aquella mujer, la mirada inquietante que permanecía en el rostro impasible de su amiga la tenía intrigada. El sonido del teléfono sonando las sacó del estupor. Armando Mendoza al fin se estaba reportando con ellas desde la pequeña discusión que había sostenido con la asistente de Vicepresidencia Comercial. — Su coche ya se encuentra en el parquiadero de la empresa, doctor.

Miró como es que la colombiana sonreía, parecía que en cualquier momento se le dividiría el rostro por aquella mueca, la castaña susurró un "cuéntale lo de la peliteñida, necesitamos que regrese ya a la empresa", obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta y después los ojos afligidos de quien estaba recibiendo el mensaje. Aquella noticia no le estaba cayendo nada bien a su interlocutor y sabía que lo tendrían en Bogotá para antes de la cena.

— Y Betty, si te llama Doña Marcela, mándala por un tubo, que ya suficiente tuve con su compinche como para tener que soportarla a ella también — se sujetó las sienes aliviando el dolor de cabeza y tomando el camino más corto a su oficina, si llegaba a encontrarse con la peliteñida nuevamente, no podría controlarse. Dejó caer toda su figura en la silla frente al escritorio; ya se inventaría algo para poderle regresar el desplante a la Fernández.

Tras enterarse que el drama en EcoModa estaba a flor de piel y que el Dr. Mendoza había gritoneado a la peliteñida, se sentía levemente contenta. Mirando con cierta picardía el momento en que la sacaron casi en brazos de la empresa por un supuesto "mal" que la tenía agotada y con un pie en el quirófano. Sonrió de lado a la mujer en cuanto la vio montada en el deportivo del jefe de la castaña.

Terminó por rodar los ojos cuando escuchó las especulaciones sobre el supuesto embarazo de Patricia y aún más por la respuesta que dio Nicolás. Le regresó el dolor de cabeza de solo oír el "Es la oportunidad de mi vida" que casi gritó a los cuatro vientos junto al "me caso con ella y le reconozco al chino", apretó las manos completamente fuera de sí y prefirió tomar camino a la vivienda de los Mora. Ignoró los llamados de sus amigos y la oferta de una buena cena con Doña Julia.

—

A la mañana siguiente, recargó su cuerpo en la puerta que la llevaría hasta presidencia, Armando y Mario platicaban sobre sus hazañas nocturnas antes de llegar al punto que a todos los de aquella oficina les interesaba: el paradero de las telas de aquellos proveedores en Panamá. Esmeralda sabía el problema que estaba por llegar a los oídos de ambos hombres, pues mientras ellos estaban tranquilamente sentados y poniéndose al día en sus amores, los camiones con el cargamento eran cateados por la policía.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, era su momento para dejar en mal a Patricia con el famoso artículo bajado de internet, se relamió los labios antes de tomar camino al escritorio de aquella mujer. Se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarle a Sandra y Mariana que no debían hacer ruido al escucharla salir de la oficina de Don Mario, pues estaba dispuesta a encontrar a la mujer con las manos en la masa, o en el teléfono, como se hallaba en esos momentos.

Se acomodó a un lado del escritorio observándola hablar por el teléfono y en la búsqueda de la dirección electrónica que la llevaría hasta el artículo que tanto decía haber encontrado. La miró completamente tranquila y a la expectativa de asustarla en cuanto estuviera por encontrarla: hablaba por lo bajo con toda la intención de que nadie le escuchara. Así que procedió a tocarle el hombro y cerrarle la página cuando colgara el teléfono de golpe y tratara de minimizar la ventana que estaba mirando.

— Hola Patsy Pats, ¿qué estabas haciendo? — le sostuvo la mirada con cierta ironía, pues ahora se encontraba obstruyendo cualquier posibilidad de la mujer pasa salirse por la tangente y poder llevar ante Armando el famoso artículo de los proveedores. — Algo que no le importa — usó su cabello para darle un leve golpe como solía hacerlo en incontables capítulos de la telenovela. Esmeralda la sujetó de su melena con cierta fuerza y le habló amenazadoramente.

— Si vuelves a hacer eso, juro por tu tinte que dormirás con la luz encendida con tal de no encontrarme de sorpresa en tu apartamento — sin pensárselo dos veces, desconectó la computadora de la corriente eléctrica y giró sobre sus talones bajo la atenta mirada de las otras dos mujeres; sin contar con la serie de improperios que le estaba lanzando la peliteñida. Antes de girar la manija de la oficina, escuchó el grito de Armando pidiendo la información a Patricia, tal vez el hombre seguía de buen humor.

Aunque hubiera podido salir trasquilada en esa situación, lo cierto fue que Armando no le creyó ni una palabra y la acusó de haber dañado la computadora a propósito; la castaña no cabía en su gozo. Pero duraría muy poco su alegría al comprobar lo que ya sabía, aunque no era lo mismo verlo en la pantalla, que en vivo y a todo color, su corazón se encogió por la angustia y hasta ese momento pudo ser partícipe de lo que el Dr. Calderón sintió al recibir la llamada de Panamá.

Esperó paciente en su escritorio hasta que su jefe entró como un vendaval, pidió comunicarse con Panamá, con la aduana, con la armada, con cualquier que pudiera estar involucrado en esa situación; solo que el único que podía darle respuestas era la primera opción. Prefirió quedarse callada antes de soltar un "Te lo dije" que bien merecido se tenían ese par de hombres, era una lástima que aquello solo provocaría que sus jefes terminaran en el suelo a moco tendido.

Lo dejó pelearse con quien fuera que tuviera al otro lado de la línea y salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo de la oficina, encontrándose de frente con Bertha y Patricia vestidas del mismo modo. Ladeó la cabeza un poco al disfrutar de aquel encuentro, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para soltar un comentario mordaz, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dar paso al famoso Charlie Zaa. La verdad es que esperaba un poco más del hombre en cuestión, supuso que lo atractivo solo estaba tras el lente de la cámara.

Se encogió de hombros luego de mirar a Bertha perdida por el sujeto y acompañarle hasta el taller de Don Hugo; la castaña no dudó en seguirla junto a la comitiva que les precedía, guiñó un ojo a Sofía para que se apresurara en convocar a un 911. — ¡Siga! Venga por acá — La gordita del gordito brincaba de felicidad al llevar a Charlie del brazo. — ¡Don Hugo, Don Hugo!

— ¿Qué? — giró después de haber tomado una medida a la modelo y visualizar a la integrante más glotona del cuartel de feas — ¡Me asustó! Y aquí no venga a comer, que me llena todo de moronas — colocó una cara de espantó que era de película y regresó a lo que estaba.

— ¡Ay, Don Hugo! A que no sabe quién está aquí — anunció emocionada.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Charlie Zaa!

El barullo duró lo que el diseñador estuvo consciente de que la mexicana se encontraba también en su lugar de inspiración, corriéndola en un chasquido y siendo detenida por el cantante, tal como lo vio en los videos, recibió un dulce beso del hombre en la mejilla, soltó un leve suspiro y pensó que ya no le parecía tan desagradable. Caminó lentamente de espaldas hasta que su cuerpo colisionó con el de alguien más robusto, un par de migas le mancharon la gabardina y tomó una de las galletas de Bertha.

Se retiró en una de las nubes que la estaban transportando hacia la cueva de su amiga, levantó el puño con el fin de tocar la puerta e informar a Betty sobre el inquilino que andaba pululando por la empresa, cuando escucho el sobre salto de Armando. — ¡Sí, a la DIAN! ¡La Dirección de Impuestos y Aduanas Nacionales! — casi podía notar los ademanes que estaba utilizando para explicarle a su compañero que el intermediario era un contrabandista, acabó su galleta.

Tomó el camino largo para llegar a la oficina y se apareció a espaldas de los presentes para oír las últimas palabras del Dr. Mendoza. — Por supuesto que hay que ver eso, vea, consígase un abogado, pero que no sea de ésta empresa. Tiene que ser externo — el nerviosismo y la preocupación se le notaban por los poros. Esmeralda no dudó en intervenir.

— Disculpen, pero me temo que no se van a poder recuperar esas telas — cerró detrás de si la corrediza que daba a la sala de juntas y brincó tras haberse machucado el dedo entre ellas, se llevó la zona afectada a la boca, esperando por los reclamos que no tardarían en llegar.

— ¿Usted qué me está diciendo? ¿Ah? — tres segundos, un verdadero récord para Armando — ¿Qué perdimos esos dos millones de dólares? ¿Qué mi necedad nos llevó a invertir la plata de mi familia y de los Valencia? ¡Qué ustedes me lo advirtieron mil veces y que yo no les hice caso! — la chica miró el reloj que descansaba en su mano para contar el tiempo que ese hombre se estaba tardando en darle todo el sermón. Lo vio levantarse y golpear el escritorio, ¿cuántos trancazos tendría que aguantar la madera a lo largo de la historia?

— Si, le estoy diciendo que perdió dos millones de dólares, que su necedad lo llevó a jugar con esa plata y que la DIAN se dará cuenta que ustedes fueron los que propiciaron el contrabando al no consumir el producto nacional — ¡Booom! Estaba deseando que en algún momento le cayeran las gafas que acostumbraban a poner en los videos donde alguien se salía con la suya — Además… — continuó con ese aire de sabiduría — tendría que pagar la nacionalización y una multa del 200% del valor de la mercancía.

El mundo se les fue al suelo a los tres ocupantes restantes de la oficina, la castaña se sorprendió de haber recordado esos datos, aunque si era capaz de procesar la información de una empresa para darle la mejor solución a sus problemas, algo como eso era pan comido. Recordando el pan, en su mente apareció un cuernito de mantequilla como los que preparaba la madre de su amigo, estuvo a punto de empezar a babear, hasta que sufrió una epifanía. Parecía haberse ganado la lotería.

— Sabe doctor, es mejor que no se desgaste en pensar que recuperará las telas — tomó asiento en el gran sofá de presidencia y miro a sus interlocutores con seriedad — porque si no lo han notado, la información que esos hombres incautados poseían, no cuentan con ninguna referencia de que su destino fuera EcoModa. Sin esos datos, no habría manera de poder comprobar que las telas eran nuestras.

Se encogió de hombros como quien realiza una travesura; el primero en abrir la boca fue Armando, sin embargo, Beatriz se adelantó en realizar el cuestionamiento que los demás se estaban haciendo — ¿Y usted cómo es que sabe todo eso? — se ganó una mirada irónica por parte de la mexicana. — No creerán que me la vivo en las nubes todo el día, ¿verdad? — se sintió ofendida al no obtener respuesta, dejó escapar un suspiro — Todas las oficinas tienen teléfonos, cualquiera con algo de sentido común se pondría a investigar después de haber visto al Dr. Calderón hecho un manojo de nervios.

Después de aquél comentario, ambos hombres se pusieron a pelear entre sí, dejando a su amiga colombiana en medio de ellos y la expectativa de que en cualquier momento se fueran a las manos. Se mordió le labio aguantando las ganas de intervenir una vez más, pero la voz de la Pinzón los regresó momentáneamente a un estado de calma; en verdad era todo un show apreciarlo de manera tan directa. — Esto debe saberlo la junta — sentenció Beatriz todavía envalentonada con el grito anterior.

— ¡Olvídelo! — fue el turno del Mendoza de pararse pestañas — ¡Nadie en éste mundo debe enterarse que nos metimos con contrabando, gracias a éste señor! — señaló a su amigo con descaro tras haber pronunciado esas palabras. — Lo que menos importa es eso, Don Armando, hay que tener en cuenta lo que va a pasar con todos los acreedores, pues la empresa no puede quedarse sin capital.

Esmeralda arrebató las palabras de Betty en el guion pues volvían a enfrascarse en los problemas que tenían entre sí los dos sujetos, en lugar de detenerse a pensar en lo que sería de EcoModa si llegaban a enterarse del infortunio. El presidente meditaba silencioso, ocasionando que fueran los minutos más tortuosos para el trío que lo miraba expectante, asintió decidido y se levantó calmadamente. — Tengo que proteger la empresa.

Justo las palabras que no deseaba escuchar, a su lado escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa que no supo muy bien de quien vino. — Vamos a registrar la Prenda sobre Establecimiento Comercial de EcoModa — anunció sin mirar a nadie en particular, le vio tomar aire para llenarse los pulmones, continuando con los ojos fijos en un punto sobre la puerta de la oficina — de hoy en adelante, Inversiones TerraModa va a regir los destinos de EcoModa.

Como toda respuesta, obtuvo la mirada espantada de Mario y el gesto incrédulo de su asistente, Esmeralda no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. — No me miren así, nosotros nos preparamos para esto.

— Pudimos habernos evitado esto — la castaña quiso adelantarse a lo que fuera que el presidente tuviera que decirles — si desde el principio no le hubiera ganado su ambición — le miró desafiante, la guerra entre ambos personajes se dio a través de miradas asesinas. — Ya está lista la prenda Doctor, solo hay que llevarla a la notaría para registrar su firma como representante legal de EcoModa y la firma de nosotras como copropietarias de TerraModa. Interrumpió Betty con el fin de aliviar un poco de la tensión entre su jefe y su amiga.

— Bien — parecía haber cedido ante las palabras que estarían quitándole la empresa de las manos — Vaya ya mismo por esos papeles que nos vamos para la Notaría. Con esas palabras, sentenció definitivamente el curso de EcoModa, solicitando que los papeles llegaran lo antes posible a sus manos con una persona de confianza, a la mente de Esmeralda saltó de inmediato Nicolás y a un lado suyo, Andrés.

Movió la cabeza para sacarse a ese par de sus pensamientos y dejar que alguno de ellos se sirviera a responder al llamado de auxilio. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a Nicolás en casa de Doña Julia engullendo todo cuanto pudiera y que fuera Andrés quien estuviera invadiendo el hogar de su amiga. Observaba a Beatriz darle instrucciones a su madre mientras enlazaba los dedos aguardando por darle su punto a la mujer.

Al momento de comentar que los necesitaba de manera urgente y era importante que se le los mandara, la morena pidió que le pasara el teléfono; con suerte y su amigo les hacía pasar un mejor rato que con Don Gérmenes. Se entusiasmó escuchando la afirmación y colgó el auricular asintiendo a la Pinzón, por lo menos ya contaban con transporte seguro o eso es lo que pensaba.

—

— Deje eso — escuchó a través del teléfono de la Sala de Juntas, ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza de escuchar la voz de Andrés al otro lado, sin embargo, era fácil deducir que no se encontraba solo. Se apresuró a dejar la oficina bajo la mirada incrédula de Marcela y la oruguita, quienes se hallaban en la misma estancia para aprobar los nuevos proveedores con quienes se comercializaría.

Hundió el botón del ascensor de tanto apretarlo y optó por ir a las escaleras, llegaría más rápido que con el cacharro que tardaba siglos en subir, brincó los últimos escalones dejando un golpe sordo con los pies, el brinco de Aura María le sacó una breve risa. A empujones salió por la entrada de EcoModa para encontrarse con Wilson sobándose el hombro. — ¡Ay! Perdóname, no te vi.

— Sí, ya lo noté — se alejó de la morena para evitar sufrir otro accidente. El karma decidió llegar al momento, pues el golpe de la puerta la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, y tras la entrada encontró a la cuatro ojos de su amiga. Se mordió el labio evitando soltar un vocabulario que escandalizaría a Don Gérmenes. ¿Don Gérmenes?

— ¡Esme! — un par de brazos la acogieron con cariño, sobre todo después de aquel atropellado incidente, se dejó querer antes de caer en cuenta que Don Hermes se encontraba detrás de ellos. — ¿Es que usted quiere descuadrarla, mija?

— ¡Papá! No me regañe, ¿qué hace usted acá?

— Le he traído éstos papeles que son importantísimos, según palabras de su mamá — rió de aquella manera tan divertida que siempre sacaba sonrisas de la Galván, aunque no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y mirar al hombre que aún la tenía abrazada. — ¿Es que no pudiste ser más discreto y traerlos tú?

— No fue culpa mía — desvió la mirada hacia la antigüedad de Don Hermes y no precisamente del señor — Me quedé sin combustible — murmuró lo más bajo que pudo para evitar ser escuchado. El reproche de los ojos de la mexicana no pasó desapercibido por el chico y entró en pánico. — Bueno, lo importante es que ya están acá los papeles, no se enoje conmigo.

Un tercero se hizo presente en la entrada de EcoModa, está vez volviendo a maltratar al pobre de Wilson. — ¡Hombre! ¿Qué hace ahí parado? ¿No ve que llevo prisa? ¡Ah! — negó fervientemente antes de abrocharse el botón medio del saco y se detuvo a medio paso cuando encontró a Andrés y a Don Hermes en compañía de sus empleadas.

— ¡Doctor! Le presento a mi papá — se apresuró en explicar la colombiana, una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del presidente, extendiendo la mano y presentándose con el hombre, antes de que a éste se le ocurriera contar la historia de cómo llegó ahí, Andrés se apresuró en darse a conocer. — Andrés Rovira, un placer.

Armando le correspondió el gesto con cierto recelo — ¿Rovira? — cuestionó el Mendoza — ¿pariente de Esteban Rovira? — su mirada cautelosa se volvió más dura cuando el chico asintió respondiendo "Es mi padre" con una gran sonrisa — Armando Mendoza, presidente de EcoModa — se giró hacia Betty y apoyó una mano en la espalda de la mujer para indicarle que debían irse ya.

— ¡Wilson, mi coche!

— ¡En seguida, señor!

— Bueno, muchas gracias por tan grato gesto, pero nos toca ir a realizar un par de diligencias — Esmeralda tomó la palabra para despachar a los invasores de la acera, a la salida del parquiadero se estacionó el deportivo del azabache. Estuvo a punto de acercarse al auto cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. — No es por ser aguafiestas, pero ese coche solo es de dos plazas y ustedes son tres.

— Por mi no se apuren, tomaré un taxi, ustedes pueden irse en el coche de Don Armando y yo los alcanzó allá — Beatriz se animó yendo directa a la otra acera para detener el transporte. — ¡De ninguna manera! — Hermes Pinzón rebatió la decisión de su hija — yo la puedo llevar, mija. No me va a despreciar semejante carrazo — se vanagloriaba de la adquisición del año del caldo que comenzó a rodear.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — fue el turno de Andrés para hacerse notar. Esmeralda lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y Armando comenzaba a impacientarse — Es decir, Esme puede acompañarnos en éste auto — dio un par de golpecitos al capó del auto de Hermes — y lo vemos allá, Doctor.

— Me parece una buena idea — completó el padre de la asistente de presidencia.

El Mendoza apretó los labios con más fuerza de la necesaria y con una mirada melancólica se despidió de su coche — Regréselo donde estaba, Wilson. Tomamos el transporte de las señoritas. La última palabra iba dirigida a la Pinzón, quien se encogió en su sitio por el atrevimiento de su papá.

—

Evitando a toda costa que el Contador Titulado de Don Hermes anduviera platicando su historia y metiera la pata sobre la empresa de TerraModa. Esmeralda se apresuró en hacer un par de bromas que los mantuvieron entretenidos por un buen rato, miró divertida que el humor de su jefe comenzaba a mejorar y Andrés la observaba completamente maravillado. La Galván se quedó fascinada con el gesto que le mandó Armando a su amiga Betty luego de escucharle decir a Don Gérmenes "mi nena linda".

Lamentablemente, el chacleteado no se dio entre dos personas, sino tres; cada uno pensaba dar su punto de vista sobre el problema del coche y ninguno se ponía de acuerdo. Entre Esmeralda y Beatriz lo hicieron funcionar con tan solo un par de minutos de revisarlo, era una ventaja que el coche de la castaña se descompusiera a cada rato, de tanto mecánico que le metía mano, decidió aprender lo básico sobre su funcionamiento, cuando menos ya se ahorraba una muy buena plata.

Tan pronto estuvieron en EcoModa, se soltó el chisme del embarazo de Patricia con mayor énfasis, aquella parte de la novela la entretenía a sobremanera, pues es par de hombres merecían un buen escarmiento, era una verdadera lástima que las chismosas del cuartel se hubieran entrometido más de la cuenta. Y entre tanto grito, sombrerazo, el embarazo y el proceso legal de EcoModa, se olvidó por completo que Bertha no dejaba de alegar sobre el carro que debía comprar.

—… debe asegurarse que los amortiguadores, sean resistentes, porque un carrito de cinco millones no aguanta para tanto — tras esa frase, la castaña reaccionó de Armandolandia.

— Vea peliteñida, agradezca que está embarazada, ¿oyó? Pero no se exponga — Sofía saltó en defensa de su amiga y ésta no la iba a dejar pasar la mexicana.

— Tranquila, Sofía, que la criatura ni va a sentir cuando le partamos a su madre todo lo que llama cara, casi como si no estuviera — la miraba de manera altanera cruzando se brazos y yendo directa al ascensor — Ciao, Patico. Salúdame al papá del niño, claro, si recuerdas quién es. En aquel momento se cerraron las puertas metálicas dejando a una Fernández encabritada y a una Esmeralda muy divertida.

— Y usted… — señaló a Bertha — ni se le ocurra pensar en gastar esa plata en otra cosa que no sea el carrito, que su marido mucho ha pasado para conseguirla — advirtió antes de tiempo, se quedaría como gendarme a su lado hasta que cumpliera con ese encargo y se olvidara de la lipoescultura que no tardaría en llegarle a la mente.

Por si la Galván pensaba que con haber hecho su buena labor del día al responderle a Patricia como lo hizo, arreglado el carro en tres minutos, registrado la prenda para salvar e EcoModa y advertirle a Bertha sobre el buen manejo del dinero, las cosas irían a pedir de boca desde ese momento; estaba total y completamente equivocada. El renovado Nicolás no dejaba de repetir a los cuatro vientos que era su oportunidad de casarse con Patricia, provocándole que le hirviera la sangre hasta el punto de ebullición, teniendo como compañera de aquella locura a su fiel amiga Beatriz.

¿Es que ese par pensaba en sacarla de quicio cada que tuvieran la oportunidad?

—

La inapelable respuesta, era sí. Varios días después, no supo el momento en que llegó a sentarse frente al Doctor Becerra para solicitar el préstamo de dinero, y mucho menos cuando se dejó caer a boca de jarro la cantidad que necesitaría para llegar al punto de equilibrio donde EcoModa seguiría teniendo liquidez. Casi pierde el habla al mirar el pagaré en blanco junto a la carta de instrucción; agitó un poco la cabeza para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no en los amores de Nicolás.

Poco ayudó su maravillosa mente cuando se quedaba en bobolandia con el bobo mayor, de su boba cabeza; tras fungir como la copropietaria de TerraModa, Esmeralda solo dio visto bueno, después de todo solo era dueña del treinta y cinco por ciento de la empresa. Un alarido de angustia la trajo de vuelta hacia la razón por la que se encontraba tan ida. Se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una palabrota a Patricia y siguió a los hombres que la escoltaban rumbo a presidencia.

— Es necesario que el embargo se haga ya mismo — Armando parecía demasiado seguro de sus decisiones, pues los bancos no habían dejado de comunicarse a la empresa con el fin de obtener una respuesta sobre los créditos otorgados y los acreedores por los servicios prestados. Afuera se encontraba todo un caos financiero y legal, mientras que adentro, Bertha celebraba la compra de su coche nuevo y Catalina Angel se preparaba para el lanzamiento. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Todo. La cita con el abogado que ejecutaría a EcoModa era esa misma noche y la más interesada se hallaba en babilonia; la línea temporal de la historia estaba tomando un curso demasiado acelerado para su gusto y apenas empezaba a procesar cada uno de los líos en que se estaban metiendo, cuando ya tenían diez encima. — Ustedes no pueden permitir que ésta empresa se les salga de las manos.

La mirada suplicante de Armando le encogió el corazón, amaba a EcoModa mucho más de lo que alguna vez amó a Marcela y aquello no le sentaba nada bien, su vida estaba en el puesto que ostentaba y de perderlo, también perdía lo poco que había logrado a base de esfuerzo y mucha dedicación.

Una vez que localizaron el bar de mala muerte donde el Dr. Sánchez les había citado, la castaña no pudo evitar recordar el aspecto de los hombres que se encontrarían y haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, se mantuvo serena cuando les conoció. — Les presento al Dr. José Ambrosio Rosales, abogado también. Excelente litigante. El chaparrito de la barba se apresuró en acercarse a los invitados y continuaron los discursos.

— Les presento al señor Nicolás Mora, él es el gerente General de Inversiones TerraModa — el hombre no dudó en hacer gala de su cargo y aún más con la nueva pinta que tanto exasperaba a su vecina de cuarto. — Menudo apellido tiene usted — concordaba de buena manera con ese comentario. — Y la señorita es Esmeralda Galván, copropietaria de Inversiones Terramoda.

Asintió a modo de saludo y se acomodó en uno de los asientos vacíos bajo la atenta mirada del Dr, Rosales, una vez que concretaran los términos generales de la reunión, no habría marcha atrás. — ¿Les provoca tomar algo?

— Un vaso con agua — se apresuró en responder Beatriz, dejando que Nicolás sonriera triunfal y pidiera algo más fuerte; una la castaña no estaba dispuesta a beber ese día, no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo e imaginárselo del brazo con la peliteñida, después de todo, ya no parecía un moco andante. — Para mí también un aguardiente.

Tan pronto el líquido se resbaló por la garganta, se le soltó la lengua. Contó que la empresa había sido fundada por la Pinzón y ella, que la empresa de EcoModa pedía préstamo tras préstamo y que les habían incumplido en los pagos. Del mismo modo se le salió decir que el hombre de las gafas que tomaba tranquilamente su aguardiente, estaba enamorado de su peor enemiga. Sin pensarlo se hizo de la tarjeta del Dr. Sánchez, observando medio borroso que efectivamente era especialista en mercantil.

Luego de haber estado a punto de correr a sus abogados por más de una vez, las contraofertas convencieron al trío y accedieron a seguir trabajando en la demanda bajo la discreción de los nombres de los contendientes. Después de todo, se sentía satisfecha con aquel desahogue bajo las influencias de la bebida, sin contar que el embargo preventivo estaba a nada de llevarse a cabo y eso es algo que no deseaba perderse.

— ¡Betty! Justo iba a verte, ¿para donde vas? — la interceptó a medio camino hacia el ascensor, miró con desprecio a Patricia y siguió a su amiga directo a las puertas metálicas. — Es que… — hablo por lo bajo cuidándose de las miradas indiscretas de las secretarias de EcoModa — Es que Nicolás está abajo con la copia de la demanda.

Esmeralda formó una perfecta "O" con los labios y se sumó a la travesía de encontrarse con el esperpento de hombre. Se cruzó de brazos mientras paseaba los ojos de Beatriz a Nicolás, cada uno con sus argumentos sobre los desperfectos del embargo preventivo, estuvo a punto de tomar a bien la broma de tomar posesión de la empresa y gritar al Dr. Mendoza, cuando el taconeo proveniente de la empresa la hizo volver la vista.

Rodó los ojos cuando Patricia las miró con desconfianza y con cierto agrado a Nicolás, era una fortuna que ya no pareciera la versión gótica de alguna creación de Tim Burton, aunque aquellos personajes le eran más divertidos que ese ser que babeaba por la rubia desteñida. De no ser por las dos mujeres que lo estaban deteniendo de ambos brazos, el hombre seguramente se le habría montado en el coche a la piernas largas y proponerle matrimonio en ese mismo momento.

— ¡Nicolás! ¡Basta, ya! — se le plantó enfrente intentando bloquearle la vista de la "rubicunda belleza" que manejaba su Mercedez y platicaba por todo lo alto que la iban a chuzar. La Galván esperaba que fuera de la cabeza y se la tuvieran que quitar. — ¿Es que aún no le van a reconocer al chino? — ganándose una mirada matadora, se sonrió con mayor diversión — Entonces el puesto está vacante.

— Eres insufrible — pegando media vuelta, la morena se regresó por el mismo camino que llegó, desviándose un par de metros para entregar la copia de la demanda a los más interesados en el asunto — Doctores… — levantó una ceja cuando ambos se encontraban escondidos tras una hoja de periódico — emmm, es la copia de la demanda y las medidas preventivas.

Segundos después apareció Betty sumamente agitada por la carrera, los caballeros la observaron extrañados hasta que comentó el logro del embargo preventivo. Casi pudo escuchar el soundtrack lúgubre que se escuchaba en aquella escena, prácticamente le estaban entregando la causa de muerte de EcoModa. — Por cierto, en cualquier momento vendrá el Secretario del juzgado para hacer el inventario de los bienes de la empresa.

Bajo el reproche de la Pinzón y el desespero del otro par involucrado, se ganó diferentes tipos de reacciones, seguramente Beatriz pensaba ser más suave con el asunto, pero el tremendo coraje que tenía Esmeralda, la mantenía incautada de su propia rebeldía. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no quedamos en eso! ¡Ah! — Armando estaba perdiendo los estribos demasiado rápido y antes de que el problema pudiera hacer más grave, "vampirín" intercedió.

— Un momento doctor, esas medidas las determinó el juez, las decisiones que tome están fuera de nuestro alcance — con toda la boca llena de razón, tomó partida hacia su cueva, la castaña prefirió tomar el camino que la llevaría a sala de juntas. Aquel no era el segundo que estaba esperando para explotar y respiró profundo calmando sus alocadas emociones. Los problemas apenas empezaban para el cuarteto involucrado en el asunto.

—

— ¡Por las barbas de la Tía Petunia! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto, detenlos Nicolás! — Esmeralda sostuvo el aparato entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza — ¡Aviéntate frente al taxi si es necesario! Pero no los dejes llegar, retrásalos, invéntate algo — soltaba ideas sin pensar en las consecuencias de cada una, había olvidado por completo que el secretario del juzgado iría ese mismo día a levantar el inventario de los bienes de la empresa.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin notar que estaba enredándose con el pequeño cable del teléfono, hasta el momento que colgó de forma brusca, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se encontraba con algo que no podía controlar. Intentó zafarse a manotazos, provocando que fuera a parar al suelo, el golpe sordo le sacó un quejido. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a Sandra con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Usted qué hace ahí abajo? — sostuvo la manija mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera, la morena no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. — Bajé a saludar a las hormigas, ¿para qué más me enredaría en el cable y me caería a propósito? Déjate de tonteras y ayúdame, que debo localizar a Betty — tan pronto estuvo libre de su propia trampa, salió corriendo de la oficina colisionando contra un montón de papeles y carpetas.

Dos golpes en menos de una hora, ¡Todo un récord! — ¡¿Pero quién carajos se atreve a ponerse en…?! ¡Ahh! Eres tú, entonces no importa — Freddy yacía a un lado bañado entre todos los mensajes que debía entregar esa mañana, al igual que innumerables sobres con información específica para cada uno de los empleados de la empresa. Se sobaba la retaguardia mirando a la chica con desconcierto.

— Ah ver, perdóname pero discúlpame, yo estaba tranquilamente circulando por los corredores de ésta empresa, hasta que usted colisionó conmigo deliberadamente — se ajustó el saco aún en el suelo, dispuesto a recoger toda la correspondencia. La Galván se mordió el labio y odio ser tan buena persona, de inmediato le ayudó a poner las cosas en orden y le besó la mejilla a modo de disculpa.

— Lo siento, Freddy, es que llevo algo de prisa, pero ya todo ha quedado — le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, antes de correr en busca de la cuatro ojos. Se asomó a la sala de juntas sin encontrar nada, abrió descaradamente la puerta de presidencia hallando a los dos caballeros más solicitados de la novela y tampoco la vio. Escuchó un claro "¿Y ésta loca qué?" que la hizo rodar los ojos.

Se desesperó de no encontrar al remedo de mujer que pululaba por ahí, de no ser por la melodiosa voz de la chica, habría ido a dar a producción para buscarla. — ¡Beatriz! — La asustó por lo apresurado — ¡Betty, Betty, Betty! — Las obligó a entrar a presidencia aún con la cara de pocos amigos que puso el Dr. Mendoza — ¡Hoy no embargan! — Soltó a boca de jarro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — el grito los hizo saltar del mero espanto — ¡¿Pero cómo el embargo?! Abajo nos está esperando todo el mundo y va a haber junta directiva acá — los ademanes que utilizaba denotaban la poca cordura con que se estaba dirigiendo a sus dos empleadas, pero en un caso como ese, cualquiera perdería los estribos. — Se van a dar cuenta que nos están embargando.

— Se lo advertimos, en cualquier momento iba a suceder, aunque no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto — Esmeralda se encogió de hombros, obteniendo un gesto similar de su compañera y amiga. — Lo que nos queda hacer es interceptarlos antes de que suceda una tragedia. Los cuatro se coordinaron de manera magistral pues al bajar por el ascensor, el Dr. Sánchez y el otro sujeto de cara graciosa se acercaban a la puerta.

Bajo la amenaza o sugerencia de que debían ser discretos, ambos abogados se desconcertaron por la afabilidad del presidente de la empresa para comunicarles ese único pedido. Era una fortuna que aquel día no estuviera usando su gafete de empleada, y al momento de hacer pasar a la junta directiva, le guardó el suyo a Betty. Ya encontrarían la manera de explicar su presencia en la empresa.

La morena les acompañó en todo el proceso del embargo, sacándose de la manga que habían tenido una reunión previa con Dr. Armando para que estuviera enterado del asunto, por eso el atrevimiento de permitirles pulular por su empresa; ya que él se encontraba en una junta de la mesa directiva para ultimar detalles de la próxima colección que lanzaría y no podía estar en ambos casos a la vez.

De seguir así, la chica se volvería una experta en la mentira y aunque la idea no le desagradaba, le chocaba tener que andar por la vida sin soltar la verdad como era su costumbre, era mucho más sencillo y divertido hacerlo, aunque en el trayecto se ganara unos buenos enemigos. Bien recordaba a una mujer insegura de sí misma que se sintió ofendida por su sinceridad y arremetió en su contra solo por ese hecho.

No entendía la gente que parecía tan firme de sus convicciones que a la primera de cambio, gritaba y se enojaba, junto a todo su gremio, cuando alguien no concordaba con sus mismos ideales, aquel comportamiento era demasiado estúpido e infantil; y se suponía que ya tenía más de treinta años. Se encogió de hombros de solo pensarla y regresó a los inquilinos de la empresa que estaban tomando nota de cada bien que era parte de la empresa.

Soltó un gritito de susto cuando notó que Don Roberto y Doña Margarita empezaban a acercarse al sitio donde estaban las prendas de la próxima colección. — Doctores, ¿gustarían tomar un pequeño refrigerio? — prácticamente los empujaba hacia la puerta contraria a fin de que no hubiera interacción entre los dueños de la empresa y la gente que se las embargaba.

— Faltaba más, señorita. Para un abogado con mi trayectoria, es indispensable que tenga el estómago lleno, para ofrecer un buen trabajo — se quitó el sombrerito chistoso y prácticamente le cedió el camino para que les guiara hacia el sitio donde podían consumir los alimentos. Sandra se hizo presente con los brazos repletos de carpetas, dejando al Dr. Sánchez gratamente impresionado; por lo menos alguien estaba disfrutando.

— EcoModa está en sus manos — comentó con pesar en la voz y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo del ascensor. — No ha dejado de ser suya, doctor. Tan solo la estamos cuidando, preferible que esté completa en otras manos, que en partes y entre todos los acreedores.

La palmeó la espalda a modo de apoyo junto a una leve sonrisa. Betty se le unió al gesto y el hombre pareció reconfortarse con aquellas muestras de afecto, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era que le recordaran los pesares de ver su vida desmoronarse con una firma. Estaba segura de haber notado una diminuta lágrima que eliminó tan pronto salió de sus ojos; el corazón se le encogió al verlo tan decaído.

— ¡Andrés! — Respondió el teléfono con gran alegría, una buena noticia entre tanta malicia — Qué bueno saber de ti, ¿A dónde? — se acercó el auricular con el fin de escuchar mejor la conversación de su amigo, soltó una pequeña risa — Sabes que aún tenemos los problemas acá, ¿por qué no mejor nos vemos en la casa? ¿Ya estás ahí? — el hombre sí que la impresionaba, seguramente estaría peleándose con su compañero de cuarto.

— ¡Anda pues! ¿Es que Nicolás también está allá? — se le figuró escuchar la voz del economista y negó con diversión — Habla con Betty entonces, ya veo. Me parece bien, está más preocupado que nosotras con lo del embargo. De todos modos solo la estoy esperando para irnos — En algún punto de la conversación escuchó el deslizar de la puerta a su espalda, ignoró lo sucedido para continuar con la plática del porvenir de EcoModa.

Suspiró recordando a su amigo y pasó como Pedro por su casa al ir en busca de Betty, la invitó a que tomaran juntas el transporte y que ya fueran a descansar, al día siguiente tendrían un día bastante movido. — Listo, vámonos. — con un gesto de cabeza tomó camino a la puerta — Hasta luego, doctores. Nos vemos mañana.

— ¡Esperen! — la mirada seria que les echaba Armando las hizo regresar sobre sus pasos, desvió los ojos hacia el Dr. Calderón sin encontrar aparente explicación. — Tomen asiento, por favor.

— ¿Es que ustedes nos van a llevar a nuestra casa? El próximo autobús es el último que pasa a ésta hora y no pienso perdérmelo — aseguró de manera firme para regresar a sus intenciones de abandonar la empresa de una buena vez. — Esmeralda, ustedes nos juraron que todo éste asunto del pagaré y el embargo era entre nosotros cuatro.

Así que eso era lo que deseaba comentarles, se sonrió de manera cínica escuchando la pérdida de estribos que estaba a punto de presenciar. Dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla más cercana, uniendo los dedos del mismo modo en que se hallaba Armando, a su lado, Beatriz asentía de manera enérgica, buscando explicación para aquella afirmación. — Pues parece que no es así.

La mirada asustada de "vampirín" contrastaba perfecto con la expresión de burla que no podía contener la mexicana, se llevó uno de los dedos a la boca aguantando la risa que estaba a nada de soltar — Tenemos la impresión…

— La certeza, diría yo — completó su compinche.

— De que ese tal Nicolás y el otro sujeto… — apuró con la mano a su amigo para que le diera el nombre.

— Andrés — apresuró en responder. Aquello provocó que se mordiera los labios con mayor fuerza, parecían coordinados entre frase y frase.

— Ese… Andrés, están enterados de todo — de la seriedad, cambió a una expresión de molestia — Y no se atrevan a negarlo.

— En ningún momento he tratado de negarle lo contrario, doctor — desarmó todos los argumentos que pudiera tener el hombre en su contra, se emocionó de poder dejarlo callado — ¿usted cree que habríamos podido tener tanto éxito en éstos movimientos sino hubiéramos contado con ayuda? — lo miró retadoramente y evitando que Beatriz se pusiera tan nerviosa con las afirmaciones del sujeto, después de todo era cierto, pero el tener a más gente de confianza en tanto lío, era un verdadero alivio.

— Déjeme le aclaro las cosas, doctor — fue el turno de Betty de envalentonarse para poner en orden las cosas — como yo ya le había explicado, Nicolás Mora es un compañero de la Universidad, gran amigo mío y de mi familia y prácticamente ha estado al frente de TerraModa porque yo no tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

La explicación continuó por un rato, mismo en que Mario y Armando las miraban alternadamente, pronto llegaría el turno de dar una hoja de vida de Andrés y ello la tenía levemente intranquila. — En lo referente a Andrés, es una persona que conoce el giro de la empresa que montamos, nos ha estado guiando enormemente para que generara el capital suficiente para hacerle los préstamos.

— Del mismo modo que Nicolás, es un aliado, cada uno tiene diferentes conocimientos que nos han mantenido a salvo de las miradas indiscretas. Incluso nos recomendó un abogado que habría podido llevar el caso sin decir una palabra, pero preferimos tomar la opción que ustedes nos sugirieron — se sintió aliviada de haberse explayado un poco más luego de que la intimidaran con sus expresiones.

Ambas mujeres aseguraron que los hombres en cuestión eran de entera confianza, provocando que ahora se viera una sombra de decepción en los ojos de Armando, el no haberle mencionado nada de lo que se estaba realizando con la empresa era algo parecido a la traición. Después de ello se retiraron con cierto escepticismo, pues Esmeralda sabía de muy buena fuente, lo que se avecinaría en poco tiempo.

* * *

 _Ésta vez no he dejado numeritos escondidos por ahí, pero es probable que encuentren distintas expresiones y guiños de películas entre líneas, le he puesto un sabor mexicano y modificado un par de acontecimientos que no me parecieron ver en la novela, así que he tomado todo mi intelecto e imaginación para destripar la historia y convertirla en un modo que me habría gustado encontrar._

 _En ésta parte de la trama, podemos ver que ya se están involucrando más los personajes de Nicolás y Andrés, sobre todo porque están enterados de todo lo que ha sucedido con EcoModa y por lo mismo, se levanta la sospecha de que están detrás de la empresa. Es muy probable que para el siguiente cap ya estemos más adentrados en lo que harán Mario y Armando para mantener a sus empleadas de su lado. Se va a poner bueno! O al menos es lo que espero xD_

 _Les leeré en los comentarios y nos encontramos para la continuación_

 _Ciao, ciao!_


	16. Chapter 15

_DISCLAIMER:_ _Los personajes y situaciones narradas en ésta historia no me pertenecen, ésto es propiedad de Fernando Gaitán y RCN, yo solo escribo para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Los únicos personajes de mi autoría son Esmeralda Galván y Andrés Rovira._

 _Ésta vez no tengo justificación del por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido mil cosas que hacer, personas que ver, cosas que robar (?) y hasta ahora les he traído el siguiente capítulo de Beatriz Pinzón, aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor y aunque me ha costado 15 capítulos llegar a la parte interesante, estoy segura de que les encantará éste cap, tanto como a mi el escribirlo!_

 _Les dejo la lectura!_

* * *

Capítulo 15

El sonido insistente que producía Nicolás con la funda de su celular nuevo, estaba cansando a más de uno de los presentes que compartían la mesa aquella mañana y la castaña le estaba echando una mirada matadora que producía mayor énfasis en pegar y despegar la tapa del artefacto. — ¡Microlax! ¿Ya quiere callarse? Deje eso y póngase a comer — tras el regaño de Don Hermes, Andrés rió entre dientes acompañado de la mexicana. Betty se llenó la boca de jugo para ahorrarse la carcajada.

Al poco rato, las mujeres más jóvenes del comedor se apresuraron a tomar el camino que las llevaría a su trabajo, el inseparable amigo de ambas y vecino de cuarto de la Galván, se apresuró en seguirlas — ¡Chicas! Háganme un favor, márquenme al celular — volvió a hacer sonar su desesperante funda para enseñarlo y golpear la pequeña pantalla con su dedo.

— ¿Y para qué? — respondieron ambas a coro, se miraron por unos segundos con gracia. — Es que tengo el celular, pero nadie me llama — replicó el ya-no-tan-esperpento-de-la-naturaleza mostrando el aparato fuera de su funda — quiero estrenarlo — sonó la singular risa del Mora, cuando un sonido particular proveniente del aparatejo les sorprendió a los tres amigos.

— ¡Aló, aló! ¿Diga? — un entusiasmado Nicolás colocó su mejor pose aunque la persona al otro lado del teléfono le pudiera ver. La voz aterciopelada de Andrés logró que la morena se asomara por encima del hombro del colombiano. — Estimado Señor Nicolás, le recordamos que a las señoritas Beatriz y Esmeralda está por dejarlas el bus, por lo que le recomendamos regresar al comedor a terminar su desayuno, antes de que me vea obligado a restringirle la entrada. Por su comprensión, gracias.

Al término de tan inesperado mensaje, Nicolás se abalanzó al empresario que les acompañaba ese día mientras las dos chicas se apresuraban en tomar su camino a EcoModa, después de todo, estaban a pocas horas del lanzamiento de la nueva colección de Hugo Lombardi, persona, que por cierto, la mexicana no había molestado en un buen rato, quizá antes de que fuera al sitio del evento, podría cabrearlo un poquito.

Las cosas pintaban bombi para Esmeralda, a la entrada del ascensor, miraba a la oruguita de Hugo quitando a todo mundo de su camino y a paso veloz — ¡Don Hugo! — le llamó a viva voz — ¡Don Hugo! — le vio hacer un puchero nada masculino y girarse de mal humor. — ¡¿Qué quiere?! Esmeralda se acercó presurosa a la salida del estacionamiento deteniéndose a los dos pasos del diseñador. — Lo he olvidado, seguramente no era nada importante… — se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ay, ésta mustia quitándome el tiempo! ¡Y usted no se quede ahí parado y muévase! — gritaba todavía más estresado al tiempo que se perdía tras la puerta. Tarareando una de las canciones que había escuchado en el bus de camino a la empresa, salió del elevador completamente divertida y decidida a encontrarse con su mejor amiga. A la entrada de la oficina de Armando, una Marcela con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba a paso firme. Sin esperar a ser invitada, les siguió escuchando parte de la discusión.

Levantó una ceja cuando le vio quejarse de los cheques que no habían sido cambiados a efectivo — ¿Me está diciendo que estoy loca? — la castaña se odió por no poder permanecer callada y responderle como se merecía. — Ella no se lo dirá Doña Marcela, pero, en efecto, usted en ningún momento pidió ese dinero en efectivo — los ojos espantados de Beatriz la hicieron entender que estaba metiendo la pata, pero confiaba en que nada saldría mal ese día.

— Ya se los cambio Doña Marcela — Betty tomó los cheques presurosa y salió de la oficina jalándola del brazo para que no iniciara una discusión. — ¿Qué tal, Don Armando? — la muchacha no dudo en mandarle un beso antes de desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza de la oficina — ¡Ya suéltame! — se hizo de la manga de su chaqueta cuando estuvieron donde Sofía — Ni que fuera a hacerle algo, es ella la que puede correrme con las manos en la cintura — se cruzó de brazos ignorando a la cuatro ojos.

— Sofía, ¿me apoya con éstos cheques? Debo cambiarlos por efectivo para Doña Marcela, se irá al hotel del evento y lo necesita ya — Esmeralda rodó los ojos con fastidio por el poco carácter que tenía la mujer. — Si claro, Betty, ya nada más ocupo que Don Armando me firme ésta hoja para que se los cambie. A paso rápido, cruzó el pasillo para internarse de nueva cuenta a la oficina.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

— Nada que requiera un 911 — la dejó hablando sola desviando su camino al taller de Don Hugo, ahí podría encontrarse con Inesita. Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, aunque sabía que de una u otra forma terminaría enfermando. Se sonrió al encontrar a esa mujer sumamente tranquila y acomodando todos los atuendos que llevaría al lanzamiento, la trivialidad de la conversación logró que recuperara su buen humor.

Tras dejar todo estéticamente ordenado y a plena diligencia del pedido del diseñador de la empresa, Esmeralda aguardó lo suficiente en aquella parte tan escondida de la empresa para evitar encontrarse con alguien más del cuartel o con el ser más despreciable que tuviera el desagrado de conocer. Miró cautelosamente por la ventana que dividía el taller de la oficina del presidente y levantó una ceja al encontrar a Bertha frente al escritorio de Armando.

Sin perder tiempo, utilizó la taza que usaba Inesita para llevarle a su jefe aquellos tés tan raros que había olvidado, tratando de realizar el menor ruido posible, pegó la oreja al fondo de la taza esperando captar algo de aquella conversación — ¡Ahh! Porque Mariana le volvió a leer las cartas a Betty, un día mientras estábamos almorzando — Esmeralda recordaba esas pláticas bastante bien, por lo mismo es que se había negado repetidas veces a que se las leyeran, alegando que no creía en esas supersticiones.

— ¿Cómo que están montando una empresa? — la voz del presidente le regresó a su espionaje, se sentía como el Agente P(a) que se encontraba tras su archienemigo y sus intentos de dominar al mundo. — Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijo ella y Esmeralda nos lo corroboró, hasta vive con él, ¿por qué? — eliminando su tentación de asomarse y mirar las expresiones que ambos personajes tenían, prefirió quedarse en su escondite y aguardar a que soltaran toda la información. — Por curiosidad nada más.

Alegando que se hallaba confundido, Armando esperó una mejor explicación sobre la situación sentimental entre la cuatro ojos y el gerente general de TerraModa. — Es su amor platónico y por más esfuerzos que haga, el hombre no le para bolas — confiaba que en algún momento saliera su relación con Andrés, aunque es cierto que entre ellos no hubiera nada serio, tal vez con él podría sacarse de la mente a Nicolás y dejar que la novela siguiera su propia línea temporal, en la que ya había intervenido lo suficiente.

— Entonces éste hombre está enamorado de su amiga o ¿cómo es que la señorita Esmeralda vive con él? — ahí estaba Armando de metiche, ¿quién pensaría que los hombres fueran tan metomentodo mucho más que las mujeres? Se centró en la conversación — No, doctor, la chica le renta un cuarto al hombre, ya ve que ella es extranjera y necesitaba donde quedarse. Supongo que fue la misma Betty quien se lo sugirió, de todos modos le ayudó con la panadería a la mamá del tinieblo de Betty.

La panadería estaba saliendo a luz otra vez, aunque no era de extrañarse, invitó a toda la empresa a la inauguración de la panadería que estaba a media cuadra de la empresa, vaya memoria que tenía el Mendoza. — ¿Lo recuerda Doctor? Ella misma nos invitó a la apertura, mire que buenos bisquetsitos hacen, así todos chiquitos y antojables.

— Céntrese Bertha, me acuerdo de haber ido, pero yo no como de esas cosas — aquel comentario provocó un ligero disgusto en la mexicana, se mordió el labio evitando soltar una palabrota. — Que pena Doctor, traigo uno en mi bolsa, ¿quiere probarlo? — casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de fastidio del hombre. — No, Bertha, continúe.

— Ah sí, ese mismo día conocimos al tinieblo de Betty y mire que no está de mal ver, usted también lo debe haber visto, aunque el novio que trae la amiga está mucho mejor que el tinieblo de Betty — la explicación pareció hacer reaccionar al Presidente de EcoModa, por el movimiento de la silla podría jurar que había dejado pasar el pequeñísimo detalle de que TerraModa estaba en copropiedad con la Galván. La ansiedad le estaba ganando y sabía que en cualquier momento regresaría a la oficina para darle la versión oficial.

Prefirió abandonar su fisgoneo e irse donde las chicas para llegar a almorzar, las tripas comenzaron a sonarle cuando recordó el hambre que tenía. Su mente divagaba sobre lo que sucedería con tal revelación, se suponía que Andrés jamás habría pasado como su novio, aunque era de pensarse luego de aquel beso cuando la inauguración, además que Nicolás había dejado de ser un grito de auxilio de la moda tras la ayuda de su amigo.

—

Esmeralda comía animadamente un par de arepitas en el comedor de su amiga Beatriz, cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta y la melodiosa voz de Don Hermes, quien no tardó en comenzar con sus reclamos — Y es que usted creé que como es una ejecutiva, porque es la mano derecha del presidente de la compañía, ya no duerme en su casa — la castaña rodó los ojos por la estupidez de su explicación y tomando su plato entre manos, les dio alcance en el mini pasillo.

— ¿Y su familia Betty? ¿Y su casa? — Aquello fue demasiado para la extranjera, por lo que no dudó en responder sin que fuera llamada a opinar. — Habrá de disculparme, Don Gérmenes, pero Betty no ha dejado de ser hija de familia, ella cumple con avisarle lo que hará y con ello debería conformarse. Si debía presentarse en el desfile, pues tiene que presentarse. Es su trabajo y usted no le va a coartar su crecimiento laboral por tan retrógrada ideología.

Ambos personajes se quedaron sorprendidos, no solo de verla en el alfeizar de la puerta, sino por las palabras tan duras y ciertas que le había dado a conocer. Sintiéndose satisfecha con su buena obra de la noche, dejó en los brazos de Don Hermes su plato vacío y se llevó a la Pinzón directamente a la habitación. Le pareció divertido el puchero del papá de su amiga cuando le dejó con las palabras en la boca.

— ¿Qué tal les fue con la peliteñida? — se cubrió con una de las mantas que ya tenía preparada para ese momento y la miro dirigirse al armario mientras mordía el interior de su boca. — Bien… bien — la vaga respuesta de su compañera no detuvo a la chica, quien de inmediato se aclaró la garganta — Por lo menos ya le declaraste tu profundo amor a Don Armando, ¿no? — aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a la colombiana, pues levantó la cabeza asustada.

— ¡No diga eso! Mi papá nos puede escuchar — al encogerse de hombros, Esmeralda le sonrió con picardía. — Bueno, algún día se va a enterar que estás total y completamente enamorada de tu jefe — dejándose caer sobre el colchón, continuó — como todo en esa empresa es de papel, tu amor por él es lo único verdadero, porque el embarazo de Patsy Pats fue un rotundo fracaso — miraba hacia el techo imaginándose un par de ojos intensos.

Los movimientos de Beatriz se detuvieron ante lo expuesto por la extranjera — ¿Usted como sabe eso? — tras soltar un suspiro exasperado, levantó la cabeza para mirarla. — ¡Por favor! Era muy obvio, ¿cómo no lo has notado? La mujer simplemente estaba fingiendo su malestar con tal de no perder el trabajo, últimamente todo estaba saliéndole mal y ella no quería perder su único sustento económico.

Lo dicho por su amiga no pareció dejarla tranquila, pero lo dejó pasar al encontrarse muy cansada de los problemas en los que el cuartel la metía, ahora comprendía el por qué esa noche no les acompañó la Galván. — ¿Y a qué se quedó acá? — parecía más reproche que pregunta, obteniendo una mirada furibunda como respuesta — A no perder el tiempo en ver una pasarela con mujeres creyéndose hechas a mano para solo enseñando ropa y evitando los reclamos de gente que, evidentemente, no deseaba nuestra presencia allá.

Luego de quedarse buena parte de la noche en la cocina aprendiendo a preparar las famosas arepas, Esmeralda tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder pensar y refutar los posibles argumentos que le diría su mejor amiga. Después de todo, comenzaba a conocerla a mayor detalle, mucho más de lo que las cámaras le hubieran dado tras varios capítulos de sufrimiento. Se acomodó en su improvisada cama, esperando quedarse dormida al instante.

—

— ¿Y dónde está la señorita recepcionista? — la inconfundible voz del objeto de sus pesadillas se encontraba a las puertas del elevador y con toda la intención de menospreciar a alguien, como era su costumbre. — Está donde a usted no le interesa, ¿por qué? — la castaña no pudo resistirse en responderle de aquella forma tan altanera, por su humor no había mejorado luego de haber pasado por la panadería y quedar con Andrés de salir a almorzar después.

El resto de las integrantes del cuartel, la miraron con asombro y cierta empatía, pues luego de que se hubiera descubierto la mentira de la peliteñida, se sentían con más confianza de desafiarle. — No, por nada — dio media vuelta internándose en el ascensor, sin esperarse que la mexicana le daría alcance. — Menos mal que no se pone roñosa, que en los dos minutos que dura ésta cosa, bien podríamos ir solicitando nueva secretaria.

Esmeralda dejó con la boca abierta a su acompañante, ondeando su cabello imitándola descaradamente y es que aquello logró levantarle los ánimos un poco, cuando menos tenía alguien con quien pelear. — Siento decirle que yo no soy una empleada como usted, hay una gran diferencia.

— Si, puedo verla, tenemos diferencias abismales, suerte en Miami — sonrió triunfal y tras rodar los ojos se encaminó a la oficina de Betty, ignorando las miradas lacerantes que le llegaban a la espalda por parte de la Fernández. — Ya que se encuentran los dos aquí, quisiera hacerles una aclaración — comenzó Beatriz una vez que el doctor Calderón se hubiera presentado en la oficina del presidente.

— Una aclaración que carece de importancia, los señores ya tienen sus propias conclusiones y pasarán por alto lo que sea que tengas que decir — interrumpió la ojinegra sin reparo alguno, se sentía satisfecha de la facilidad que tenía de entrometerse donde no la llamaban, pero había ratos de la novela que la fastidiaban por el trasfondo que deseaba darle el productor; quizá deseaba apurar las cosas un poquito.

Sus argumentos dejaban desarmado a cualquiera, y en esa ocasión no hubo excepción alguna, pues el trío en presidencia le miró asombrado, aunque un par no tuvo valor en ocultar su angustia, ¿qué tanto sabía esa mujer? En realidad sabía más de la cuenta y aun así estaba dispuesta a dejarlos continuar con su plan; con la espalda recargada en la puerta de sala de juntas, aguardó por las respuestas.

— Díganos usted, ¿cuáles son esas conclusiones que nos menciona? — se aventuró Armando con siempre tan gallardo y varonil, la presencia del hombre la desestabilizó por un momento y de reojo logró vislumbrar el aturdimiento de la Pinzón, con razón había caído tan fácil. — Ay, doctor, no creo que deseé que se las repita. Su empresa está a salvo, Nicolás ni Andrés tienen interés alguno en ella, simplemente nos están apoyando en dar un bajo perfil a lo que estamos haciendo, pues se supone que TerraModa es una empresa aparte, no debe tener vínculos con EcoModa.

Manifestó fervorosamente, obteniendo un premio Nobel a la mentirosa más grande que hubiera existido, pues aunque tenía en las manos la información suficiente para haber acabado con todo el drama desde el principio, se lo guardó lo mejor que pudo para observar de cerca el desarrollo de la situación; se sintió mal por un segundo antes de recobrar la compostura. La réplica pareció calmar al dúo de neófitos antes de pedirles a ambas mujeres que volvieran a su puesto de trabajo.

— ¡Andrés! — esperaba no haber sonado más emocionada de lo normal, pues ese hombre la tenía maravillada con su actitud tan comprensiva y tranquilizante, pues en un momento de ansiedad, el tipo le había invitado a salir para llevarla a bailar y sonsacarle la información que la tenía tan esquiva. Desde ese momento su amistad creció hasta las nubes — Me alegra oírte, de verdad que eres un bálsamo — la alegría que le llegó con la llamada, se esfumó con un simple "Puff" — ¿Qué dice? — frunció el entrecejo — ¿es que el enano ese no ha entendido las indicaciones de mantener el embargo preventivo? ¿Ya le avisaron a Betty?

Se paseaba por la oficina como si fuera propia, aprovechando la pequeña reunión de los jefes para dar a conocer los stocks disponibles y así cubrir la demanda de los compradores — Ah, vale Nicolás ya le está informando, me alegra saber eso. Supongo que los abogados ya solicitaron una reunión con nosotros, ¿no es así? — suspiró — No, descuida. ¿Puedes recogernos en la empresa a la salida? De aquí nos vamos directo. Bueno, acá te espero. Te quiero.

Dejó el auricular en su sitio mordiéndose el labio con insistencia, su cabeza era un mar de líos que intentaba poner en su lugar, porque si sus cálculos eran correctos, el plan de enamorar a Betty se estaría poniendo en práctica en los próximos días. Sentándose en el escritorio que completaba el inmobiliario de la oficina del doctor Calderón, Esmeralda se cubrió el rostro con las manos perdida en su pelea.

Dos minutos de martirio fueron su récord, cuando la puerta abriéndose le hizo pegar un pequeño salto por el susto, ¿es que no se habían ido ya? Creía que podría quedarse plácidamente en su calvario — ¡Ah, Esmeralda! ¿Cómo le va? — Mario le miró de una manera lasciva y parecía encantado de encontrarla nuevamente, a pesar de que los había dejado espantados en la oficina del presidente, quien por cierto le estaba acompañando con cara de condenado a muerte.

— No tan bien como a usted, según supongo — sonrió de medio lado tras tomar un par de papeles y entregárselos — son los stocks que solicitó para Doña Marcela, simplemente necesito su firma para entregarlos en producción, así se empacan lo antes posible a fin de poder distribuir en cuanto se cierren los negocios — la sorpresiva eficiencia de su asistente, pareció quedar a plena disposición de los socios de la empresa, pues deseaban permanecer un instante a solas.

— ¡Seguro! Entre más pronto culminemos ese trámite, más rápido podré darle a Marcela sus entregas, debemos cerrar esas ventas lo antes posible y de preferencia, solicitar adelantos — sin detenerse a revisar la documentación, el castaño comenzó a firmar todos los permisos necesarios — Vaya ya mismo a dejar eso, que en cuanto regrese, nosotros nos vamos a los almuerzos.

— ¡Qué mal lo pasan! — soltando una ligera risa, se encaminó a producción por el camino más corto, la pequeña distracción le pareció aflojar más uno de los tornillos que estaba por perder, pues en su loca mente no cesaba la idea de permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso y esperar a tener que intervenir otra vez. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable con haber aparecido de la nada en la historia, ahora no solo debía conservar su integridad física, sino psicológica.

Tras dejar EcoModa, el cuartel se encaminó al Corrientazo, sitio predilecto de las muchachas, tenían todo preparado para la lectura de cartas de Mariana, quien sonreía encantada de ser el centro de atención y mientras el resto del cuartel estaba ensimismado con las predicciones, Esmeralda no dejaba de engullir un platillo muy a la mexicana, siendo que se había metido a la cocina a incluirlo al menú. Se sintió aliviada de por fin estar probando algo de su tierra después de varios meses de comida netamente colombiana.

— Betty, no deberías creer tanto en eso… son simples cartas, dudo mucho que los oros, bastos, espadas y copas, te cuenten más sobre tu vida, que tú misma — se encogió de hombros escéptica, pues no tenía intenciones de ver a su amiga más ilusionada de lo que estaba, no por nada estaría a punto de vivir un verdadero infierno. — Es que a usted nunca le hemos leído las cartas, por eso no confía en ellas.

— Es cierto, ¿por qué no deja que se las lean? — apuntó Aura María con ese aire de inocente, cuando era de dominio público el historial de la mujer. La castaña rodó los ojos con fastidio esperando que cambiaran de tema. — Porque yo si tengo control sobre mi vida y no necesito de una adivina para confirmar lo que ya sé. Zanjó el tema con una sola frase, degustando su manjar sin más interrupciones.

A eso de las siete y con sus cosas en la bolsa, entró a la sala de juntas con toda la confianza de andar vagando por la empresa, miró a los tres ejecutivos que aún estaban sobre los informes y antes de hablar, Doña Marcela también interrumpió al trío. — ¿Cómo van? — cuestionó con la mirada fija en la mexicana, la chica no dudó en devolverle el gesto. — Mal, tenemos problemas mi amor, yo creo que no alcanzamos a pagar la nómina mañana.

Esmeralda se recargó a un lado de Beatriz esperando a que todo el drama terminara entre Armando y Marcela, alzó los hombros para confirmarle a la colombiana que estaba igual de intrigada que ella. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, la chica que se encontraba más serena de la estancia rompió el silencio — ¿Cuánto necesitan para cubrir la nómina? — tres miradas extrañadas se posaron en ella; levantó una ceja exasperada.

— No creerán que yo cuento con esa solvencia, ¿cierto? — las reacciones del resto de los personajes la dejaron con la mandíbula desencajada — ¡Ay, no puede ser! Aquí los millonarios son ustedes — se defendía a viva voz — además, no seré yo quien les dé el préstamo, quiero ver si es posible pedirle el favor a Andrés.

— ¡Ese sujeto no tiene nada que andarse metiendo acá! — saltaron de su asiento los conspiradores de planes en contra de mujeres inocentes. — Pues ese sujeto tiene la plata que necesitamos para que cubra sus gastos, Don Genio, que no estaríamos en esto de no ser por usted — resopló desganada tras el lleve enfrentamiento con su jefe o ¿empleado? — Lo importante aquí, es que usted pagué a la gente, no ha habido una sola vez en que la nómina no hubiera sido cubierta a tiempo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron quitar un peso de encima al presidente y vicepresidente comercial, quienes suspiraron entre aliviados y acongojados. — Hágalo entonces, pero que no lo haga directamente a EcoModa, sino que pase primero por TerraModa y lo transfieren para acá.

— ¡Bien! Resuelto el problema, ya podemos irnos Betty — le dio un leve empujón a la chica con el codo pues la tenía demasiado cerca, rió leve obteniendo una mirada comprensiva antes de levantarse — No podemos llegar tarde hoy, Andrés nos está esperando abajo, tenemos cita con los abogados.

Totalmente animada de encontrarse con su amigo, ignoró olímpicamente los gestos de reproche de los caballeros y las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos a fin de que hicieran algo para detenerlas. — Señoritas, me temo que van a tener que cancelar esa cita, pues nos toca seguir trabajando acá, porque hasta que no tengamos definido el panorama de ésta empresa, no nos vamos de ésta sala de juntas.

Comenzó Armando desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa, claramente nervioso y dispuesto a que los cuatro se quedaran juntos, la mirada levantada de la castaña no le vino bien a sus planes, por lo que animó a su amigo a que continuara — Es cierto, señorita Galván, aún estamos estudiando los puntos de venta propuestos.

— Honestamente, señores todos ya estamos cansados y dudo mucho que el sueño nos dé las respuestas que estamos buscando — aclaró mirándolos simultáneamente, mordiéndose los labios más fuerte de lo debido cayó en la cuenta de que ese par de hombres pretendían cortejarlas ésta noche — y como ya se encontró una solución a la paga de nómina, entonces no encuentro motivo para que nos quedemos aquí.

— El motivo es que no solo tenemos el problema de la nómina, señorita Galván, debemos reestructurar nuestras deudas con los bancos, así como los proyectos que tenemos en mesa para la distribución de la mercancía — tras un puchero digno de telenovela mexicana, Esmeralda se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar con cierto reproche a sus jefes. — Vale, le avisaré a Andrés para que pase por Nicolás y se encentren con los abogados.

— Le he dicho que la debe cancelar.

— Y yo le he dicho que avisaré a Andrés para que pase por Nicolás y se encuentren con los abogados — sentenció tajante luego de que saliera de la sala de juntas como alma que lleva el diablo. Luego de unos minutos de convencimiento sobre su amigo, la castaña se mostró más tranquila al regresar donde los ejecutivos, y aunque le pareció absurdo que se hicieran los que estaban trabajando para después convencerlas de salir.

—

Cerró los ojos con cierta pesadez, luego de todos sus intentos de mantener a Beatriz fuera de los planes de ese par, finalmente accedieron en acompañarles a comer por ahí a fin de que liberaran algo de tensión, aunque dudaba mucho que Armando estuviera liberándola con más de media botella de whisky en el sistema. No podía creer que hubiera caído tan fácil con solo un par de palabras cursis al oído, ahora estaba intentando levantarla de su desmayo por la impresión del beso con su jefe.

— ¿Y usted qué carajo le hizo? — su amiga estaba perdida por el shock del momento. El Mendoza parecía igual de asombrado que ella, imaginaba que no era solo por el reclamo o la impresión del desmayo, sino el hecho de haber besado a una mujer fea. Era evidente que Mario estaba cuidando de que la muchacha extranjera no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido a sus espaldas, pero no necesitaba mirar para deducir lo ocurrido.

— Mi estimado, será mejor que la lleve a su casa, mire que la pobre Betty ya no da para más — sin ser consciente del intercambio de gestos, Esmeralda no cesaba sus intentos por reanimarla, si bien estaba de acuerdo con que besar a ese hombre era un total deleite, no se imaginó que le fuera a pegar de ese modo. — Yo les acompañaré, su papá me matará si es que no despierta — casi podía ver a Don Gérmenes con esa postura tan característica de él, para comenzar con el sermón más largo de su vida.

— Tranquilícese, que ya está reaccionando — el Dr. Calderón era el menos imperturbable en ese instante — Dr. Mendoza, será mejor que se lleve a Betty, nosotros nos quedaremos un poquito más, ¿bueno? — la ceja levantada de su asistente le formuló una pregunta no verbal que contestó a los pocos segundos — Primero hay que terminarnos nuestro trago, después puede seguir contándome sobre esos puntos de venta que hemos venido estudiando.

Suspiró derrotada mientras ayudaba a Beatriz a ponerse en pie, al poco rato comenzó a reaccionar, alarmándose de verlos a todos reunidos a su alrededor con la fiel expectativa de lo que había pasado. — Es mejor que nos vayamos, nos vemos mañana doctores — tomando a la mexicana por el brazo la arrastró directamente a la salida de aquel barsucho de mala muerte. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la siguió a buen trote escapando de la escena del crimen.

—

— ¡Sofía! ¿Qué está haciendo? — empujando a la Fernández en su carrera por detener a la secretaria del área de Finanzas, alcanzó a rebatarle el celular que estaba a punto de arrojar mirándola reprobatoriamente — ¿Es que no fui clara? En la panadería he estado apoyándole con los trabajos de fines de semana, ¿por qué no la puede dejar en paz? — anunció señalando a la pupuchurra.

— Solo le estaba pidiendo la plata al vago de mi ex marido — varios pares de ojos se pusieron en blanco tras la aclaración, Esmeralda devolvió el aparatejo a su dueña quien se mostró agradecida una vez más con la asistente de Vicepresidencia Comercial. — El vago de tu ex marido no te dará la plata hasta que no le metas una demanda.

— ¡Ay no! Mi pupuchurro ya tiene muchos problemas como para que le entre una demanda ahora — el puchero de Jenny casi le bota la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se le desencajó la mandíbula de solo escucharla. — Pues tu pupuchurro debió pensarlo antes de abandonar a su familia, si no se le hubiera comprobado otra pareja, créeme que se le estaría pidiendo lo mínimo de pensión, pero como todo Bogotá sabe de su romance contigo, solamente consiguió que tres cuartas partes del sueldo se fueran con Sofía y lo que resta sea para ti.

— ¡Nooo! — salió corriendo al taller de Don Hugo como alma en pena mientras sus berridos eran escuchados en el pasillo. Los ojos fijos en la secretaria del área de finanzas lograron cohibirla de sus arrebatos, bajando la mirada admitió estar arrepentida. — Saben muchachas, ya no volveré a pedirle dinero al cheque, me conseguiré un abogado y Esme… — la buscó entre el cuartel de feas encontrándola con los brazos cruzados y una postura nada conciliadora — ¿me perdona? Le juro que no volveré a comportarme así, espero que mi trabajo en la panadería de Doña Eugenia siga en pie.

— No me lo jures a mí, Sofía es mejor que te lo jures a ti misma, todo éste drama del estira y afloja con la bandida esa, te está desgastando a ti y dándole armas a ella para molestarte — se acercó sosteniéndola por los hombros — y claro que sigue en pie, mira que has aprendido mucho y no dejaré ir a una buena repostera así de fácil.

Con un breve intercambio de cordialidades, las cosas regresaron a su estado armónico que no tardaría en irse a la goma. La tensión bajó gradualmente hasta que llegó la hora de salida, la castaña estaba tarareando una canción por lo bajo mientras recogía sus cosas y se disponía a ir por su mejor amiga a presidencia. Una voz a su espalda la detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de la oficina.

— Señorita Galván, ¿será que puedo llevarla a su casa? — con una ceja levantada le respondió la pregunta. — Dr. Calderón usted sabe que Betty y yo viajamos siempre juntas, y a menos que desee llevarnos a las dos, que tenga bonita noche — retomó sus intenciones cuando una manos sobre la suya impidió que saliera de la estancia. — Lo que pasa es que Beatriz ya se fue.

La mandíbula casi se le desencaja ante tal afirmación — ¿Cómo que Beatriz ya se fue? — usando la otra ruta de escape, Esmeralda tomó camino por la sala de juntas irrumpiendo en presidencia sin recato alguno, asombrada de que su jefe estuviera diciendo la verdad, tragó en seco — No creo que sea necesario que me lleve doctor, podré avisar a Andrés para que venga a recogerme, seguro usted tiene alguna cita por ahí.

El cuerpo del hombre le cerró el paso para regresar a la oficina y aquello comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. — Bueno, entonces llamo desde acá. — con media vuelta sujetó presurosa el aparato telefónico que descansaba sobre el escritorio, un par de brazos la rodearon por completo, la tensión la mantuvo estática. — No creo que sea necesario que llame, insisto en llevarla a su casa, además, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con usted.

— Si… si se trata de… las franquicias y… los nuevos puntos de venta — respiró profundo intentando calmar sus nervios — la información está en su oficina — apretaba las manos a fin de sacar de su sistema los nervios y el estrés que le provocaba su jefe, no necesariamente porque le causara mariposas en el estómago, sino porque estaba consciente de lo que trataba de hacer.

— Olvide las franquicias y los puntos de venta, anoche intentaba hablar con usted y fue cuando salió como una loca rumbo a Betty — aquello pareció hacerla reaccionar, por lo que no dudó en enfrentarle al mirarlo de frente. — Apuesto que usted reaccionaría igual que yo, si el Dr. Mendoza hubiera pasado por una situación similar.

La pequeña risa del castaño la desesperaba a niveles micro celulares — Quizás si hubiera tenido que rescatarlo como usted lo hizo, me habría despedido antes de salir huyendo.

— ¿Quiere dejar los rodeos y hablar de una buena vez?

— Usted me gusta — aunque la chica sabía por lo que estaría a punto de meterse, la aclaración a boca de jarro le cayó de sorpresa, pues los detalles los sabía de memoria pero en el proceder de Armando Mendoza, no de Mario Calderón, el experto seductor y autor del plan maestro para destrozar el corazón de una mujer.

— Doctor, no sé si haya perdido la lucidez o le haga falta una copa, así que mejor vaya a un barcito con una de sus amiguitas para que se tome un par de tragos, eso le aclarará la situación y todo esto quedará como un gran malentendido, así que si me disculpa — escabulléndose por uno de los lados, logró zafarse del agarre del colombiano.

— Por lo menos permítame llevarla a su casa, ya es tarde y seguro el trasporte no tiene ruta a éstas horas — odiaba admitirlo, pero el sujeto tenía razón; no debió haberse entretenido tanto en las estrategias de ventas y habría podido rescatar a su amiga de las garras de Armando, así como ella habría podido librarse de los asedios de Mario. Tras un suspiro de frustración, aceptó la invitación.

El trayecto al barrio le pareció de lo más largo, el silencio sepulcral que se formó entre ella y su jefe, le estaba destrozando la poca cordura que le quedaba, saberse presa de aquel hombre solo aumentaba la ansiedad de salir corriendo lo más pronto posible. Ahora comprendía lo que sintió Beatriz cuando Don Armando se ofreció a llevarla a casa luego de aquel beso en el bar, aunque la extranjera sabría que estaría firmando su sentencia de aceptar los galanteos de uno de los accionistas minoritarios de EcoModa.

— Muchas gracias por el paseo, cuídese bien y pórtese mal — con una sonrisa de lo más antinatural, tomó la manija del deportivo más rápido de lo que pretendía parecer, los reflejos de Mario le asombraron cuando colocó el pestillo del seguro atravesándose sobre ella. — Señorita Galván, quiero reafirmarle lo mismo que le dije en la oficina, usted me gusta y no es algo que haya sentido de la noche a la mañana, lo vengo sintiendo desde que la conocí.

— Por favor doctor, usted no es un ave de un solo nido, ¿de verdad piensa que le estoy creyendo sus palabras? — le soltó sin medir sus palabras, el tenerlo así de cerca le alteraba los nervios y no deseaba que Nicolás la viera acompañada, menos a esas horas de la noche — Además, aún puedo percibir un poco de aroma a alcohol en su sistema. Así que relájese y hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió.

Volvió al forcejeo de la puerta, más ésta no cedió, su jefe estaba empeñado en mantenerla con él el mayor tiempo posible. — Esmeralda, por favor escúcheme, es cierto que me ha visto con muchas mujeres, pero estaba tratando de olvidarla a usted, incluso el malentendido que tuve con Patricia me llegó como un milagro del cielo porque creí que la olvidaría.

— Doctor, lamento mucho que esté sintiendo esto que dice sentir por mí, pero no estoy enamorada de usted, no deseo provocarle ningún cambio en su estilo de vida, nuestros caminos están separados y no hay forma de unirlos — le tomó de los hombros mirándolo de frente — Quizá Patsy Pats esté dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿por qué no la llama?

— Porque yo no deseo a otra mujer, ¿es que no lo entiende? Siento que mi vida está ligada a la suya por algo muy fuerte — convencido de sus palabras, intentó acercarse al rostro de la chica, la extranjera desvió el rostro evitándolo. — No se desgaste con esto, además ya debo entrar, mañana hay trabajo.

Abatido por no haber conseguido nada, Mario retrocedió un poco dejando que el seguro del coche cediera; más aliviada, la castaña huyó del vehículo refugiándose en la casa de su mejor amigo sin mirar atrás ni un solo instante; el corazón desbocado se escuchaba en sus oídos y dejándose caer lentamente sobre el suelo, se abrazó a si misma asustada.

Un par de brazos la sujetaron de los hombros provocando que se exaltara y el rostro conocido de Nicolás la hizo refugiarse en su pecho cual niña en busca del consuelo de sus padres. Esa noche no pudo decir nada al respecto y el muchacho le permitió acomodarse a su lado para poder conciliar el sueño, ya tendría tiempo de dar explicaciones, porque en ese momento solo deseaba permanecer bajo el cobijo de aquel esperpento de economista.

—

— ¿Qué sentido tiene ir bien presentado por nada en especial? — Don Gérmenes comenzaba el día con uno de sus argumentos para nada cómodos y tras ver la cara de tristeza de su mejor amiga, la castaña no dudó en responder al hombre.

— El mismo sentido que vestirse todos los días con ese trajecito… — señalaba de manera despectiva el atuendo de los años 50 del señor — y no salir de la casa. El mismo sentido que seguir esperando la liquidación de una empresa que se fue a la ruina. El mismo sentido que andar balbuceando enemil palabras sin decir nada. Así que por favor déjese de guarradas y permita a Betty vivir, carajo.

Su humor no había mejorado después de despertar y ver a Nicolás observándola con ojo crítico, tampoco luego de haber huido de la explicación que le debía y menos cuando llegó a casa de su amiga escuchando al jefe de familia. Encaminó a Betty al armario y observó el mentado atuendo que pretendía llevarse; con la mandíbula desencajada prefirió prestarle uno de sus conjuntos, la extranjera sabía de muy buena fuente el por qué deseaba ir presentable.

— Solo espero que en verdad sea por nada en especial, mira que las ocasiones que deseas verte bien son solo para impresionar a Don Armando — la dejó con esa idea rondando para poder ir a alistarse también. Montadas en el bus, ambas mujeres iban cada quien en su mundo, Beatriz estaría soñada por la inesperada declaración de su amor platónico y Esmeralda dudosa de querer asistir a trabajar, sea por incomodidad o por capricho, no deseaba presentarse en el mismo sitio que el autor intelectual del plan para enamorar a las dueñas de TerraModa.

Respiró profundo siguiendo a una alegre Betty que parecía tararear una melodía romántica, la miró amenazadoramente y siendo ignorada por ella sin que nada alterara su buen humor, incluso hurgó entre su cartera para sacar una chocolatina que seguramente pretendía dejar en el escritorio de su amado. Dejando los ojos en blanco, prefirió tomar camino a su espacio en la silla del presidente en la sala de juntas, con la vista frente a una de las ventanas que daba al pasillo, se exaltó al oír las voces de sus jefes.

Subiendo los pies y hundiendo la cabeza, Esmeralda silenció hasta su respiración para poder escuchar cada palabra de ese par de hombres. — Figúrese que a ésta mujer, anoche se le metió en la cabeza que yo no podría estar loco por ella, que no podía estar obsesionado por ella; que ella no tenía las cualidades suficientes para que yo me enamorara de ella.

— Pero ella no es inocente, ella se ha visto a un espejo — argumentaba el mayor patán de los patanes, la chica reprimió las ganas de saltarle encima y golpearle.

— No, pero claro, entonces me tocó comenzar a inventarle un poco de cualidades para poder convencerla — las manos comenzaban a ponérsele moradas, por más que deseaba intervenir, no debía hacerlo a menos que en lo más profundo de su inconsciencia quisiera cambiar el curso de la historia.

— ¿Cualidades? — preguntó con burla — Oiga, pero que imaginación, que creatividad la suya, ¿qué cualidad le encontró? — sonriendo como un casanova, Armando prefirió cortarle la vanagloriada que se estaba dando. — Eso a usted no le interesa, Calderón, por qué no mejor me cuenta como le fue con su modelo de asistente, ¿ah? — de no ser porque estaba escondida, podría jurar que el presidente de la compañía le había dado un golpe en las costillas al otro sujeto.

— Eso a usted no le interesa, mi estimado presidente — por el tono de enfado que había utilizado, le sorprendió que le respondiera del mismo modo. — Venga hombre, ¿es que la dama resultó ser una devoradora y no puede con ella? ¿Por lo menos la besó?

— Que va, mi hermano. No resultó ser ninguna devoradora, ni mucho menos la he besado. Se me fue de las manos como el agua, la chica es demasiado intuitiva como para saber que no podría estar enamorado de ella de buenas a primeras — el suspiro resignado de su jefe inmediato la mantuvo alerta de toda la conversación, es que el hombre parecía ¿afligido? Seguramente era la primera vez que una mujer se le negaba.

— Quizá ha de traer en la cabeza a su novio, el tal Rovira, le ha de deslumbrar que aquel tipo tenga más plata que usted.

— No señor, dudo mucho que la chica sea interesada, no por nada tiene tantas menciones honoríficas en sus postulaciones y congresos, la muchacha es más lista de lo que pensamos y habrá que actuar diferente — desde el sitio donde estaba, casi podía escuchar los engranes del cerebro de Mario Calderón, intentando maquinar un plan más extremo para llegar a enamorarla. Era una pena que la mexicana se mantuviera un paso delante de sus intenciones.

— Debió dejármela a mí, con mi creatividad y mis encantos habría caído rendida — bromeaba sin culpas el Dr. Mendoza luego de su cita horrorífica con Beatriz que había terminado en dos besos. Cuando menos uno de ellos había obtenido resultados. — Eso es lo que espera usted, con tantas peleas que se gastan ustedes, dudo que creyera que ahora está rendido por ella mi estimado, pero tengo la ventaja al tenerla trabajando a un par de pasos, al igual que usted con el mounstrete.

Regresándole el cumplido, ambos sujetos se volvieron a presidencia; con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la mexicana huyó del sitio de vuelta a su intento de refugio. Intanto calmar los nervios por la carrera, se dispuso a revisar la documentación de los clientes interesados en promocionar la colección, tan entrada estaba en su labor que no notó el roce de los dedos del Dr. Calderón en su espalda mientras comenzaba a sonar como loco el teléfono de la oficina.

Pegándose un buen susto por lo imprevisto de la llamada y la intromisión de su jefe, respondió con cierta molestia. — ¡Diga! — rodó los ojos soltando un largo suspiro y alejándose lo más posible del hombre — Vale, ya me presento por allá.

— ¿A dónde va? — la cara de sufrimiento de Mario le contrajo el estómago como para contestarle con una grosería. — Voy con el cuartel, parece que tienen un pequeño problema de plata para ir a almorzar, ¿usted sabe si ya consignaron los sueldos? El dinero se los giró Andrés hace dos días — la mirada inquisidora de la morena pareció meter en aprietos al vicepresidente comercial.

— La verdad es que no lo sé, Armando no me dijo nada ésta mañana, pero si las chicas tiene problemas financieros, yo les presto un poco de plata — de su cartera sacó unos billetes extendiéndoselos a su asistente, mirándolo con cierto recelo, se negó a aceptar. — Es muy amable de su parte, y se lo agradezco mucho, pero la panadería de Doña Eugenia recién está abriendo una cafetería para almorzar, seguro ella aceptará un crédito para las muchachas.

Creyéndose librada del bochornoso momento, el colombiano no se quedó con esa respuesta, salió de la oficina abordando al cuartel y ofreciéndoles el pago del almuerzo, a Esmeralda le pareció escuchar una invitación al sujeto para acompañarlas en el acto, pero disculpándose con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz, confesó que tenía almuerzo con el presidente y algunos inversionistas. Al volverse a su empleada, le guiñó el ojo con todo descaro y enfrente no solo del grupo de cotillas más grande de la empresa, sino de la peliteñida que ahora la estaba mirando con ojos asesinos.

Si bien el Dr. Calderón no estaba logrando nada con ella, sus acciones solo estaban logrando que el resto del mundo malinterpretara la situación, ahora no sabía como librarse del interrogatorio que le tendría preparado Bertha y las explicaciones de Doña Eugenia si es que llegaba a enterarse, pues ella estaba convencida de que su inquilina amaba en secreto a su renovado hijo.

* * *

 _Chan, chan chan! Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, como verán ya ha iniciado el plan de enamorar a las copropietarias de TerraModa y les aseguro que nisnguno de nuestros casanovas se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Aunque las cosas comenzarán a ponerse un pelín tensas entre algunos personajes de la trama._

 _Con la espera de que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en la próxima!_

 _Ciao, ciao!_


End file.
